


Female!Reader X Bendy ( Beautiful Black )

by Azuraito



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 154,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuraito/pseuds/Azuraito





	1. Kerrin Drew

The morning sunlight filtered through the window hits your eyelids. You mumble as you figure out it's already morning and you should go to school this time, but when you recall the reason of you skipping school, you lose the will to leave this warm bed. You cover your face to block the sun rays from waking you up and feel relaxed as you take a deep inhale and sigh the air back slowly, hoping that you go back to sleep fast you set your brain in blank mode erasing any bad thought that would invade inside you..

"Happy thoughts... happy thoughts" you whispered, begging to forget the bad events that happened to school weeks ago. Your happy thoughts vanished when you heard the sound of your alarm clock.

-beeb beeb beeb beeb-

"Seriously..." you groan and throw the covers away from you as you move your legs out of the bed, you make a long stretch and punch the alarm to shut up. You wonder why you keep setting the alarm when you don't have the will to go to school at all. You take a few steps toward the bathroom to wash your face and brush your teeth. In your way out you take a look at the gift box you placed it on the usual table where you and your father always gathered around and had tasty meals together. You feel heartache for a moment as anger engulfs you "so much for preparing his birthday present" you grabbed the gift box and went to open the window and throw it for all you care...

You didn't have the strength to do that, you loved your father too much.. after all, he is the only family you have.

You stared at yourself through the mirror to your features, black long hair and a small black eyes. You brushed your hair and left it free since you hate tying your hair back "Let's see.. I should prepare a breakfast before I start working" you decided and went to check the paper pinned to the fridge in the kitchen "Lists to do.. well, that will take a while to finish them, but it's not like I will be late for anything" you shrugged, chuckling proudly for how free timer you are, and maybe how idiot you could be.

"Eheheh... ok, one bagel coming up" you took out the ingredients and started right away. You enjoyed speaking to yourself for the whole long period while doing your chorus when no one was around. It helped to keep your mind sane and fresh, but most importantly, it helped you to remain the way you are. After a few hours of clearing the lists to do, you brush away the sweats from your forehead and put everything away. Taking a quick bath, you didn't want to be anymore late than you are.

Heading to a room that's more special than your own bedroom, a room was made just for you from your father. A small gift he bestowed you after he found out how talented you are "my small workplace" you smiled with a pure happiness. You can't wait any longer to sketch, you grabbed your pen and your sketching book and remained inside this room for the whole day until you felt sleepy and tired.  
Sketching cartoon characters was your only passion in your life, you even loved to make a comic for different random characters you make, making them live their own adventures and gifting them memorable times. It felt like you traveled to a whole different world, it feels like your soul and focus left your body.   
You didn't mind what the others think, you didn't mind them when they made fun of you and mocked you and your dark features.  
But when it comes to your sketching, you put up a fight against those trolls "This is mine!! Give it back this instance!" you recalled a bad memory back then from the school "Or what? what you gonna do about it lame Kerrin? you gonna call papa? Oh sorry, you are all alone" the bully laughed along with his friend, tearing your book in half "noooo!!" Your eyes widened as a tear escaped your eyes to your precious book, it was more than simple papers. It was your closest friend.  
But they never stopped at that, they went far and trashed it in the bin. They were quite surprised when they saw no hesitation as you pulled back the leftover of your book to your chest and hold it tightly, they soon burst to laugh leaving you all alone with your tears that dried after a while. That bad memory was one of the tons of others that made your life a living hell. You shook your head to snap out of this negativity and formed a smile on your face as you draw random characters from cute to cool, and small to muscular.

-trrrrrrrn......trrrrrrrrrn-

The sound of the phone made you shiver with a gasp, you are not used to hear any sound in your home besides your voice or the T.V. However, you have a feeling of who the caller might be. You sigh, annoyed as you walk all the way to the living room mumbling randomly and pick the headset violently and answer "Yes principal, I'm not attending the school again" you said with a faked weak tone and a two fake coughs followed "I think I'm not feeling well anytime so—"

"K-Kerrin????" hearing that familiar voice, your face flushes embarrassed as you raise your eyebrows "M-Mr Henry?!"

You wished you could go back few minutes and changed the way you were talking.

"Are you alright?! Never mind I'm on my way"

"W-wait I'm really fine—"

-clank-

You looked at the headset and facepalmed hard, you really thought it won't be anyone but the school asking about you since they kept calling for weeks now.   
"He's on his way.. I should prepare a tea, it's been a while" you moved to the kitchen, but you can't think any reason of Henry's sudden show up, nonetheless, you will know when he arrives here.

It didn't take long until you heard the knocking of the door, you answer and get bashed by the worried Henry who's sometimes called to look after you from time to time in stead of your father. Though their relationship is friends before co-workers, you know how Henry is close to your father, after all they know each other before you were born.  
"Why are you skipping school?? seriously I'm going to kill Joey" Henry throws his hands to the air angry, "30 years and he's still as careless as I always know him"  
You didn't know what to say, when Henry talks like that any comment you would make would only add the fuel to the fire. You served him a tea and a small cheesecake you cut enough for him "You know my father better... but it's really been a while" you said, Henry was away from this town for a long time, his sudden visit made you feel somewhat comfortable.  
"Indeed" he takes a sip before he passes you a letter "I came because of this" you tilt your head as you take the letter from his hands and read it.

_It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slip it away, doesn't it? If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There is something I need to show you._  
_Your best pal.- Joey Drew_

You red it carefully, you feel upset and bitter for some reason. Henry sensed that you want to rip this paper so much and burn it. He requested "You are coming with me"

"Huh?"

"You heard me young lady, you will come with me to the workshop"

You were took by surprise "umm.. I...err.. I don't know" you stuttered, he laughs at your reaction "I know you love that place a lot! when was the last time you've been there? let's go together so you can gift him his birthday present properly" he points to the gift box behind him you left it on the coach. Your white cheeks turned red while you twirled your hair. You wanted to say yes yes yes!! You loved that place so much you wished you would grow up and work there, despite of the unfortunate things that happened..

"What do you say? come along or head to school starting tomorrow"

"I'm coming I'm coming!!" You ran to your room fast before he changes his mind, but you came back again "how long are we staying there?" You asked, since that place is far from this town you might need to stay for a night if you are planning to tag along "well.. I'll stay for few nights, I bet Joey came up with something incredible. He wouldn't make me come all the way for a couple of minutes" he adjusts his glasses, you nod and the first thing you take is sketching books and another spare of sketching books with few inked pens. Lastly, you thought of a pajama and other things that supposed to be essential.

"All set!"

"Whoah... youths these days, take it easy" he smiles.  
And together, you went with him to a long road that felt like ages, but you spent it nicely by drawing along the way. Henry was happy that you are as skillful as he remembers and complements you with a pat on your head. You were so happy for his lovely complements.

"Here we are... the old workshop, a place  where you and hour talent belongs in the future" he points, you followed and smiled at the place that will change your life drastically.

 


	2. The Workshop

You felt extremely happy when you entered this place. You couldn't describe this lovely sensation that overwhelmed you. These lovely posters, the smell of the inks and the dim light, made you gasp with excitement. Henry chuckles at your cute reaction, your eyes were sparkling when you gazed the hanging posters in the entrance of the workshop. The first poster on the left side was titled with ( Little Devil Darlin ) presented in Sillyvission.

 

You giggle to the name of the company your father choose, as you eyed the white glove hand with two black dots on it. You moved to the next one with a black small figure and a round white circle placed on the head of the figure titled with ( The Dancing Demon ) you raised your eyebrow when you spotted the leaf skirt. You felt sorry for this character having to wear that. You touch the fabric of the paper and guessed the high quality of the used ink for this. Henry passed by you leaving your little Disney world space as he searches for your father Joey "Joey, we have arrived". You saw the other poster with Boris character "So this is Boris.. is he the main character?" you were studying his simple features. A black cute wolf is all you can think about, that came from his innocent looking eyes and the black faint on both of his cheeks "No, it's Bendy. Have you forgotten about it?" 

  
"Oh.. Bendy" you said, a bit upset. How can you remember something your father never talked about it? and you never came here before too. Being here just that one time when you were 7 years old doesn't count. Henry raised his eyebrow and nodded few times when he noticed you didn't answer "It's his fault isn't it? he never took you after all these years?!" he figured it out, you were just staring around quietly. You didn't like being complaining about your father as much as it is. He sighs unbelievably "I'll give him a piece of two, just sit down there" he left you looking for Joey while you slowly backed away checking the place.

  
The sketching papers of Bendy characters were spread on every table. You observed the place and found an opened projector that viewed nothing, lays next to it cardboard of Bendy. "Someone  forgot to close this" You turn off the projector then examines Bendy's board "It will be unfortunate if something bad happens to this place, right?" You directed to Bendy's board. It's a habit you do unintentionally, besides talking to yourself, you love talking to these characters as if they were your imaginary friends. "I can't believe my father didn't share me this place.. so much for my wasted efforts of taking his intention" you sigh. You remember the first time you tried sketching, your father was amazed to your work and since that time, you dedicated to becoming a great artist and a future animator. "Your mother would be proud of you" your father once said with a pat on your head, you were touched and more determined than ever. Things have changed a lot since then, your father changed dramatically. Sometimes he wouldn't come home for days and weeks. It was pointless for you to ask him about it. He would always apologize for giving you work excuses and how it is important. You shook your head and went to find Henry, he probably found your father you guessed. "Henry? where are you?" You called for him looking around, the place looked bigger than you thought. Regardless, you took your time walking around as you check the desks of the employees and their sketching works. One paper took your attention with a note ( Don't show this to Joey! ) you eyed to the paper next to it, it was a different painting of Bendy's face and what supposed to be different facial expressions. Your face went straight when you noticed the sarcasm behind it "happy, sad, disgust and angry. All same expression" you said quite annoyed. "Oh I'm so gonna show this to father alright!" with a threatening tone, you took the paper and jogged over looking for him "Henry? father?" You cleared your throat. It's so quiet and you suddenly felt uneasy as fear crawls to your back. You walk slowly into a hallway that you didn't check yet, guessing that they might be there.

A wood board fell right in front of you making a loud thud crushing the silence. Your heart sunk to this surprise and you shrieked for a moment as you jump back.  
"Kerrin!" Henry came to you running as fast as his legs can carry him "W-what happened?? are you alright?!" he held both your shoulders checking on you "I...uh.. I'm fine, just a wood fell down" you pointed. Henry looked back to it then to you, he was relieved as he sighs. But there was something wrong with him, his face was pale and his breaths are rapid.. why does he look like he've seen a ghost?

  
"Henry..? where is father?" you questioned, could something bad happen to your father? Your eyes filled with worry. Henry shakes his head "no no no dear, he's probably downstairs. This place is big you know" he scoffs, you could swear that he was sweating and his tone is waving "Just, don't come near this room" he went up ahead and locked the door immediately as he came back. You tried to take a peek what's inside but it was a bit dark there. "What's inside?" you couldn't help but to ask him as he takes you away from this hallway "Nothing, just a flood of ink messed that place" he replies. You believed him because you noticed the amount of ink leaking from above you the moment you entered this workshop. That thing didn't bother you at all, you thought of it as 'free ink you can use'.

  
"Say. I'll let you use my sketching desk, how about this?" he suggests for you when he brought you to his place where he used to work. Your mouth formed a wide smile that you couldn't hide as you put your bag next to you and brought out your sketching book, pencils and all the things you needed to get started. "Oh, if you are feeling hungry, there is a storage room on the left side of the main hall with soup cans and another room in case you are tired and want to get a nap"  
"Okay" you answered without really focusing on what he said, the moment you start sketching, is the same moment you lose contact to your surroundings.  
"Alright then, I'll see you soon" he said before he went off.  
"Okay" you repeated.

 


	3. The Stalker

 

You drew a long sigh as you stretch your back. It's been two hours or three, you were not sure but normally when you feel back ache, it means one thing and that it must have passed two hours at least. You check on your masterpiece work that you spent the whole time in. "First, I made a sketching of Bendy's possible facial expressions emotion from happy to sad" you said. It was a payback for whoever made fun of his one permanent expression. "Second, I've sketched a better uniform for the theme the dancing demon instead that stupid leaf skirt "I mean really dad.. you could do better than this" you shrug filled of yourself. You were confidence that he will like it and perhaps exchange the work to your reference and hire you with promotion. "Okay, I drifted too much" you covered your face embarrassed, you are glad no one is around to hear your nonsense. Your tummy growled breaking your wild fantasy demanding for food.

  
"Aww.. I didn't get the best part yet" you held your stomach and looked at Henry's desk where there was a small piece of Bendy's face design. He looked like a small baby demon the way Henry made it which you adored it a lot, but your father refused the design "That's a harsh no dad.." you recognized your father's handwriting response to Henry, but you decided to make a design or two of a small Bendy "after I grab something to eat... I think he said something about soup cans? where are they again?" You left to search the rooms, you weren't too sure about which room he told you so you checked every room in your way. As weird as it is, most of them were locked. There was this room which you could glimpse a dim light under the door. You purely knocked the door twice "h-hello? sorry for disturbing but I—" 

  
A sound of a radio switched on with classic song silences you. You knock again more forcibly than before "Can you help me please? I came with Mr Henry " you waited for an answer but no reply, only the music keeps going. You had enough of being nice so you opened the door forcibly and the sudden thing that made your eyes turn round "n-no one is here..? but the music" you looked around but the room was too small for secret passages or a hideout. Your eyes concentrated on the radio that kept playing the music with a tilt head "Breath in.. breath out" you turn around and walk out keeping yourself cool and blame it to your imagination.

You saw another cardboard of Bendy "this must be the third or fourth now" you said, you counted them as you find them "Hello there Mr Bendy, would you dance with me with this beautiful melody?" You switched your fantasy mode on putting one hand on his right shoulder and the other one on his left hand. You danced around the place joyfully as the music goes on, you imagined big hall crowded random characters happy dialogues and cheerful waves of laughter. You weren't fooling around for no reason, you just enjoyed yourself as you gather a reference data for your sketches later "Well aren't you a great dancer Mr Bendy? I will make sure to sketch awesome footsteps just for you" you promised to this cartoon character cardboard who was just smiling lifelessly, you smiled back to him and you could swear you heard the volume of the radio raised up. 

  
"Oh, I should get going now. Until next time!" You leaned the cardboard back to its place and bowed down to bid farewell. You shuffled to the rest of the rooms until you found it! "Food!" you drooled to the filled soup cans inside the storage room. Canned soup isn't your favorite thing but you were not in a position to be picky. As you tried to reach for one you sighted something. "P-p-p-plushie?!" You rub your eyes and look again up ahead there was a small plushi merchandise of Bendy "Oh my God..." you went out of the room and looked left and right, making sure no one is there "I must get it!" you confessed with rosy cheeks. You couldn't help but to want to get it badly, having a mug, shirt or a cap of the merchandise character is something. However, a figure or plushie is something else "no one will mind... its not a theft" you tried to come up with an excuse if someone gonna look for it in case you take it "just for reference use that's all" you convinced yourself as you struggle to reach the top shelf where the plushie rests. You even tried to jump a few times but you couldn't even reach half of it. Being determined to get it you run to get the closest chair and pull it all the way to the storage room. You chuckle announcing your victory as you climb over the chair, but shockingly...

  
Even with the chair you couldn't reach the shelf. You stood on your tiptoes groaning while reaching your hand for it, but it was a hopeless case.   
After all, you are 150cm length and barely can reach anything, you tried to forget this painful truth but reality sucks..  
"Screw you world! I'm not short!! you only happened to be bigger!" you gave up furiously. You jumped off the chair and grabbed the soup can, opened it and swallowed it all in one go. You thought it would taste horrible without heating it but it wasn't that bad, you brought two more with you just in case you starve again and went back to Henry's desk.

  
Once you reached there, the cans you were carrying fell from your hand. "What...? How??" You took two steps as you stare at the Bendy plushy thats laying behind your papers and a cardboard of Bendy leaning on the wooden wall. "But I... I was just... how?!" you tried to find an explanation for this, but the fact of the pulshy you struggled to get is there made you get over it "aren't you fetching! I'll call you Benny!" You held the plushy tight and thought for a moment "Thank you Henry!!" you yelled, with a blush. He must be the one who put it there for you, since who else knows you are here anyway?

  
"Let's get back to work, shall we?" you suggested as you place your new friend Benny on your lap "baby Bendy here we come" you stated and went ahead working on Henry's design.

  
It took you a while to finish all the sketches you needed. You just needed to use your ink, you attempted to get yours from your bag but you couldn't find it "How is that even possible?! I would never ever forget about it! I remember I doubled checked it!" You sigh unbelievably, it's as if it disappeared in thin air. At least you were glad you didn't lose your special ink pen your father gifted you. "Oh, I can use that" you remembered something as you take an empty small bottle with you. You searched for a leaking ink and found plenty, you were uncertain of what you are doing but it would be a waste if no one used them. "Hey Kerrin, what you doing?" Henry surprised you from behind "o-oh hey! nothing" you hide the bottle, you weren't sure why were you lying. Maybe because he caught you red-handed?

"Have you seen a wrench around here? I think I found something interesting"

"Umm.. I think I saw one on the left side of the main hall under a chair"

"Wow Kerrin, sharp as always! I'll see you soon" he said before he turns his back.

"I loved your baby Bendy design!" you grin. He turns back immediately "Goodness, how did you find that? I'm surprised Joey didn't get rid of it" he snorts which made you relieved. Henry looked anxious about something he's hiding "yeah I am remodeling your version! want to check out?" you requested, but the fading smile from his face made you realize his answer before he utters it "sorry sweetie, maybe later alright?" 

  
"Okay..." you answered with less spirit. Adults and their busy times, you mumbled. You went back once Henry left you back to whatever he's doing.  
"Benny I'm back!" you declare your being and sat down to eat another soup can that you seem you got used to it. Then initiated to paint your work black with the ink you gathered. This ink step was your favorite one because it determines how good is your piece as you make your finishing move. Having experience with ink, you broke the record and painted all your sketches in a short time. You couldn't be more proud than you already are "They so gonna love this! what do you think Benny?" you showed the sketches to the plushie then showed it to Bendy's cardboard "Do you like this custom?" it was a black suit and a long hat, it matched perfectly to his white bow and white gloves. Add that to his black shoes, in this painting he extremely deserves the title of the dancing demon "coolness, awesomeness and attractiveness .. how could you forget that father?" you still can't believe you saw the leaf skirt. You sigh and lay your head on your desk, you feel a bit bitter and pathetic..   
Talking to yourself, to plushies and fooling around..

  
If anyone from school saw you, they would make fun of you so hard to the point you wish you would just disappear.  
"Who needs them.., I don't need anyone," you said with a lower tone.  
"I don't care what they think about me" you added, then raised your chin to your new friend "of course I care about you! from now on you are my best friend" you pulled your plushy in a hug and held it close to you, exhaustion beats you before you fell in a deep sleep.

You were having a nice nap that didn't last long when you sensed a cold liquid moving on your cheek. You opened your eyes and stretched your back, you felt dizzy and cold. You brushed your left cheek, and you found it was no else than black ink. You were confused, you thought that you slept over your paintings and they got messed up before they dry but they were safe "phew.. that was close" you didn't mind getting dirty from inks at all as long as your works are safe. "Benny? where are you" you felt something missing. You looked on your desk and under but nothing.

"I'm here Kerrin!" An unfamiliar voice replied right behind you. You didn't turn around immediately, actually, you hesitated before you did. Until you faced him completely. You dropped your jaw as you stare, without blinking he was looking back at you with a grin on his face. In this kind of situation, you thought it would be a wise thing to either run for the hell of it or shout for help. But then you were afraid you would be called crazy and you didn't want to add more bad names in your record already.

The figure in front of you was concerned to this awkward silence "Kerrin it's me! Benny! Your best friend" he clarifies, but his clarification made your brain process even harder to you to the point you overthought about it so much and ended up fainting right beside him. He clears his throat amazed "Oh boy.."

 


	4. Imagination Friend?

Feeling the cold hard texture of the ground against your face, you've been awake for a while. The thing is you are 'faking it' and remain unconscious on the ground hoping that he would go away.

"Kerrin~" he calls for you, but you didn't reply.

That was your rule number one, in case of bear attack. Act dead... but the thing is it wasn't a bear, not even close. The thought of who the hell he is made you twist your face while your eyes closed. Not a wise thing to do. He saw that and he sniggered.

"Kerrin.. I know you are awake. you can stop faking it" he said with a playful voice. You wished to wake up and say who the hell! What the hell?! How and why, but it was too risky to do that, you might get killed the moment you open your eyes. Shooo shooo, I'm dead is what you kept repeating.

"We don't have all day you know" he mumbles. "Oh, perhaps this is some kind of a game? I love games!" he added, and you think you heard a sound of a thud next to you that was followed with silence. You wanted to know what he's up to, so you decided to open one eyelid slowly to find him grinning at your face laying down next to you "gochya!" he declares his victory. You squeaked but he immediately hush you "Kerrin Kerrin Kerrin! don't make a fuss, listen to me I... umm" he paused, tapping his chin as if he was thinking about something "I'm your imaginary friend!" he gestures with tadaa, surprise. You blinked twice and laughed at yourself.

 

"Dear mom... your daughter went crazy" you accepted this fact to yourself.

"No! Pfffft" he barely held his laugh. You narrowed your eyes wishing to punch him, but you jerked your head up "oh that's it!"

"That's what?" he smiled curiously.

"Food poisoning"

"A... what?"

"I had two share of soup cans, they were probably expired or maybe....." you kept thinking, but seeing him having the urge to burst his laughter distracted you or rather, grinding your gear. 

  
"Maybe the soup contained an alcohol and I'm under the effect of being drunk" you convinced yourself with any possible explanation you came up with, while he went along with you with whatever you had in mind "Can't you accept that I am Benny?" he crossed his hands, you saw his tail twitching left and right "Benny?? Bennyy???! you are not even close! for starters look" you took the plushi from the ground and showed it to him "He is small, fluffy and cute!" you poked it on his face "and I am..?" 

  
"You are tall... tall and tall!"

  
"You forgot handsome too! I'm really sorry for you being shorty sweetheart "

"Nooooo!" you shut your ears closed, and sulked in the corner sobbing. "Great, my imagination friend is making fun of me"

  
"No I'm not, short is cute" he tried to convince you "It can let guys like me do these things to girls like you" he suddenly carried you bride style, "ahh!" you were surprised for his sudden movement and demanded, "p-put me down!"

  
"Or what~?" he tilts his head with a wide smirk, you realized he's teasing you "or.. or" you tried to come up with an answer. You wanted to say that you would call Henry for help and shoo him off, but you weren't sure if this was your imagination or you are dreaming.

  
"Kerrin I'll put you down, all I ask is we hang out around here"

  
"Hangout..?"

  
"Yeah.. what's best friends for?" he smiled genuinely, this is crazy, he is crazy, you are crazy the whole situation is crazy! yet you accepted it and somewhat felt happy about it "okay" you said before he puts you down "good girl" he acknowledges, you took a good look at him again, him and Henry are the same hight. You pinched yourself once "Kerrin..." he sighs, you pinch again harder "Kerrin! I thought we're through from this!" he face palms, but you can glimpse a smile behind his glove.

 

"Doesn't hurt to check"

 


	5. It's Show Time!

  
  
"Boys and girls welcome to this wonderful show! stop right up don't be shy" he said and turned a full circle with a bow "witness a motion picture like you've never seen before! brought to you by Sillyvision" he ended before turning the projector on. A Bendy figure appears animating as a slow motion lifting his hands up and down, you give a cheerful clapping for the show and wait.

  
You wait.... wait... and waited, but it was the same animated Bendy making the same move. You peeked over Benny who's been avoiding eye contact and whistling "umm.. is that all?" you knitted your eyebrows in disbelief.  
"Yep that's all" he simply answered. "Wh.. I mean, there're no episodes?" you asked, wanted to make sure even more "aaaaaa yes and no! yes as there is actually five episodes and no, it's not completed yet"

  
Unbelievable! seriously what's your father been doing all these times! you gave him space and endure all the times he needed for this job while he was taking his lovely time! Bendy noticed your disappointment gaze and somewhat he felt sad for you "Well, you know the creator is overworking and doing bis best, say. How about you tell me your ideas?" 

  
You held the plushy tight as you were told from him a while ago before coming to this room, to keep it with you all the time but you never really knew why but went along with it "Like what?" 

  
"You know, the characters personalities and what kind of stories you can think of for the show" he sums it up, you got his point and scratched your head hemming "How many characters are there to begin with?"

  
"I don't know" he half shrugs "My knowledge is limited to yours after all" he smirks averting his eyes.   
"Oh okay.. let's see" you inhaled as you switch on your analyzing mode and after you exhaled "Bendy is the main character of this show, in this animation I'm looking at now.. he gives the impression of happy go lucky guy who's making troubles and problems with the others in the show" you said while peeking at Bendy with one eye both his eyes were closed nodding slowly to what you say... it seems like he was imagining your point of view, so you carried on "Bendy is not alone, he has his best friend Boris the wolf, together they make plans and schemes for new kind of pranks and fooling around" you heard him scoffs for a moment then ahems to let you carry on "I'm not sure but... in this kind of show there has to be a hero or a heroine that stops Bendy and Boris plans and save the day" you tugged at your earlobe, amusing yourself with his different reactions. He leaned against the chair giving you a weird stare, he looks as he was not happy with the last thing you thought. 

  
"But that's definitely not the case" you assured him "how come?" He questioned as his tail twitched left and right, you have noticed this for a while every time he moves his tail the way he does now means that he is interested and curious "Because Bendy is the main character! so no matter what there can't be such a character who would go against him.." you raised your finger to gesture for him the best part, he follows you "Maybe... no, probably there is a cute girl character that looks after Bendy, advising him and taking care of him" You thought out loud, a character that resembles Bendy or perhaps a character that Bendy has a crush with "maybe Bendy likes her a lot and tries to make her happy... well, I believe whatever the duo do. It is all for the good laughs" you stretched your back getting ready to leave this room, you checked on Bendy who's a corner of his mouth twisted. His eyes softened for a second "Benny? are you alright?" you were concerned "What are you saying? I couldn't be any better!" he forced a smile to his face as he raises both his hands up. You noticed a small amount of ink falling down from his head losing his features. With a reflex you pulled out your brush and pushed the ink back to the top of his head, retrieving what he looked like seconds ago. He opened his mouth in a shock without an utterance..

  
You were worried that you might have bothered him with what you did somehow "uh I'm sorry, just an old habit" you excused. Sometimes you make mistakes during your sketching or painting, so you tend to fix it right away without a problem. You never needed an eraser or anything else to erase the problem, instead, you always found a way to turn this mistake out and make it better. However, you suddenly wondered his strange body build.. you could swear it was solid like any normal body. But you just witnessed an ink!! Your thought was lost. Bendy wanted to say something but he sharply turned around, there was a stepping sound closing by "Henry!!" you yelled his name when he stepped inside the room. "My God Kerrin!" he sighed relieved "don't scare me like that again please" he sat down to the closest chair holding his chest "I'm not as young as I used to be" you felt sorry for him but you didn't mean to scare him "I..I didn't mean it, I'm sorry.. I was just..." you paused with wide eyes, you have forgotten something important so you looked at your left side fast. You didn't find Bendy "huh?" you looked all over the room, just when did he get the time to leave? knowing that the only way out is the same path Henry came from "It's alright, just don't do it again" he patted your shoulder as he moved inside the room looking for something "now where is it... aha! there it is" he said when he found something. You couldn't follow Henry as you was lost to what just happened, when you checked again the chair where Bendy was sitting while ago you found it was dirtied with ink. 

  
You gave a painful laugh, you weren't sure if you went mad or not, you were bothered because it was fun.. a fun that didn't last. You drew a long exhale and asked Henry as you hide your plushi behind you "What are you looking for?"   
"A way to function an ink machine I've found, probably what your father wanted to show me" he knocked whatever he found hoping to make it work "stupid thing! Joey really needs to fix that" he said frustrated. 

  
"I'll be in my way, you know where you can find me" you said, backing away and leaving the rook back to Henry's desk, obviously it became your desk now "yeah.. it was just a dream" you smiled, holding the pulshi tight you raise up to something that caught your eyes.

**_(( Dreams come true.... ))_ **

You read the inked line on the wooden wall and smiled brightly when you saw a black figure peaking at you above.

"Bendy!" you rejoiced.

 


	6. Fun Time

  
"Golly, you missed me already?"

"n-nonsense, I knew you were around" you lied, acting all tsundare and so you walked past him as he follows you while he snickers. Where did you go and how did you vanished and a lot of questions you wanted to ask, but you didn't. First it didn't matter now that he is here and second, you were afraid that he would be gone again "follow me, I have an idea or two for a new painting!" you pulled him from his hand all the way to your desk work "Whoah no need to rush princess" 

  
"Don't call me that Bendy"

  
"Don't call you what? Princess?" he blinked his eyes innocently while you stared at him really? "Yes" you replied and picked your pencil to sketch.

  
"My bad princess.. ops, did I said princess? I won't say princess again" he muffles his laugh that soon exploded when you puffed your cheek as you throw him an annoyed glare.

You love cute things but you disliked being called by cute girly names... even if you were a girl.

"You would make a great Bendy character with your current personality"

"That's Benny for you"

"But your original name is Bendy! Benny is just a nickname I created for my little plushy"

He shrugs "I love it, problem?" He kneeled down to your face, you tried to come with a profound but found none. You sighed as you go back sketching. The whole time you both were quite, he was sitting next to you watching you work carefully yet happily. You asked yourself why is he so happy just looking at you working on your sketching, he would go walk around and you could hear him stir around the place and come back and take a look over your shoulder "Aren't you bored?" he broke the silence.

  
"Not at all, the fun just began" you smiled modestly as you show him what you made so far. One was Bendy and Boris tiptoeing behind a hallway. The other one was Bendy making awesome dancing move, you tried to make few copies to animate it and managed to finish it without painting "check this out!" you arranged them and flipped each page as fast as you can so he could see himself animating a dance. Checking his reaction he propped his chin on his hand "Wowi! this is really cool work ya made here" he took the papers from you to get a better look himself, you didn't mind at all. You grab your bag and fetch your favorite mini cookie chips Ahoy brand, you crunched one and enjoyed the flavor as you swallow. It has been nice and fun being around him, normally you would just sketch and draw with no one around. Henry is an exception that rarely occurs. Twirling your hair bang as you look at him, he was still looking at himself animating the dance over and over again with a gentle smile. You passed a cookie to him, took him few seconds to focus that you were giving him something "For me?"

  
"No, it's for the cardboard Bendy, of course for you silly" you said, laying the cookie on his hand he looks at it as if it was the strangest thing on earth before he munches it slowly unsure, you expected him to finish it in one go but he reveals to enjoy it so much that he doesn't want to finish it in one go. "Silly you, I have more" you shake the pocket in front of him, volunteering to give him more if he needs. He grabbed the pocket instantly and ran away with it "h-HEY!" you were taken off guard but shuffled behind him "you cheeky devil, come back here!" you looked left and right. You sighted two devil horns behind the projector in the main room so you took slow steps toward there in an attempt to catch him "found you!"

-poof!-

The what you thought was Bendy appeared to be just cardboard of him. You set the cardboard back and lean it to the wall.

  
"So it was you wasn't it?" Henry surprised you from behind, you turn around sharply "oh it's you Henry" you were foiled thinking it was Bendy "Don't like a fool I know you did this!" he stated firmly, you were hurt from the sound of his tone. Henry has never talked to you like this before "Fool? what have I done Henry?" you scoffed with pain, why is he talking to you like this? "You were trying to follow me around making scary noises and now you put a cardboard to scare me off? that's lame Kerrin" his eyebrows drew together upset, you wanted to justify yourself to tell him the truth but he stops you with a not now gesture. You looked over him seriously hurt, the last person you expected such treatment from is giving you his back leaving you alone in pain.

  
You felt a sting in your eyes, you held it in and escaped back to your desk. Not caring for the world you sit on the ground holding your legs and head down.

What's with Henry? What is his problem?

You haven't done anything.. scaring him off? why would you do that??

 

This place is crumbling and it does give you a chill for it... you thought for a moment, you asked yourself "Was it always like that?"

  
Two white gloves held your shoulder, you jerked your head up with a shudder. "Kerrin..? why are you crying?" he caught a small tear that formed in your eyes. You brushed it away "it's nothing" you lied.

  
When did he come? it was hard to sense his presence..

  
"Hey, I'm Benny your best friend! best friends don't lie" he insisted, he was serious and straight.

  
What a nice imagination friend I have...

  
"Henry is mad at me and he blamed me for something I didn't do" you told him "I really hate being blamed for something I didn't do"

  
"is that so... what was it that he blamed you for?"

"Scaring him off, making noises and putting cardboards around" you squeezed your legs, Bendy was still holding your shoulders calming you down "wish he could hear himself.. I was just putting it back!" 

  
"It's alright Kerrin, he's an old geezer" he pulled me in a hug, it felt nice and weird. The sensation was solid but it was warm.

  
**"It's alright..."** his voice changed to deep and cold. I tried to look at him but he was normal as he gave me a smile "Hey, let's dance!" He suggested before the radio randomly switched on by itself in the other room "How... no, never mind" you gave up "I don't know how to d—"

  
"Rubbish dear, you sketched awesome moves for me, I bet you have more wonderful moves in your sleeves" he grins like a devil he is then bowed down to you passing you his hand "May I?" he requests again "You may" you answer with a blush. He takes you for a dance around the room joyfully.

It was...  
It was.....  
Dreamy..? Classy....? Charming or dazzling?

You couldn't find the word for it, all the bad matters and pain were erased just by being with him. You were both dancing as you pick the paces with the music. Mostly Bendy helped you out holding both your hands to follow his lead. You stomped his shoes a few time and he actually told you "you really are horrible dancer. But you are getting better!" he cheers, you giggled "and you Mr are a good teacher" he raised your hand and made you take a full turn before the music ends you both bowed down to each other and laughed to how silly you both were. You looked at him with distress, this cartoon character managed to make you enjoy your time like you have never did before..  
There was something about him that made you look at him differently.. 

  
He was such a sweetheart, kind and loving. Shouldn't Bendy be like meanie, evil and bad? he noticed you were in a deep thought and kneeled down to your level "What's up?" he leaned towards hour face, he was concerned to how red you become but you couldn't shake off the embarrassment.  
Instead you noticed something "you are melting" you pulled out your brush again to do what you did back there but this time it was little compared to last time. His eyes were staring at yours directly, he wasn't smiling which that made you more nervous. 

  
You decided to dry the ink so it won't leak down again by blowing a gentle air from your mouth. Bendy's eyes shifted to your lips and up to his head. Back again he looks at your eyes closing the distance, you felt an enormous heat filled your face "w-was it always that hot in this room?" you tried to cake up with something to make him back away, because you couldn't back away from him.

"I don't know" he said, closing the distance even more, your heart beats fast now that he is inch away from your lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kerrin!!" Henry came rushed in as you witnessed something bazaar.

  
-splash-

  
Bendy melted to an ink that spread across the floor.

 


	7. The Abandoned Workshop

  
  
Henry POV:-  
\--------------------

  
I couldn't believe my eyes when I entered the workshop! everything is a mess, dusts and the ink filled the place. It's as if the place got dumbed for its failure. I know how bad things became after Walt left this business making his own business alone. We didn't leave Joey, regardless. Walt just couldn't accept the idea of a dancing demon as the main character and insisted that it would set a bad point of view..  
I still can't believe how come Joey didn't say anything about this..?

  
I was convinced that he got everything in control and the work is doing great and I shouldn't be worried. I feel sorry that I brought Kerrin along.. something is not right.. where is everyone?

  
I went ahead to check out the place to catch up my 30 years absence while Kerrin was fascinated by the posters "Joey, we have arrived" I announced and walked past Kerrin searching for him. Kerrin surprised me when she thought Boris is the main character. I got upset and reminded her that it was Bendy not him.. what were you doing Joey? she's 16 years old without a mother! you are her only family. How come he never talked to her about his work? doesn't he know that she has great talent and passion to all of this?? I sighed, rubbing my head I believed we will have a long talk today, that is what I thought. The idea faded away slowly as I walked in all around the place. Until that very room.. my eyes widened to this horrific sight, that room was once long time ago our meeting room where we discussed different matters from voicing the characters to the story plots.

  
"Is that.. Boris..?" I felt my heart sank so deep as I got the urge to fall down behind seeing that huge wolf figure lays lifelessly. My head couldn't follow as my heart played drums. I should say it was a corpse of Boris who undergone to experiments and torture, telling by an exposed rip cage with no guts and the splattering blood around the place "is this blood..? Or ink??" It was pure black, but I didn't have the courage to find out or even step one more feet close to the corpse.

 

**(( WHO'S LAUGHING NOW? ))**

 

Was written on the right side of the wall "oh my God... Joey...what were you doing?" Kerrin must not see this.

"Henry? where are you?" I heard her calling for me, darn! I need to lock this room right now. I searched for the key around here avoiding to get any closer to Boris but didn't find it. I checked outside on the ground "found it!" I grabbed it "Henry? father?" she calls again, I could hear her footsteps getting closer. Just one more minute, one minute and I'm done. Just before I lock the door I heard a hard thud came before Kerrin screaming "Kerrin!" I ran as fast as I can worried about her, she stood there frozen. I was relieved when it was just a wood.. this place is falling apart. I saw Kerrin eyeing me confused, I must looked terrified. I must remain calm and cool, she asked me about her father and began to feel uneasy. I reassured her that he and the others probably are downstairs. This place is bigger than what she thought, there is the music studio, the office room of other employees and a lot more. She tried to peak the room behind me but I locked it instantly hopping she didn't glimpse anything "what's inside?" she asked curiously "nothing, just a flood of ink messed that place" I lied, she nodded believing in me.. I feel sorry, sorry for lying to her and for bringing her here.

I can't take her back now.. I'm really worried about Joey. I thought of distracting her with my working desk place, I offered for her my chair and to do whatever she wants. I pointed out the storage room if she is starving and the restroom if she needs a break.  
I have a feeling we will be spending here for a while.

As I head back to check the rest of the room I found the way leading down where the rest of the rooms were blocked with a pile of hammered woods. If only I had something to remove them.. 

  
"Strange.." I said, when I noticed that the block of woods were hammered by the opposite side, as if the one who did it tried to lock themselves somehow. "There is no way to clear this path without damaging it" I sighed frustrated, the more things I discover, the weirder it gets. I put this place as my last resort to check, there was one more room left to check besides the locked rooms.

The room with an ink machine "was it always that big...?" I couldn't recall this fact at all. However, there was something made me capitative about it. An enormous dreadful feeling filled inside me just by looking at it. For some reason, I couldn't avert my eyes from it. This old machine casted an avoidable chanting to me. I wanted to initiate this machine in any way. My wishes were answered when I've spotted few papers on a table "It should be here" I searched for the instructions paper, and bingo. Found it.

  
The requirements to function this ink machine was unusual "that doesn't make sense" I adjusted my glasses, these are so unrelated items I need to gather to make the machine function. After finding these 6 items I must place each of them on it's own stand that surrounds the machine. I looked around for all of them, exactly 6 stands for 6 items.  
"Is this some kind of a puzzle?" I scoffed "Perhaps he made it that way for fun... I expect everything from Joey". Without a delay, I limped all around the place looking for those items.

"Henry you must be crazy.."'I accepted this fact to myself, I have indeed went mad and this place is stressing me out. The sudden turns on and off from the projectors and the creaky sounds of the woods are creeping me out!  
I've found four items so far. That leaves me with two, I went to check Kerrin but I saw her standing in front of a wall that leaked ink from above "Hey Kerrin, what you doing?" I asked, she shudders to my voice as she turns around facing me o-oh hey! nothing" she said. It was suspicious the way she reacted but I didn't pay attention to it. I just want to function this machine quickly.

"Have you seen a wrench around here? I think I found something interesting" I thought she must saw one around when she scouted this area.

"Umm.. I think I saw one on the left side of the main hall under a chair" she replied! knew this girl is a sharp one.

"Wow Kerrin, as sharp as always! I'll see you soon" I praised her and tried to get it right away.

"I loved your baby Bendy design!" she surprised me. I turned back immediately "Goodness, how did you find that? I'm surprised Joey didn't get rid of it" I still remember how he gave me the 'Henry, are you kidding with me?' look. It was a priceless memory, I smiled as I remembered. Kerrin beamed for my reaction relieved. "yeah I am remodeling your version! want to check out?" she requested with a goo goo eyes, I didn't want to decline but I remembered the ink machine. I need to operate it "sorry sweetie, maybe later alright?" I excused myself walking back

"Okay..." I heard her say with a breaking tone. I will be back for her I just need to finish this fast, maybe I will find out something..

After what seemed forever, everything is set, but I can't find this damn doll! I swear I searched every inch and every spot. It still says 'low pressure', I even tried to restore the ink flow manually when I stepped in a dark room "Henry!!" she yelled my name "My God Kerrin!" I sighed relieved "don't scare me like that again please" I sat down to the closest chair holding my chest "I'm not as young as I used to be" I huffed "I..I didn't mean it, I'm sorry.. I was just..." she paused with a wide eyes, she turned to her side fast "huh?" she looked all over the room, did she lost something? no time to ask her "It's alright, just don't do it again" I patted her shoulder as I moved inside the room looking for the ink flow button "now where is it... aha! there it is" I said when I found it.

"What are you looking for?"

"A way to function an ink machine I've found, probably what your father wanted to show me" I knocked the button hoping to make it work "stupid thing! Joey really needs to fix that"   
"I'll be in my way, you know where you can find me" she gave me space.  
  


Same disappointing result "it's like it won't ever work without its 6 pieces" I rolled my shoulder, relieving the tense of searching around for a long period now. Hungry I turned to be, I went for a snack. I grabbed one canned soup and had it raw "anything will do, I wonder if Kerin—"

-slam!-

"W-who put this here?!" A cardboard of Bendy showed up in the middle of the hallway "darn, the soup can!" It fell down and spilled all over, now gotta clean this and get another one.. 

  
after I washed it away and went to grab another one the door was locked!! "What the.. I just opened it while ago!" I frowned in disbelief and irritated of these tricks. I just hope Kerrin isn't behind this.. she was plotting something that time when I caught her! I knew it! I kicked the door one time before leaving, it opened slowly with a creaky sound "okaay...." I cleared my mouth and pushed the door as I back away. No one is here.

  
"This place is seriously making me anxious" I felt uneasy, I feel I'm being watched. I hurried back to wash my face but another cardboard popped again in front of me. My breath quickened and I'm too old for this "Kerrin I swear of God if it was you..." I mumbled and went to find her.   
There she is! I've caught her red-handed holding the cardboard.

"So it was you wasn't it?" I surprised her from behind, she turns around sharply acting all fool "oh it's you Henry" I pointed at her "Don't like a fool I know you did this!" I stated firmly, I saw her through her eyes faking up her shock "Fool? what have I done Henry?" she scoffed.

"You were trying to follow me around making scary noises and now you put cardboard to scare me off? that's lame Kerrin" my eyebrows drew together upset. I thought she was better than this. She tried to talk back but I gestured her just to stop justify yourself to tell him the truth but he stops you with a not now gesture. I left her be, so she learns not to do it again.

 

I felt bad and horrible. But I did what an adult should do..  
I warned her once but she didn't listen, so it's not my fault.  
I stepped inside the rest room where there were few empty beds for a fast nap time. It looked like no one has laid on them for ages. I threw myself on one of them exhausted to make another move, I just want to calm down for a while and think all of this over.

It wasn't too long until I fell to sleep. An odd nightmare, no. It felt more like a vision. The whole place was flooding with ink, I tried to find Kerrin and Joey and get them out of here. I searched everywhere as the ceiling was falling down "Kerrin! Joey!! where are you?!" I yelled and yelled, but nobody answered. I refused to leave this place without them. I spotted Kerrin's figure as I passed by the ink machine room "Kerrin! thank heavens you are..." I stopped at the sight of ink engulfing her "Kerrin!!" I tried to pull her but an ink monster appeared from below pushing me back. My eyes bugged at him he looked like Bendy but he is nothing close to Bendy! but I had to save her or Kerrin will—

The ink machine blasted with more flooding ink that pushed me all the way to the corridor "Kerrin!!!" I called for her as I watch her from distance drown from the ink, that monster looked at her with a twisted smile and carried her "No!! stay away from— angh!" I got hit by a hard wooden wall that made my whole spine broke to the impact waking me up from this horrible nightmare. I snapped my eyes opened with a rapid breath I gasp for air to calm down.

  
"The heck was that.." I brushed my whole face, I was sweating like a waterfall.. am I overthinking this much? 

  
"It was just a long day.. the whole thing just got in my head" seeing Bendy's pictures everywhere and worrying about Kerrin and Joey.   
And there's the ink machine..   
I paced to find Kerrin, she's.. she must be fine! I won't leave my sight from her. I was still frightened from that vision. As I rushed in I spotted her on the main hall standing "Kerrin!!" I made up my mind, I will return her home right now. But in the same time, I spotted something that made me regret for the rest of my life.  
  
  


"The final requirement for the ink machine...! Bendy's doll"

 


	8. Black Hell

  
There are two kinds of people: 

  
Those who say "I will believe it when I see it." 

  
And those who say, "To see it, I know I must believe it."

  
You never knew which one of these two kind you belonged to..

 

 

The image of Bendy melting down right in front of you as the ink spread across the floor still rolled in inside your head over and over. Even when Henry called for you, you couldn't open your mouth to the scene. 

  
"Henry, did you see something next to me minute ago?" you wanted to make sure, he eyed the spot staring at the ink he wrinkled his nose "no" he looked at you "are you alright? I know this place is creeping you out you'd think you are seeing stuff" he said with kindness, you were still upset of him being a tacky while ago.

"Hey.. I'm sorry about back there, I was just a bit.. you know" he clears his throat, you were pleased that he's apologizing but you remained quite feeling good about it. "won't you forgive this old man, princess?" he said with a chuckle to you "sure! but guys please stop calling me princess" you said then closed your mouth "did someone before me call you that?" he tilts his head, then averted his eyes "Oh.. speaking of which, where did you find that?" he grabbed the doll you took it with you when Bendy brought you here.]

Unintentionally, you took it from his hand and held it to your chest "it's.. it's... umm. I mean I found it in the storage room and.." you faked a laugh, he looks at you puzzled "A sketching reference!!!" you blurted out rather in a high tone. "Whoah, calm down sweety. It's yours" he red through your eyes, he could tell from your flushed face that became pure red like a crimson. Your white pale skin never helped you on hiding these kinds of emotions "I forgot to tell you, Joey.. left the facility" he scratched his neck as he stutters. You couldn't believe what he just said! after coming all the way here, just when did he ever leave? "W-what? No— how did you know that?" you questioned, resting your hands on your hips. You didn't suspect Henry, you were just too shocked.

"Well, umm.. I just talked to a peer of mine and the place is closed for now."

"I didn't see anyone"

"he went back to downstairs to check on some stuff"

You sighed frustrated, every time you thought you can forgive your father and give him a chance he fails you again and again. It feels weird, you don't care anymore and went back to Henry's desk to bring your stuff and shove it in your bag. Henry was following you without a word, he looks at you getting your wrapped gift box that you brought along for your father and sent it flying to the wall "Kerrin dear..." he took one step but you raised your hands "no! don't worry, totally fine. Let's just get out from here.." you said to him, forgetting why did you even bother "alright. How about you head back to the car and wait me there? I'll join you in a while"

 

"okay" you shrugged, not minding.

 

You opened the door to leave while Henry stood looking at you waiting for you to take off, you looked at him one more time with a smile. He smiles back, both his hands behind his back. You stayed for a few seconds, hoping you would see Benny's sad face telling you not to leave and to stay and everything was real not a fake created illusion by you. Nothing happened. You headed out straight to Henry's car you put the bag inside the car and closed the door, you leaned against the car looking up to the sky. It was night, the sky engulfed with a black carpet surrounded with faint lights that added more beauty to the sky like fireflies. The full moon shined brightly in the darkness of this night. It was a nice treat to your eyes "I wonder what Bendy and Boris would do in such a lovely night" fooling around maybe and howling to the moon. You folded your arms when you felt the coolness of the night, even with the black light hoodie you wore. It was still chilly.

  
You remembered "Benny.." you checked for your bag to take out the doll you brought along, but it wasn't there. You recalled that you left it behind when you heard about Joey and headed back to the workshop to take it back. Even though it was just a silly cheep made plush, you got attached to it. Or maybe you were attached to that character?  
As you open the door you checked the main hall room with the projector, it wasn't there. Then you shuffled to Henry's desk thinking you left it there.

  
"Not here too?? Agh" you looked around before an idea flashes your head "maybe  it's with Henry?" you snapped your fingers, that's probably it! you paced looking for him. You heard a sound of crash followed by a mechanic function, you inspected the source "the gears are grinding.. and the pulps are flowing with ink..?"   
Isn't this place supposed to be closed now? why it's functioning now.

  
As you walked directly to the other rooms, you found Henry turning on something.

 

You stepped in "Henry, sorry I —"

 

He wasn't happy to see you, "K-Kerrin?! I told you to stay in the ca—"  the place blacked out "no...no this can't be no no NO!!" you heard Henry in panic "c-calm down, it's only the lights–" you were interrupted with a flickering of the lights. You saw for a few moments of delirious horror, the flood of the ink beneath your leg raising and raising as the ink machine pours more and more. "Kerrin get out from here!" he ordered you before he pulls a pipe from the wall "What are you doing?!" you couldn't move your feet as fast with all these ink "I'm going to destroy this machine" he said, not making a sense he aimed to crash it.

 

**"NOOOOOOOO!"**  A deep demonic voice cried as he appears from the ink below forming to what I recognize "Bendy..??" your eyes grew big,  **"stay away from it!"**  Bendy growls. Henry pulled my hand "we're out of here! now!" he firmed his hand to yours not leaving you back as you both sprint towards the exit. You looked back in horror to the sight, while ago this place was like any other workshop you thought, but more special.. you had fun being here and enjoyed sketching and painting here as if you were a real animator artist even for a short time.

  
This place now.. has turned upside down like a black hell. Inks are pouring from above and below. And what you thought of an imagination best friend was chasing you both preventing you to leave. Just before you reach for the door your feet sunk down to a soft wood spot and ended up falling few floors down "Henry!!!" you called for help during your fall, he didn't got dragged down and was left up "Kerrin!" You saw him holding his mouth in terror watching your own demise.

A few seconds separate you from meeting your death, you just hopped it won't be a painful one. You wanted to close your eyes but you saw something that made you keep your eyes open. Bendy pushed Henry away and fell down after you, strangely he caught up to you fast as he passes his hand to catch you, you lifted him your hands and he grabbed you to his chest in the right time just before reaching the last floor, he took the impact for you. The ink splattered below you, you felt heavy, dizzy as your vision goes blurry.   
  
  
  


You passed out.

 


	9. Confronting the Demon

You don't know how long did it pass. Seconds? Minutes? Maybe hours. But you know one thing that it took you a long time to regain your consciousness. It felt so unreal what happened back there. When you took the fall and when Bendy fell down after you. Now that you started to recollect what happened, you regained your senses. Something solid was under your body.

"Mrmph mmmrpph mmmrrrmph" a muffled voice tried to speak below you, you stand up moving away, he gasps for air filling his lungs "My God.. finally!!" his breath was rapid, then he eyed you "What ya looking at?!" he frowns at you unpleased. At first, you thought it would be Benny the one who you enjoyed being around with here and the one who chased you and Henry down and fell down after you. But this Bendy, wasn't the one you knew.  
He's like the real thing! the real Bendy character from the posters and the sketching you've made. As if he came out to life from 2D to 3D in his small actual size. He was shorter than you.

"You stupid stupid stupid girl!!" he tapped the floor few times angry "why the heck did you come back?! are you insane???!" he roars at you, you couldn't take him seriously "oh I'm sorry, calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people"

Your eyes tightened glaring at him, that jerk! you were unhappy about what he said "how dare you! who the hell are you? no just what are you???" question after the other popped in your head, he crosses his hands as he mocks "how many times do I have to repeat this? I'm Bendy, Bendy the dancing demon—"

"Don't give me that! you know what I mean... you... you are real" you pointed the whole of him, he raised his right pacman eye before his grin fades away "fine" he said then fled away from you.  
"Hey!! I'm not done here!" you followed him out of this room, he was faster than you so you couldn't see him. Hearing his small footsteps made you pick your pace before walking down the stairs, you glanced his tail at the end of the stairs "Bendy wait!" you shouted before he disappears "that little rascal! agh" you know he heard you, he MUST heard you but he choose to ignore you "is he leading me somewhere?" you wished for an exit for this place, though you had a feeling that won't happen because you are advancing deeper and deeper farther from the way of where you came from.

 

**(( THE CREATOR LIED TO US ))**

 

You red it on the wall next to you when you advance, you knew it was Bendy's "creator..? us?" you couldn't think of anyone else than your father. What did he do and more questions, you knew the answer is with Bendy who was standing in the next room waiting for you. You approach to him slowly before you open your mouth in shock to the surroundings of this room.  
Bendy formed a smile on his face standing on a pentagram with few candles on the edge of the star symbol.

 

"Dreams do come true.. don't you want to be a star Bendy? to be liked by thousands of fans as you and your friends make all the folks laugh and dance" he said with a shrug before he glares at you "that's what the creator said when he created me."

 

"The creator.. my father created you? do you mean like sketch—"

"You can't be that idiot Kerrin, look around you. LOOK AT ME" he jumped at you pulling your collar of your hoodie both of your faces are inch away, he was way beyond pissed. "Don't you see these pentagrams?! those coffins??? you will see worse than that when you walk around" he kept yelling, ink is falling down from his horn covering his left eye. He hopped down holding his head. Is he in pain..?

"I'm sorry.." is all what you could come up with, apologizing. It's impossible to believe all that. It was hard to follow, your father used black magic to do such a thing? for what reason? there's a limit for being mad, but attempting to do such is off limit. Bendy peaked at you, he saw the hesitation in your eyes for not buying what he said "You didn't see Boris's dead body because Henry locked the room"

"What..?!"

He mocked you "At least Henry is more clever than you, he knew this place was odd, he even lied to you to send you away so he could investigate. He walked right into my trap." his face twisted as the ink kept changing his features.

"Where is Henry?! what did you do!" you hissed at him and looked behind you. Bendy stops you "he's fine.. for now. Don't try going back there's no way up there" he blurted before he frowns "why the hell did you come here with him? I wrote dear Henry not Dear Henry and Kerrin! ~ ops" he covered his mouth fast. You stared at him but he turned his back to you "you.. you did not!" you figured out the situation "did what? did I do something? nope nope" he insisted on lying, "YOU WROTE THE LETTER!" you brushed your hair back, it wasn't your father who wrote the letter despite you recognize his handwriting. It was this little bastard!

"What about it?" I needed him to start the machine again"

"What do you need it for?"

"Not your damn business! I have a plans and you are a nuisance" he said it as if you were a hindrance.

"speak you little devil!"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE"

"Aho~" you grinned to his reaction, finally payback time. He saw the look on your eyes and didn't like it.

"Don't you dare.." he warns

"you little, small, tiny, mini devil?" you said as the smile slipped in your face, you couldn't take him seriously even though he's angry

He gnashes his teeth "it's your fault that I'm in this size!"

You tilt your head puzzled. "I lost too much of pure ink.. just to save you! you unthankful twat!"

Thinking about it now, he did jump after you. It was weird how could he caught up to you with his old form. "Why did you save me?" you questioned him, he tried to answer but then went quite. It reflects that he wasn't sure why he did that. He scratches his head "you weren't part of my plan" he said, uncertain "it would be annoying if someone not related to this dies" he added, convinced.

You took a few steps and made yourself comfortable on the floor, holding your legs you sulk down. Bendy watches you without a word and stepped in closer to you. Lost, confused and deceived. You believed everything. Actually, the moment you saw Bendy you unintentionally believed him that he was real. You peak at him over your arm he was in a deep thought, scheming about something he's up to. Giving life to characters? using these dark illegal methods. Was father fed up with imaginations? and those experiments.. Henry did look terrified when he left that room. Why did he lie..  
Who should I believe..? your head was messed up.  
The ink kept leaking from Bendy's other horn, covering his other eye. He is losing his cute features. He tried to push them back, it didn't work. He is made of ink after all. You tried to sum up.

  
Father used black magic to the ink to bring his creations to life, you can guess it's related to the ink machine. Normally, you would need some kind of offerings to contact the other side. You've red this in some horror books.. you jerk your head up. You did read these kinds of books in hour home! father's library to be precise.  
You cleared your throat before you sighed, "Bendy.. is father really behind all of this?" you repeated, he was sick of the same question "yes Kerrin, he made us and tortured us. Seeing me some kind of error he was aiming for perfection as he experimented us"

"I can't believe he would do such a thing." everything was clear, you had all the clues. But truth hurts.

"you'd be surprised" he smirks.

You leered at him as you pulled yourself up onto your feat, determined to find your father Joey. You took your bag "w-wait! where do ya think you're goin to?!" Bendy blocked the way, You didn't need him to move away, you passed right through him. He was that small "Stop Kerrin! it's dangerous here!"  
"You are ridiculous." you rolled your eyes, besides the fact that your father went crazy and used satanic ritual to summon cartoon characters, how could this place be any danger?

  
Bendy pulled your lower jean in attempt to stop you, you could kick him but you're not mean. It's not your nature. "How do you expect me to trust you? to believe you! after you lied to me about being best friends and my imagination thing!" you directed him, he stopped before he bursts to laugh, you looked like an idiot "oh that, I was just screwing around."

"Screwing around?" you repeated.

"Yeah, I was bored waiting Henry do the job and you were lonely so.." he half shrugs "I was fooling around with ya! but to be frank with ya.. you really fell for the imaginary friend thing AHAHA" he fell to his back holding his stomach with none-stop laugh. You couldn't believe how jerk he could be, your lips tightened. You were taking a like to him, enjoyed being with him and returned to the workshop just for him! All that was a lie. You were dumbfounded.

"Don't take it personally! It's a win win" Bendy said when he noticed your glares.

That's it, you were fed up with him, you pulled him up from his tail "What the! Kerrin... put me down!" he demands.  
"You.. you asshole! go rot for all I care!" you were swinging him before you sent him flying to the wall. Bendy got splatted on the wall with his inks before he slowly sleds down "that edgy bitch.." he mumbles, you ignored him as you walked away.  
  
  


Soon you will realize, how seriously dangerous is this place.

 


	10. Little Knight with Black armor

This place was covered like the night sky you viewed before you re-enter the workshop again. Dark as the shadows would be, covered by the shades of black. Blinding darkness. A night covered with ink, stars replaced with candles that spread around the place, with a lot more pentagrams here and there. The place gave you a goosebumps and a sickening feeling to what this workshop has turned into.

  
"There is one thing to do.. I'll press on, and see if there is a way out of here" you grab all the courage you can hold as you pray for the safety of Henry and your father.   
You paced yourself slowly, looking around for any signs of life.   
"Hello? Anybody in here? Henry! father!" You yelled, hoping someone might hear you "This is so wrong, where did everyone go?" You grabbed the edge of your bag tight. Even if an accident occurred and what Bendy said is true, there should be few workers!  
or perhaps Henry lied to you that time.... 

  
As you scout the area carefully, you glimpsed over a new poster of Bendy in a train, you admired the lines but you pushed your tongue over Bendy's face "now that I think about it... it's so quiet back there" you looked back to the room where you both argued "w-what's with that now Kerrin? you are not worried about him now" you shake your head, refusing any related idea to him. "Chins up, I need to find a way."

"Eh" you stopped during your way when you spotted the flooded floor with ink. You wrinkled your nose, knowing it's the only way to advance. And you did, thankfully it wasn't that deep but it slowed your movements. You were mumbling audibly until you glimpsed someone "hello! thank God I thought no one was there—" you shuffled, following him before he disappears "a..... ghost.." you watched Bendy's cardboard behind him imprinted pentagram wary of the one behind it.  
"Is this like some kind of cult?" you guessed that from the offering plates in front of each cardboard you found with a candle in middle "I've red that it is some kind of praying and pleading"

It didn't took long until you found a dead end, a gate that won't budge unless you find the right switches for it "unbelievable" you mumbled, and shuffled around to search for those switches. During your search, you noticed cardboards of Bendy appearing and disappearing "Not scary Bendy, If you think I would freak out like Henry, then you are totally wrong" you rolled your eyes, as you try to find two more switches "which one could it be..." you gazed on the mechanical buttons before the allay to the door. You have no idea what are you doing, you thought you can handle it right by clicking everything.

You hear a functioning sound coming from the machine "it's working!" you beamed, but the sound got funnier.

-whirrrrrr rizzzzzzz shkanck!-

 

The noise got louder before it broke down right before your eyes, you raise your hands in a defense mode from the flying buttons and gears. A dark smock came out of it "you gotta be kidding me.." you coughed from the bad smell and barreled to the door. It didn't lift up, not even an inch.  
"No no no!!" You knocked the door a few times and even bashed towards it, but you got yourself hurt instead. Now there's no way out of here. You were all alone in this creepy place. You crawled to a corner and sit there. You tried to stay strong, and think things over..

 

-crrrrrrrank-

 

You lift your head up to the door who was lifted up on its own. What bugged your eyes was that the ink on the floor was pushing the door up all the way then leaked down back to the floor.  
You kept staring, waiting for 'him' to appear and mock you about it but there was nothing.

 

"T-Thank you" you said quite embarrassed, you were sure he was near to hear that. You wanted to say I didn't ask for help and you were fine, but it would sound pathetic.   
You walked down the stairs then stopped to a bunch of woods blocking the way. You felt grateful for your small figure "I can't believe that I'm relieved to this" you exclaimed as you lower your body between the gaps of the woods until you passed through to a big hall. The moment you stepped your foot, a light turned on automatically. You paused in a surprise before you react to this place.

 

In this moment, you've forgotten everything. The reason you came here, the fears and the worries, all of it. Like a little child, you jogged around "so this is the music department!" It was a spacious place filled with posters and music scripts "So much excitement for something like this." A familiar voice said behind you "wait until you see the audio recording studio!" he added. You puffed your cheek ignoring him as you skimmed around "YOUR WELCOME!" he didn't like it being ignored, you turned half of your body "for your info I said thank you!" you hissed at him. He pointed the way with his thumb to follow him forward to the left side before he rushes there with his little feet.

  
There's no reason for you to follow this little brat you thought, you ignored him as you check any other available area than the one he went to.

"Sweet! a new character!" you said impressed when a new poster caught your eyes. A humanoid cartoon character with black hair that reached her shoulders, thin eyebrows and a lipstick. She has a hollow above her head and the theme says "Sent from above.. she's so pretty! Indeed, an angel". But what bothered you is one thing "What's with the horns though?" you anticipated it for a fully angel figure with wings. But she has horns of a demon "a combination of angel and a demon?" you theorized before walking away.

After a few searching, you found a stairwell flooded "that's too much ink.."'you backed away before you trip and fall down. You assumed it would be the only exit, but you remembered "there's still two places I didn't check" you stayed optimistic. While you were walking, a beautiful sound stopped you to your place, echoing your ears. It came from upstairs close to you. Curiously, you advanced through the stairs. And there you found him seated at a stool, leaning over a piano below in a place filled with music instruments. The way he pressed the keys flawlessly so professionally made you stun to the beauty of the melody. The sounds were mixed emotionally different, soft yet harsh. Dark yet bright. Feeling were intertwined, you felt sadness of the music seep into your body slowly and spread throughout your veins.

  
You didn't realize you were drown to his music until he took notice of you. "Took you long time, come down here! I won't bite" he said with a grin. You woke up from your daydream, with no other areas to check you thought why not?

Stepping inside the room, he was still playing the piano. But his eyes were following you. You were envious of his professional performance, however, seeing this place with all kind of instruments made you excited, you tried each one of them the banjo, violin, bass and even the drums! you sucked at each one of them though. But your favorite was none other than piano. You glanced at him one more time, and thought to give a compliment.

"Hey Kerrin, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He tapped the piano keys slowly gazing at you with a smile. He took you by surprise to his smooth talk.

"Cuz it looks like you landed on your FACE." He sniggered

-DEN DEN DEN-

Yep, he's a damn jerk alright, you should expected this.

"I'm busy right now- can I ignore you some other time?" you said, you needed to settle your nerve before you lose it as you went back scouting the place for a way out.

"Aww, how long did it take you to come up with that one?" he jumped off from the stool and approached you. What's his issue?! he's pissing you off in purpose. "You want it that way?! Sure" you replied, gesticulated you had enough from him "I'd slap you but that would be animal abuse"

"Oh sorry, was I supposed to feel offended? My, Kerrin! you hurt my feeling !!how could you?" he muffled his laugh, averting his face from yours. You gritted your teeth annoyed "you know, I would love to insult you more but I'm afraid I won't do as well as nature did." You pointed to the ink falling from him. His expression changed, you finally nailed it.

"You.. did not"

"Oh I just did! what you gonna do— ack!"

Despite for him being smaller than you, he tackled you down to the ground groaning, you flipped him over and held his hands down "grrrrrr" his size was your favor to win in this moment, you sighed gladly "What's your problem girl?!" he ranted, "my problem?! is for you to stop insulting me" you hissed. He stopped struggling, then tilts his head "I wasn't insulting you.."

You softened your grip to his hands, before he gave a wide grin "I was describing you! owowow stop that" you firmed your grip again. You want to hurt him, you thought of every possible way and what to start with.

-clank!-

A noise shuddered you from behind, you believed there was no one besides the two of you "w-who's there?" you hoped for Henry, but there was none.  
"It's them..!" Bendy uttered "Kerrin, quick you need to hide—"

It was too late, again you witnessed a horrific sight, you crawled back from an ink creatures that popped up from the ground "w-where did they come from??" you stammered in fear. Your rapid breath made you in a state of panic, you wanted to stand up to your feet but your legs were too heavy to carry you. Bendy saw how terrified you were "Kerrin! get a grip of yourself, go over the piano there!" he guarded you in front of him, there were too many and you were frightened to move. "You hopeless girl" he carried you, that little demon carried you! like you were a feather between his hands and jumped to the piano placing you on top "stay here! I'll be back fast" he dashed between the monsters who ignored him and put their whole focus on you. You concentrated your eyes to their features, a humanoid figure of black ink, their arms are longer than the normal size of humans but their body are whole made of ink.

Bendy supposed to be made of ink as well but he wasn't close to these things. One of them lunged towards you, in defense you hit him with your bag "I.. I did it!" he melts back down and before you know it you were cornered and the one you just hit him rosed up.  
"Oh no.." your eyes went round, they all lunged to you pushing you down from the piano, you attempted to run but there were so many. They covered you with their inky body while each one of them fought over you to devour.  
  


       

  
  
  
"AXEuse me, coming through!" Bendy yelled, slashing those monsters away from you one by one using an axe. You broke free to the floor, Bendy took those monster's attention buying you time.  
He was laughing maniacally swinging the axe around "Can I AXE you a question guys? why ya all so damn ugly!!" he chuckled before tearing one of them in half, it didn't take a while until all of them melted back to the ground, their ink vanished. He taps the axe down, leaning to it before he eyes you "hey, you okay?"

"Y-you.. saved me" you cleared your thought, this is the second time.

"Uhh.. I guess I did?" he scratches his head, not getting your point.

"Why? don't you hate me?" After the sassy talk, you would assume he would leave you behind.

"Silly, no... I'm joking with you! It's for the gag!" he explains "Did you take it personally? I'm sorry about that..." he added, his smile went upside down. It seems he was just teasing you around to make you laugh "there's other way to make jokes Bendy... agh" you groaned in pain, Bendy drew near to you "what's wrong?" he asked, you felt a burn on your left leg. It was an ink from the monster who grabbed your leg "why is it burning?!" 

  
Bendy brushed it away fast from your leg "corrupted ink, I wouldn't dare to touch them".

"Corrupted ink?.. speaking of which, what the hell are they?! what just happ—" you demanded for answers before he shushes you.

"I call them Searchers... monsters who.. search for any living human's body" he answers "that's why it's not safe for you here"

"Where did they come from?! don't tell me father summoned them! I won't buy it"

"No he didn't... Kerrin.. those monsters" he remained quiet, hesitant to tell you "what about them??" you insisted.

"They are the employees.. who's been working here"

Hearing this, you bugged your eyes out, you covered your mouth. Those monsters who Bendy just killed them all are once were normal people who were working for your father. A tear escaped from your eyes, Bendy didn't know how to reassure you "Accident happened... the whole place turned to hell"

"Those... those people"

"They are done the moment they turned like this.. they are no more humans Kerrin. What left from them is the desire to be what once they had."

"Humans" you finished it for him, he nods.

Things not getting any better, this place is falling apart just like the hope you are holding it so far, turned to be a false illusion hope.

"Bendy.. is there really a way out of here?" you wanted to get out, as soon as possible, as fast as you can. Escape the place of what was once your dreamy future place. Bendy folded his arms in a thought "No.. it would be convenient if you had an ink body like me, I can teleport from any available puddle of ink" he jumped down to a nearby puddle of ink and reappeared to the other side of the room. Making a heroic pose, he couldn't read your current mood.  
  


Hopeless, helpless and useless. Trapped in a terrible prison you are stuck with no way out. Dangers surround you, your life could be taken in any moment. Henry won't make it in time, he probably met his end from those Searchers. Your father could be one of them, or maybe dead ages ago.

  
Slowly, all the sounds are fading. You see Bendy is talking to you but you can't hear what he's saying.

  
Restlessness engulfs you, depression fills you. That old friend of yours 'depression' once again meets you in horrible circumstances.  
You suffered from depression before.. you even cut yourself a few times. In the beginning, it didn't hurt, but slowly it started to burn as if someone squeezed the lemon on the cut. Most people around you accused you of wanting attention, your mother died when you were born and your father was busy and distant. So it was normal if this was to happen, but the reason wasn't because of this.  
  


You wanted to punish yourself.

The desire to punish yourself for being a worthless daughter that has no meaning to life. You gave up on everyone, your father, the students, teachers but mostly.....you gave up on life.  
You fetch out you pen that was given to you as a gift from your father, you touch its sharp tip. It was sharp enough to stab yourself or make a big cut until you bleed to death. You hold it firmly enough as your hands started to shiver. It's no big deal right? you will rot here and die, everyone is dead and no one is going to help you.

Just before you cut your wrist, a white glove held your hand gently, with no force. You stopped as you looked at him, the way he looked at you was so sincere, it sent warmth to your heart and calmed you down. He took the pen from you "this tool is not for self-harming, this tool is for creating happiness and joy for yourself and the others" he said before he put it away, he reminded you the reason to draw, the reason of your arts.

"You are not alone Kerrin! I'm with you, I will ensure your safety and get you out of here" he promised you, once again for your sake "the reason I sent that letter because I don't know how to operate the machine, so there must be a way or two out of here for you" he adds with a smile, he tightened his grip to your hands "together, me and you! we will find a way! days or weeks, it doesn't matter. There is enough supply for you and Henry is here!"

"What about my father... is he dead?"

"No, the creator is alive," he said, lowering his head.

"Thank goodness!" you gave a big sigh relived, you were more concerned about him than your current situation "where is he?" you asked. Bendy paused for less than a minute then said "I don't know.. he could be anywhere, or maybe left. I can't find him but I know that he didn't turn into Searcher" he shrugs as he turned his face "So don't worry! we all have bad days, but don't let that ruin you"

"I know.."

"So, how about a little smile for me? and for our audience?" he pointed up next to the projector desk was another room with five or six of Bendy's cardboard watching. You giggled before you smile, he was overjoyed "that was easy you see?"

With this, you gained control over your depression. This little demon saved you for the third time today. With no clue about how things will go on from now on, but with Bendy by your side...you feel safe... and somewhat...  
  


Happy.

 


	11. Dream or Real?

Reader/Kerrin POV:-  
\--------------------

"Wake up sleepy head! It's breaky time!"   
I muttered in annoyance, firming my hands to the pillow, I was too comfortable to wake up. I sensed someone sighing and moving around me nudging my body and poking it as they please.

  
"Mmh..?" I opened my eyes slowly to find the little devil face one inch away from mine "Bendy..?" I called him confused "Who else besides me would be with you? wake up already! you slept too long!" he complains and jumps off the bed. Raising my body up, I was in a statue of confusion "it was real.. not a dream" I rubbed my head before I stretch my back "What do you mean?" he asked me while opening his own can of bacon soup "I thought coming to this workshop with Henry and all was a dream" I explained.

"Of course it's not silly you!" he waves the spoon at me "What made you think that?"

"I just had a dream that I was back to my home" I confessed, I thought it was too good to be true, I avoided the details or skipping school and going back to my usual routine. I glanced at him playing with his soup with upset expression "hey! don't play with your foo—"  
"Do you miss it there?" he cuts me off with a firm tone "You don't like it here?" He wasn't smiling, I couldn't understand what he is upset about, but I pondered to his question. Why do I want to go back that badly? besides the fact that this place is a living nightmare and I could be killed anytime. What is it that makes me want to go back?

There's no one waiting for me there, there is nothing important for me to do. Every day is the same thing, wake up, clean, eat and sleep! The only thing that makes me want to wake up is my passion to sketch and draw. I jerked my head up looking for my bag, I went directly, opened it and took out my book "It's here.." I was relieved. Bendy was looking at me still waiting for my response "There's nothing, it sucks to be there Bendy" I replied. 

  
"I'm not that desperate to go back, I just want everyone to be safe" I said with confidence "this is the only thing that's important to me" I showed him my books and sketches, he put down his can before he holds them. The look on his face fascinates me whenever it comes about drawing, he lose his character and becomes like a little curious child, he already looks like a kid to me with his current size though. My stomach growled demanding something to eat, I explored the room before my eyes lay on the can with a small spoon next to it. How considering of him, not only he brought me to this room to rest but he even brought food for me! "Thanks Bendy!" I was thankful, I wished for an egg or bagel but this will do. Now I need to gather stamina and stay alive until Henry arrives, or at least until we find a way out..

  
As I'm eating, I kept my eyes on Bendy who's been staring on my drawing books, flipping the pages as he pleases "What are you so fascinated about?" I wondered, he didn't catch what I just said. It's like he's living his own world for a while before he noticed "huh? you said something?" 

  
I giggled, he's so cute when he's like that "never mind" I shrugged "your drawings ain't shabby ya know" he hems as he waves the book like he doesn't care. His attitude changed in less than a minute. Amazing.

"So.. would you draw more? like right now?" he requested, avoiding eye contact.

"I thought my drawing too shabby for your taste" I grinned, taking this opportunity to break his all mighty attitude, what is he? a yandare?

"F-Forget what I just said! draw me!"

"What's the password...?" I crossed my hands enjoying this.

"Grrrrr fine! please..?"

"Sure!" I accepted, I feel a bit off, so it wouldn't hurt if I draw a bit. Knowing that I will feel a bit better for a change "could you... draw me with Boris?" he lowered his tone as he hops up to bed handing me my book, I flipped to a new blank page and took out my tools "alright" I wonder what scene should I make this time "he's a tall wolf wearing white overall! and... he has two gloves! like me" he showed me his hands, I looked at him with a smile "I know, I saw few posters of him you know?" "Oh.. sorry" he felt like an idiot, I will make him feel better soon, because now I have a brilliant idea of what I'm going to draw.

 

Without a delay, I took a long inhale to gather my focus as I started to sketch the paper. Bendy approached to me too close that made me pause for a second until he made himself comfortable on my lap to get a good view while I draw "umm.. are you comfy?"

"Yes, proceed!" it was like order and I felt the urge to pinch his cheek, but never mind that. He's enjoying it and he's just a kid, so I didn't mind.

He will get bored during the process and eventually fall asleep.   
Few minutes later, I observed him from behind and he seems to follow my hand's movements step by step. 30 minutes later, still the same thing, I made  Boris's figure so far but not quite clear. While I started working on Bendy's figure I noticed something odd "Bendy... where's your tail?!" there was nothing on his back which surprised me "I don't have a tail to begin with, I just made it to look cooler" he replies "You shall never see my tail EVER AGAIN!... not after that swing" he mumbles, he didn't get over it yet "s... sorry" I felt bad, even if he was a little brat he saved me and looked after me. The least I can do is draw this for him, No.. I will make this one the best portrait ever!  
I sniggered in secret, Bendy sensed that and looked at me confused. I was careful in every step, I already memorized their lines and poses, I was into it that I didn't feel the time passed.

  
Now that I think about it, how can I tell the time here? I paused, distracted to this thought. I don't recall seeing any clock the moment we entered too "What's got into you?" Bendy sounded impatience "Was wondering what the time is" I mean, is it morning? afternoon? how can I tell while I'm inside this place that gives you the feeling of an endless night. No windows, no sun rays, nothing. Bendy couldn't follow to what I'm saying, I just hope Henry and father are safe.

"All done!" I sighed, it took forever to finish this. Amazingly Bendy didn't fall asleep at all "I hope this suffices as an apology" I put my tools and ink away, he was still staring at the paper. I peeked over his shoulder "you... didn't like it?" I asked with doubt, I always had faith in my work, I never doubt about the way I work! But people have their own tastes.

"It's.... perfect" he whispered, taking the paper to his hands carefully not to mess it by mistake "careful, wait until the ink dries" I advised.

"Kerrin? what is this?" he pointed at the night sky I drew "It's... a sky? with the stars and the moon" I rose my eyebrow. "Me and Boris are dancing under the night sky huh" he smiles genuinely. "I was inspired by the view of the night sky filled with stars when I headed out waiting for Henry... I was thinking what would you two do in such a beautiful night"

He gazed through me with silence "w-what? I know it's idiotic for me to think—"

"It's not.. " Bendy interrupts "It's nice of you to think that... plus we would have fun all night!" he chuckles, his tone was off despite that.

"You've never been out at all.. haven't you?" I brushed my hair away from my sight, my eyes on Bendy's back. He flinched a bit to my question which means it was right. I didn't know what to say..

  
It's all my father's fault..

  
I wanted to ease him, to promise him that all of this will end. I reached for his glove and held it gently. I tried to open my mouth to say something! I couldn't even smile. I just dropped my eyes down to the white sheets in complete silence.

  
"What's with the long face?" Bendy said with a smile, he didn't pull out his hands. My throat is aching, I felt the urge to cry and...

 

"Kerrin!! why are you crying?!" he panicked when he saw my tears falling to my cheeks "I'm sorry Bendy! I'm really sorry.. I wish I can tell you it is okay I wish I can tell you not to worry anymore but it is not fair! I keep saying that I will make things better but I—" Bendy lays his finger on my lip hushing me not to talk anymore. He then gives a wide smile before he says "what's this?!" he pointed below my neck. I looked down right before he flinches my forehead "Oww!" I rubbed my head "What's that for?!" I was just being emotional and all and what does he do? he flinches me!

 

"That's for being a good yet dummy girl!" he jumps off from the bed giving me his back "Don't worry about me, you should worry about yourself!"

"But I..."

"No buts!" he persisted. When he turned around I could see it through his eyes, he was happy. I guess he's not that honest when it comes to feelings..?

"Well captain, what's now?" I asked "Our same old mission little soldier! let's find out way out!"

I giggled when he went along with me, now that I'm all set. It's finally time to dig around more with effort. I fetched my bag with me.

"Thank you for crying for my sake..Kerrin" he said something but I couldn't hear "Say again?"

"Nothing. More action less speaking!" he points onward.

 


	12. The Creep

  
  
  
"Bendy, did you write this?" I asked when I saw weird writing on the wall.

**(( HE WILL SET US FREE ))**

"Don't look at me! I might be all inky but I wouldn't write such a bizarre thing.." Bendy eyed the line with narrowed eyes, I have a feeling he knows something. "Then who did this?" I insisted to know, he groaned in annoyance "trust me Kerrin, you don't want to know NOR meet him" he said quite firmly about it. But I was curious, "He can't be that bad?" I questioned. Bendy scoffed "YOU LITERALLY HAVE NO IDEA!" he lost it.

"I won't if you don't tell me..." I justified. Pressuring him for some answers.

He drew a long sigh with a deep thought "he's.... a creep" he shrugs with a half-assed smile. "A creep..? Really Bendy?" I rose my eyebrow in disbelief.

"Not joking, he's really weird! seriously!!"

"Someone who can actually make you creep out.. you don't see this everyday" I giggled, it's just his facial expression is way exaggerated for me to believe him. Like a little kid who is trying to convince you he saw boogyman under his bed or a ghost behind the window. I tried hard not to laugh and nod to whatever he says "har har, I forgot how to laugh" he crosses both his arm and turns his face away from me. "Well, define how creepy he is?" I asked. Bendy hems as he thinks, he looks like he has a lot to say about this mysterious person.. or character? It made me interested somehow. He finally talks with a forced laugh "did you know that he actually write a diary about me?!"

"He must be passionate about you!" I said, that sounds nice from his behalf.

"Oh yes for sure! I'd love to have someone that records everything he does to me!" He said sarcastically "Are you kidding me? that is unnatural!" he adds.

I sighed "I guess that depends, what does he do?"

"It is quite strange to have a freaking bacon soup with a spoon every time you wake up isn't it? well it is on a daily basis now. Bacon soups everywhere! the thing is whenever I find those bacon soups, I spot his footsteps somewhere near it and one time I caught his mask peaking behind the corner!!!" he said it in one go, filling his lungs with air. That guy really freaked him out to this point.

"You did the same thing for me while ago, I don't find you creepy" I pointed out.

"This is different, you don't see me peaking behind corners" he groans

"Good point" I replied, lowering my head I couldn't argue back. Bendy eyed me from the corner of his eyes "If that is not enough to convince you then what says you that he splashes the ink all over the place? for me only" I jerked my head up "Why would he spray ink for you? No wait, why would he do it at all in the first place??"

He shrugs "The fact that I'm made of ink, I need to keep myself together by soaking myself with ink. Him knowing that when no one else does makes him even creepier... he even started doing rituals to worship me!"

"Worshipping you?! that changes everything, why didn't you say that from the start!" I freaked out. Bendy rose his small eyebrow and pointed the wall with the odd writing on it with his thumb "oh..." I feel like an idiot. But I forgot to ask him one important thing. "Bendy... is he.." I paused, I didn't know how to ask. Or perhaps I was afraid to hear his answer.   
"He is one of the co-workers here. He's a director of this music department" his answer shocked me, that because of one reason "Not a searcher..?" I cleared my throat. Bendy shook his head "He has his human body feature but I can't say he's a human too" he said while avoiding to look at me.

Which reminds me, I did saw someone back there yesterday. But I couldn't get a quite look at him so I wasn't sure. Bendy was growing impatient as the ink goes down again covering his face, he taps the floor with his little shoe. "Okay, I'm sorry" I brushed the ink back to his head. It doesn't look stable somehow "great, thanks to you now I need to get soaked by ink" he stepped forward as I follow him "No problem, I can wait" I shrugged.

"So my advice to you is to stay away from everyone except me!" Bendy states

"and Henry" I added.

"Assuming if he is still alive.." he lowered his tone, but I heard it

"Bendy!!"

"Just teasing ya!" he chuckles.

 


	13. Piano Lesson

  
  
"Are you done yet?" you exhale, quite impatience.

"In a moment!" he replies care-freely with his usual wide grin. Bendy was soaking himself in a pool of ink that was filled in one of the rooms you have found in the music department. 

  
"That's what you said one-hour ago.." you mumbled, Bendy leers at you with firm eyes "Be thankful I'm only spending a few hours this time, usually I supposed to remain one night or two." 

  
You roll your eyes, as you try to stay composed. Why does he go to such a process again? "So, why are you taking a bath again?" you asked.  
"I am bathing?" He tilts his head, in wonder.

  
"Technically you are" you said "it's just instead of water you are using ink" you added. "I see.. I'm bathing" he lowered down his face to the ink pool as he remained silent. This is not the first time for you to see him in such a state.

  
Sometimes Bendy acts like this. A child that yet to learn about few things, you weren't sure about it because he doesn't seem to lack common sense and sometimes he knows how to piss someone's off. Besides that, he is really talented with the piano!

The piano.. you thought. Deep inside you, you wished he would play it again.

  
"Alright, this should suffice for now" Bendy moved out from the inky pool. You took a step back to a new change "w-what the?! Bendy you grew!" you point at him , amazed. He was smaller an hour ago. Bendy grinned mischievously "The longer I stay, the more I grew. If I stayed more I will be able to have my first form" he points out. The first form he was talking about was around same size of Henry. Taller than you, the idea made you think. Not on my watch brat. You kept your eyes on him as he shuffles before you "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

At least he was more excited than you are this time.  
  


You went it through with Bendy and asked him few things.

"So in this department, we kinda accessed all the available rooms we found so far" you stated.

He nods cheerfully "Yep!"

"the only places we couldn't reach is the stair and the door in the instrumental room" you sum up what you both did, he nods again with his eyes closed "mhm". You tried to stay composed to his unreasonable cheerful reaction "Why are you happy about it?! this is terrible!" you growled. You got sick of going forward and back, as if you were expecting a secret passage to appear and you need to say the magical words in order to open..

"Open sesame anytime!" You yelled and looked around. Bendy was staring at you "If you just see how ridiculous you are right now.." he comments. You sighed in return, well that was pretty lame attempt you just did there. He chuckles as he elbows your waist "ow!"   
"Chin up Kerrin! where's your spirit of adventure?" he looks at you with the corner of his face "Discover the unknown, push your way out, look for the missing! this sounds super fun!" Bendy beams.

Just, what is his definition for fun? you couldn't believe how enthusiastic he is about it and you wished you had a tiny bit of it. You stopped walking when you realized you are in the instrument room again. Back to that door, you had a feeling it could help you out but it is not the way out too. Bendy was humming as he rubs his hands together before holding the axe tight. He sliced the door hoping it would damage and a gap would open but it was useless. Bendy didn't stop and kept on slashing, he was trying hard even though he knew it wouldn't work. You thought a while back you and Bendy searched for a button or click specifically for this door but there was none.

Even you had to ruin your jeans with ink so many times walking in that inky hallway just to be extra sure. You decided it was pointless to go back there specifically after making sure that Henry is out of your reach. You yelled for his name many times to the place where you took your fall but your voice echoed all the way without any response.

You took few steps to the middle of this area, sinking in your own thoughts. First thing you thought of is Henry. He must be making his way to where you are, so it is matter of time before you reunite with him.

"But I must find a way out so we can leave together.. " you talked out loud without realizing, Bendy heard you and paused his slashing "and we will find it! don't worry, I got this!" Bendy resumed while putting more effort than before. You saw his back figure and smiled. However, your smile went down when you glimpsed him melting again. Is it because of exhausting himself and going that far? didn't he just bathed himself not long time ago?   
You felt bad as you lowered your head. You thought of something fast and finally decided "Hey Bendy! come here quickly!" You whistled. The axe suddenly fell down and he looked around in wonder. You pointed "over here"   
He came obediently, his face was a bit puzzled "Did you do that?" he questioned.

"Did what?"

"That noise.."

"Oh, you mean the whistling?" you whistled again, he jumped back "W-whoah it's okay!" you said when you saw his usual grin upside down. You didn't know what was that about and tried to question him "What's the ma—"

He interrupts "Don't do it again" he warns you with a strict upsetting face. His request made you speechless and you really wanted to know what was that about, but you let it slide this time. You didn't want to see Bendy make that kind of face.

Now the mood is awkward with what just happened, you felt uneasy. Still, you wanted to lift his mood up "so.. I was meaning to ask you" you paused to see his facial expression, he lifted his eyebrow still grumpy "What?". You forced a smile "These musical instruments are tidy and clean! I mean.. I can't see any dust on them" you stated while walking around them one be one. You've noticed this for a while, all the desks, posters and counters had dust on them. Except in this room. Bendy's mouth lift up to a smile "Why of course, I'm looking after them! Technically, I spend most of the time here playing them one by one" he said proudly.

"You can play all of them?!"

"all of them" he repeats. You were impressed.

"Well.. can you teach me how to play a piano then?" you finally brought this up. You were thinking about it in a while but you weren't sure how you would do that. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before he laughed "y-you? Want to learn how to play the piano?! HAHAHA!" he said before he laughed again. You felt like an idiot just standing in silence "h-hey! I'm serious! what's that about?!" you hissed.  He finally stopped before he wipes out a drop of ink from the corner of his eye. "You don't look like a piano person, that's all" he pointed the whole of you. Literally the whole of you.

"Excuse me?" you are close to snap out.

"Well, you are an artist! that's your thing and piano is my thing" he said before turning his back to you with crossed hands. You were about to reply and give him a piece of mind but an idea crossed to your mind.

"How about......" you smirk, stepping closer to him "an exchange. I teach you how to draw and you teach me how to play"  you suggested. He jerked his head up and sharply turned to look at you. You can read his thoughts without the need for him to speak. He was happy about it but was in doubt in the same time.

"Is that some kind of trick? are you for real?" he asked, narrowing his eyes more. You nodded "Absolutely not. I don't see why not? It's a win-win". You walked by him with confidence and take your seat to the long wood stool and faced the piano. You looked at the white keys, amused. While waiting for Bendy to catch the bait and accept your offer. You could feel his wild gazes behind your back. So you pressured him by clicking the keys slowly and randomly. It didn't give a nice sound and that made Bendy rushes over "Not that way you idiot! show some diligence with it!" he sat beside you before you stopped immediately with a victorious smile "is that a yes?" you asked to make sure or maybe you asked to tease him more.

"Yeah yeah... just make sure you keep your part of the deal" he hissed back without looking at you.

With this, the piano lesson has finally started. Your first step to get to know the little ink demon.

"Piano is an art, an art that improves your mind and emotions. You must be focused and relaxed. Take a deep breath and let it out!"  Bendy started his lecture before playing the keys with passion "pass your feelings through your fingers" he played few more very beautifully that sent you to enchantment to the melody he was producing. He stopped while nodding to you to try.  
You couldn't follow the keys he pressed but you didn't want to look like you were slacking off. You chinned down with straight pose as you hit the keys professionally like the great genius Beethoven.

At least that what you thought...

"No no no! Were you even following?" Bendy pressed both his hands covering his demon horns to the dissonance sound you are producing. You immediately stopped before you rubbed your head.

"It doesn't look as easy as it seems" you said.

"No shit!" He replies.

"Okay okay... it's obvious you have zero knowledge about this so let's start from zero! First lesson, you will need to know your four fingers." He showed you both of his hands along his four fingers as he place each one of them on a specific order to the piano keys. You were skeptical about what he said as he noticed, he knitted his eyes "What is it?" He asks.

"It's just... I have five fingers! Where should I place my little pinky?" You wiggled your little pinky through the air before him. He looked at you with silence before he speaks "It's gonna be a long day, isn't it?" he was halfway to being crazy impatience with you.

A while later, things became more chaotic.  
  


"Kerrin! not that way—"

"You hit that twice!! why you hit it twice?!"

"Stop getting lost and repeat what I'm doing!"

"Hit it all the way otherwise it won't make the sound! AGH"

Bendy finally lost it, he did his best but couldn't keep up with you.

 

"Are we having a break?" You gave a lazy laugh trying to stay optimistic "break? you broke my mind and nearly broke the piano with your failure! You suck beyond imagination Kerrin, give up!" He growls at you harshly.  What he said hurts you, you didn't fight back. You lowered your head while he hops down from the wooden stool.

"well guess what? I DON'T NEED YOU" you shouted "I will keep trying and trying, all I need is to keep practicing and never stop or give up! you give up on me? FINE, BE IT! I will play amazingly that you will admit my skills,  bow down to my genuine skills and kiss my feet!" you declared to him "just wait and watch!!"

Bendy was astonished to your declaration before he bursts ton laugh "AHAHAHA! oh I would like to see you try. This should be fun" he said with a grin "I'll be back with bacon soup, good luck with that AHAHAHA"  
  


You faced the piano and tried to recall what he taught you so far. The piano has seven letters from A to G and 88 keys. The letters keep repeating after they end until the last key. To find the A, you look at the 3 black keys, hit the middle black and jump down to the right for the 'A' key. Second, you must make a special pattern and speed between your fingers close to each other. You remembered another tip from Bendy he said a while ago to not go hard and always make your wrist straight. You drew a long sigh "how hard can it be..?" you cleared your throat.

 

Time went by and you kept practicing, the place were filled with sounds that came from your own keys. It was bad, like really bad. But that didn't stop you and you kept going as you played, you noticed Bendy was missing and he didn't talk since last time. You looked behind you as you find him there, laying down with a mischievous grin while enjoying the soup. Seeing him cocky like that drove you to give it your all and try again. Surprisingly, after what seemed forever. Your keys finally rhythms.

The joy of hearing a nice melody made you forget that you were fighting with Bendy not too while ago "Bendy! I did it!" you looked at him who was stepping closer to you quickly "about time!" he says "you got the idea so far!" he was happy as well. "I told you I can do it!" you said with confidence "I just needed time, that's all".

"Yeaaah, 6 hours straight just to reach this far? yeah right" he shrugged, you crossed your arms "It's my first time ever to play a piano! I'm lucky that I could touch it you know.." you said trying to sound convincing. A quick memory from the past brought you back to a bad time you had in the school before. As much as you were curious and interested in music class, the teacher never gave you a chance to use any instruments at all. As if he was holding grudge against you. While everyone else could use and play as they please without saying no to them. While you watched them far from a distance.   
You look around the room once again, filled with instruments. No one can say no or tell you that you can't. You can do as you please. It was such an irony you thought to yourself.

  
Bendy noticed your silence,,but he noticed your sadden mood. He passed you a can of bacon soup "You did great! I look forward for more" he cheers you up. You were delighted and accepted his offer "thanks! I was surprised myself"you rested next to Bendy to take a break "who taught you anyway?" you questioned. Whoever it is, they must be skillful.

Bendy's smile remained on his face. As he was expecting this question. His fingers were fidgeting on the can he was holding. He looked over the place as if memories from the old time called him back. Bendy scoffed a bit to some good moments, he lowered his gaze from bad moments. His emotions were clashing. You could tell that he was remembering many things that some looks pleasant while others weren't even close.

"Bendy..?" calling his name made him jerk his head up. As if you brought him back to this place "y-yes?" he said, his smile went back to usual. Trying to cover whatever just happened. You didn't repeat your question and choose to forget about it "are you ready for your drawing lesson?" you reminded him with a smile.

"For real? now?" he was beamed with it. You nodded "Of course, a deal is deal! just let me bring my bag—"

Bendy jogged right away after your bag you placed it to one of the chairs next to the guitar and brought it to you "there you go" he said, trying to hide his excitement. You smiled genuinely to his enthusiasm and took out your sketching books and tools. But the place is not suitable for your session so you asked Bendy for another room with sketching desk.   
  
  


You both left the room and closed the door behind. But there was someone who was watching almost all the time. Someone who kept staring your back until you vanished from his sight. He pulled both of his legs and disappeared.

 


	14. Devoted Prayer

  
  
  
_My Dear lord and my only savior.. let me first be content with who I am. What I have and where you are leading me. For I have be-wronged you and was too selfish to see how kind you are to us......_

_No. To me.._

_My lord, you always appear before me from the shadows and rain me with your sweet blessings upon me only. For me that I don't deserve such a generous act. But fir you, I will always be your faithful prophet._

_The figure of your ink that flows around your divine body and shines in the darkness.. is something that I will never forget. I yearn to see you my lord, to find you._

_My Dear almighty lord. What I experienced is something I still need to take on. I am scared, I am engulfed with worry and fear.._   
_But you are my strength and power! For you my most divine one I would do the impossible to glorify your name and to meet your expectations._

_I am pleading for you my one and only. Hear my prayers, listen to my sincere call. To my songs.. those old songs I made for you, yes. I still sing them. I know you are coming to save me._

_Ahh~.. I can hear it. Your favorite melody. You recall all the tunes so perfectly, even better than I am. I am so honored and forever happy for your joy upon using those worn out instruments._

_I will be patience my lord and wait to be sweapt into your final loving embrace._

The figure stepped slowly, following the echoed melody of his savior. He soon stopped in disbelief for something he couldn't explain. His hand clenched tight forming a fist while his other hand was holding a cardboard of Bendy.

 


	15. Drawing session

Kerrin POV:-  
\-------------------

"Bendy come on, we've been through this already" I groaned impatiently. Bendy reached to the point he would not listen at all.

"I got this! just let me try." He stressed a smile while pressing on the paper with the pencil I gave him to the point he broke its tip.

"This is your seventh time by now, can you at least loosen up your hand and relax? I told you that you can't draw Boris! it's too much for you as your first time!" I tried to convince him, the only thing he wants to draw is Boris and Boris alone. He defied my instructions and kept on failing and wasting more papers due to his frustrations!

"Oh yeah? well I don't want to draw myself!" He nagged me since I kept telling him to draw his figure because he's more simple and small.

"Patience Bendy, you need to be patient and start with something small before you aim bigger figures." I tried to sound convincing, that's how I started actually. Smaller lines, bigger and farther so on. But he took it offending. "Oh so now I'm too small for this huh?!" He leered at me.

"y-you know what I mean!" I said, my hand brushing my face. It's worse than him teaching me piano.

"That's it, I'm going back to the ink pool and we will see who's the smaller now" he hissed, throwing the pencil back. I pulled his shoulder and tried to calm him down "We are not finished yet, you just need to keep practicing," he paused on his spot, still frowning "I believe in you, just like you believed in me! it can't be that bad." With encouraging words, he started to have a second thought. This scene kinda took me back to one if my bad memories.

There was this girl who was interested in learning art. I was excited when she approached me while giving me compliments to my work. I later found out that she wants to learn from me. She said becoming an artist is all what she ever wants to be. At first, I was beamed and excited. To have someone who shares the same interests and to instruct and teach someone! It feels great.

Only if things worked the way you wish it to be, life would be much easier. 'This new girl' whose name is Jessica was so impatient and rude. Not only was she nagging about how she's not doing well, she blamed me for my useless instructions. Later on, I found out that she was trying to catch her crush attention to look cool around him. Made me feel sick and leave her be.

Bendy, on the other hand didn't blame my way of teaching him. He was honest and straightforward. He lacked patience but he has potential. He kept repeating even when he messed up his sketching over and over.

 

Funny thing, it's actually me who is being impatient with him. Yelling at him and force him to do it the way I want. What if I'm doing it wrong?   
I mean, the first time I tried to paint something, is something that I love. My father, me and mother together. Step by step I expanded my imaginations and things that surrounds me. So I asked Bendy "Say Bendy.. why do you want to draw? is there a reason for you to learn or just something you want to do now?"

 

Bendy was ignoring me for a moment, averting himself to look at me "well.. no, I really wish to draw like any other artist. It looks fun." He said, lowering his tone "you look like you are having lots of fun when you drew me last time.. so I wanted to give it a try. It's pretty frustrating when I make mistakes but I can feel that I'm getting better than my previous time!" he added. I smiled, it is as he said. I nodded a few times. He turned to look at me with a worried expression that I couldn't comprehend "Am I.. not allowed to draw?" he asked.

"Of course not," I replied immediately with a scoff "everyone can draw if they want to, I don't see a reason why not?" I said. My answer made him feel relieved, but I was curious "Why would you think that anyway?"

"Umm.. about that. Let's say very very long time the creator was pretty tensed when Henry left."

"My father?"

"Yea, so I thought maybe I could work in Henry's position and make him happy.. buuuuut" he half shrugged "it didn't go well. He laughed at me and even told me not to even try or think about it because..." Bendy sighed as he looked down. I shuffled next to him, holding his shoulder. "He said we are not meant to draw, it's not our work. It's their job to animate and all but it isn't for us." he muttered. Looking at him like that, sad and cute at the same time. I couldn't help but to giggle, he wasn't happy about it "what's so funny?!" he hissed.

 

"I thought you were more stubborn than that. That's what my father said? He is wrong and I'm just confused why would you listen to him." I responded. He tilts his head in wonder, thinking and then he smiled modestly looking like convinced. But I wasn't done yet.

"Bendy listen, no one is allowed to tell you what you should do and what not. If you want to just do so. I stopped going to school because I don't want to and because I want to draw more and more because this is what I truly want," I pulled a chair close to mine and gestured Bendy to sit and listen "There are a lot of processes to do in order to proceed and it will take long time to define your own artistic way," I pointed him to wait while I flipped the pages of my sketchbook to show him the characters I made "Is my art similar to whoever was working here Bendy?" I questioned him. He shook his face two times "No, yours are far different. But I like what you do, they are full of life."

"They are part of me, part of my imaginations. I care for what I draw and love my work too. This is where my father is wrong about too. And you know what? you should draw Boris! What do you say we start with his face?" I encouraged him with my idea, it didn't take a second without him beaming "seriously!"

"Yeah seriously! try to draw his front face starting from his ears." I suggested to him. If it would motivate him to do his best it would be that way I thought. Without a second thought, he flipped the book to a new blank paper and started to sketch right away.

"Before you start, just remember. When you want to sketch something you have to picture it first in your mind. After that, you move the picture in your art to materialize it and make it real."

"Like copying it from my head?"

"Bingo!"

"Aight then! I'll give it a try!" he proceeded. With my support and guidance, all the way and a few repetitions added with a flavor of encouragement. His hands are finally got adjusted to sketching movement making a neat-looking Boris front face.

"Kerrin... I... I did it!!" He stuttered unbelievably to his results. He was way satisfied with his little achievement, and I was pleased to his work as well.

"What do you know... not shabby at all Bendy!" I said, with a sarcastic tone. He chuckled and held his paper with a proud smile "so, how long would it take me to complete his body? Can you teach me to animate him too? Can we like do it now?!" question after the other, I reached my hand to the back of my neck believing that he doesn't really understand the time he needs. As they say,  a watched pot never boils.

"Let's see.. if we want you to finish Boris's body you need two to three days and the animating thing requires you to learn the body movements of Boris inch by inch with many more papers and that's umm... needs more than a month."

"M-months?!"

"Yep! You will nail it perfectly too!" I faked a smile and excitement while he was counting his four fingers how long is that.

"Ahhh you know what Kerrin? I think I should leave this to artists like you" he gave up, pointing at me with both of his hands. That made me laugh to how honest he is "but I still want to be able to draw properly!" he added.

Well what do you know... this cheeky demon has guts!

"As I said before, I don't mind you little demon." 

"Who ya callin little?!"

 


	16. Miracle

  
Bendy POV:-  
\-------------------

"I wish you were my creator Kerrin.." I sighed. While trying to draw Boris's body, I could sense Kerrin's surprised eyes as she turns and looks at me. She didn't respond immediately and took her time "I'm not sure if I would be a good creator for you," she said. I made a little mistake around Boris's shoulders, so I groaned at it.

"Here, let me help you" she holds my hand with the pencil and sketched slowly and gently without a force. My eyes laid at hers while she kept her eyes gazing at the lines carefully. "The shoulders are a bit tricky but it will be easier when you understand the motion so don't worry." She assured me with a smile. I nodded, turning my face back to the paper "I envy your characters." I say, "They have a kind nice creator like you"

Kerrin tilts her head "They are not even real Bendy." she stretches her back before adding "you on the other hand, real, alive and.. alive! All I can do is draw them to look alive, force them with various expressions. Because I choose them to be, not like they have any free will like you." Kerrin stated her point rather strictly, but there is one thing she doesn't get it.

"Kerrin, your characters might be more alive than I do, for certain happier too," I replied, she looked at me confused. Her face formed a question mark.

So I explained to her.

Like everything, for a starter. I told her that the moment she creates a character and acknowledges it is the same moment the character is born. Not in a materialized way rather... in a different space that exists inside the art itself. Telling her that made her even more confused than before.

"When the creator created me and I mean by drawing me, I had my own consciousness. I wasn't fully aware and all I felt is sinking deep down endlessly. It was cold, quiet and somehow I was engulfed with tranquility. I could only hear the voice of the creator. He was happy, enthusiastic and proud. That filled me with happiness as I open my eyes to see my creator, but I couldn't see him. That wasn't too bad though, I was satisfied hearing his voice. Then after me being created in this unknown space, I started hearing more voices, other creators as they create a world for me and creating my other friends, there was this one artist who made my space more brightly than before.

"Henry..." Kerrin named that person, I nodded with a smile.

"I became happier when he started to draw me more, it felt too nice to the point I wished that I could see who is behind this art. Not too long until it disappeared." I lowered my tone, still don't get it why Henry left us. I even blame him sometimes for the misfortune that befell us. Even if he wasn't there when these things happened, he could have stopped the creator...

Kerrin hems quietly, thinking about what I just said. So before she asks any question about it I changed the topic.

"Anyway, it didn't matter and I was pleased for the creator on doing his best to get our show to the top. It seemed that they had some difficulties or so, sometimes I don't sense the artist working on me anymore as if they were busy on other things," I explained that dark time we experienced. Me, Alice and Boris all shared the same feeling.

Uncertainty, unsecured and fear.

Have they forsaken us? We thought.

"Our thought was wrong, the creators have bigger plans for us. It was that time I felt something different than the usual, from sinking to being pulled up higher and higher the space flashed with a bright light that forced me to close my eyes," I reach my hand up, looking at the ceiling as I recall those unforgettable memories. I paused as I stare quietly before Kerrin asks "What happened..?" she was impatient to know.

"I was born," I said with a half smile. Not knowing if this is a curse or a bless.

I continued "I opened my eyes to find myself in a weird room, and a strange circle drawing beneath me with candles all around the place. One person standing in front of me looking at me with wide eyes." I stopped and looked at Kerrin who jerked her face towards me before she says "Father.." again. I nodded.

That time, he created me. He was astonished to see his creation before him. "I liked the creator at that time only. He was much different and actually loved us," I said, fidgeting the pencil. Talking about this all made me lose my appetite to draw.

"So in the beginning, he was nice and all after he summoned you... just how things went wrong Bendy..?" Kerrin was lost yet again. She was sympathetic towards me and I could glimpse a furry eye behind her gentle voice each time I mention the creator and each time she calls him her father.

When I was created in a real form next to him, the creator was happy. But he kept me in the dark, hiding me from the others. He told me I am not ready to be shown yet and that I should give him more time to check if things are safe for me to be revealed in front of the others. At that time, I didn't have the ability to talk although I could understand when he speaks to me. I picked up few words and the my first word ever was 'Creator'. Again, leaving the creator astonished to this development he came up with an unthinkable idea.

"What if the characters can talk?! I don't need to hire voice actors he said."

The look on his face, he had a long way to teach me how to talk and some common sense. Sometimes, he would be troubled and found it some kind of a hassle. I asked him, where are my friends? Where is Boris and Alice and why I am alone without them. Seeing how I'm upset while he witnessed my errors all the time he was analyzing me to fix his mistakes, and thus, he made a perfect Boris and Alice by filling up what I lacked into them. They both were much different than me. They could talk instantly, understand and they never lacked common sense. Regardless of our differences, I never sensed any distance between us and the look on Boris's eyes golly! He was overwhelmed with happiness when he saw me!

"We were happy.. the whole band came to life and united together! Getting ready to be shined and perform great shows together with the creators! We always dreamed about this Kerrin. The creator even told me that dreams come true with a confident gaze that planted in deep of my memories. I believed him Kerrein..." I said with a narrowed gaze, my hand rested on my chest. I was now standing in front of Kerrin trying to deliver how much faith and trust I gave to her father, the creator.

The creator after that prepared the whole band to get introduced by his colleagues and reveal our existence while performing a show! "He said they would love it and to give it our best," I shook my head few times before brushing my face slowly. It was disasters day. The same day that we performed our show was a bloody nightmare. The unexpected look on their faces, the conflicts and all the screams and opposing cries... weren't what we put in mind.

**"It didn't stop to this... once again,** **our errors were revealed** **"**

We were scared, nervous and had a second thought to all of this. Ink started falling down from our bodies, covering our faces and messing our shapes. A lot of screams, shouts and curses echoed the theater that made for us as the beginning of our spotlight inside this workshop.

**Suddenly after that incident, the creator** **had** **changed** **dramatically**

I wept and cried right in front of the creator's daughter, my hate, my anger, my fear. Our suffering, our pain and our misery. Oh only if you knew what he did to us Kerrin....

Suddenly without a single hesitation. I was bashed with a passionate embrace... Kerrin wrapped her arms around me so tight and didn't let go of me. My inky tears kept streaming from my eyes and she doesn't seem to be disgusted about ruining her shirt with it. I felt something I have never felt before...

Warmth? Happy? No... it's much different..

Is this the feeling of being loved and cherished..?

"Bendy, you are a miracle" Kerrin broke my train of thoughts "I can't tell you how sorry I am that you went through this no matter how many times I tell you I'm sorry, I can't tell you to forget or that I will make it up and fix my father's mistake," she added, then backed away from me while still holding both of my shoulders "But for certain I can tell you that you must never hate or fear yourself because you are a miracle Bendy."

Miracle..

"Alice once told me that people love miracles.." I sobbed while lowering my gaze. Alice even said that people pray for miracles too. "But what they showed me is fear, disgust and hate." I fell to my knees, crying even more. I rushed to cover my face. I don't want her to see how weak I turned to be, but my mouth uttered with mixed emotions and my eyes stopped obeying me.

There was a moment of silence, a two tender hands touched mine in attempt to remove my hands away. A soft kind eyes looked at me carefully before she takes my head to her chest. "Sometimes... people are not ready for miracles. They tend to fear things they don't understand Bendy," she whispered as she rubs my head "But trust me when I tell you that there are quite other people like me who would be very happy to see miracles like you," she assured me one more time. How ironic, for Kerrin to comfort me when I did the same yesterday...

I nodded silently on her chest, rubbing my face to her shirt that was filled with my inky tears. She stroked me more for comfort and I am really glad she did..

It feels much different than Alice..

I feel something heavy just been lifted from me..

As I stopped sobbing, with my tired eyes... I dozed for a bit and muttered random words. All I was able to hear is Kerrin voice telling me to rest.

Kerrin.... I'll cherish you.

And will gladly protect you. I promise to find you a way out if here....

I closed my eyes to sleep engulfed with her warm embrace.

 


	17. Ink Bacon soup!

Kerrin POV:-  
\--------------------

He fell asleep. Like a tired baby who wept all night till he gave up his eyes to rest. After what Bendy told me, I couldn't help but feel sympathetic and sad for him more than ever. It seems like the more I get to know him, the sorrier I feel for this demon.

For some reason, hearing him tell me about 'Alice' so naturally made my heart a bit stings. That means the whole crew was brought to life..

Just how many of them are out there? Is Alice alive..? or she met her demise like Boris. I'm sure Bendy only mentioned Boris's corpse. But if so, where is she?

We really spent a lot of time playing around and talking, that I forgot about Henry and a way out of here. First thing I'm gonna do is asking Bendy to check on Henry for me! He shouldn't have a hard time going there without me.

"Mmmm...." Bendy muttered, a sign of waking up after a while by now. Good timing! I beamed, staying still while he adjusts himself on the top of my lap. His round eyes slowly opened, fixing his sight after a long sleep, the light made him groan in annoyance. He raises his hand up to cover his face, and as an attempt to help him I leaned my head for cover. Bendy finally opened his eyes fully and gazed at me silently.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey! did you rest well?" I whispered cheerfully.

He still gazed at me with no response for a minute. I bend my head at a side wondering if he is okay, or perhaps he is hungry. But he finally talk "An angel..?" he whispered barely audible, I wasn't sure what he just said, so I gave an uncertain smile "umm, hello? Kerrin speaking. What did you just say?" I questioned.

"N-nothing!" He said jumping away and turning his sight away from me.

"Well.. I have something I really want to ask you to do for me," I announced, taking his attention back to me, he listened carefully to my request.

"I'm really worried about Henry, would you check him out for me please?" I requested, really worried about him. Bendy at first looked like he would help me in any way, but soon when I mention Henry his expression frowns suddenly "Henry? Bah, he's fine"

"How can you be so sure? he's old and alone up there."

"He's been alive more than 30 years! I'm sure he won't kick the bucket now" Bendy wrinkled his face. The way he rejects my request seems more personal towards Henry himself. I sighed, I didn't want to force him to do something he dislikes. I really hope Henry is safe..

I stopped arguing back and just settled with "okay" and moved over to see if there was a way out. Bendy was still quite after what I said before he finally decides.

"Fine, I'll go check on him"

"Y-you will?" I was taken by surprise to his sudden change of heart and looked at him, still crossing his hands while averting my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, just stay out of the trouble and keep yourself safe. I won't take long—" Bendy said with arrogance in his tone, but being overjoyed to his change of mind I held both his hands grateful for him "Thank you! I will feel much better once I know he's safe Bendy... this means a lot to me." I beamed, he can be good if he try!

Bendy's mouth was twitching, he's sweating ink even more, "would ya worry about yourself more than the others?!" he stepped back, ready to take his leave. He found a small ink puddle right outside the room we've been resting and sprinted to jump in it.

"If you could, can you give him a weapon so he can defend himself?" I yelled at him to hear right before he sinks in the ink. 

 

 

 

 

\-------  
Third person P.O.V:-  
————————————

 

Bendy made a few stops to shower himself with each ink puddle he finds on his way to Henry. "I mustn't let him see me look ridiculous..." that was Bendy's reason, to be shown as big and scary when he meets Henry. This fast process made the ink not stable on Bendy's body, but rather he looks more sluggish and creepy. Now he gained his length back but not quite, it was satisfying enough.

"Time to check for him." He looks up to the roof, hearing some kind of repeated rucks up there. Bendy, slowly popped his head up from the floor with the sudden noise. He looks left and right, seeking for Henry to jumpscare him. He was there, breathing rapidly to whatever was causing him to panic. Bendy grinned even wider when he found his prey, slowly he raises from the ink puddle, approaching to Henry who was having a hard time punching the Searchers.

_Tsk.... too bad._  Bendy was disappointed that Henry isn't dead.

_Yet._  Bendy smiles to what he has in his mind.

Few Searchers were left, Henry was making a fighter pose raising both his hands up with a 'bring it on' expression. Once Bendy got closer behind Henry, the Searchers were able to see him. They panicked and melted at once. Henry got confused to what happened and was uncertain for a moment.

"Found you~" Bendy startled Henry who jumped away and looking straight to the source of the voice. Henry fell to the ground, still eyes locked on Bendy who was grinning, pleased by Henry's scared reaction.

"It's.. it's you!" Henry was able to pull his composure back and spoke up.

"Henry, Henry~ this is the part you were supposed to get heart attack and die in agony," Bendy chuckled, a bit disappointed since he meant what he said. He really wished him dead now then later. The black ink seeping from his head to his face made him look eerie to Henry's eyes.

In a desperate and angry attempt, Henry pulled the chair next to him and pounds Bendy with it, but it barely hurts him. The ink that was spilt up from Bendy's ink coat was replaced in a matter of moments.

"Pfft.. really?" Bendy muffled his laughter and tried to look serious, while Henry on the other hand tried to look for a different weapon around to protect himself. He didn't notice when Bendy left him be until the place became more quite. The old man now was holding a thick piece of wood and remained alarmed.

"Use this, it's much better." Bendy shocked him once again but Henry was ready this time and with all his strength he tried to smack him with the wood he had. This time Bendy was fed off from Henry and dodged away, pulling the wood along with Henry to his face "That's enough making fun of yourself old chad, I could kill you in your damn spot" Bendy's eyes narrows between the sweeping ink that covers him, Henry was able to see his leering eyes clear and straight.

"Where is Kerrin?! what did you do to her you demon!"

"Don't get too excited now Henry, is this how you great an Ol fella me?" Tilting his head, Bendy enjoyed playing the evil cop here. He unhanded the wood that Henry was firming his grip at and left Henry to fall on his back. Just before he gets up, the bad ink demon pinned him back to the floor.

"I swear of God if you lay your ha—" Henry struggled,

"You are in no position to demand here!" Bendy yelled irritated, silencing Henry at once "I'm keeping the little princess with me, slack off and who knows, she might DIE" he threats before he unclenches him. Bendy walks away holding himself from killing Henry. He looks back to see Henry was confused.

"Why are you doing this..? Just let her be Bendy, please, Take me instead!" Henry pleads, for Kerrin's safety he was willing to be the one in her place. Bendy liked the tone he was making, he wants to hear it even more. He turns himself half around looking at his hopless eyes, Bendy formed a smile on his left corner still eyeing Henry.

"No" he gave his last answer, laughing as he leaps away to darkness. A bunch of Searchers appeared, rushing towards the motionless Henry to devour. Bendy choose not to turn and look at him leaving him on his own. Because if he did. This time,

 

**Bendy will kill Henry for real.**

 

"Hmm.. I wonder how Kerrin will react if I scare her with my form," He thought of a random idea while shuffling away from this place. The more he imagines her reaction, the more excited he gets. He grins, too eager to see her now. "I really took my time there, I really should get going." He said before crossing into a large hiatus that was formed wider as he closes the distance to it. As he steps inside the crack shuts behind him and vanishes in thin air.

The only sounds that could be heard were Henry's screaming, the Searcher's howls and a loud struggle.

On the other hand, back to the music department section. Kerrin had a frozen leg. She was uneasy with this sudden quiet. It was indeed odd for her case, she was used to the quite for a long time before she comes here with Henry.

What makes it different now? This thought caused disturbance for Kerrin who shook her head in an attempt to shake any useless thoughts.

"I'm used to this. It's not a big deal" she said, to convince herself. A lie that she had to say it out loud. Suddenly, after the long quite came a sudden rustling from the center area of the music department. Kerrin paused her breathing, cleared her mouth and even with a shaky hand she didn't let go of the axe.

The Searchers, they are back. Kerrin was prepared, she hid well and picked a good spot to ambush in case they come back while Bendy is away.

She closes her eyes tight to make her hearing sense surpass her other senses. She hears them, slowly crawling above the creaking woods. She could sense their ink melting down from their body. That made her feel goosebumps.

The source is getting closer and closer, Kerrin prayed that Bendy would come soon to the rescue but she knows that she is on her own now. One more step and the Searcher will be right next to her.

"TAKE THAT!" Kerrin couldn't wait any longer and swinged the axe as hard as she could surprise the intruder who took the hit and fell down groaning in pain.

_This one looks bigger than the_ — "HOLY ABRAHAM'S MOTHER"

"Bendy?!! What the hell?!!" Kerrin dropped the axe and rushed to his side. His body is unstable and the impact made him unconscious. Kerrin panicked, panicked a lot she thought that she killed him and tried to check for pulse using two fingers.

"Am I doing it right...? I can't feel anything!! is he dead?? please don't die"

Kerrin tried to search for his vein, artery or ink vessel for a sign of his life.

_Does he even have one...?_

Bendy's body was losing his shape. Kerrin had to figure something out right now or he might dissolve forever.

"Maybe it would be better to drag his body to the ink pool...?" Kerrin jerked her head up. This might be the answer!

She pulled what it felt like legs and towed him all the way to the ink pool. Her fright kept increasing especially when the big amount of ink is retreating from Bendy's body.

"Please let it work" she shoved him to the pool, making a splash sound Kerrin took few steps back away from the puddle ink that surfaced to her shoes. She was already in a mess. She waits, but she didn't wait long enough to see the progress. A few bubbles kept popping up, Bendy is sinking.

"MAH GOD HE IS DROWNING!"

_nope nope nope, bad idea Kerrin_. She pulled him from his horn to safety.

"BENDY WAKE UP!" She slaps him.

"This is not funny! " she slaps him again.

But it was no use. Whatever attempt Kerrin made was effortless, she was angry of herself for hitting him without checking.

Unanticipatedly, Kerrin thought of something carefully. The amount of ink Bendy lost back then when he took the fall was enough to make him short, he gained few of his shape back when he bathed himself in ink.

"What if he drinks ink?" this was weird, disgusting but worth the shot. Kerrin took an empty bacon soup can that was dwelling close by and fill it with ink.

"Bendy, I've got your favorite bacon soup just for you!" she lied to herself, but she needed some kind of encouragement to do it. Hoping that it works and that Bendy won't hate her for this.

"Here goes nothing," gently, she feeds him the ink soup waiting for him to swallow. Kerrin brightened up a bit when she sensed him swallowing the liquid to weak but it's something.

He was breathing clearly, retrieving his conscious. Kerrin filled the can over and over it didn't matter how many times as long as Bendy becomes better and stay alive. This time he was holding her hand to keep drinking his favorite soup. Then the devil rises.

It was different. Too different than what Kerrin can recall. She immediately stood up and backed away. The devil is no longer short, but that wasn't the case. He was stable, his body his hands and all was too stable there was no error. Bendy groaned for a moment until he witnessed the change. As he stood on his feet, he looked all over himself. Kerrin was astonished, just like the first time they encountered but even way better. His face is clearer, the tip of his horns are finally at a place. His pac-man eyes are clearly shouting with questions and his shoes can finally be recognized.

Kerrin didn't dare to talk, but she was relieved that Bendy is back.

"you....." Bendy eyed at her, his voice made her shiver slightly. Such a strong, deep voice he had here made Kerrin looks like a lost sheep.

He leaped towards her holding both her shoulders "you fixed me..Kerrin you fixed me!" he repeats in disbelief.

"I... I did?" she clears her mouth.

_I also axed you nearly to death.._

"Right on you did!! there is no single error!" Bendy turned around vertically to prove Kerrin his point. She exhales, pleased to see him in one piece literally speaking.

"I wonder what happened anyway? can't seem to remember" Bendy tips his chin. Kerrin shrugs as a response "err.. I dunno? I found you hugging the floor"

_Please don't remember._

"So what did ya do?" he eagerly asked for the secret formula. Pulled a chair for both of them and forced Kerrin to sit while he faced her.

"Um are you sure? you might hate it..." Kerrin hid the empty can behind her, but he saw it. His eyes flashed to what was behind her. So instead of trying to get the answer, he picked force.

"Bendy no"

"Bendy yes" he gave a wide cheeky grin before he jumps at her to grab whatever she was hiding. Kerrin had no power against him, not with this new form, she was too small for him and that kinda made her heart pounds.

"B-Bacon soup?! that's wacky!" he held the can up to the air. He didn't buy that but Kerrin didn't reply or object the idea. She twirled her hair repeatedly.

"Technically, it's... ink soup" she gulped, hiding her eyes behind her hand she makes a small gap to see him dumbfounded by her answer.

"That's... no wait." He wanted to be sure, so he pours himself an ink using the empty can. He was unsure and showed a bit of disgust to the idea.

Kerrin was confused by his uncertain reaction "you do know that you bath with ink.."

Bendy rose his finger as a gesture for disagreeing "Bathing in ink is something and DRINKING IT is extremely something else!"

He sighed, closing his eyes then drink it all in one gulp. Kerrin studied his features "so..?" she waited for an answer.

Bendy threw the can behind him "it's INKbelievable! It doesn't taste bad at all"  she giggles "lame, but that's good to hear," she no longer feel guilty.

  
Bendy held her wrist and with his other hand rose her chin up "All thanks to you doll" he said teasingly closing the personal space between them and touching her as he pleases.

Kerrin felt uncomfortable to his attitude "Bendy what are you doing?!"

"Why I'm just showing my sincere gratitude" he took her hand and laid a kiss on her fingers. Kerrin is flushing, feeling weird and heart is pounding.

_He is different, so different I can't recognize him_

Bendy was inch close to her hand after he kissed, he had the urge for more but Kerrin didn't wait.

She smacks the demon on his face!

He was stunned, and as if he just woke up.

"Ow!! the heck was that for?!"

"Yeah that's you alright, you were acting funny moment ago." She explains, still annoyed about what did just happened.

"Oh.. that happens sometimes, probably from the ink. Ya know, corrupted ink"  he inquired. It makes more sense for Kerrin now and she would gladly take this advice into account in the future just in case..

"Putting that aside, how's Henry? did you find him?? is he okay?" question after the other filled with concern and worry. Bendy didn't have the guts to look at her eyes and answer.

_No Kerrin, he is not fine. He might be dying now as we speak. I  hit him three times, tried to break his bones and even threat him. Oh yeah did I tell you that herd of Searchers find him appealing? yep he is screwed alright._

"Why of course! he is alive, safe and in one piece!" he said, still not looking at Kerrin. The corner of his mouth was twitching "We even became best pals! you even might feel envious of us" he nods, proud of his own persuasion.  _She will fell for it,_  that what he thought.

".....aha" Kerrin's face reflected every means of 'Bullshit'. Maybe the last part wasn't necessary to say. Bendy faced palm himself with a long huff "Hey, he is okay and I gave him an axe. Deal with it" his mood switched and it was clear from his tone. If it were him he would have finished him off. So why was he going that far? Kerrin felt ashamed of how she doubted him and guilt engulfed her.

"Thanks Bendy.. I owe you a lot" with a genuine smile, she was sincerely thankful. The demon checked on her. Her clothes were tainted with ink all over it even a small dots of ink were spotted on her face. She wasn't disgusted, annoyed or upset about it. She was smiling and acting carefree the whole time.

The ink demon did not know what to say, but it is time to move on and take her out from this floor he thought.

"Come on, let's get you out of here"

"Okay!"

As they move on to the instrumental room, Bendy stopped on his place "Kerrin... did you perhaps axed me?"

"I dunno what you talking about" Kerrin picked her pace.

"KERRIN GOD DAMNET"

 


	18. Change

Kerrin Couldn't shake this feeling of agitation.  
  
She didn't know why, but she was keeping her distance from "the new Bendy" as it seems to be a good idea.  
  
Even though it seemed that he was not affected by the corrupted ink, She still couldn't quite understand this feeling of uneasiness even when Bendy seems to act his usual self.  
  
 _-Why am I feeling this way, What's wrong with me???_  Kerrin kept asking herself repeatedly.  
  
She felt this rushing sense of irritation while trying to keep her distance from Bendy. Bendy, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice her change of attitude or her distance she was keeping towards him.  
  
While desperately looking for a way out. Kerrin flinched as Bendy's arm brushed against hers while he moved passed her. He seems unaware of Kerrin flinching.  
  
'I Must keep my composure' She tells herself.  
  
  
"H-Hey Bendy! don't you have superpowers or something?" She asked trying to break the awkward silence as they walked.  
  
"Aa.. what?" he slightly shook his head, as If she just brought him back to reality.  
  
"you know umm... superpowers!" She started to feel the urge of panicking rising from her feet, at the same time she glanced at the Ink Pool room that was blocking one of the doors.  
  
"like Ink Bender! bending the ink at your will and moving it away from your path!" She said while smiling, trying not to sound silly.  
  
"Bendy the Ink Bender" he blurts out laughing.  
"that actually sounds amazing and very catchy'' He says while giving Kerrin the biggest smile she has ever seen on him.  
  
Both Bendy and Kerrin pointed at each other with grins on their faces "Ayyyyyye!"They said Simultaneously.  
  
"Seriously speaking, no. It would of been cool ya know, though there was this one time where my whole body felt very strange while I was holding some Ink but I just thought it was my imagination."He said.  
  
Kerrin's Mind starts racing, 'Bendy could possibly possess some potential powers that he was unaware of, but would it be wise to rely on his unmastered abilities?' She thought. She shook her head coming back to her senses and started walking again trying to find the right room.  
  
  
Kerrin Suddenly stopped dead in her tracks causing Bendy to stumble over her. "Hey watch where you walking you big lump! " She shouted.  
  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I couldn't see you very well from up here" he grins at her.  
  
A hue of red spread throughout her cheeks as they burned from embarrassment, she looked away nervously, but couldn't hide the red glow that came over her face while she realized that the sudden stop was her mistake.  
  
"It's not your fault you're so short "Bendy said while patting her on the head like a pet puppy. Kerrin very desperately trying to hide her shame focused back to her main goal as she looked upon a huge oak door that soon in front of them. It was large and splintered but due to its careful workmanship, had endured the test of time ,many years of use had nevertheless taken its toll on its once delicate frame. Its beautiful handcrafted features still stood out in places and had faded in others. Kerrin stood staring at the door, puzzled as to how she never noticed something Bendy could do earlier.

"Bendy could you see what's behind this door?" She asked.  
  
  
"Ab-so-lute-ly!" He affirmed right away and jumped to the nearest puddle of ink and disappears. A few minutes have passed as Kerrin wonders if Bendy is fine.  
  
  
"Bendy are you there?" she asks hesitantly.  
  
"Aya Princess" his voice creaked from the other side of the door.  
  
Her cheeks flushed to the colour of scarlet once again.'He probably didn't mean it in that way', Kerrin assured herself but still couldn't stop blushing.  
  
"O-okay, check the place for me and report back please," She shouted to him from the opposite side of the door.   
  
The feeling of embarrassment and irritability rushed upon her as she lets out a big sigh. She could hear his footsteps slowly fading away, going further and further away until all she could hear was the blowing of the air coming from the bottom of the door.  
  
"What's wrong with you Kerrin..." she asks herself. She suddenly grabbed her notebook from her bag and took a pencil to draw down all the negative emotions she was feeling.  
  
It was the only way to express her feelings, pressure and sometimes a fast escape route to whatever that bothered her. This paper and pencil always filled her needs and erased her tension. However, this time it was different. It's too different for her as she recognizes just how slowly she was pressing the tip of the pencil on the paper.   
  
She paused. her eyes widen slowly before she put the paper away.  
  
She came to conclusion to what was causing all the negative emotion.  
  
"It's been ... since that time I.." she stared at the paper that she threw on the ground, and without knowing it she remembered Bendy from the last time. The time he tried to kiss her..   
  
All she could remember from his new form is that humiliating memory.  
  
He was such a jerk that time... but he apologized, and even made it up to her, by helping her and he kept her safe.

She was now in deep thought and slowly blushing from the embarrassment from that time. However, Kerrin came to a conclusion to shake off all these meaningless thoughts before picking up the piece of paper and continued to draw.  
  
It didn't take long until Bendy returned from his scouting.  
  
"There's nothing much there, just a useless switch like the other one we found back in Sammy's office."He said breathing heavily like he was holding his breath.  
  
He was referring to the one they both found when they were searching for the whole area. Kerrin never paid much attention to it as much as she should've been, especially that it was written 'Pump control' on the lever. Kerrin wanted a way out and she was sure that the levers weren't the way out.  
  
As She began to realize slowly what an idiot she was, the answer was there all along. She knew the only exit in this department was that door that is blocked with the pool of ink. "What is written on that switch?" She asked Bendy Just to be sure......  
  
"Umm.. flow switch?" he answered with a careless shrug, Her jaw dropped immediately in disbelief "What am I missing?" She asked herself.  
  
"How did I not thought about this before?!" without giving him an explanation, she rushed all the way to Sammy's office followed by Bendy who was confused.  
  
"Bendy, we could pump the pools of ink away all this time! we just needed that switch you found, change of pipes and umm I know I'm not a mechanic but I'm sure the place faced similar problems before, so If I'm not mistaken—"She said while gasping for air from all the running  
  
"No," Bendy declines halfway through her explanation. She felt surprised and tried to reason with him but he stopped her before she could try.  
  
"You do know that I need every ink that exists in this workshop right? It's the only way I can remain alive Kerrin! I.. I can't accept that.." Bendy said hesitantly.  
  
She peered at his his troubled face, and saw how he really wants to help her but he can't. She tried to come up with something that wouldn't harm either of them and tried to think of a way to make everyone happy.   
  
"How about... we move this ink to another place? A safe spot where you could reach and keep it safe there without wasting it?" She suggested after she thought of a few ideas." First you either collect this ink slowly using the empty cans one by one which God knows how long it will take besides how many empty can you need for that and two which is the wisest solution but hard to process, it is using the switches and changing the direction of the pipes to move pump the ink elsewhere safely" She said.  
  
"That'll work! brilliant Kerrin!" he complimented her with his cheerful tone. She was happy to see them both come to an agreement.  
  
"As I told you before, I'm not a mechanic so.. I don't know how to do this,"She reminded him.  
  
"Leave this to me! I can handle this," Bendy said  
  
"y-you Can? Kerrin asked hesitantly.  
  
"Come on Kerrin, you know I am capable of everything!" Bendy boasted.  
  
Except, she knew he wasn't that capable of everything.  
  
 _-Except for destroying, smashing, killing Searchers and did I mention teasing and yelling? At least he is good with musical instruments..._ She thought to herself.  
  
But Bendy would never lie to her, his eyes were filled with confidence so she went with the plan.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave it to you!" she smiled as she tilted her head that made Bendy excited before he jumped into the nearest puddle. This time of his absence, it took him longer than usual. Though Kerrin still remained positive and decided not to jump to conclusion and panic like last time.  
  
As she waited, she spent her time counting the posters, the layers of the wall, how many steps she needed to take the get to upstairs. The usual things that helped her pass the time. She even had the time to draw in her sketchbook, since she remembered when Bendy told her about how he was created first, so she made more beautiful surroundings to her own characters that she hoped they would love.   
  
"I'm back!" Bendy announced in a distance before he approaches her from the trauma she caused him last time. She welcomed him regardless, trying to forget about it and asked for the updates "Welcome back! that took long, is everything fine?" Kerrin asked.  
  
He was still watching the sketchbook before he gave her a smile "you made their world better," he said. What he said made her all fidgety, she hid the sketchbook behind her.  
  
"i-it was nothing," she stuttered not knowing why, but she asked him again.... "so anyway, did you fix it?"  
  
"Sure I did! I came up with this brilliant idea to make a bunch of empty wooden barrels work as a channel for the pipes to flow the ink in!" Bendy said proudly.  
  
"That's... brilliant Bendy!" Kerrin was stunned from his idea, she really never thought he would come up with such a smart method like that "you can fill them at ease and drink them like a fine liquor," She said giving him a smile happily.  
  
"I know, I try" he said with a cocky pitch, Kerrin knew that he earned praise for his idea.  
  
"I just need to turn on both the switches now and everything will go according to plan!" he added.  
  
"Great! how long do you think it will take?" She asked eagerly.  
  
Just as she asked him what he thought, his smile faded slowly "ummm.... I dunno? it won't be soon I think, the pipes are connected waaaaay far from here. So hours? maybe even a full day? maybe more, not really sure Kerrin" he spoke too fast to catch it all, but she concluded one thing.  
  
"So it will take a while, well.. time is all I can spare anyway!"  
  
"That's the spirit! now show me what were you drawing," he could never miss an opportunity to look at her drawings as if he was being called towards the book.

  
  


 


	19. Colors

  
"Kerrin, why are we so different?" Bendy surprised her with a sudden question once again. She got used to it, actually it was interesting and fun when he kept asking her stuff that she was able to give an answer to.

"Well, you are a Toon and I'm a human? but don't let that bothers y—"

"Not that dummy," he stops her "I mean, the colors" he proclaimed but she was still puzzled. He puffed his cheeks and pointed to her cheek.

"You are not white here like the rest of us... the creator had other different colors too."

"So you realize that toons have black and white only"

"Yea, but he didn't bother to tell me why.. it looks awesome to have more than one color"

Kerrin thought for a moment, it's just the technology nowadays hasn't reached to reflect colorful toons. Even when it comes to real filming the people are still in black and white.

"It's the projector, we need to wait until someone clever enough can improve it to reflect different colors."She said

Bendy looked at the projector with hateful eyes "darn you stupid projector"

A giggle escaped from Kerrins mouth "you know I wish to be black and white only, you don't know how the color black precisely is the greatest amongst them all."

"Oh yeah? care to explain Princess?"

_-Let's see... where to start?_

"You have the night for example, a night sky is covered with black, this color too resembles power and authority you can find it in tuxedos on people with high statues wear it and even priests wear  black cloak and guess what? all people show respect towards them."

Bendy looked at her more confident with his color, he smiles proudly. He looks at her with googly eyes hoping she would tell him more.

_-Of course it resembles evil, death and fear but no way in hell I would tell you that.._

"Hmm... did you know that black is also the reflection of all colors?"

"Don't talk rot Kerrin!"

"It's the truth! Science proved this and stated that it is an exhaustive combination of multiple colors of pigments. It's like you are the total combination for all the colors Bendy." She leaned her face to study his eyes. Bendy's eyes started to become teary as if he had just won an award, He was extremely happy about it.

"Black is perfection," She said. "Let's play a game, when I say 'black is' you add a positive virtue to it and with that you are giving this color nice traits." She suggested, Bendy liked the idea and gave his approval to her.

"Hmm.. black is cool"

"Black is epic!"

"Black is dangerous"

_-I love how you play this dangerously Bendy...._

"Black is magnificent!"

"Black is POWER!"

"Calm down tough guy, but it is true, black is strong" Kerrin said with a fire burning in her eyes

Bendy chuckled cheerfully, he enjoyed this a lot. Then he paused staring at her for a moment. She stared back to compete but She was a bit nervous from the way he looked at her, he didn't break the distance and just stood there.

"W-what now?" She asked.

"Black is beautiful.." he said soothing her with his words. It seems like his words wore a suit of disguise of admiration or some sort. As if he was saying that she was beautiful through his eyes...

'Naaaah, he might be a smooth talker but he would never mean it' she thought to herself.

"and what does that makes you?" She asked in an attempt to change the topic and break the awkwardness.

He pointed to himself "Gorgeous" he proclaimed.

"Yeah I can see it, Bendy the gorgeous demon hah!" She chuckled

He was acting funny and posing like a pretty wealthy lady "hohoho stop it you, you are just jelly"

"But let's say hypothetically thinking... if you were to pick a color that reflects you, what would it be?" She was curious to know. She understands that the Toons don't have much choice to pick and they end up being born the way the creator sees it as fitting, but this place changed her idea and thoughts. It would be much better to let them pick the things they want.

"Why of course, that goes without saying!" he stood up and with a bow he said "Black until the end baby!!"

_-Well isn't he the devil?_

 

"That's good. Too bad though, I kinda had something for you but it's okay"

"W-wait for me? What is it!"he asked with a glittery shine in his eyes

-Pulling the leg technique, never failed her-.

"No no no it's okay, don't worry" She teased.

"Kerrin come on! Speak or I will carry you"

"No you won't — hey put me down!"

 

She thought he would carry her like a newly wedded bride style but she was wrong, he raised her up with both his hands like a child, a long grin formed on his face.

"Fine just put me down!" She said angrily.

He gently put her back down, She then asked him to close his eyes too. She reached for his white neck-ribbon and unattached it from his body. Bendy was a bit surprised but She calmed him down and told him he will soon understand. She fished her hand into her bag to look for something specific and, She grabbed it and she wondered why she brought it along, but she glad that she did.

She stood on her toes to close the distance between her and his face. As she attached this thing around his neck, She looked at Bendy more closely. Kerrin studied his eyes that were remained closed as she told him to do. He was breathing slowly and the shape of his troubled impatience mouth was showing. At this moment, She stalled more time just to fixate at him even more. It is rare for her to get a closer look while Bendy is off guarded like this.

"Can I take a peek now?"He asked like a small child.

"No!" She objected firmly, he didn't groan but she knew he was losing his patience. Attaching the object between his neck, she rested both of her hands on his shoulder.

_-What am I even doing...? I'm creeping myself out.._  She thought.

She was uncertain of the weird feeling that began to form in her stomach, and she was not sure why she felt so nervous about this. She was just giving him a little present that's all.

She backed away after a moment of realizing how close she was to him, and asked him to open his eyes. Of course she turned her face away, She could feel the heat that was emitting from her cheeks.

_-I don't want him to see me like this, nope na ah._  She turned away

She could sense him move, even without looking at his expression she knew he was astonished to what she put on him.

 

"I hope he likes it" She whispered silently to herself.

"Kerrin.." he called, but she refused to look at him.

"Y-Yes?"She answers hesitantly...

"I.. don't know what to say.." he muttered

"Do you like it?"She asked while starting to smile.

"I LOVE IT!" he shouted out ,startling her with his loud voice, he laughed and fumbled with it. She was delighted from his reaction after She couldn't help but to turn and watch him hoping around like a rabbit.

"This is for me??" he asked in disbelief, making such a ruckus for a small red ribbon. He sure is simple, which is something Kerrin liked about him.

"No it's not, I'm just tying it there....." She teased "of course it is yours silly! it's yours now," she said sarcastically before breaking in a giggle. He finally calmed down and settled to look at it. Just as he seems to remember something he jerked his head and looked for what was behind her on the table.

"Then you can have this!" he held his old white ribbon and immediately tried to attach it around her neck, she backed away in surprise.

"I want you to have it!" he gently removed her hair to one side so he could be able to see the end of the ribbon to tie it.

"There! now we are even," he finishes, takes a step back and squared both his hands as a form of a camera to capture how do she looked.

Kerrin took a look at the white ribbon Bendy had just given her, and for some reason she was really happy and grateful for this simple gift.

"Indeed, we are even.. thanks Bendy,"

It's quite unusual for little simple things we get from others, it can cause such lovable memories filled with joy and warmth.

_-I will cherish it._

 


	20. Banana Hans

The pumping operation was doing great, I could see the difference now as the pipes keep sucking half the pool of ink. Just a few hours more til we can get out of here!

Bendy disliked how I kept checking the place every 10 minutes and argued with me to stop.

"Can you just trust me and chill for the moment? I told you I will let you know once it's done"

"and how can you tell when it's done while you are here with me?

"I can feel it in my belly!"

_-Okay, my argument is invalid because of his tummy._ I sarcastically thought to myself.

I lifted both my hands as a sign of admitting defeat.

"What do you say we practice Piano for a bit? we don't want your skills to become rusty ,now do we?" He suggested. I shrugged my shoulders to show a sign of approval.

It's been a while since I played the piano, and the more I practice the easier it becomes!

However, when we both walked to the instrumental room, I suddenly remembered how small Bendy was when he started to teach me.

_-They grow up so fast.... okay I sound like granny._

I giggled secretly to myself, before sitting in front of the piano. Bendy questioned me with his eyes "nothing" I replied to his face, he wouldn't like me to bring up his small size talk, but that wasn't the reason to why he looked at me like that.

It paralyzed me the moment he grabbed my body from my waist like it was nothing, as he placed me on his lap. I gulped, feeling anxious and flushed as I pluck up the courage to speak . "B-B-Bendy what the hell!?"I stuttered but he wouldn't let go of me and he was actually laughing at me!!!

_-That brat!!_

"Daww, sorry you look adorably funny. Just stay still it is better to practice that way?"

"No it's not! I can't sit on you!" I disagreed completely with what Bendy just said, besides the fact we were too close, I could sense his body, and feel his stomach on my back, his breath against my hair, every single bit of him made my heart race or was it something much worse...

_\- I. AM. SITTING .ON. HIS. LAP. HOW. IS .THAT. OKAY?!_

"Kerrin, you are being ridiculous again, Didn't I do the same thing to you back then? the only difference is instead of sitting on you, you are sitting on me, "He smiled nervously at me

_- Bendy didn't understand and at this point, I felt bad and couldn't argue with him..._

I tried to stay composed, but my rapid breathing didn't help. I nodded slowly before he finally felt satisfied.

"Good, I'll take your hands from here, let me help guide you"

I can hardly call it practicing. Bendy was the one who was playing the piano, but through my hand. He placed both his hands above mine and intertwined them together to press the keys on my behalf. I could listen to neither to what he was saying nor to what the sound of the piano was making. I was too distracted to regain my hearing senses while my tangible sense became more superior.

His hands, his arms, chest and body... he is too real. No, that's not it.

Bendy was always real from the first time I met him, so why am I like this?

I moved my head slowly to take a glance at his face, he didn't need to look at the piano keys to play well. So he looked back at me and smiled so brightly when our eyes met.

_-It's that feeling once again.._

It doesn't feel that bad, I think I enjoy his company. Not like there is anyone else here but to make it simple, I think I...

I am having so much fun being with him.

"are you alright Princess?"

I didn't realize that I was staring at Bendy for a long time. He stopped playing the keys, his smile vanished slowly in concern.

"Is it because of the lap thing? I.. I'm sorry if I forced you and—"

"No not at all, it's just I really adore the way you play," I lied, but I was honestly thinking about his performance. While averting my face away and trying to proceed with playing the keys, he was still resting his hands on mine. Bendy held both my hands and removed them away from the piano keys.

I didn't question his sudden behavior, not a word. I didn't say a word, nothing at all. He just silently stared behind my head to both our hands. Rubbing his thumbs to the back of my hands, made me rest my head unconsciously to his chest. I could feel the ribbon that I gave him on my hair, but I didn't care. I was... overwhelmed.

"Hey Kerrin..?"

"yes," I replied with a soft whisper, I didn't need to be loud while we both were this close.

"How come I have four fingers and not five like you? I mean... I understand that we are Cartoons and we supposed to be different buuuut, why four? why not three or six?!" Bendy asked murmuring about this little difference. Hearing him troubled about this made me lose myself and laugh hysterically.

"What? I'm serious!" he crossed both his hands and looked at the side of my face. I brushed a tear away from this good laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just I like the way you see these little trivial things and worry about them,"

_\- Although you are a devil character, you have the innocence and pureness of an Angel._

"But there is a reason you see," I get off from his lap and went to take my sketchbook and pencil. It is better to show him then explain it in words.

"You know, all Cartoons have four fingers right?"

He rolled both his eyes  "Okay?"

"If artists try to insert five fingers," I tried sketching a cartoon glovey hand to support my answer "it.... will turn like this" I turned the paper and showed him.

At first he raised his hand to object, but then he went mute. He Closed his mouth and pulled his hand down "That's... umm.." he tried to find the right word to say.

"Banana hands..." I said it.

"Banana hands?"

"Yes, look at that! it looks like a banana"

His eyes twitched a bit before he bursts out in laughter "oh boy, I'm sure thankful for this,"

"I know right? Plus it's easier for us artists to draw four fingers and move them with ease when we sketch,"

_\- It saves time, effort and millions of money probably? yeaaa..._

"That's outrageous"

"Silly,"

"Yeah ridiculous.."

"I get the point Bendy" we sniggered together, but then I got the urge to scratch my legs which I have been doing for a while. Bendy saw me doing this "you've been doing that for a while," he said concernedly.

"It's the ink... my jeans are stained with ink and even if I wash it with water it causes my skin to become itchy,"

I don't even have a spare of clothes and relied on washing my skin or the clothes with water but it wouldn't go. My legs were killing me and I think I cannot stand it anymore. My skins are turning reddish color which was too noticeable for Bendy.

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken there is a spare change of clothes and boots in this workshop,"

"there is?" I wrinkled my nose, I know this is a workshop with arts, merchandise, and projectors but what I did not know was that it has clothes too?

"yes, it's not that far but let me go check it out and go get them for you," Bendy jumped from the chair, heading towards the usual ink puddle.

"w-wait Bendy!" I stopped him, reaching my hand out but I pulled it back fast. He looked at me confused.

"Don't be late, okay?" I said, my eyes on the ground and holding my left arm. I took a fast peak at him and he was grinning at me mischievously.

"Don't miss me too much, I won't be late,"Bendy said while winking at me.

"Who said anyone will miss you!!?" I started to blush.

He covered his ears as he jumped into the ink and disappeared.

I walked to the same ink puddle to catch up and shouted at it, but I didn't have anything to say...

So I shut my mouth and started murmured while walking away and kicking an empty can repeatedly as if it were to blame.

Suddenly, it sounded like I was hearing a voice. It wasn't a rustle or a noise. It was like a person voice!

_-could this be Henry?!_

I rushed without thinking to the source of the voice. It was distant, but I kept getting closer. It was way back as the voice was getting clearer.

_-That... doesn't sound like Henry..._

But I was sure it was a human voice. I took small steps, being wary while heading back to the darkroom with candles all around. There wasn't anyone there, but there was one thing that wasn't supposed to be there.

One thing that I am certain of is that I have never seen it there at all. After all, Bendy and I kept going in and out, checked every corner and memorized all the objects in every room.

I was scared when I realized that I forgot to bring the axe with me...

But I remained confident, cleared my throat and stepped closer to this new object.

It seems to be, a tape recorder...

I picked it up and held it in my hands, pressed the replay back button all the way to the beginning of the tape.  
  


I felt my heart racing through my chest when it gave a clicking sound, with my hands starting to shake right before I press the Play button....

 


	21. The Last Melody By Sammy Lawrance

  
_A sheep for me to sacrifice_   
_A sheep for bendy_   
_A sheep to end all life_   
_A sheep to Please bendy_

_Oh you're not white_   
_Oh you're so black_   
_A black sheep for Bendy, a sheep to sacrifice_

_A black black sacrifice_   
_A black sheep for Bendy_

_A black black sacrifice_   
_To please me and Bendy_

_Sleep sleep black sheep_   
_Your nightmares will end soon_

_Just close your eyes_   
_And let the ink_   
_Consume you_

............

_My lord, I hope you love my new songs that I made for you..._

_I know that you are coming to save me, but I also realized that love requires sacrifice.._

_Can I get an Amen?_

———————

Hearing that voice, that creepy, cold, frightening song.

What's with all the sacrifice and black sheep...? The more I think about it, the more scared I become.

A shivering sensation crossed my body with this outrageous thought, It's as if it has something, a meaning.

"I said... can I get an amen?"

"........."

In an attempt to recollect my thoughts, the cold was replaced with heat, I silently froze in my place. The voice was right behind me but no I don't dare to see, I'm not that crazy, I'm certainly sure that I'm not crazy yet, and no one supposed to be behind me.

So I chinned up and without thinking,

"BEEEEEENDYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" I sprinted all the way back to the musical department, my sweat was dripping and my senses overpowered due to the adrenaline. Something no, someone is stalking me, chasing me, watching me!!!

_\- It's that creep, it must be him, Bendy was right!_

Fear engulfed me, I tried to recall the location of the axe. If my memory didn't fail me yet, it should be in the instrumental room.

_-Please God, let it be there._

Thankfully, I saw it right where we left it. I swiftly grabbed it with my left hand and turned around to face the maniac. But no one was there. Nonetheless, I refused to lower my guard, after all, the tape recorder in my left-hand was proof enough that I'm not alone.

"I-I know you are here! show yourself!" I yelled, not that confident but half-ass courage.

_- Actually, please don't show up I don't really mean it..._

I held my breath while waiting. Peering at every corner, there was no sound or any life sign to endanger me. I remembered to take a deep breath in, to fill my lungs and replace my worry.

_-Did he disappear...?_

"AHHH!!" I screamed due to fright, when my eyes met that weird, odd, a figure who was standing idly upstairs right beside the projector with a Bendy mask on his face. I dropped the axe but immediately picked it back up again. He didn't move an inch and just stood there like that.

"you... you..." I stuttered, mumbled indistinct words,

_-w-w-w what does he want?! who is this?! what's wrong with him, no, why is he staring at me?!!!!_

"Umm... hello?" I said, but nothing happened, not even a reply. I waved at him but it was still the same. In my case, I would misunderstand him for being a statue, but I can notice a glimpse of life through him.

I heard noises that I recognize very well "Searchers..." I limped back, preparing myself.

Desperation took over me when I saw how many they were, crawling before me.

_-too many...too many.._

They kept dashing, while I went slashing them one by one. Help me is what I want to say to that stranger, but he doesn't seem to want to offer any kind of help. In this total chaos, I could swear that he was laughing happily at me!

_-Stop looking at me you creep!_

His cold dead stare that I can tell behind the mask is sending chills down my spine, but the less I focus on him the better I can hit the Searchers.

I groaned with my last chop and dropped the last Searcher down. Breathing heavily my lungs were on fire from the whole mess. I remembered the creepy guest, all he did was stare and he was still there so I demanded him furiously to talk.

"Hey, you! I'm talking to you, what the hell?!" I yelled under my heavy breath while he didn't budge. But rather, he crossed his hands in disappointment before he walked away.

"W-wait!! where are you going?!" I was stunned by his cold attitude but I soon hastened myself. I think it is better not to be involved with him. I took a quick look at the tape recorder and I am certainly sure that this is his and he meant something.

_\- Sacrifice... lost sheep.. offer... I feel I'm in grave danger, where is Bendy?! I cannot remain here anymore._

I prayed for Bendy's return soon. All I can do now is stay alive as much as possible, I scooted out of the room anxiously while trying to keep my eyes open as long as I could. He could be anywhere or even close to me, I can't let him catch me off guard. So I sprinted all the way, with the axe in my hand held tight, to the stairs that he was supposed to take. But there wasn't a sound nor a creek or even a sign of someone using it. I couldn't believe it but I didn't waste time to think. The sense of uneasiness spread through me. The idea of someone watching me while I don't know in which corner is he going to appear is driving me crazy, I think I might lose my mind.

My hands were trembling and my eyes started to well up.

_\- no no no no Kerrin, don't break down now it will be fine, you will be fine_. I convinced myself over and over.

Until I heard a sound that was like salvation for this terror. A sound that brought me to my knees as I made my way through towards it. It was the pumping pipes, the ink pool is no more and all I have to do is reach the door, open the doorknob and close it behind me.  
  


I'm there, just a few more steps and a small jump in order to lose him.  
  
  
  
  


-THUD-

My legs stopped moving and suddenly I could not control them. My whole body gave off this sensation that traveled all the way to the back of my head that caused a sudden dizziness and pain. I dropped down to my knee, letting go of the axe that became too heavy for both of my hands to hold.

_\- it.....hurts....._

I fell down on the floor on my right cheek. A cold liquid made its way from my forehead to my cheek.

_\- is that.. my blood..._

I was able to tell that much, as I started losing consciousness. But it was the cold blood of mine that made me remain conscious for a brief moment.

"rest your head... it's time for bed,"

It was him. He crept closer to me as I struggled to look at him,  my vision failed me as darkness encroached at the edge of my eyes and took over my sight.

All I could sense is, cold, quiet, fear and a wet hand dragging my feet harshly to my dismay. At last, my senses have failed me, as I sunk into an endless pit.

I was lost in a void. With no knowledge of the time, the time which I lost its track the moment I entered the workshop. This workshop that turned out to be a different dimension of reality, filled with wonders, secrets and most importantly.. dismay.

A cold breeze brushed my cheeks gently, waking me up from my deep inner thoughts. I felt a huge struggle just attempting to open my eyelids, and when I did it was still blurry, vivid and shapeless. But There was someone right in front of me, I started recognizing this figure. It's Bendy's head..!

"B....endy..." I called for him with a sense of relief. I never thought I would feel this easement seeing Bendy here with me, It made me feel secure.

"Now now... there we go now, nice and tight," he said. With a creepy chilling sound that sent a jolt to my memory and brain. Telling me that wasn't Bendy, and the nightmare still goes on. Feeling this enormous danger, my senses supported me to retreat and stay alive. I gained my sight fast as my eyes bug out to take a good look at the danger before me.

_\- it's him.... he caught me_. It was too late and I was captured.

_-My hands, why can't I move my hands?!_  In this panic, I motioned my hands violently to give him a punch or two or to push him and escape. He breathes out with an irritating chuckle within his tone " We wouldn't want our black sheep roaming away now, would we?" he stood up backing away to give me a clear vision of the situation I got myself in.

I was tied with a thick rope, he made sure to tighten it up with not a single gap for me to break free. Leaning on a large wooden beam, disturbed by a painting beneath me I find myself standing on a large pentagram that was made just for me.

_\- he just won the noble prize for being #1 Cray Cray._

I panicked, no panicking is not even close to what I'm feeling right now.

"No we wouldn't," he goes on. Taking my attention back to him "I must say... I am quite honored for such a charming little girl like you to come here all alone,"

He stepped closer to me and kneeled down to my level. I was creeped out to every part of my body, looking at the way he looked. He wasn't as tall as Henry, but close enough. He was wearing overalls with no shirt on. His inky body is something I really wanted to avoid looking at, but my curious black stares defied me. This whole black figure in front me is talking and walking like a human...

But he has four fingers...? That's odd.

He is barefoot, but the features of his legs and toes are so sluggish and slimy that it lost their shapes. His body is half stable in a disturbing way.

"It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel." he uttered as he passed his slimy hand to my chin and grabbed it. Staring right through me behind his mask.

"I'm not alone, my uncle is here and if you untie me now I will forgive you and forget about what you just did" I cleared my mouth and blurted confidently. But even I knew that there was a fear in my tone.

He chuckled at me again, "I know, you were lost from your small pack, weren't you? I've been watching you for a while.."

My confidence turned into dread.

_\- Bendy should be around soon, I must stall time for him.. he will notice my absence._

As I recall Bendy, I was irritated to see that creep wearing his face.

"Why are you hiding your face behind Bendy's mask?"

"I aim to resemble the most perfect form I know!.." he replies.

"Take off that mask and show yourself you coward!" I hissed in return.

He took my words into consideration, I was trying to stall time for Bendy to come. But I just made things worse...

"Very well" he replied with a cold tone, "but not because you asked me to, no no my little sheep," he drew his face close to mine, so close that I couldn't avert my eyes from his mask.

"I want you to take a look at the face of a true believer, and the one who has the keys to set us all free" he took off his mask and pulled it down, my eyes went round to what I saw. What I just saw is something I can't call it a human anymore.

He is just like the others, lost something that cannot be regained. Just like the Searchers but more mad and crazy.

"Can you describe the face you saw little sheep?" he questioned with a dry, bitter and cruel voice that I didn't dare to answer. His bloodshot eyes stunned me to my place in terror.

"that's what I thought," he said, putting the mask back. I was finally able to breathe.

"Sammy... you don't have to do this," I called him by his name. He was jolted like electricity that passed through his body, he looked down with his mask that prevented me from reading his thoughts.

"It's been a long time... since someone has called me by my name. I almost forgot about my own name," he scoffed bitterly. Which made me really feel sorry for him. For the whole thing. For this.

"Sammy.. this won't work, there must be a different way"

I have a feeling if I mentioned that 'YOUR LORD IS A LIE AND HE CANNOT SAVE YOU, I will be screwed up'. So I avoided Bendy's name on my mouth and tried to reason with whatever humanity left him.

He was pending as he looked back at me. Taking account of my words, I did not say more. It will sound desperate attempt from my side to spout anything just to escape danger. I really wished for a way to save him and the others though.

Sammy motioned with his inky slimy barefoot to inside the pentagram until he faced me. I chinned up to him but suddenly, my head turned sharp left by a sudden wham.

A burning pain was forming on my right cheek. I was punched by him.

In a state of shock and hurt, I groaned with tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"Please forgive me, my lord, for this pathetic sheep tried to stray my faith and the path from you,"

"YOU ARE CRAZY. WAKE UP" I yelled at him ignoring the pain that brought back the dizziness in my head.

I received another smack from him, this time on my left side.

_\- that hurts.._ his second punch put me into silence after I groaned from the pain for a second.

His darting mad glares were enough for me to know that he was fed up and won't listen to me anymore.

"Look what you made me do. I don't want to cause more damage to this body," he mumbles with a breathy, terrific sound. I looked away, frightened before he arches close to me.

"Shhhh... I'll sing you a song, how about this?" he offers, but I didn't respond. Not like I have an option, I don't really.

"My last melody... for you. You should feel honored since most of my songs are dedicated to my lord," he said, trying to give me a compliment before I die.

He started singing, in a lullaby tone that was supposed to calm me down. Except it didn't.

_Oh black sheep, oh black sheep close your eyes and go to sleep,_   
_Just let me and let Bendy take your blood and let you be_   
_Go to sleep, go to sleep and never mind how you'll die,_   
_Just close your eyes and calm your heart and this will end soon enough_   
_Oh, Bendy, Oh Bendy take this sheep and her blood,_   
_Let me be, your servant, serve you for eternity,_   
_Love me more, more than her and I will be more happy_   
_To attend to you my true savior and bring me my humanity._   
  


I stared at him, at his sanity that was no more. At his inky finger that gestures me to be quiet while he walks away still facing me. If he has his face, I could tell that he was smiling at me. But not that of a genuine smile too, so somehow I was thankful of this mask.

"It's time to believe.. my tender sheep" he added

_\- yeah, I believe you are the craziest psycho I will ever encounter. Sure._

He turned his back to me and withdrew to a room not so far away and closed the door behind him.

The place was quiet, and so am I. I was clueless to what I should do and I don't have the power anymore. Until I heard his voice again through the speakers still singing.

_\- Great..._

Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep.  
Rest your head, it's time for bed.

In the morning you may wake,  
Or in the morning... you'll be dead.

_\- stop calling me sheep you crazy bastard..._

Then he began his ritual. It was filled with begging, pleading and madness. He was calling for Bendy to take me. He thought that Bendy can save him from his dark inky body he called it the abyss. It's that moment I didn't feel frightened because that's exactly what I want! I want Bendy to come over here and kick this bastard's inky ass, tie him and negotiate with him.

"Oh no, please don't call for Bendy I don't want to die please," I sarcastically shouted for Sammy to hear.

The gate in front of me by quite a distance operated and lifted up. I gazed my wondering eyes to see what was there but it was pitch black. However, the sounds weren't encouraging at all.

_\- please don't let it be what I think it is._

A black wave dashed in furiously that sent a dreadful sense and terror to me. They were racing each other to get me to themselves.

"SAAMMYY YOUR PLAN IS BACKFIRED. HELP!" I called for his help in this desperate situation, with no axe or a way to run. They jumped at me with their long inky hands that mirrored black dead branches of a tree. I was thrown, grabbed, pulled and I could feel my body parts gonna split because of them.

The thick ropes that were too tough for me to break through, they broke it instantly without trying. I tried to jab them, and run but there were too many, all over me knocking my head down to the floor. In the same instant, I heard A loud noise from the speaker, a one-sided conversation but I knew that Bendy has finally come.

"No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet!! I am your— AAAAHHHHH!!"

A sharp scream was followed and a self-defense words were cried mixed with a monster roaring and howling. A sound of biting and chewing made me forget the terror of being sucked off the Searchers and turn my eyes to the door where Sammy entered.

I watched in utter horror to the ink that piled down the door gap, like blood it spreads ongoing with no explanation for this. Until the door flew open revealing the guilty one behind this.

A long black figure that I hardly recognized, was melted with his own ink. Teeth that edges are turning sharp, the face that was covered with a foaming ink that crawled from the top of his head. Horns that no one has them besides him.

One look at the red ribbon that was still intact to his neck, has cleared my doubts.

_\- Bendy... it's him and not him..._  I wanted to call his name, but I was drowned with the Searchers' ink. The demon was holding overall that belongs to no other than Sammy.

_\- did... did he kill him?!... Bendy..._

Everything after that happened in an instant. Him bashing, killing the Searchers one by one, howling like an animal and nipping them like a hungry lion that was starving to death.

I coughed back the inks that managed to slip in my throat and peered at Bendy with round eyes.

"Bendy..?" I called him to be sure, that it's the Bendy I know.

He turned sharply towards me, gritting his teeth to my sight.

My body curved and I stepped back slowly. Deep inside me, I was shouting at myself to run away now, while my other self refused in disbelief that the Bendy I know is no longer.

My eyes welled, I tried calling him again "Bendy!" I said, more sternly than the previous time. But his grinning was twisted and the posture he's making is warning me that my life is at stake.

_\- KERRIN RUN, THINK LATER._  I Shouted to myself, letting my weak legs sprint as much as I can to the only open route I could find in front of me towards the opened gate. The ground was swamped with ink that reached my ankle and a bunch of woods was blocking the path.

I hear his fast steps, running after me. Right behind me he follows me with every turn I make and there was not a single second I can spare while I remember the image of Sammy's overall on Bendy's hand. I dive right through the open gaps between the blocking woods until I spotted a door just a few steps away.

On a spur of moment, I was stopped instantly pressing the break button to my legs when Bendy jumped from below ink swamp right in front of me splashing the ink all around him and growled at me.

Like a confused prey that I've become, I took a U-turn as I recall a path that I missed on the left side since the easiest thing to do when you run is just move forward all the way.

There was a small opening between the woods and Bendy dashed before he jumps, baring his teeth at me. I pulled the nearest object and smacked him with it to slow him down but he was solid despite the melting ink.

_\- How tough can his body be in this state?!_  I was astonished as I made my way, distancing myself from him. I spurt, even when my legs are sore and slowed down from the flood inks below my feet. Even when my lungs are burning and my breath are going rapid, I couldn't stop.

A door, I found in the narrow corridor and this time I gave it my all reaching my unknown destination.

_\- Just a few more!!_

I slammed the door open and closed it right behind me, taking a fast peak of Bendy whose jaw was wide open making a noisy dissatisfied cry. Miraculously, there was a key intact to the door hole and without giving myself a second thought I locked it and leaned against the door for support. As if locking the door is not enough to stop Bendy's rumbling at the door. I sensed a weird change between my neck when I checked it was Bendy's ribbon tie.

"What the hell is this.... ?" I questioned my eyes. The bow Bendy bestowed me was melting like an ice cream that was exposed to the sun for a while. The edges are thawed and the shape looked unsteady.

_\- just like Bendy..._

I clenched it tight hopelessly to keep it together. I laid on the hard floor after I heard Bendy giving up on smashing the door. Holding the ribbon to my chest, my cheeks rubbed the cold floor.

_\- I'm dizzy... I'm tired..._  I didn't have the energy to think, plan or to move from my current spot. My head was ringing with pain while my adrenaline reduced now that the danger is no more. All my body parts were aching me and my eyes were starting to close against my will.

_\- no... I can't faint now... not yet... I don't even know where am I.. and Bendy... Bendy needs help..._

But my body went numb, declining my worried thoughts. I soon gave up and yielded to whatever was waiting for me.

_\- Bendy..._

Even until the very last moment, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Vision is blurry and I did my best to stay awake for a while now.

Despite this all, I heard an echoing clicking sound that gots nearer with per second. I knew I wasn't alone once again,  but this time, I didn't care or fear as much. I had enough.

I peered at the source weakly after they stopped right close to me.

All I could grasp in this brief moment are, small black heels, short dress and —

I narrowed my eyes to what I saw, a short wavy black hair and a hallow.

_\- An... angel? Am I in heaven...?_

Then I fainted.

 


	22. Double Date

 

I was pleased.

Being around with Bendy even for this short period of time, hanging out and talking about trivial things that were so fascinating in our minds. Drawing while he snoops to check on my arts, and dancing whenever I feel down or depression kicks in.

I couldn't stop smiling or laughing, for the first time in my whole life my cheeks hurt from too much grinning. He never failed to make me smile at all. It was a nice feeling.

"Oh Bendy, you won't believe this.. I had a terrible nightmare about you going mad and.....Bendy..?"

He was dissolving before me; his form and his horns were losing shape. The ink covered his eyes and the smile turned more wicked. His teeth were gritting, and my heart was pounding.

There was nothing to say. I became frightened to Bendy who was standing in front of me, cornering me and preying at me.

**"Wondering is a terrible sin~!"**  He said, with a dark thick sound before he perishes his fangs through my skin.  
  


I opened my eyes while gasping for air, It was just a nightmare. Another nightmare. My rapid panicking and breathing was suffocating me and my hands, my hands couldn't stop shaking. Then, I heard a song that took my mind off the nightmare. A famous song that became a great hit, it was John Lee Hooker's a successful pop song, the best he ever wrote.

 

_Boom, boom, boom, boom_

_I'm gonna shoot you right down_

_Right off your feet_

_"_ Take you home with me" I sang along,  
 _Take you home with me_

_Put you in my house_  
 _"_ Put you in my house"

_Boom, boom, boom, boom_

_-Boom boom boom.. what what??_

As I started to feel calm and even went along singing, synchronizing with the song on the radio, I heard there was someone else singing along as well.

_-wait wait, where am I??_

Bewildered with this situation, I gained back my rational thinking as I examined the place first.

A fan above me that cooled my head for a bit, a withered hammock in front of me, below it a large wooden box. A cabinet with few books.

_-That's new..._  I thought, when I heard a chiming sound of the clock that resembled Bendy's figure with the time at the center. The hands and legs are moving left and right cheerfully with each second that passes. Finally, a clock to tell the time! Though I doubt it would tell me the exact time. seeing that the batteries might deplete.

I was laying on a small folding bed, and I was certain that I'm not in the musical department anymore.

_-my my my clothes!?!_ I checked out late to what I was wearing and I don't have my clothes on!! I have a long white shirt with a neck collar and a dry white towel that was dried on my head. I switched my focus to something more important than what I thought,

"Oh.. it's here," I sighed in relief. It's Bendy's white ribbon, I was holding it the whole time. The shape is still unstable but at least it was solid enough for me to keep it in one piece. I couldn't find my bag in this room even my clothes weren't there. I walked on my tiptoe to see the one behind this without making a noise or to be found out.

As I walk to open the door, I was stunned when it was opened by a long tall figure that I've never seen this length before.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed, startled!

He screamed back, tossed down a plate with a bowl, water and a towel.

"B-B-Boris??!!!" I stuttered uncontrollably, with nothing to defend myself with I made a weird gesture.

He hid behind the door, lowering his ears that shivered for a bit when I called his name.

"Um... ah.. yes? I'm glad you are awake! Are you.. feeling better?" his voice was shaking, as he still hides behind the door, probably because of me. I shortened the distance between us, rubbing my head, I sensed a bandage on it "oww.." now that I touched it, it hurts.

"be careful! I was about to change the bandage for you.. are you alright?"

"Never mind that... you, you are Boris!"

"Y-yeah.. that's right," he tilts his head along with his ears that swayed along with his pure smile.

"You are alive!" I pointed at him, in disbelief, a good shock but unexplainable since I've been informed of his death from Bendy.

"Umm... I guess I am.. yeah?" his tiny eyes narrowed from my weird statement.

"Bendy said you've.... err..." I stuttered as I tried to explain, but the moment I uttered Bendy's name, Boris lifted both his ears up with sad round eyes.

"Oh... I understand now," Boris lowered his tone, "He told you that I'm dead, didn't he?" he questioned with hurt in his eyes and forcible smile. I was taken back by his hurtful reaction as I held my left arm and dropped my eyes.

"But... why?"

"I'll leave all the explaining to her, for now you need to change Miss Kerrin, she's been waiting for you,"

"her? She? And how do you know my name??" I perked up slowly eyeing Boris, he sniggers and beamed when he realized I'm clueless "oh right, you didn't have the chance to meet her! I'm talking about Alice! She is the one who found you unconscious,"

Now that he mentions it, I do remember something like that before I faint to the ground. The high heels and the wavy hair, it must be her! I wasn't dreaming back then.

I looked around, must be a hassle to carry me all the way and Boris looked after me all the time. I respectfully bowed down in appreciation "Thank you for looking after me Boris, and sorry for the startling you,"

"n-not at all hey! Um.. maybe you can change this cloth to the one Alice prepared for you, so we can go j-join her?"

Boris walked inside the room towards his wooden box and fished out a few spares of clothes that were neatly folded up. Watching him this close is so cool! Like a reliable brother, but he looks so timid too. I spaced out for a moment as I stared at him unfolding the clothes and taking a pair of boots out as well and prepared them for me.

_-Does Bendy know about him...? He must be.... But then why did he lie...?_

"I...I'll wait you outside!" he shuffled out quick before I could say anything.

_-So adorably cute!_ I giggled, before I turn back to the new clothes and change them fast.

I started with the long dark grey pants that fit my legs length perfectly. Then I took off the long white shirt and changed it to the buttoned white shirt while adjusting the size and the buttons. After that I wore the black boots, at the first sight it looked heavy but when I put it on they were too light to my feet! The rubbery material probably supports in protection against any leak of the ink. Lastly but not last, the black luxurious waist coat. I nearly squeaked to the sight of it and immediately took it to my hands and wore it.

"It fits so nice! I look like a real animator!"

Since this outfit designed for the employees as far as I recalled, all the animators wore this kind of custom. But the sizes of this one too fitting for me it's as if.....

_-As if it was made for me. Was it my father's idea?_  I pondered at the thought as I lay my eyes at the white bow on the table. I took it and put it back to where Boris got it out from and used the white bow that Bendy presented me instead as I attach it to my neck regardless of how it looks like.

It makes me feel connected with Bendy.

"No time to waste, must meet with Alice as soon as possible if they can help me to find a solution,"

I decided, walking out of the room this place is different, but the ink is still leaking from above here and there as I press on, I saw a few hanging clothes, and some were mine. I touched them, and they are all wet. I believed that Boris did the washing and drying here, my clothes were mixed with his overall and a few pairs of pants.

On my left I found a bathroom, I used the opportunity to wash my face, to stay sharp and awake. I looked at my own reflecting through the cracked mirror and the white bow of Bendy's around my neck.

_-I need to hurry..._

Shaking my head, I limped to find Boris. And here he was waiting, leaned his back to one of the chairs and listening to the old classic songs on a classical trumpet gramophone so cheerfully humming along with the melody.

"Miss Kerrin! I-I say ... you lookin good," he gives a compliment as he sized me up. I twirled my hair as a response, "t-thank you," and for some reason I thought what would Bendy think if he saw me with this new look?

I drew a long sigh, checking on the place it was spacious.

"Wow Boris, is this your place? Pretty cool!"

"y-you think so? I'm pleased to hear that.. please make yourself at home,"

He sounds so awkward and shy while trying to host me, this place is not bad to live on in my opinion. There is a cooker, pots, spoons. Shelves full of bacon soup supplies while there were few empty cans. I glimpse a full deck of cards on the table. He has it all, everything one needs to consider it home!

"Do you like the Banjo, Boris?" I asked when I saw the instrumental tool next to him.

"oh that.. yes I do! I can play both Banjo and trumpet!"

"Wow that's so awesome! I always considered trumpet as a hard instrument to play with the air blowing and all,"

"oh not at all, I-I can teach you s-some times..."

"I'd be happy!" I beamed then remembered, "After.... We save Bendy," I cleared my throat. Boris's expression changed as his smile went upside down with his ears.

"Boris.. I need to find Bendy and help him, do you-"

"She will help you,"

"Alice?"

"Yes.. that's why we need to meet her right now," Boris informed and before he stood up a loud growling sound caused us to freeze.

-grooooowllllssssssss-

Boris went blank, flushing up and hiding his face behind his long ears.

"umm... could it be that you are hungry?"

"n-no I'm not!"

-GROOOOWLLLLLL-

I laughed at the sudden sound, the timid wolf wanted to crawl away from me in embarrassment, but I stopped him right away.

"It's fine, let me cook you some bacon soup! It will taste better with the tools here," I referred to the cooker and the pots, I'd make for myself too but right now I don't have an appetite.

"But Alice...."

"she can wait.. let me repay you, this is the least I can do for looking after me," I insisted. He silently nods while nervously playing with his fingers.

_-I'm really worried about Bendy and wanted to rush.. but I need to settle a few things and be prepared too._

One can of the bacon soup won't fill this tall friendly wolf. So, I figured I should use three at least, and right away I brought the ingredient and boiled the water in the pot as I pour them all together in it. Slowly, I stirred and used few available seasoning and salted it a bit. I inhaled the smell of the soup to check if it is right and even sipped a little to my tongue.

"Just right!" I stirred for 5 minutes more before I prepared a large bowl and casted it all into it. Boris was following me with his drooling face all the time as he tries to cover his mouth, I could tell he was itching for it from the instant his tail started to wiggle.

_-Must....touch....that....tail._

"Boris! It's done," I poked the side of the bowl with a spoon making it ring as a sign that supper was ready.

He arches his back waiting for me to serve it and before I could lay the bowl on the table I took it away. His expression was seriously priceless! His ears going down whenever I pull it away and up when I put it on.

He raises his eyebrow, staring at me annoyed of my little tease while tapping his fingers on the table.

"Let me touch your tail and I'll let you eat!"

"deal! Anything! W-what did you say?!"

"DEAL IS DEAL!"

I put the bowl on the table fast and rushed to his tail to touch it.

"Oh man... what's with everyone and my tail," he wanted to pull it away but he was too hungry, so he left me to be entertained.

"It's furry..." I expected solid or ink, but this is out of my expectation. No, this is perfect!

He rubbed the back of his head, "I guess it couldn't hurt..." he softened his expression giving me my own kind of joy as he eats, "Kerrin this soup is dank!!" I was proud with my cooking skills even though it wasn't really much, "I would be happy if there was something else, I can make nearly everything," I faked sobbed and sniffed while brushing his tail.

"Say Boris, how is Alice? Can you tell me about her?"

I wanted to get to know her better before I meet her and thank her properly. This would save me big time too.

"Alice huh... she's such a canary" he filled his lungs to its full capacity before he inhales it all, leaning his cheek to his hand and twirling the spoon in the soup bowl.

"When she sings, I melt like a popsicle on the fourth of July"

I veered off from his tail as I pull a chair to rest my back. He was dazed to his imaginations as he tells me about her and the light from a small candle that cantered the table revealed the smile in the corner of his mouth.

"When she moves her body, my heart skips a beat to each time her waist sways and the sound of her clicking heels makes me....umm.......ahhh...."

He took notice to the way I was staring at him.

_-Not the information I've been looking for, but this is sweet._

"She must be very nice girl,"

"Well......." He chuckles before he adds "She is sweet in her own way and really caring too,"

"I look forward to meet her!"

It would be nice to have some female company, I've never had a girl friend before. And from Boris, I can tell we will get along just fine! I just hope she can help me to save Bendy..

Boris drunk the whole soup in one go before he clanks the bow on the table.

"Sounds good, let's head out," Boris was enthusiastic as he jerked up from his chair and instructed me to follow him while he took out a toolbox.

"What's that for?" I nodded in the direction of his hand.

"In case there are problems in our way I can always fix it.... i-if I am capable of it of course..."

"Nice talent Boris!" I praised him as he tilts his head flattered, "why thank you if you think so Kerrin!"

The door opens after he pulled the lever down towards the left side.

"Please don't wonder off and stay by myside," he offers me his left hand, such a gentle wolf I thought. I held his hand as I examined the place. Such a mess it is, spider webs everywhere and empty cans laying around. I noticed a few vending machines but there was nothing inside. As we walk, I took notice of a strange looking closet.

"What's this?" I pointed at a medium sized closet big enough for a person to get in with a title listed ( Little Miracle Station ) it resembled an outhouse, the front wooden door was printed with a halo drawn with ink.

"This.... Is how we take precautions against him sometimes... It doesn't happen often but yeah... you may find them all over the place in different spots"

"Precautions? Against who?"

Boris didn't answer me, and he only replied with a bitter sigh. I cleared my throat, gripping his hand tight afraid of the danger he mentioned. It seems I have a long way to catch up.

"Looks like the place is dark up ahead," we reached to a narrowed room with a door that reflected nothing but darkness. "I need to fix the lights later, let's use this in the meantime," he grabbed a flashlight from the closest table he could find. He noticed how I held his arm wary.

"D-Don't be afraid..! it always black out here," he assured me while not minding the way I was holding him, we continued our path.

"No need to be scared, just stay close, I'll make sure the light is in front for you to see!"

I nodded before clearing my throat. I walked slowly, and Boris slowed down to be on the same pace. It was loud with all the mechanical gears and the pressure pipes with the gears clanking. Boris made sure to avoid the path of the leaked ink from above. Just to get the courage I asked, "What is this place for?!"

"You haven't had the chance to see below, this place has a lot of facilities and mechanic areas to support and function them," he retorted right before we heard a thudding noise from above.

"w-w-w-what was that?!"

Boris raised his head up serenely as he hems. I'm surprised of him being content even with his timid personality. Possibly because this is his home and he understand things better than I do.

"be at ease, it's nothing"

_-Sorry can't do, can't ignore that sound._ I gulped, looking more alert.

Just a few more turns and there I saw the light at the end.

"See? We made it," he radiates at me, rewarding me with a pat on my head.

My face reddened as I hid behind my hair.

"o-oh, you are uncomfortable with that? s-sorry"

I patted his head in return and as a payback "We are even now,"

"Umm.. I think you just made this one as an excuse,"

"Yep!"

"Oh wowi," we laughed it off together, and as he opens the door we made our way through.

Boris took it slow and told me to close my eyes, "Wait until you see this place!" his voice sounded eager "open your eyes!"

"Wooooow!" Astonished, amazed and stunned.

"You like it?" the wolf smiles, pleased at my reaction.

"I... I don't remember anything like this! Just when did he expand this place?!!!"

_Heavenly Toys – Joey Drew Studio._

Toys, dolls, cardboards everywhere!

New cute posters, wooden carved toys from trains that laid on the ground and airplanes which were neatly hung above us.

"sooooo huge!" I squeaked at the sight of Boris's human-sized doll that rested close to the sign of the company.

_-I'd jump at it and squeeze it to my heart content, but not in his presence. He'd seriously freak out._

I was too elated, but it didn't last fast.

"What's wrong Kerrin?" he noticed my gloomy face.

"I'm just.... Worried about Bendy and here I am.... Fantasizing about this place and God knows where he is...."

The Wolf made a soft whimper sound, "I-I'm sorry," I lifted both my hands up.

"he is your friend too, of course, you are worried as much as I am... you were just trying to cheer me up,"

Boris brushed my shoulder gently, approving my words "You are a really good person Kerrin... don't you ever worry! let's meet up with Alice now," he points at the door just a few more stairs to climb and we will be there.

As I walked up the stairs with Boris, I could hear a dulcet singing. It was a sweet chanting that my ears had never heard before. I slowed down and tried not to make a noise so I would not disturb this beautiful music. But just as I was enjoying that girl's singing I heard something familiar send a shockwave of fright.

_-Sammy's voice!!!!!!_

"Hello there toots, what took you so long?"

The soothing song stopped along with a clicking of a tape.

"Hey there Alice! S-sorry, things happened and-"

"Boris darling you didn't date her behind my back, or did you?"

"d-d-date?! No! I mean.... She served me a bowl of soup... that doesn't count as a date, d-does it?"

Boris was the first to dash inside Alice's room. Few cardboards of her were placed on the corner of the rooms with one miracle station, a cloth hanger and a small T.V. Alice was laying on a caramel soft couch with a small light candle before she moved and sits on a chair. They were talking all friendly like but here I am, hiding behind the corner like the creep I am.

"Sweetheart come ere, I won't bite," she teased me as she tilts her head behind Boris who covered her small figure.

"Kerrin, this is Alice! Alice this is Kerrin," Boris introduced us to each other, but man she looks so pretty and mature! Her adult voice is so unreal to her cartoonish look. Just like Bendy and Boris, everyone here looks like the real cartoon 2D characters but alive.

Alice was sitting on one leg over the other but once she saw how distressed I was, she stood up on her feet. Every part of her swayed, her short wavy black hair moved in sync with her small waist, she raises her thin eyebrow with a sweet smile, giggling seductively as she lifts her hand for a handshake.

"Hello Kerrin, nice to finally meet you! Bendy told me a lot about you,"

"h-hi... Bendy did?!"

_-Just when did he have the time to chit chat?!_  I felt the urge to punch him for that.

I took her hand to shake it and I couldn't avoid looking at the table where Sammy's tape that included his message and... is that my sketching book?!

"ohh dear me, let me explain myself, won't you help yourself and take a seat sweetie?"

Taking a seat in front of where she was sitting, Boris was standing next to her and pulled the chair for her as she arranges her small black skirt before she leans her back.

"Thank you Boris my dear, would you be kind and bring for us something to drink?"

"A-Anything for you Alice!" he accepted her request gladly and went ahead.

"Now let's start our little date~"

"d-date?!" my jaw dropped in shock.

"What's the matter deary? Am I not too good enough to have a date with you? Considering you had a little date with my sweet Boris,"

"I.... " pausing for a second to clear my mouth, "He was hungry, I served him bacon soup. That's all,"

Alice lets out a mischievous laugh, biting her lower lip and eyeing me with weird eyes.

"I'm just teasing you sweetheart, take it easy,"

_-This is not the time for this really....._

"Well anyway, let's start with this tape," she straightens her back, arms crossed on the table as she points at it.

"That... belongs to Sammy, he gave me a chase back there until....."

"Go on,"

I looked at her and I figured she wants me to explain the whole thing. So, I told her how I was with Bendy looking for a way out, and that he had to leave to prepare a change of clothes for me, how Sammy gave me a fright chasing me and intending to sacrifice me as a part of his mad ritual, and how above all of this. Bendy...

Bendy came back as a real demon. Can't recognize me, gave me a great hunt before I found my way out.

Alice gave all her attention to me, all her demon ears focused on my words, she intertwined both her hands together and rested her chin on it as she listened, nodding and agreeing. When I mentioned Sammy's death, somehow just for an instant, I've seen a different face. A very odd reaction that I couldn't catch.

With a stressful look on my face, I didn't realize I was sweating a river until Alice reached towards me with both her hands caressing mine.

"It must be a terrible experience hun, I'm really sorry to hear that... I'm happy he met his demise that he deserves, you are safe now darling" my heartbeat slowed down to its usual pace, I was thankful for her small kind act.

"Let me tell you my part of the story," she suggested as she pulls back in her seat. Boris finally came in with two glasses. He served me a glass of water while he served her a glass of black liquid.

I pointed in question without the need to utter a single word

"Just a fine liquor darling, I'd let him serve you one, but I can tell you didn't bloom yet,"

I half glared at her blurted-out statement.

_-Well excuse me....._

"Hours ago, before I find you cuddelin the floor, Bendy told me about you after he met with Boris,"

"y-you met Bendy?!" I switched to look at Boris.

"y-yeah... well.... He asked me for a way to reserve a pool of ink through the pipes,"

"Threatened him" Alice corrected Boris while checking out her nails.

_-THAT...RASCAL...._

He acted smart and all when he came back with a brilliant idea! No wonder ,there was no way in hell he would come up with that alone!

"If Bendy met with Boris and knows about him... why did he tell me that Boris is...." I couldn't say the word. But everyone knew what I wanted to say. Boris cracked a sad smile while Alice's expression changed to straight poker face.

"I could answer you that, but I dislike discussing this topic next to my darling Boris,"

"It's alright Alice, I really don't mind,"

Alice sighed, changing the pose of her legs and pulling the chair closer.

"Listen, Kerrin sweetheart, Bendy probably told you that because he doesn't acknowledge this  _'Boris'_ ,"

"What do you mean?"

She was troubled as she drew another annoyed sigh, "This is not the first time Boris was born.. this is his second born,"

"huh....?" Her clarification was confusing, I looked forth and back at Boris and her and why would that make Bendy act the way he is.

"There was another Boris that Bendy took liking too..the first Boris, before he.... You know,"

"Before the creator lied to us and took him away making experiments,"

Their explanation struck my head. The corpse of the Boris Bendy mentioned on that room, that must be him!

"but... that doesn't give him the right to deny you Boris, you are as real as any of us and as the old Boris! Bendy should... no, Bendy MUST be grateful!"

"You are too nice darling, far too nice, but if it were you maybe you can help Bendy change,"

"Assuming if we can find him and help him first...."

"Well about that, we usually wait here where it is safe until he regains his control," Alice shudders it off, but I couldn't accept this!

"w-wait?! How long until this thing wears off?!"

Alice was thinking as she counts in her mind, but Boris seems to know the answer, "Sometimes it takes few days and at bad times it goes on to weeks,"

_-Hell no I won't wait that long!_

"I...I can't wait that long.. he is suffering.. he needs us!"

"To prove you that I really care and willing to help, I have a plan," Alice sips her fine liquor with her black thick glossy lips then places the glass on the table.

"Before we hunt the demon, you need to get familiarized with this area,"

Alice stood up from her place and snapped her finger to Boris.

"Boris hon, could you show her the place?...... I.... need to rest back to my dorm," she turns her back on us before departing to rest.

"Alice, wait!"

I stopped her as she turns half of her waist while resting her small hand on her hip looking at me with a smile of wonder.

"Thank you for accepting my request... and to my selfishness... you are truly an Angel sent from above!"

I'm thankful for everything, for helping me and for listening the part of my story and how she was understanding and kind when I was traumatized about Sammy. I just want to get Bendy back...

She titters softly before she adds as she takes her leave "Anything for you Miss little creator,"

"h-huh?!"

"Tataaas!"

_-I wonder what did she mean by that....?_

"This way Kerrin! I will escort you and show you the areas and inform you a few things you need to be careful with,"

For a moment I thought this place was her room, but the way Boris is talking, I believe there are so many things I'm missing in my father's workshop. And I'm about to find out everything but at the mean time I need to help Bendy.

 

 

 

Third P.O.V:-

\-------------------------------

 

As the angel walks majestically back to her domain. Walking up the stairs to reach her room and closing the door behind her the moment her heel stepped inside.

Her whole face twisted horribly in anger and rage,

**"Don't you ever dare do that again,"** the sweet angel threats dryly.

_((S-Sammy!!! Sammy is dead!!!!))_  The corner of her mouth moved speaking to herself but with a different kind of voice.

**"He deserves it, he cheated you anyway didn't you say all men are alike and shit? Or are you all talk... Susie?"**

_((That's...That's....))_

" **Stay out of the way Susie I'm warning you, you don't want to see my demon side now or do you??"**

_((NOOO! Get me out of here!!!!))_

**"Wrong move Susie, you should be punished,"**

_((No no no no please! Anything but that!!!!))_

Alice walked further to her experiment room, reaching for a shelf that was filled with syringes and each of them contained black liquid inside.

"Don't worry Susie, we are going places together.... Right?"

The Angel smiled brightly with eyes that reflected nothing but a sickening twist. The second voice vanished after a stabbing sound, and Alice chuckle echoed her room to the core.

 


	23. The Demon Howls

~ 6 hours ago ~  
  
  


Bendy P.O.V:-  
—————————

When Kerrin wanted to get rid of the ink pool just so we can proceed, I got really upset! After I realized that the best way to stabilize my body is by drinking it, there was no way I would get rid of that!

But then again I thought, there was really no way outta here besides that passage! At least for her!

When she thought of an idea that I could remove it to elsewhere just to clear our way, I was happy. She was considering and understanding! A really kind girl.

And I know the right person who can help me with this...

So I told her to wait until I manage with a few things, and when I teleported away trying to find that mut..

"There you are," I rose my eyebrow in disgust as he jolts back when he heard me.

"B-Bendy! Y-you look good!"

"I know, cut this out I need you to do something for me," I crossed both my arms looking down at the fake Boris he pretends to be while he tugs his tail and acts all goody ol pal.

"I have a pool of ink I need to remove it to safety, got any idea where to keep it?"

I have to admit when it comes to mechanical and fixing the inner structure of this place, he was great at it. I always make him do things for me knowing he gets it done rather quickly.

He was pondering for a minute, scratching his head and stuttering.

"Get a grip already ya good for nothin!" I nagged at him before he whimpers and blurts out, "t-there is a way, you know you can keep them in barrels or-"

"That's it! How did I not think of this?!" I knuckled the palm of my hand to this idea, I can use it whenever I want and drink as many as I desire!

I wonder what Kerrin will think when I tell her about it!

As I tried to take my leave, Boris stopped me to question, "d-did I do good Bendy?"

I leered at him with narrowed eyes and growled "Scram!"

He ran off cowardly before I take my leave, the moment I turned back I felt so eager to meet up with Kerrin!

Without further delay, I reunited with her and told her about the idea! Golly her reaction was priceless!

But after a load of fun time spending it with Kerrin, I've been seeing these weird stinky stains that hurt my friend's skin!

It was red and kinda swelling, she looks like she is hurt whenever she scratches her skin. So, I asked her what's about it?

I then understood she needs a new change of clothes, I knew Kerrin didn't mind the ink and all, but I guess human get affected by being exposed with it for a while.

Then I remembered something awesome! Alice mentioned me a room with the animators suits and clothes, I can make her prepare one for Kerrin! While the pipes suck out all the ink, we can manage that just in time!

I excused myself once again from her and boi, she was worried about me! Somehow it felt nice to have someone missing you and worried about ya.

"Don't miss me too much, I won't be late!" I said with smirk that revealed all my teeth and gave her a wink before I leave.

Alice always hang out in that room. She never even once let us in her dorm, so if we don't find her there we ought to wait until she comes by.

"Heya Alice!"

"Why I'm honored with this sweet surprise toot," she flicked her short hair behind her back as she sways towards me looking up to me from head to toe with an awkward distance, she's such a gal!

"Like my new looks?" checking up at me like that, I unconsciously adjusted the ribbon all proudly to take her attention and a little show off!

"Bendy...you.....you are so tall...."

"Ahem... I've always been taller than you get over it doll face,"

"hah, you wish sweetheart, and what's that you have here?"

_-She finally noticed!_

"Just a little gift... guess from who?!! Guess!!"

_-She can't guess!_

"hmmm, who?"

I looked left and right and to her demon ear I whispered, "The creator's daughter!"

She looked at me all surprised with her mouth half opened! that totally shocked her! No, the word shock is little compared to her facial expression she was making!

"The creator's daughter....?"

"Yep! And daaaaamn you really need to look at her drawing Alice-"

"Wait... Bendy, hon... the creator's daughter is here? you met her?"

"aaaa.... Yeaaah?" my enthusiastic spirit lessened with her repeating the question, "Girl, are you juiced or something?" I curved my back while my eye twitched. Alice took a deep breath and asked me something bizarre..

"You... don't remember meeting her before.. do you?"

"Yeeep, you girl are going nutz!! I mean Alice come on! This is my first time meeting her! But she is too nice it feels like I've known her for years..."

Alice's eyes went smaller, I don't understand what is this about, but she seemed... sad?

"you don't seem to remember I suppose you still suffer from amnesia after that incident.." her low-pitched tone struck me speechless for a second there, as I tried to converse her she turned sharply at me.

"So my dear sweet Bendy.. after your little encounter with the creator's daughter I hope you are not thinking of what I'm thinking about~?" she stared right at me questioning with doubt. I tensed up as I felt myself getting bigger, Alice backed away a stepped behind looking up with wide eyes.

**"I could never forget our revenge Alice... stop speaking nonsense,"**

"Deary me, calm down toot I was just checking,"

"But.. Kerrin has nothing to do with this, plus! I have a brilliant idea! Won't you hear me out? But wait, she is waiting now could you prepare a spare of the animator's clothes in the room you told me about the other day?"

"Why sure sweetie, anything for you darling," she titters like a bird as she pokes my chin.

After she prepared the new pair of clothes, she put them at a side "Since you can't take that with you in your ink port, I'll keep it with me," she informs me. I didn't like the idea, but I remember the time I tried bringing a CD through the port and it ended up all inky and messy.

"So how did you do it?" she was talking about my new appearance and I told her the secret. I trust Alice a lot but comparing to me, she is having it all easy and good.

"Instead bathin myself in the ink, I just drink it like a juice!"

"That's.....interestingly gross. Does it really work?"

"Duuuh it does!"

"Show me,"

She doesn't buy my words, Girls agh.

Alice went to look for something and brought a small bottle of ink with a strange mark on the glass and as she opens the lid she handed it over to me.

"Drink it," with a small shake of her head her wavy hair weaved behind her, smiling so curiously. I looked at the bottle and confidently took it away from her glove.

"Watch and see how the magic works!" I chugged it down all in one go and daaaaamn "gotta get used to the taste," I disposed of the glass behind me as I wipe the leftover ink from my mouth.

"Well~?" she gave me impatience shots and clicks, I sneered "watch!"

The thought of forming a tail still annoyed me after the last incident, but I wanted to show off and satisfy her curiosity. A tail sprouted from my back and grew at the length I desired. I moved it in front of her doll face just to show her how REAL and SOLID it is. And to break her face more I grew a bit taller than usual.

"Whoah not fair!" she touched me as she pleased all over me.

But for some reason I started to feel..... uneasy. That kind of feeling I feel like I was going to throw up.

Alice was finally convinced and rested back to her place, "Okay I'm convinced," she finally gives up.

"I'll take my leave now then-" I wasn't feeling well but it feels weird to be away from Kerrin that long.

"Wait wait hon where do you think you are going? You haven't told me about the creator's daughter yet,"

"But she is waiting and-"

"Come on darling~ it won't hurt a few minutes?" she changed her pose, curving her back with smoky eyes and tone. She made my heart race right there.

"Plus you seems to be.... Tired and in need of a break?"

_-Strangely, I feel exhausted. Headache... dizzy... It felt awful._

"It won't hurt to take a little break I guess?" and I'm really itching to tell her about Kerrin too.

It took a while, at first, I didn't know where to start even when I tried to make it short and catch up to Kerrin, but it's good, I want to see her worried face when I come back, and she welcomes me all eagerly

I told her everything, how she is so different from the creator, how she believed me when I made a little prank on her, how lightheaded she is and when she sleeps she snores and kicks a lot! But I saved the best for last, her arts are on a different level, I gave her so much credit and wished I could show her the drawing she made of Boris! And how she didn't mind me to draw.

But then....

"Darling are you alright?"

I felt it for a while and tried to fight the urge, but I couldn't take it.

I saw Alice backing away from the table, her terrified expression gave me a fright as the chair falls behind her. I looked at myself and I was sweating ink!

But that wasn't everything. My eyes were clouded with black and couldn't hear a thing! My knees shook as fear found its way crawling up to my back. This feeling of dread is deepening.

Suddenly we both were startled by a noise, floors above us.

_-Sammy's speaker...?_

"Didn't you mention that you and Kerrin were in the music department?! She must me in deep trouble!!"

I chewed over her words, swallowed them and breathed them in and out with one thing in my mind.

RAGE.

I'm so mad, so pissed... that must be it, Sammy is doing another ritual. Whenever he does that I lose my shit.

This time though it was unbearable. I always went easy on him because of the old days but now... now...

**NO MORE MISTER NICE DEMON**

_-What's....happening....to me.....?_

I groaned in horrible pain, Alice was trembling and wanted to help but I understand why she can't lend me her hand.

I backed away, feeling like my entire body was on fire. Something was running wild inside me. Making me feel I was on a fire from my legs to the very tip of my horns. It is driving me crazy, mad and insane.

"Bendy!!!!!" Alice called my name, hopeless she didn't know what to do besides watching me in this state.

The pain made me feel dizzy, the world narrowed into a tunnel with each breath I took.

"I have...to save....Kerrin......"

I bustled to a near ink port, but I was too distracted with the fire inside me. I went maniac, howling and dashing all over the places and for some reason the nightmares I call memories barged in.

_The faces of disappointments._

_The errors._

_The dreams that didn't come true._

_The lies._

_The broken promises._

_The sacrifices, the struggles, the pain, the despair!!!!!!_

_THE PAIN_

_TOO MUCH PAIN._

**"It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURTS"**

The string of hatred, madness and anguish twirled in the core of my head.

_-This isn't the time to erupt my enmity, Kerrin... Kerrin needs help!!!!_

I ran across the halls, trampled upon the furniture and everything in my way. The ink that covered my eyes that won't go away is driving me into a frenzy. At this point I won't make it in time!

Falling on my knee, I found a salvation forming in front of me. A splattering ink that shaped like web was covering the walls that surrounds me. The heart of the web was darker as it clears a path for me. A path that was always so frightening for me to consider, but...

_-It is.... The only way...._

I swallowed and without looking, I gushed into the pit.

It was in that moment I knew, there is a hell I need to pay for this.

Everything was black, it was a waterfall of ink. Pentagram signs were all over the place and the biggest one of them all that contained a huge star sign appeared below me as it extended its size. The corner of the stars formed a rotating circle and I was the center of it all.

"AGHHHHHHH..AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

My throat was blazing as my insides were all melting, and my form is turning... splitting...

I grew small, back to the original form of my main cartoon.

Small....weak...and fragile.

But most among them..

Hopeless.

All the ink flowed away from me, forming a different kind of  **ME**.

A  **ME**  that I used to fight against...

A bigger version of me, stronger than me and scarier looking than me. He is big, bad and now he is mad.

**"Hello there my weak version.. What a fancy meeting we have here?"**

I dare not look at him nor to speak to him but only avert my eyes away in desperation.

**"Hey hey now why don't you loosen up a bit here huh? What do you say?? Bendy?!"**

He slithered towards me with his mad twirling eyes that kept twitching. He chinned me up as he checks on me, he only needed one look to know everything.

**"I see I see... you want to be strong, don't you?! It's easy peeize! I'm telling ya! But you don't LISTEN BENDY SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT HUUUH?!!!"**

I whimpered away from him, all the screaming he do, spitting the ink and whenever he opens his mouth I see sharp, edgy and scary teeth that waits to pierce on.

The scary ink demon stepped back a little, trying to cool off.

What should I say? What can I say....?

He is me and me is him, we are one. Whenever he is here, he is bad news. All he talks about the things that I so hard try to leave it behind me.

**"Bendy... remember the hate, remember how they hurt you, all the lies, remember how they looked down on us!!!! Remember their eyes that filled with disgust and the sickening face they were making!!!"**

_-Stop it......._

**"You can't put them all behind you!? Remember how Boris was experimented harshly on and the face he made when he died,"**

_-Stop it......._

**"You can't expect anything good from them, they hate you they despise you and most of all, they don't consider you anything but a TOOL!"**

_-Not true.... Kerrin.... Kerrin is different_

**"You just need to wreck hovac.. it is that simple. You've held it in so far Bendy... don't you think it is the time you need to let loose?"**

I fought the urge to cry but my inky tears failed me. It is frustrating, it is scary and it hurts..

"I...want to help Kerrin," I struggled to say the important thing now. But it was too late.

**"Then go save her?"**

"I'm....weak...."

**"How about a deal?"**

At that instant, I was taken by surprise by the sudden offer he has to make. I looked at him dumbfounded but a glitter of hope reflected in my eyes.

**"Let me do it for you,"**

I don't know what I was thinking, I was hesitant by my uneasiness. But here he is, convincing me as he rubs my shoulders and turning his face to me with face that tells you great things.

**"I can help her, that's what you desire right?"**

"y-yes!! Yes please!" without a second thought I answered. I am too weak, not like this. I am hopelessly unable to do anything in this state. I need him... I need strength.. I need power.

**"you don't have to suffer anymore Bendy, I'll ease the burden for you"**

"What do I need to do?"

**".........give in"**

"Anything! Just save her please! She is a frail kid, she has nothing to do with all of this!"

He sniggered at me, giving me a pat on the head as if I was his kid.

**"Ohhh dontcha worry... I got everything covered for you,"**

All it took was a single act.

A handshake.

What comes after nothing but a terrible endless nightmare, as he shoved me away with a kick on my tummy, sending me far to the endless hole. A farewell with a laughter as he gets out of this place, leaving me to the swirl of bad memories, cold and alone.

"Help me!!!!"

"Please!!! Somebody help me!!!!"

"Alice! Boris!!!!!!! Anyone!!!!!"

.

.

.

Visions struck my sight, of Sammy, his death.... His demise... a bunch of Searchers....and

Kerrin....?

"no!! don't hurt her!!! No Kerrin!!! Run!! Run away from me!!!"

It's not like she can hear me at all, but I could never forget the way she looked at me. The defenseless look and fright when she saw me and ran away from me.

_-That's it.... Stay away from me... I'm a danger to everyone..._

"I'm....alone....again,"

 


	24. Hunt or Be Hunted

It took a while but after regrouping with Boris, he showed me each floor and the things that I expected to find, but more importantly the spots of the miracle stations. I eventually gave up being surprised at this point.

This place is no longer just a workshop. It is a company that has bigger plans, beyond just producing cartoons for the gags of the audience. I am aware of the fact that my father was seeing beyond this point, further into a new kind of future. Wherever I go, there are always so many doors, so many halls, so many things to see but above all, so many secrets are yet to be revealed.

_-Much more bigger plans I have to say...._  I thought when I looked at Boris' back.

We went through Alice's room the place where we had our meeting, to Bendy's room which were located close to her.

"We won't be on this floor, but I thought I ought to make you remember the places," Boris made sure to show me everything.

After that he took me to a classic lifter large enough to carry a group of people. The door is a collapsible gate consisting of metal bars that looked like a cage. that had an exterior button to open the door and interior five buttons for five floors that exist in this place. They were:

_K_

_11_

_P_

_9_

_14_

First, I didn't understand the odd order, even when I questioned Boris about it he never knew either.

"Just remember them the way they are," he told me, and so I did.

Though we never used the lifter, and instead we took the stairway. I call it THE LONG WAY.

_-Don't...have....stamina...._

"you alright miss Kerrin?"

"first, just call me Kerrin will you? And second... please slow down,"

"ah...sure..K-Kerrin,"

So many things were stuffed in each floor, but the usual were cardboards, flood of inks, leaks, barrels. Like so many of them! I can see the artists room and a few disturbing messages on the walls...

**He will set us free....**

**I don't want to work here anymore...**

I felt sick in my stomach. But that's not the time, I must press on.

During our scout, there were a few dead ends with pool of inks blocking and two floors that I didn't get the chance to see.

Floor 9 and floor 14.

Floor 9 where Alice headed, and Boris called it her chamber. She told us to meet up with her there, but we can't go beyond the point where everything surrounded by the gate he shouted that this place belonged to Alice alone.

_-I respect her privacy, I wouldn't want anyone to go inside my room.... Though I dunno why I feel insulted?_

"Boris look out!" I yelled when I spotted bubbles coming out from a puddle of ink right in front of him. Boris looked at it as the Searcher slowly rises but he didn't wait for him to attack.

The wolf stomped the Searcher right on its spot before he sniggers, "Let's proceed,"

"t-that's it..?" I was still lagging from the shock.

"They are really fragile, and you can hit them with anything, even your fists can cause them damage, but don't let that make you lower your guard down! The moment they catch you it will be hard to break free from them," he explained. This wolf really surprises me sometimes. Timid or not, he is reliable, friendly and gives that kind of vibe that no matter what you would feel safe with him.

"That's pretty much all,"

"What about floor 14? we didn't check there yet!"

The wolf suddenly stopped as his fur's tail rose up from whatever scared him. He then looked at me all serious and worried, "never ever go there Kerrin! It is absolutely a danger zone!"

"I-I won't!" too see Boris that frightened, I must follow his warning. But I thought, "What if Bendy was there? No, how do we know where he is anyway????" I asked. We were in one of the rooms in floor 'P' Boris was looking around for something until he found a storage room with a lot of gears and supplies.

"w-well.... He doesn't really stay in one place...." He said while removing away few gears, fishing his hands on the wooden shelves.

"W-when Bendy becomes like that... h-he hardly s-stay in one place... therefor, it is really risky to stay out for too long in the open,"

"Is this why we haven't taken breaks at all?"

"y-yes.. sorry about that Kerrin, but it doesn't mean no where is safe... y-you have my room for example, Alice's chamber, anywhere that doesn't contain the pentagram or puddle of ink,"

So, in another word, a room that is not tainted with ink, so he won't be able to teleport himself there. And since we are talking about Bendy he can't walk through the walls too.

"No puddle of ink and no pentagram got it!" I'll remember that, "Boris you sure know a lot!" It saddens me to have the thought that they have this much knowledge and experience.

_-I can easily assume it is not their first time...._

The thought of Bendy being like that was terrible for my mind to bare. And it's not like I can neglect the thought too.

"If it was me I wouldn't know that much... everything is thanks to Alice, isn't she a bright gal?"

"you sure are crushin her hard,"

"w-w-what?!"

"Oh look! So many dolls here!"

"K-Kerrin! Don't ignore me! W-w-wait!"

Boris sighed out all flustered, but the topic was soon changed when he passed me....

"a....plunger?"

"It would be useful if you have something to protect yourself with!!" the wolf was proud of how thoughtful he is when he handed me a worn-out plunger. I don't even want to start thinking how it was used.

"Boris... a plunger??" I repeated, knitting my eyebrows in disbelief, he started to doubt his choice.

"y....yeah? you know, just swing it or hit it! Though I'd appreciate if you run for your safety,"

I inspected this useless weapon on my hand, hmming and staring at the nervous Boris that been sweating whenever our eyes meet.

"So... whenever I'm attacked.... I can plunge the heck out of anyone like this?" I illustrated the image from my head and plunged Boris's mouth with his nose that got stuck inside. Boris tried to rise his finger to say a word but what came was "blmfmmhmffhf,"

"Aha, I bet that would scare the demon alright," I sarcastically replied before searching my own weapon myself.

"Useless....useless......super useless," nothing is handy here! "Is there anywhere I can-.... Umm, never mind,"

When I tried to ask Boris for a different storage room, I found him struggling to free his mouth from the plunger. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing at his efforts, and how he fell down and tried to use both of his legs to support his struggle.

_-I can watch this all day..._ in any case, we need to get going. I offered him to let me try and when I tried to pull the plunger away from him.

_\- woooow what the hell is this?! It's really stuck!_

Challenge accepted! I lifted the white sleeves away and tried again. While I tried to pull, Boris was pulling the opposite side too until he broke free! Boris hit his back to the shelves behind him that shook it hard making a hard noise, and because of how noisy it was he was frightened to the max.

He immediately grabbed me by the hand and hid behind a few large barrels as he covered my mouth.

"d-d-don't make a sound, d-d-don't breathe!!" he flatly whispered, and I could sense his body shivering, I held his arms in return to calm him down. Seconds passed that became minutes.

_-Nothing...._

I really wanted to see Bendy, but I think this was for the best.

Boris sighed in relief "that was a close call," he said before rushing up from his place "we must head back now, to floor 9 Alice,"

"okay,"

The event made us forget about my self-defense weapon. Boris could sense my distress, "D-Don't worry! I believe Alice has something handy!" he cheered me up, I nodded with a smile before he presses the door button for the lifter to open.

"How come we are using the elevator now?"

"These elevators are blasted as you can see... s-sometimes they open and other times they don't," he said before he presses the level 9 button.

"Just to be careful and n-not overuse them... we don't want to end up falling to our d-death,"

"sure we don't," I agreed.

The lifter looks fine for me but the creaky loud noise it makes sure makes me nervous. The sound that followed the elevator reached to the destination floor.

\-------

We were waiting right next to the gate where her main room is. After a few minutes the gate opened as Alice stepped out greeting us.

_-She looks pale... I wonder if she is feeling unwell?_

"did you get a good rest Alice?"

"Most definitely my dear," she warms her gaze as she pats Boris on the head who was enjoying her touches before she switched towards me.

"So, Kerrin you got the whole idea of this place? Your role is very important after all and depends on your area knowledge and how quick you will act,"

"y-yeah, more or less,"

Though at first I was lost, until Boris brought me back again to level K where it leads to his room, Bendy's, the place where we met Alice and heavenly Toys. There are storages and hallways and long hallways, then level 11 where there is only an ink river station which Boris made sure not to get close to and a waiting room.

Level P is where the lobby area and a small workshop is located. There was a sunken room, but I thought it this way, the deeper we investigated the messier it is with all the ink. Boris said it would be easy to search for Bendy close by these kinds of areas, and while it is very rare and uncommon for Bendy to teleport himself to level 9.

"It is because I made Boris make sure there were no pentagram signs nearby," Alice justified before Boris asks her a favor.

"A-Alice, I was supposed to give Kerrin a w-weapon but... t-things happened a-and-"

"Understood~" Alice saved the time and what Boris was trying to say.

Alice walked the stairs to right close to the giant door of her dorm. There was a cylinder dusty storage that Alice was pulling the knob to its right side. I gasped to the thing that was hanged over there while Boris was covering his upper half face, jaw dropped just like mine.

"Here this baby, I bet you love it already!"

_-BABY?!!!_

"aaa.... Alice... this is a shotgun,"

"That's right!"

She dropped it at me and before it took the fall I carried it between my hand completely stunned, I can tell Boris didn't like it and before he says anything the shotgun dissolved in ink.

_-Wtf..WTF?!_

I panicked without uttering a word, Boris too was startled as he jumps back but Alice, on the other hand, laughed it off at us.

"Hon Kerrin, this is a god damn workshop, not a gunshop!"

_-I swear to God sometimes she is just .... AGHHH!!_

Boris sighed in relief and offered to look for a weapon instead inside that storage. He pulled out a wrench, a gear, an empty syringe.

"What the hell you keep in there anyway?!"

"mmmm you know, this and that," Alice shrugs.

Then my eyes met something familiar that brightened my day!

"yes! An axe! Gimmy that!" I tried to reach it, but the tall wolf pushed my face gently in disapproval.

"no, this one is too dangerous!"

"Boris, weapons are supposed to be dangerous.... You protect yourself with it!"

"Ohh dear you can't argue with him when he is like that, such a gentleman wolf he is~" Alice giggles as she tries to tell me to give up.

_-Nooooo my axe!_

"Take this instead, much better than that.... Plunger," he recalled that embarrassing choice of his and when Alice heard that she muffled her laugh so hard, but a scoff made its way from her mouth.

"Hmmm, this one... is not bad," it is not as good as the axe, but this will be handy alright. It was two separate pipes connected together with a word printed 'GENT'.

"This Gent pipe is safer and better than the axe," Boris finally approved.

"Also, take this," Alice handed me a bottle before she adds "I've been working on it for a while, but it is finally complete,"

I felt skeptical, and I wasn't the only one. Boris too rose an eye to the bottle of water Alice gave it to me.

"water...? Thank you for considering that I might be thirsty but-"

"that's not your average kind of water," Alice interrupted while she cleared her throat, "it's a holy water!" she corrected, proceeding to talk about the plan.

\-----

Alice sure gave us a detailed explanation. Basically, the plan was to hunt down Bendy, corner him and capture him.

"and you will be the bait darling!" Alice pointed at me.

"b-b-bait?! Whoah whoah hold on a second, why would I be-"

"first of all, YOU are the one who wants to help Bendy! and second...." Alice paused for a while, crossing both her arms she angles in stress  **"We can't let him touch us.... No matter what,"**

The way she said it so bitterly made me feel bad about myself. Even Boris nodded lightly in agreement. I didn't understand, when I tried to ask Boris said, "It is just... the state of Bendy right now... i-is bad for us.... Our... bodies r-react in a s-strange way..."

_-In other words, they get infected when he touches them..?_

That's probably it, considering Alice not wanting to give further explanation, I am thankful for them going this far.

"Understood... sorry Alice,"

"No harm done hon," she replies but not smiling that much either.

"l-let's get the plan started!" Boris tried to lighten up the mood. We both nodded and headed to our promised stations.

\---

I roamed around floor K for a bit, looking around cautiously as I held the pipe tight. The plan was like this:

"Find him, draw a long distance between us, shout for Boris to which floor Bendy is chasing me, he moves the lifter to where I am and somehow traps Bendy inside!" I went over the plan repeatedly in my head, the images I had inside my head seemed too easy.

"easier said than done," I gulped as I took unconfident steps around the floors.

"Wrkkkkkk bzzzzzzzzzzzzt"

I jumped a few steps back, my heartbeat played drums to the sudden speaker noises behind the speakers.

"Helloooooo, cute Angel Alice is speaking!" she yelled out more than necessary, every word she spits made my heart thump hard.

"Holy Boris fluffy tail!!" I looked all around before I eased up, I remembered there was something like that.

"I hope you didn't make any noise wherever you are sweetheart Kerrin! Remember to be careful and one more thing! Boris is at level P"

Part of the plan was for Alice to let me know where the lifter ended up to with Boris inside controlling it, and whenever I find Bendy and get the chase started, I head close there, or I shout out the floor number and wait for Boris to bring the lifter.

Alice was humming behind the speakers, it was reassuring and pleasant to hear, but I kept worrying that Bendy's appearance at any moment forces me to stay alarmed. Going all over the places I went to the inky route at level 11 before I hear quick steps coming over the area I panicked and hid inside the miracle station. Peaking over the small gap my eyes checked every corner but there was nothing there! Their voices were creepy!

_-That's not Bendy... it sounds like.. small midgets?_

"Deery me! I'm not certain if Boris mentioned this but, if you see 3 little bastards don't mind them! Ohh and you can kill them at sight too!"

_-What the hell is she talking about??_

After her last line, I heard their panicked voices stumbling at whatever it was before they fade away. Whatever it is, it became safe to leave the station and proceed and leave the questions for later. I walked down to the inky road not minding the ink with the rubber boots I'm wearing, I made my way and noticed a flash reflected against the ink. Quietly I walked and peeped right before the end and saw Bendy!

he was crawling inside the room with his black figure. But what was that on his head?

_-It looks like a projector... no, this figure is smaller than Bendy's!_

He was wondering slowly like a dead man he is, not noticing me on the other side which was a good thing. I crouched next to the door and opened it as lightly as I could with no creaky sound and followed the figure.

Thankfully there is another miracle station just if things went wrong somehow. The sound of the projector on his head was going on and I used this to locate how distant he was. Until the sound vanished.

"He..... disappeared?" it was a dead end, I was certain he walked this path! There weren't any other doors too.

_-I swear every one of them keeps disappearing!_

Then I sensed it. The eerie feeling crawling behind my back. The coldness on the back of my ears and my very own heart shivering in fear. I glanced back to see, and all the walls were covered with a black substance, it looked so alive, thumbing with life, creeping closer to this area.

Then I heard him, walking over the ink where it leads to this room. I was frightened, dead end, no doors and no way to escape.

The gen-pipe fell from my hand making a sudden thud noise, what followed was the splashing of the ink from his quickened steps. I managed to drag myself inside the miracle station then closed it right in time. I winked a few times as I looked into the gap, holding in my breath. Bendy......

It's him!!!

He looks...too different......

The way he walked and the way he scooted his head all over the place like a predator that try to sniff me out, the way he was checking at the gen-pipe I dropped and the rapid breath. He was like an animal looking for his prey. The room darkened with those black substances and with every second that he stays in one spot the place becomes drowned with it. I prayed not to be drowned, not until I save him first.

Bendy was lightly growling, pushing the chairs away and flipping the table before he walked away the same path of the other figure I've been following, after he realized there was no one there a swirling portal appeared on the wall, calling Bendy to come over and disappear with all the black that escaped this space into the inner of the black hole.

I stayed inside the miracle station for God knows how long. I laid back intimidated by the whole thing. I hesitantly pushed the door of the station and sauntered in the middle of this mess. Looking down at the gen-pipe, I kneeled to pick it up and looked up ahead.

"No more slacking off nor fooling around," I gripped it tight and walked back out of this floor to start my second round.

"Kerrin~ if you are having a hard time looking for him, I got an idea!"

Alice was growing impatience, she stopped humming long ago and switched into a program of the weather in the workshop.

"It's raining ink today, stay indoors and don't lock the doors! It's pointless, the demon can still reach for you!"

_-she really must be bored...._

"If you cut a few of his cardboards I assure you he will stomp all over the place to find you!"

_-Cardboards...?_

There was one on the left side of me right after she proposed her idea. I was at level P at the second workshop on the left side of the stairs, I've seen Boris few times in the elevator going up and down, shrugging to sign me there was no trace of Bendy yet before he goes to the next level while I search.

"Cut the board, cut the board cut the board!"

_-SO NOISEY!!_

There is no way in hell I would cut Bendy's cardboard. It feels wrong. I peered at him and no matter how many times I thought about it, even when I really want to help him, I just... can't.

I leaned my fingers to his grinning face, feeling an itch inside me. Embarrassing to admit but it feels so lonely without this little devil. Sinked in my own thoughts, I smiled at the cardboard and nodded few times. Instead of cutting him I'll just shout out, didn't Boris say that he can hear the slightest noise?

"BENDY HOW DOES A TOON DEMON DRINK INK?! WITH A BENDY STRAW!"

"BENDYY HOW DID THIS TUTU FIT YOU! YOU MUST FEEL FABULOUS WEARING IT!"

A moment of silence passed after shouting out lame mocks and jokes.

_-That...didn't work huh._

It feels weird, why does it suddenly feel......humid....?

The air inside the workshop wasn't that bad. Only when I get deeper down it becomes a bit suffocating.

Before I think to turn my face behind me, I tried to lie my own eyes as I brush it hard to adjust my sight.

"ahh... it is getting dark huh, these lights are sure need a change of bulb... yeaaah.... Need to ask Boris,"

Then there was this breathing behind me giving the chills to my nape.

"ahh... the fan system never fails to amaze me, at least it is not hot..."

Finally, a soft growling struck me back to my senses.

_-He is behind me, isn't he? Must....act....normal... and..._

-WHAM!!-

After all the thought I have given of how wrong it is to smash Bendy's cardboard, I carried it and slammed him with it and he sure is not happy with this.

After the sudden hit, I run for it shouting out the floor level.

"ALICE BORIS FOUND THE BASTARD HE IS AT LEVEL P!"

I closed the door behind me, but he flew it away as he tackles and follows me, growling high pitched.

I circled him all over the place waiting for Boris to bring the lifter but not hearing the mechanical noise made me restless.

"GUYSSSSSSSSSS??"

Bendy is catching up to me and I can't spare a minute at all. I believe there won't be a second chance for me to hit him or slow him down, but I can't explain Boris's delay.

"Kerrin! The lifter is stuck at level K! Boris is trying to fix it!"

_-Shit shit shit!!! Bad timing!_

I headed straight to the stairs, trying not to trip over I pushed whatever was there from cans, tables, chairs, even a banjo didn't get a rest from me as I kept shoving things at the rampaging demon. I just need to climb two more levels and proceed with the plan!

"Bendy!! it's me!!! Kerrin! WAKE UP!" my pleadings were responded with more howling and grunting. I wanted to shut my eyes, I wanted to scream my lungs out, but I couldn't. my lungs are on fire and I'm out of breath, my legs were shaking but I kept on my press. It was a matter of time until I trip.

_-Jinxed it_

The wooden floor failed me as I tripped my legs, I crawled back and before Bendy leaped at me, someone flipped him with a metallic gear. Bendy grouched in pain before both of us looked at the invader.

"Boris!!!"

"B-Bendy... p-p-please stop... o-or you will regret this l-later!"

Boris was quivering from his head to tail, taking few steps back with nothing else to defend but his own tongue. The lifter was just below this balcony with both doors open. Bendy's attention switched to Boris, unforgiving for what he did. Then I remembered what Alice said to me.

_-He mustn't touch them..._

"Boris get out of here!! it's dangerous!!"

"S-s-sorry Kerrin I-I couldn't avert my eyes,"

Bendy unleashed his legs to let loose at Boris while being taken over to his rage.

_-Oh no you don't!_

I threw the gent-pipe with all my power to hit his head taking the argo back at me before I run away downstairs.

"Kerrin what are you doing!!!" Boris gasped.

Bendy felt that more than the metallic gear back there, but that's fine. Now we are back to our plan.

"QUICK BORIS THIS IS OUR CHANCE,"

I sprinted inside the elevator and exited from the other side with a bunch of barrels, cardboards and boxes. Bendy followed and as he got inside the elevator, I yelled "NOW OR NEVER!"

It took 3 seconds to get all the plan shattered. Bendy caught up as he jumps over me pinning me down and howling happily to get his prey and end this hunt.

My mind blanked out, my eyes were wide open, I'm seeing this as clear as the light above us but that wasn't what supposed to happen. Bendy supposed to be inside the elevator, Boris closing it with a remote he made and lowering it all the way to level 9.

The demon exhaled on my face with a grin that threats my last moments.

"Kerrin!!! I'm sorry!!! I tried to tell you! The damn lifter is stuck!"

_-That's... how am I gonna die?_

I swallowed slowly before I force a smile and hide my terrified eyes.

"Bendy....p-please....." a tear formed in the corner of my eye, I looked pathetic.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do,"

The demon suddenly tilted his head confused before I kicked his stomach back to the elevator then rushed my feet and closed the door manually.

"BORIS! THE OTHER DOOR NOW!" nobody said we can't do it manually! Boris lagged for a bit before I shouted at him again to get moving! Thankfully Bendy was looking at me unhappy as he tried to reach his hand out to me and grab me. Then he looked back when he noticed Boris's stomping approach before he shuts the door.

"ALICE!!! LEVEL 9 NOW!"

After my shout out. The lifter dropped down fast not giving a chance to the demon to get his portal down from below. Me and Boris then raced without a second thought to the stairways while holding our breaths all the way down and we were relieved to hear Bendy's grunting noises inside the elevator.

Alice was above hiding from all the danger that could happen below while clapping her hands.

"you did it!! Now is your chance!!"

I quickened my pace to the elevator facing Bendy who watched back at me behind the ink that covered his eyes. I took out the bottle which I kept with me all along, opened the gap then said firmly "Begone thot!" spraying him with the holy water.

The demon looked down then back at me, giving me a silly look before he holds the iron bars and howl at me, I jumped back to the wild reaction and looked at Boris confused.

"Ummm..... Alice?" he sounded suspicious as he looked up to her who was making donkey noises of laughter, her face reddened while holding her cheeks.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh my goodness Boris she really fell for it AHAHAHAHAHAAA"

"Oh boi," Boris sighed, I dropped my jaw, demanding an explanation.

_-She...did...not!!!!_

"Kerrin should I remind you this is a workshop and not a church? You are such a cutie!"

"y.....you can't be serious?"

"Oh I am! Lighten up, he will get back to normal with time, there was no other way," she tricked me! I can't believe it!! And I was putting all my hope in...this....JOKE!!!!!

"K-Kerrin...I...um...I'm sorry on her behalf, she has her ways to hearten someone," Boris comforted me as he made an excuse for Alice's lame joke. I drew a long sigh, looking at the furious Bendy who seemed confused being capitative like that.

"She is right you know... there is nothing you can do but wait, give it a time and he will be back before you bat your eyes!"

Alice called him before he rejoins her soon promising me to check me up when he can. I remained by Bendy's side. Keeping watch at him roaming around the small space he was given.

I batted my eyes a few times, then chinned up to see Bendy.

He is not back..

 


	25. Reaching Out

How long has it been I wonder? I tried everything I could, but he doesn't seem to remember.

That's not all, he doesn't talk! Nothing but groaning, howling and more shrieking at every approach I've tried.

He doesn't sleep, he refuses his favorite bacon soup and even when I went with all the trouble to make it hot and rich with flavor, he tossed the bowl aside and roared at my face!

"Still no luck?" Boris brought a blanket as he covered my back making sure I stay warm.

"He refuses to listen! He doesn't talk! Boris, I'm afraid this will be permanent!!! What if he won't come back??? What if he-"

"Kerrin please calm down! Alice talked to you about it, you just need to wait-"

"-I CAN'T WAIT!" I persisted harshly. Boris was taken back by my reaction, I noticed I went far with how Boris's ears went down.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I just... I'm worried,"

_-I'm more like desperate._

"It's alright, I understand. But you need to know we are all worried Kerrin, worried about him and you too...."

It was like a sting to my heart. Is that why both Boris and Alice kept persisting me to join them? Alice tried to convince me to come over to her room and have a girl talk or the latest trends nowadays, while Boris tried telling me how the toy machine maker got busted by scattered rug dolls.

_-It is just that I hate leaving Bendy alone like nothing happened..._

"you know what? I really should change my pace, thanks Boris,"

"y-y-you will?"

"yep! And I have the right tools that will lighten me up!"

_-And a good idea to return Bendy too..._

"o-oh really! I'm relieved to hear, what would you like to do?"

Instead of telling him, I grinned and gestured him to follow me.

After changing rooms, I made Boris to become my figure of drawing as I took my papers and pens to do the thing. Every time Boris tried to talk or question I shushed him at once vaguely "ah nah bah ! don't move don't talk!" his immediate reaction forms a smile on my face, listening to my words literally, he even clears his throat very slowly.

"This is it!" I declared! he fell down to the floor, pleased to move his muscles and stretch his back. I rushed to show him what was all this about.

"Wow Kerrin... you truly are an artist!" Ears all up with a big puppy eyes, he held the paper which I draw him looking all jolly and was impressed. I followed my eyes to his waggling tail going left and right, the desire to show him to Alice is obvious.

"Why don't you show it to Alice? Bet she will like it!" I elbowed his arm, making him go for it.

"C-Can I??"

"Of course! Go now and show her! No moment to waste!" I pushed him gently to go.

_-Now back to Bendy._  I collected my stuff and went back to him.

"I refuse to give up on u, so please... don't give up Bendy."

It wasn't that long when I left Bendy alone to go with Boris, but when I came back, Bendy was quiet. Sitting on the floor with chins down until he heard my footsteps he started to growl.

_-Is it only me or he looked so lonely...?_

"I'm sorry for leaving you all alone... But I have something for you to see! I hope it helps somehow!"

It is not like I expected any response from him, so I went along and spread the papers, the sketches he was fascinated about, my arts and I didn't stop at that. I even tried to illustrate my words into the paper by hard sketching.

Sketching of me and him, the encounter, the deadly Searchers and how he protected me, but all that was futile. For the ink that covers his eyes blinding his sight.

Grief crawled slowly to reach my heart.

_-Pointless....everything I do is pointless..._

This heavy ache of being helpless makes me mad. Mad at myself. Mad of how useless I am, can't even help my best friend.

_-These feelings...again._

My worst enemies strike me in my weakest time. Depression and anxiety. They are like a teammate and I'm their foe. I'm being cornered by invincible force. I tossed the papers to the air while gravity pulled me down to the ground, I wrapped myself to guard against it but then again.

_-Pointless...._

Bendy was the only one who helped me back then. He raised me back to my own feet, made me smile and now? I can't even help him.

_-Stop it Kerrin... this won't help him._

I fought against the invincible force of negative thoughts, they always make me feel useless and paranoid.

It's creeping, increasing, and taking over... I'm fidgeting, can't hold myself I can't-

-pokes-

A short movement erased my chaotic thoughts. Bendy was trying to reach out pointing at one of the sketches, then as if I finally looked at him, he tilted his head with a grin that was upside down.

We looked at each other and as much as I wanted to call for him, I remained quiet. I peaked at the sketch he was pointing at, it was him and me trading our bows. It is like he was concluding.

- _This is good.... Very good... he is connecting._

His hand then reached towards what was wrapped on my neck and to his.

I nodded as an answer for my approval. He was a bit slow, but this was great. I feel more relieved. Bendy somehow helped me just now, I wonder if it was coincidence.

"I Promise you, I'll get you back.." I reminded him of our little oath as I recovered my courage and attempted to break the distance between us. I must admit I was shaking, frightened with every step I took. Unlike hours ago, I have decided.

"Bendy please don't hurt me," I whispered, taking a quick gulp, hands reaching slowly enough to not startle him or anger him.

He bared his teeth with a soft growl that made me to stop. He growled softly, showing his white teeth tainted with few drops of ink. The noises he made caused me to stop dead in my tracks as he sent me a warning not moving any further. I paused for a few seconds then stretched my hand towards Bendy again while my eyes were shut, expecting to get my hand chopped from me at any moment.

Thankfully he was bluffing. I still have my hand.

I took a glance from the corner of my eye and to my surprise, he allowed me to brush the ink away from his eyes. He looked at me all puzzled and confused.

"Here.. better now, right?" I took this opportunity and with delight I made him use to my touch.

_-Whoah... he looks like a little kitten enjoying being spoiled!_

Bendy's eyes closed as he leans his cheek on the palm of my hand. Both his hands held the cage poles, lowering his head to me.

_-I don't like this... him imprisoned and all._

I made up my mind. It is safe now, and no one would say no to me.

I pulled my hands away slowly as he looked at me, I kept the smile on my face to ensure him that I am here. I pressed the button that stands next to the lifter and the doors opened.

I spread my arms opened all defenseless while facing back to Bendy.

"KERRIN!! WHAT DID YOU DO???"

"S-She freed him!"

They came in at the right time, I wanted them to see.

"Guys there is nothing to be afraid of, I managed to-"

I suddenly shuddered and held my breath at the sudden malaise I felt. Turning slowly to look at him, he was smiling at me with narrowed eyes.

_-W-why is he smiling like that?_

My ears turned deaf to Boris and Alice's shouting and warning. Bendy bashed me over causing me to fall to the ground. I was too shock to react. He was sniggering at me!

_-HE IS SNIGGERING AT ME!!! HE WAS FAKING IT ALL THS TIME! MOTHER FUCKER!_

My head hit hard against something behind me. Something fell on my head, I yelped in agony as awe took over. I couldn't see well with all this fuzziness in my view, but one thing was for certain. Bendy was lagging.

I can't tell...

I couldn't tell...

Why did he stop..?

_-Just finish this already._

I closed my eyes, and I was finally able to hear Alice and Boris. They were arguing how to help me, but Alice said it was too late.

All sudden, out of blue.

Bendy carried me and ran away, bumbing into all the things that were in his way!

\-------

I was wide awake but pretended to be unconscious. While keeping my eyes shut, I felt him placing me carefully onto a soft futon.

_-Is he going to cook me or something?_

I could hear his foot steps stomping on the ink, making a light splash. As much as I wanted to open my eyes I preferred not to! I feel like he is waiting for me to open it at any moment before he devours me.

But then again, he could hurt me right here. Was he afraid of Boris and Alice?

_-I don't think so no.. it is the complete opposite._

I stayed unconscious, but my heart was blowing my cover. A cold sweat ran down from the top of my head against his steamed breath.

_-OMG What is he waiting for!!!!_

I grew impatience, so I tried to take a small peak by slightly opening the corner of my eye to see what he was up to and then.

"BWAAAAHH!!"

He was so damn close! Looking at me behind his ink cover with a small tilt. Startled, I backed away to the wall, both hands on my sides, hesitant to clear my throat. He was still looking.

Then he made his move, lifting his hand up to me.

_-I'm doomed. This is it._

_-Today I die._  I thought as I turned my cheek away, if I could I would twist my neck more, so I won't be able to see my death happening.

He nudged something on my chest that sent a cold shiver down my spine. It was a can of bacon soup.

_-Oh great, he wants to cook me with bacon soup now!_

Bendy waited for a reaction, and at this point I'm diffident if I can tell what he was thinking. Agitated, he sighed then opened the can with one of his fingers, as he pulled me by my arm feeding me forcibly.

"blehgah!"

I coughed back the soup which hurt my throat and caused my eyes to tear.

"I-Is that for me?" I asked while holding my sore throat, but no answer was given.

I hesitantly took the can from his hand and he didn't seem to be as aggressive. I sipped while my eyes were still locked on his, he beckons with a wide grin of satisfaction.

_-I'm not sure.. but.. is he worried about me?_

He opened his mouth to say something, I felt a hard thud of a pulse. Is he back?? I instantly thought.

"A....A......"

"A....?" I repeated.

"A.....An...Angel..." he pointed.

_-excuse me what?_

"no no no, it is... Kerrin," I corrected. Wiping away my sweaty palm on the white futon.

"Angel," he insisted, pointing at something on my head. I did feel something stuck on my head for a while, but I thought it was after the impact.

I reached my fingertips to the top of my head. Bendy was smiling and nodding again. There was something on my head now that I'm touching it... round, solid and metallic.

_-The hell is that?_

I took it off me and it was a halo.

"Since when is that....ohhh...."

It must be from since then. There was a ruined miracle station back there in level 9 when I hit something on my head and Bendy dashed at me. The sudden dash must result for the round halo to fall.

_-A decoration saved my life huh._

Should I correct the misunderstanding again? Bendy sounds persisted on his statement. I put away the halo and he still looks at me all friendly.

_-What if I call for him? This is my golden chance!_  An opportunity that I cannot miss. I adjusted my pose with a straight spine and a crunchy stomach, I watched the demon before me.

"Bendy, you remember me, right? I know you know me, we are friends after all!"

I reached both my hands to his face quietly, towards his cheeks. He backed away uncertain and looked wary, but I kept my smile on, imagining the short dork I liked.

"It's alright.. everything is okay, see? Nothing is wrong,"

Slowly I washed the ink away from his eyes, peaking at his uncertain black dots, I itched to see him again. To see him soon, my fears were exchanged with excitement. Just moments ago, I was anxious, but the tables have turned and he was the one who looked timid and obedient.

The rubber face finally met my palm hand. He gave me a long exhale, was this a sighing of relieve? Or was he stressed?

"There there," I assured him from his worries. I felt tingling all over me after he chuckles and brushes his face to my palms.

_-He really likes it.._

Attempting to take my brush from my bag, I reach for it but Bendy was unpleased the moment I backed my hands away.

"B-Bendy unhand me this instant!"

He locked both his hands around my waist and took me closer to his chest. Our bowties touched, and I was inch away from his neck. My gaze ping-ponging, trying to avoid making a wrong move.

_-What the hell is he doing?!_

He placed me on his lap, facing him. His Long fingers twirling around my hair. My muscles were twitchy and felt the urge of quivering but somehow, the sensation was pleasant.

- _My heart is killing me with all the beating drums of a rock n roll.._

I tried to take my brush again. I need to remind him. I believed this was my best resort.

"Bendy, do you remember when I did this to you before?"

I showed him the brush, pausing him to stop messing my hair. He didn't show any kind of understanding.

"When I molded your face to make it stable, let me remind you,"

Just like back then, he stared at me grimacing with every sweep from my brush I did on his face.

_-Please remember..._

I'm out of other options. At the very least he is not as violent. I can live.

"I remember when I did this before, you liked it. You felt awkward, but it made you happy,"

The demon is breathing calmly. His eyes closing, his head is inching down with loose shoulders. Is he feeling sleepy?  
  
  
  


Bendy P.O.V:  
\-----------------

I cried, cried and cried and all my cries were echoed back to me. Why do I even bother? The tightness in my chest hurt... hurt really bad. I just want it to stop, I want it all to go away!

K...Kerrin... is she alright? Is she safe? I hope Alice finds her and keep her safe, can't trust the pup but if it is her, I can trust her.

It's cold here... maybe I should think positively like Kerrin?

Cold is not bad... cold is good.

Nope, it is not good at all, I'm quivering badly.

This is so lame of me..

It's.....really.......cold.....

I thought of sleeping just to close my eyes and never open them ever again. I should have given up a long time ago instead of trying. I lose the track of time here and the silence and solitude are driving me nuts.

The dark web engulfed my sight, I obeyed, locking my eyes together. Somehow, I hope she makes it outside. As for my revenge... well. Alice will do something about it.

A sudden ray sniped both my eyes. It came out of nowhere. I couldn't believe how is it possible in this place?

I looked, and it blinded me with its light. The dark web tried to block it from my sight, but I bugged my eyes out, I shuffled a few steps in front, then my legs carried me to chase after it. I heard a familiar voice!

I can never mistake her!!!

In elation I ran even faster and jumping while my hand stretched to the light!

Once I reached it, everything happened too fast.

I remembered everything.

Things that I missed while I was trapped.

This is new to me... him and I become one.

Our feelings, our sights, our memories... all one.

The terrible things he did when I was absence, insightful memories.

But this time, I have a little control.

I can restrain him!

I can feel it inside my tummy!!

"You okay here buddy?"

I opened my eyes and it was her. It was really her...

"Kerrin...you saved me,"

She gasped at me, a slight moment of shock followed my streams of tears.

"W-w-w wait why are you crying???"

"YOU DUMMY!" she sobbed. " I...I.... you have no idea how worried I was I thought I lost you I thought you-" she stuttered and hiccupped.

I hugged her tight. Embracing her small figure so she can stop crying.

"I'm really sorry..."

I've never felt so happy before.

-Bam!-

The door flew away with an intruder who carries an axe between his hands.

"S-stay away from her!"

He threw the axe at me without even looking at me. My body tensed as I glared at the stupid mutt and whacked the axe away.

**That could have hurt her.**

"Boris wait!! Bendy is back!"

I couldn't listen to her warning shouts. I noticed our awkward poses and put her away from me.

"Stay still Kerrin, I need to teach the little mutt a lesson or two,"

"Little mutt?!!" she said with a raised tone.

"Oh..am..uhh..?" Boris realized his own place too late, I stride across the ink, making it splash with my heavy steps. The little mutt cowers in his place, covering his eyes using both of his ears. I felt him growing smaller the closer I got to him.

"I-I-I-I really sorry bout' that! N-n-no hard feelings?"

"Nope, you are in a deep shit,"

I grabbed both his straps to my level, snarled at him and made him take a good look at me before I beat him up. He couldn't blink an eye, as he stared at me with shaky eyes engulfed with regret.

"I SAID STOP IT!!!"

There was a repetitive knocking on my back for a while. Kerrin is trying to protect this pup????

"What the hell are you doing??! Is this how you treat your best friend??"

"Now hold on a second, don't you ever mistake this fake pup with my best pal alright?! He is not even close to him," I unhanded him from my leash. He was coughing pathetically, I didn't even choke him there.

"I-It's fine K-Kerrin.. he is right,"

"Now you be quiet!" She shushed him, "you should have never let him go this far Boris!"

_-Say what again?_

-Whack!-

".......!!!"

"y....you slapped me?????"

She pulled me down to her level and the next thing I felt is a sharp sting on my right cheek. For a moment I forgot how to breath.

_-She....she slapped me!!!! SHE SLAPPED ME!!!_

"w-why?"

"Don't give me that! Bendy... Boris told me everything, he cares about you! He likes you so much! He was too worried and was the first one to help me out to get to you. He might not be the same Boris you longed for but that doesn't mean you can put all your hate and anger on him! He did not ask for this! And instead you could of done better and taken a good care of him! Don't you get it???? He is not a replacement! He is a Boris that cares for Bendy!"

She attacked me with long ass statements and trip guilting me. I was taken back from what she said.

"B-But,"

"Don't but me..t-tall demon!"

_-pffft._

She really got me right there. I couldn't fight back. Is this what they call remorse? I really miss Boris...

But perhaps this Boris...no.

As she said, I cannot replace my old pal, but maybe just maybe....

This Boris is a gift?

I turned back to see him jump slightly startled. I took a long breath and reached the back of my neck to scratch.

_-This is awkward..._

"You know... maybe it isn't true, but it could be a reincarnation of your old friend. Don't let this get into you but there has to be a little part of the old Boris inside him, so why don't you give him a chance?"

_-Chance she says? Maybe...._

"I guess you are right," I turned back to Boris. For some reason he looks less timid after Kerrin's talk.

"Hey..umm... don't get over yourself and let's start fresh alright?"

Kerrin shot me with unsatisfied eyes and before she said anything Boris comments "I'd like to!" flapping his tail left and right.

"See? It wasn't that bad! Become best friends like... right now!"

"Too soon to say that Kerrin, be happy for the least,"

"Come on!"

"It's fine really Kerrin! I'm really grateful I get to have a good start with Bendy,"

It's hard to believe how a few minutes ago I was in the cold, desperate for a sound and all alone. Now I'm back with these two..

And unexpectedly a new start with....Boris.

All thanks to her.

The weight and pain on my chest were lifted.

Behind the noises of their chuckles and talk, I can really say I'm relieved.

"I still can't believe you slapped me..." I murmured.

"You pissed me off, not my fault,"

_-Better try not to get her mad again.._

 


	26. Inner conflicts

  
Kerrin P.O.V:-

\----------------------

    
Everything is back to normal. The water has returned to its streams.

Well... not really everything but. Everyone is safe and alive.

Henry is still trying to clear his way to where I am now.

Bendy is finally back now! My annoying friend that you feel lost without. He is kinda off though, he loses his temper a lot and received a wild headache, but at least he and Boris are friends again!

After that time, Alice apologized to me for giving up on me. It was fine, I didn't hold any grudge against her. Reminding her it wasn't her fault. I understand, it reflects that Boris was acting against her wish. When we were a bit far from the rest, he approached to me.

"Thank you for back then Kerrin,"

"It's really nothing! I have to say.. I'm really grateful back there too,"

"The least I can do for my f-friends!,"

_-Such a sweet wolf he is!_

Bendy coughs few time to take the spotlight for himself.

"I guess you already know Alice but I'll waste time and introduce you again, Kerrin, Alice, Alice, Kerrin,"

"Of course, I know the daughter of the creator,"

"I really prefer calling me by my name though..."

We were once again in Alice room. She was sitting on the couch and standing behind her was Boris. I was sitting on a chair close by the couch leaning my elbow to the table. Bendy didn't feel well to settle and instead was walking forth and back.

I might know a reason or two why Bendy is straining himself..

"Bendy darlin, can't you relax? Your footsteps are giving me a headache,"

"Shhhh I'm thinking,"

"Mind to share us maybe?" I suggested. I'm too tired to listen after all this time I couldn't rest well.

"Perhaps w-we can h-help," Boris tried to join the conversation. Alice jerked her head noticeably towards Boris. If I'm not wrong, she is unaware of his new relationship with Bendy.

"Well. I need your help. So, listen carefully and remember what I'm saying is for Kerrin's sake."

"s-say what again?"

_-My sake?_

"A way out of here. You can't stay in this place,"

_-Ohh he is talking about that._

"WE can't stay here," I corrected. They can't stay here forever..

They...

They need to move out...?

Bendy didn't pay attention to my correction and went talking a way to go up to the ground floor or a possibility of another exit door of the workshop. Behind all the noise, I was lost in the sound of my own thoughts.

Since all the crazy stuff that happened, I always thought that me and Henry need to find father and get out of here. Everything changed when I met Bendy, and now there is Boris and Alice.

There is more likely others too.

Nonetheless. I want them out. But how?

Is the world ready to witness live Cartoons with flesh and blood? Will they be accepted? What is the future for those three..

I glance at them. I can't help but to feel worried and unease. I can't follow up their conversation.

"F-First thing I need to ensure Henry's safety,"

I spoke up, they all looked at me at once. Alice's expression was vague..

"Oh that.. I nearly forgot about him,"

"You can't be serious...."

"Just kidding! You know he has a long way to come down here but he is tough.. he will be fine," Bendy assures.

"P-Perhaps he needs help... what if he gets lost o-or stuck? W-what if the Searchers got him??? Poor man.. I can't think of the worst scenario," Boris flooded with the worst possibilities regarding Henry's safety, making Bendy's effort to reassure me worthless.

"hahaha....yeah," I gave a dry laugh thinking that maybe it is too late as we speak now. Bendy shot a tensed glare at Boris before he suggests, "Well if ya are worried that much how about we keep him in check every now and then? Sounds good yeah?"

I nodded, "I'll be delighted,"

"S-sorry Bendy," the wolf felt bad while Bendy shook it off.

"Until then, what is your second move sweetie?" Alice adjusted her pose, facing my direction as if she wanted me to say what was on my mind. I'm not determined yet but at the very least I would settle for the most important plan of action now.

"After catching up with Henry, we try to find father.. umm.. Joey your creator,"

I have never thought that a single name could cause a cold stare. The atmosphere was chilly and dry, no one said a word. Alice was still smiling but I could notice the corner of her eye twitching. Boris was trying to avoid looking around and just lowered his head. While Bendy stroked the red bow in his hand while in a deep thought.

_-Did I say something bad...? Shit. I shouldn't mention my dad just yet._

"of course, sweety... why don't you take a rest? You seem like you need a little break before we start moving,"

"y-yeah! I would really like to lay down my back is killing me, thanks Alice!"

_-Nice save!_

"Bendy would you-"

"Oh no sweety, I need my share with Bendy now!" the angel rushed to hold Bendy's arm, hugging it all lovey-dovey right in front of my eyes.

_-Why is she so close like that? Her melons are rubbing his hands!!! That's unhealthy, woman!!!!!_

I eyed her chest as I cleared my throat. She chuckles and before I could say anything she interrupts once again, "Boris darling, why don't you take Kerrin to a comfy room? While I help Bendy here his muscles all tensed and in real need of me~"

The wolf pouted the feeling of green and envy all over his face.

_-I feel you Boris, I'm with you.. Bendy haven't said anything and he looks fine and happy about it! AGH!_

Boris led the way as I followed him. Hesitation shouted my head not to look back, but I couldn't help it. Alice waved at me with the widest smile "bah bye~!" but my focus was on Bendy who looked back at her. My body's temperature was raising as my chest felt so tight.

_-I'm so irritated..._

"This is bad, I won't have a good rest with this headache,"

"Kerrin are you not feeling well? Do you need something?" Boris asked in concern, forgetting the sight moments ago. I should be like him, nothing worth for me to be mad. Why am I angry and upset anyway? 'sides that Alice is not paying good attention to him.

"Are you really fine with Alice and Bendy?" I abruptly asked, I know he loves her so much but their feeling isn't mutual.

"Well... they have always been like that. I-I mean, don't you see how good they are together?"

_-Eh....?_

"W..what do you mean?" not trying to jump into conclusions here, just want to make extra sure.

"Bendy is all over Alice, and she always talks about him whenever we are alone.... I-I got used to it, she is not into me, I know it...I...k-kinda accepted it,"

A lump in my throat started to hurt me, my forcible smile wasn't enough to relieve the wolf. I felt so sorry for him that I forgot my own irritation even though I was taken by shock that... they were a couple all along? How come he never said anything about it?

Fumbling for words I elbowed his arm and spoke out random guesses "H-Hey you are not sure about that! You are sweet, caring and very relying! She is blind if she doesn't acknowledge your feelings!"

"F-For real?"

"you bet you are!" I firmly insisted and cheered and even stood on my toes to face this unconfident wolf! He sniggered at me with the cutest puppy sound as he patted my arm.

"you really are a strange gal, Kerrin! I'm happy we are friends!"

"Likewise!"

It is such flattery that changed my mood to better. Boris showed me into a room to use, which I quickly took to liking.

"You know what? I'll settle and call this my room!"

It had all I need from comfy long couches to artists desk, papers and ink.

"The one thing that was missing was real food, then and I can live forever here!"

"Bacon soup is tasty!"

"Not when you eat it in morning, noon and night for 4 days in a row,"

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Bendy P.O.V:

\-------------------------------

 

Alice ordered Boris to accompany Kerrin out leaving the two of us alone. I was busy thinking of the problem I put myself into without thinking about the circumstances. Alice's hands were holding my arm tight and I could sense her parts rubbing my arm.

_-She is always such a tease, but I wonder what has gotten into her right now?_

Her sweetness isn't enough to soothe my anger anyway.

I pushed her away from me after making sure that both Boris and Kerrin are in a far distance so that they can't hear us.

"Rude," she crosses her arms, dropping a weight on one side.

"Is this how you thank me for looking after your toy?"

"Cut the crap Alice, what the fuck did you put in the darn thing you fed me?!"

"What are you talkin about hon?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

She can't fake it, she ain't stupid. I bet she was trying to test more things in me after I went all the way to tell her about the ink drinking method. She feigned to be in a deep-thinking eyeing up as if she was in the clouds recalling what recently happened.

"Oooooh that~!"

"damn right you know!"

I resisted the urge to hit the smug off her face, it is all because of her after the stupid Sammy did the ritual. Whatever she gave me it is still affecting me, even when Kerrin went all the way to help me...

I can feel it...

Inside me. Rage and anger that right now I'm in control, but afraid that not for long.

"That's not my fault at all, you were the one who told me about your great idea of drinking ink to make your body stabilize... or, why don't you blame Kerrin for it? She was the one who came up with it," she justifies herself.

"It never happened with Kerrin and I was sure it was safe! Unlike yours, it felt weird and different... even as I swallowed it was totally different," I said, recalling the feelings at that time. I think I was too excited to tell her about it, so I overlooked it.

_-Stupid me._

"Well~ sorry about that toot," she steps slowly, arms wrapped above my shoulder.

"Rather then that... it seems our little girl doesn't know what you are planning to do with the creator hmm~?"

_-Well shit._

"Uhm... about that-"

"Tell me she didn't change your mind?"

"N-No! I... I mean...."

"You can't be fucking serious?" Alice showed her true colors, backing away with both hands on her waist. Her eyes widened with hate and fury, our plan that we both agreed, our only secret.

"She...doesn't need to know," it sucks.

**But I can never forgive him.**

**I can't.**

**Talking to him or expecting an apology won't undo the terrible things we have been through.**

**I know he is her father and my creator.**

**But I want him dead.**

A giggle barged in my dark thoughts, Alice's expression was delighted. "Now this is the Bendy I know,"

"Again. I'm telling you, she doesn't need to know. You know what I'm trying to say here dontcha Alice?"

"Why of course, let me handle the rest. But you know? I do have a better offer for you,"

She snapped her finger as if she was bestowed with the best idea she could think of. My horns are all hers, I listened carefully and like a cheeky Angel she is, she gave me her back and leaned her body towards mine. Her wavy short hair touched my chest and I can't start with the rest of her body. I cleared my mouth, a sensation I can't describe every time Alice teases me like this.

_-I used to enjoy it... it feels different somehow._

"She is the daughter of the creator, right? Think about it, we can use her as a bait! We can torture Joey mentally and- ackk!!"

I held both her arms tight, piercing my nails into her skin. She struggled to break free, but I made sure to make her freeze on her spot as every word I say will drill inside her little head.

**"You touch a single hair of hers and your stinky existence is over, you hear me bitch? Don't you ever use her as your little toy,"**  I snapped at her, breathing rapidly between my words, dripping saliva along with my roars  **"She. Is. Mine,"**

Her eyes were unable to blink from all the threats. I took it a little too far. I pushed her lightly away from me. Scared of myself.

_-W...What have I done? This is too far, way too far!_

I know Alice is not that bad and she probably didn't mean to hurt her either. But.. I can't explain this, I'm afraid. I'm scared. This is not me.

"I'm sorry Bendy, I shouldn't say such a thing or even think about it. She is a great artist, isn't she? If... by chance, we survive this, we need an alternative creator, right?" she sincerely said with a cracking voice.

Alice's thumbs fumbled together in a stressful manner. She bit her own lip, while she avoids looking at me. She feels sorry.

"I...I went to far too. I'm sorry Alice. I know you want to lure him out but please respect my wish,"

"For sure deary," her expression beamed with cheeks that glowed brightly. Her mole grew bigger in front of my eyes as she moves closer towards me. My body tingled as she leaned her side on me once again placing her fingers on my abs and drawing dots and circles.

"I...I-I got to check on Kerrin, see ya later!"

I escaped without looking back to get away from her as far as I possibly could. I leaned my back to the wall and damn, it was too intense back there!

- _Why it grew suddenly hot? I'm itching for air too._

I reached for the bow, clenching it gently between my grasp.

_-I gotta check on her, though I need to know where she is first._

_And I know who I should ask to know the answer_.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Boris,"

"B-B-Bendy?!"

I found him on where mostly he spends his time. In his room, Alice told me once ages ago. He was taking a nap on his hammock until I called him a few times. The fool fell off to the ground just because I called his name.

"Oww oww... s-sorry about that... I-I just didn't know you'd ever come here!"

My attention strayed to what Kerrin told me about this mut. I went along with her fast because I was happy to see her. Now that I'm calmed, I'm having a second thought.

It is not as easy to simply act like nothing happened anyway.

"W-Would you like to eat bacon soup with me? O-or do you need anything I can help you with? I'll be happy to help you on any way p-possible!"

He can't be that bad.... I think.

_-No, I promised anyway. I'll give him a chance._

"No thanks, I just want to know in which room did you take Kerrin to?"

"Ah..Oh, let me guide you the way! She sure is tired, slept immediately after I left her,"

"Is that so,"

"y-yeah,"

"................."

Fuck this, why is it so intense and stressful walking along with this mut! I can't stand it! And why the fuck is he so cheerful and not bothered at all?!

I followed him, and it was boring with all the silence. I think he doesn't know what to say too.

"H-hey Bendy.. I'm really happy I can befriend you and a-all... but I hope you can be comfortable with my presence. I-I know that I shouldn't be happy, and I don't want you to ever think that I'm a replacement ... I...um.....ahh..."

"-I get it,"

"oh..okay!"

_-I guess I need to work on myself to improve with him._

"This is her room. She liked it by the way!"

Boris pointed at a room that used to be locked before we somehow broke a few doors here and there. I gestured him to leave us alone and nodded "Thank you,"

"a-any time!"

I saw him jumping here and there like a dork as he left. There. I saw her laying on a couch with arm left hanging from the side of the couch and onto the floor. I tried to walk softly so that I don't wake her up. I sat down on my knee in front of her and waited.

_-Okay...now what?_

Time moves too slow, I want to talk to her. But I also want her to rest, she has been through a lot now.

_-The floor must be cold._

I lift her arm slowly to above her tummy, then adjusted her blanket to keep her warm.

She must've heard me as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she made sure it is me.

"Bendy...?" her sleepy tired tone made me smile.

"yeah. Did I wake you up? Didn't mean to.."

_-Actually, I was happy that she woke up._

"What are you doing here?" she asks while rubbing her eyes, she tried to stand up, but I insisted that she stay lay down.

"I'm...ah..just checking on you, can't I check on you??"

"No.. you can,"

"Well good!"

We both went quiet for a few seconds. I wanted to see her badly and I have so many things to tell her, how come all the words vanished from my head?!

_-Shit shit shit I must say something, she is feeling uncomfortable!_

"I um.... Thank you for being by my side all the time back there.. I feel I was a burden,"

"n-not at all," she shook her head firmly in disagreement. "I'm just glad that you are back. How are you feeling?"

_-How am I feeling....?_

I feel different. Odd. Angry. Hot tempered.

I can't even begin to all the emotions that I feel right now. I'm scared of what will happen, I'm still shaking after I snapped at Alice in that way! This is not me... what is happening to me?

Is it a mistake that I drank the ink? It is not safe, or is it?

T...This is bad. I'm shaking badly. Can't show this to Kerrin, I must smile.. Just tell her! Tell her that you are alright and joke around! Tease her a bit!

_-DO SOMETHING!!!! SAY ANYTHING!_

"eh..?" she clapped both her hands in front of my face, silencing the noise with a simple clap. The shock paralyzed me, but her concerned eyes caught me off guard.

"You are sweating... you are not feeling well, are you?"

She used the side of her blanket to dry the sweats away from my face. Her soft gentle touches soothed my disordered mind. I can feel her fingertips behind the blanket, not minding all the stains of ink. My mouth dried, my muscles weakened as I gave up myself to her. I felt too weak before her. I wanted her to hold me.. to keep me safe.

_-Totally unlike me... but just for once..._

I leaned my face to the palm of her hands with my eyes closed.

Liquid flooded the corner of my eyes, I hiccupped hard, my throat hurt me and prevented me from saying anything.

I bet Kerrin doesn't know. She will freak out.

"Bendy..."

I wish I could see her eyes just to know how she found me? Pathetic? Weakling crybaby? Spoiled little brat?

But who am I kidding...?

"It's alright. Everything will be fine. It is okay to cry... just keep breathing, and hear me out,"

She moved my head to her chest, holding me as she carefully rubs my head. Both my hands clenching tightly around her blanket.

"Bendy, you saved me when Sammy trapped me back there. I know you must feel all conflicted and scared but. If you weren't there, I'd be long dead. You must be scared and terrified for the things that happened earlier on, but I really want you to know that you did this to save me, to keep me safe,"

_-I... feared myself for killing him. Even when I felt happy killing him._

"Remember you said that they are already gone..? please don't feel bad, No matter what happens you are still the same Bendy I know since our first encounter,"

She lifted my head to her neck. Her little chin rested on the top of my head. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks, but her words put me at ease.

_-Even without talking to her about it... she knew._

"H....How did you know," I forced these words out of my mouth, I needed to know. How does she do it? Why does being with her make me feel so good and relaxed?

"minutes ago, when I asked how you were.... Your face paled. You looked so terrified. I can understand the things you've been through. I know that much Bendy,"

"I'm scared Kerrin, I....I'm afraid to lose control... I don't want to hurt anybody....I-.. I don't want to hurt you."

I shut my eyes tight, the image alone terrorizes me. What if it was Kerrin that I snapped at and what if I lose my temper?

_-Impossible._

But what if??

_-I won't do such a thing_

But I already did with Alice! I chased Kerrin away and I already dashed towards her! God knows what I would have done if...

_-If what...? What made my head cool down again?_

"You won't!" she yells at me, rising my chin up, our eyes met but the vision was blurry from all the tears of ink. I spotted the reflection off her black shiny eyes that showed how serious she was that I forgot how close we are.

"H...how can you be so sure..?" I persisted.

"Because I am here, with you. I won't let you do that, I will kick your ass!"

We both scoffed, it was a relief. Yet, my head feels heavy and fuzzy again.

"Can I..-" Before I could nervously finish my question, she patted on her lap a few times. I laid down my head on it, feeling all sleepy and tired.

Drowsiness overtook me as I felt at ease, "Can we...stay like this for a while..?"

"Shhh... just sleep,"

Like a little child, I obeyed. This would be my second time now. I smiled behind the cover, trying to forget my guilt in the meantime. I just want this to last for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  


_-The smell, her humming voice and the way she brushes my head.... It feels... nostalgic._

 


	27. Next Move

Kerrin P.O.V:-

\--------------------------

 

Bendy is going through a difficult ordeal.

I put my unreasonable irritation a side, lending him the hands he needs the most now. The poor thing was scared. If it were me, I would be scared of me too. Therefore, I let go of my irrationality. I heard something which woke me up from my little nap, and when I opened my sleepy eyes, I saw him on his knees looking at me.

To begin with, why would I be mad?

When Boris told me about Alice and Bendy's relationship.

I don't know why, but it....hurt me.

Am I... jealous?

 _-Naaah...it can't be. I just didn't like what Alice was doing while Boris is all over her_. Yes that's it!

There is no way I'd feel that! Instead, I should be happy for him.

_-Ahh... the thought doesn't make me happy at all, I'll just forget about it._

I think I had enough sleep, I've been awake for a while now, but I wanted a moment of silence to calmly think of my next step.

_-First.. I need to ask them something._

I yawned as I open my eyes, that was a good rest after the past events as I wonder how long I have been sleeping now and then-

"-w...what the..?"

I found Bendy was laying right next to me. My eyes nearly fell out from their sockets to this shocking surprise, I thought I was too tired and imagining it.

_-Holy shit! I'm not imagining it!!!_

My train of thoughts froze as I held my breath. I clutched my own mouth because I had the urge to scream.

_-Okay please calm down... calm down... no need to yell, poor thing is tired._

Breath in and out. I calmed both my mind and heart, one at a time.

The urge of taking in the sight of his tall form sleeping got the best of me.

 _-How much of a heavy sleeper is he that couldn't sense me next to him at all?_  Not that I snore during my sleep.... I guess.... Maybe... only when I'm exhausted.

His sleeping features were too angelic and pure if it weren't for his horns. And the small gap of his mouth where his soft breathing came out tempted me to pinch his cheek.

 _-Not today, he needs a good amount of rest._  As much as I don't want to wake him up, but I need to get going.

I raised like a zombie making her way out of the grave with slow process. Lucky for me, Bendy wasn't aware of my absence.

"Sleep tight," I whispered, prowling out the dorm.

"Phew," I exhaled all the quiet through the air. Now I can search them at ease. I paced through the pathway which leads to the sign with Alice Angel sign. I thought that I would see Alice in her room, but it was empty.

I went roaming around until I found Boris on the way.

"Well hello there Boris!"

"Good day Kerrin! Um... good night..? no, that sounds wrong since you have woken up," the wolf muttered with himself, cracking a smile on my face every time I encounter him.

"Bendy is not with you?" he flinched when he realized it.

"He is still sleeping,"

"Oh...."

"What about Alice? I can't find her in her room?"

"Alice said she had something to do in her chamber,"

_-That place again...._

I wonder if he has an idea of what she is doing there?

"Shady business?"

"oh nothing like that, Alice does few experiments to help Bendy's stability while keep checking for our ink bodies!"

_-Now this is something else!_

"If she does a few experiments, how come she doesn't let us in?" I insisted, sounding pushy. I didn't like how I'm sticking my nose like that; however, she goes there often.

"She says it's the best for us, so nothing could go wrong. I do worry, but that's why I help her as much as I can,"

I thought about it. If Alice is doing that much, perhaps I should start doing something as well. I had plans, my own plans of getting them out. First things first, I need to ask him something which was the reason why I wanted to see them both.

"Boris, can I ask you a touchy question?" I wasn't planning to be direct, but I'm not planning to fool around too and get to the bottom of the subject.

"You can ask me anything Kerrin!"

I pulled the hem of my shirt down, nervous that I would make him angry or upset. Whatever the answer is, I strongly believe I need to hear it with my own ears.

"Boris, do you hold any kind of hostility towards Joey Drew? You don't mind him being my father?"

_-or hurting him..._

To my surprise, he didn't react as sharp as I thought he would. Nor did he jolt too, the wolf just watched me in silence while he extended his arm to reach the back of his neck.

"It is not that I have something against y-your father... Alice and Bendy told me how he tortured mentally and physically the other Boris,"

He made his way down the stairs. I followed him with my ears on high alert. Something caught the Wolf's attention as he carries it between his hand, it was a dusty banjo. With both his index finger and thumb, he gave it a few tests with the straps.

"I can't hate him for what he did to the old Boris. I... I don't even know him. But I don't like him either for the pain he caused...for both Bendy and Alice,"

"What If I want to save him?" I blurted out. I wouldn't blame him even if he refuses.

"If you need my help, I will gladly lend it to you,"

_-What is he saying...? Doesn't he hate father??_

"But... he is the creator who hurt your friends,"

"But isn't he your father?"

"I... yeah but," I stuttered with my words and got lost in my head.

"Then I will support my friend,"

I give up. I have nothing to argue against, he doesn't make sense! How can he be okay with it?? not like I don't mind but..

As if he sensed my skeptical through the look I gave him, he added "Helping you to find the creator doesn't mean that I forgive him... I don't believe that violence is the answer though,"

_-ohh... I see._

"On the contrary, I want to request you to overlook your question with Alice,"

"Not to sound rude, but may I know why?"

This time Boris made a different expression. His ears bent down before his eyes, putting the Banjo back to where he found it. He clenched his right arm while looking at the other side. His vision resonates to something while in deep thought.

"Well. I have only heard about it, I can't imagine it though but. When Bendy and Alice talked about the past, Alice....." the Wolf couldn't find the words to explain. His hands shivered, not out of fear but for something else.

"Alice.. was like a torn doll, broken and hurt,"

_-Broken hearted...?_

Boris hasn't stuttered like he usually does. His voice is more quiet than usual and his eyes are too sympathetic when he mentioned Alice's pain.

"It must be hard.. I'm sorry," I got struck back with the feeling of culpability from my father's action to the point of self-loathing that started to root through my body. Boris rushed to shake off my feeling of guilt and attempted to ease me "Alice and Bendy were hurt by the creator and not you! So don't cha think you shan't feel bad about it?"

"This is the problem Boris... he is my father,"

"Yet Bendy cares for you and for your safety...no?"

"yeah.." I nodded slightly. I'm just happy that he is at my side, "But I promise you that I will make him pay for all of this, he won't hurt anyone no more Boris!"

Boris chuckled to my sudden declaration, "It is not me who you should say this to, rather to Alice and Bendy.. though I'd appreciate it if you don't mention it to Alice for now,"

True. Bendy and I got to know each other and went through a lot, perhaps the reason he forgives my father is how close we have become to understand each other more and the promise we made. Alice, on the other hand, I don't really know much about her. Not to mention it hasn't been a while since our encounter.

_-I should gain her trust before asking her thoughts about my father._

"Putting that aside, what you up to Boris?"

"W-well... I'm going to fix the toy machine back there, haven't got the chance to do so,"

"But no one is going to use it" I narrowed my eyes, I mean. What's the point?

"B-But I-I can't leave it like this," he crocked his back while playing with his fingers.

_-What an odd wolf._

"I assume there is nothing better to do, I'll come with you!"

"won't you g-get bored?"

"I have nothing to do, I'd be happy to accompany you!"  
  


While Bendy has his rest, and Alice finishes up with her experiment. I need to think of a few things carefully until Henry catches up to us.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------------------------------

 

Third person P.O.V:-

\----------------------------------------

 

Someone right above them with many many floors yet to go. A person who thought he could catch up to the girl, carrying a speechless weapon that helped him survive this long. This old man made it this far with every chop of his axe, a new path formed right before him. Yet, he doesn't feel that he was getting any closer.

There is not a single flare of hope in his umber eyes, his clothes were drenched by his own tireless sweat, he can't remember the last time he took a bath. He curses the day he accepted his best friend's letter and involved an innocent girl on the go.

 _There is no time_  he would say. He can't waste a minute nor a second to pay. The meeting with the devil never eased his doubts, but at some point.  _He wanted to believe._

Everyone has limits. No one can boost themselves this far without a rest. Henry would lay down, but his guard is always up, giving a great hold to the axe in case he needs an instant whack to finish off any ambush. He never tasted a good rest. At least not yet.

So, for once. He will believe.

_He will believe that the girl is alright._

_He will believe that everything will be okay._

_He will believe that whatever it takes, they will get out together safely._

_He will believe that he can beat the devil._

_He will believe that the first thing he will do when he sees his old pal Joey, he will high five him with a punch in the face._

But for now,  _he believes that he needs a good rest._

He reached his limit for now without getting a good amount of rest. His back refuse to support him and the lack of concentration doesn't help him on reading the name in the door plaque.

"I'm too old for this,"

He has been feeling lightheaded for a while. He realizes that if he carries on like this, he won't make the next few steps. He took his time, as much as his legs could drag his body, to one of the many doors he scouted. One with a tempting comfortable bed that welcomed his fatigued body.

_No time to take off the glass._

The axe fell next to him as he immediately shut his eyes.

"Just for....a little bit," he stubbornly insisted.

When in fact, he took all the time he needed.

_Everything will be okay._

 


	28. Heavenly Toys

       
Third person P.O.V:-

\-----------------------------

 

Kerrin decides to take a secret nap at Heavenly Toys department where Boris was fixing the toy machine. As for where she wanted to take her nap, it was something she wanted to do the moment she saw THAT thing.

A life-size doll so fluffy and soft which made her eyes widened and made her feel like she was floating on air, the design is even better than the original size plushie.

However she looked at it, the best part was it RESEMBLES Boris, the friendly and cute wolf with small dots below his nose and his classic overall and gloves spread wide open inviting her for a sweet cuddle. Kerrin accepted the invitation with delight, sneaked behind the Wolf to her napping target.

It took one jump to get onto the life-size doll, "So smooth, soft and mushy! This is a HEAVENLY sensation" Kerrin snuggled and muffled her own mouth into the doll, murmuring sounds of joy and comfort. She was very relaxed, that sleeping got the better of her and she dozed off in that position.

After a while, Boris turned his back away from the toy machine and went walking to take a little break from his little part-time work. That was when he saw Kerrin sleeping on a doll in the shape of himself. The scene took him by surprise as he gasped inaudibly, but it was soon replaced with delight.

"Aww.." he was touched and happy, it is the first time he gets to experience some fan-like would do this to his own merchandise.

"What now, my doll is not good enough for her anymore?" Boris was surprised by Bendy who was standing next to him annoyed and grumpy. "Can you believe she was making such a fuzz over a small plushie of me a few days ago?"

It was another first experience for Boris to see Bendy talking to him casually. Bendy did not stop on his little note and went to get his own life-size doll, pushing it towards Kerrin and forced her body to lean against it. Now there are two human-size dolls that Kerrin lay in between.

Sleeping Kerrin started to feel discomfort somehow during her sleep.

"What are you boys doing?" Alice joined the two and by looking at them then at Kerrin, she got the gist of it "This looks fun,"

Kerrin wasn't sure why she suddenly felt like she was suffocating. Just a while ago she was enjoying the sensation of comfort as she napped, but now it was getting noisy and crowded. Though at the end of the day she was surrounded by three human-size merchandise of the whole band.

"When the hell did this all happen?!" she muffles under the dolls.  
  


 

\------

 

Kerrin P.O.V:

\----------------------------

 

The way I see it, Bendy and Boris are getting along together. Though I have to be around to make sure of that. When I turn my back away from them just for a moment, I can hear Bendy's tone changing.

"I can hear you!"

"I haven't said anything yet!!!"

I insisted Bendy to check on Henry for me again, Alice then suggested something I had no idea about.

"Why don't you use candlestick caller from the end of the stairway?"

"Excuse me, what?"

Alice gestured me to follow her, at level K specifically in Heavenly Toys department, there was a box machine hanging on the wall at the end of the stairway. I have never seen anything like that before.

_-No no...I do recall seeing this back at level P and 11 close to the artists' workshops, but I have never paid attention to it._

"I-Is that the communication c-caller?" Boris peaked behind the door followed by Bendy.

"I remember the workers used this thing, what is it anyway?" Bendy raised a curious question.

"It looks like a phone, but it doesn't have a button of numbers," I claimed, even when I'm uncertain about it.

A small wooden box with two bells on the center attached next to each other. Behind the box was a small stick indicates a microphone and a round plate on the bottom of the box.

_-It looks like... Ohhhh!_

"Crank telephone!" I said out loud, everyone looked at me with a puzzled look on their faces. The reason I could not tell what it was is that it is too old for my generation and doesn't carry a button number!

_-Why would father have such a thing here?_

"Ya know what it is Kerrin?" Bendy asked impatiently.

"Yeah, it is like a communicator, a way to talk to someone far away! this thing is too damn old, they probably use it for inner communication,"

_-We could have been saved, but.._  "I don't know how it works,"

"Oh that's easy, you just press the button on the other side while speaking through that stick," Boris engaged into his mechanic mode and showed me the way.

"But how will this help me with Henry?"

Alice giggled one arm crossed while the other one was twirling with her wavy black hair, "I thought you would get it by now, never thought you were such a tard. This crank thingy was used by the creator to keep in contact with the other co-workers and reach them quickly around the floors,"

"Ohhh," me and bendy said in sync. But I felt a bit insulted by her little comment she made.

"OH MY GOD I can speak to Henry!!! Thanks Alice!! That is even better!" my brain processed what she was saying.

_-This is it! It's a way to only communicate to the employees inside the workshop building, that's why my father has this antique box!!!_

"w-w- wait Kerrin maybe you don't want to annoy Henry and-" Bendy babbled nervously.

_-Sorry Bendy, I'm too eager to talk to Henry right now._

"Henry??? Hello?? Henry it's me! Can you hear me?? Please pick up,"

I waited for a few seconds and tried to call him again, moments later and I insisted to keep going without giving it a rest.

"UNCLE HENRY ANSWER ME!"

"M-Maybe there isn't a telephone nearby-" Boris suggested from behind me, "-OR maybe it is busted and won't work for at all!" Bendy interrupted.

I dwelled into my own somberness. Putting the stick back in its place, I loosened my back as I walked away lifelessly to the nearest couch in the middle of the department. I felt all 6 Pac-man eyes followed my back until I rested. I didn't feel like talking or doing anything at all right now.

 

"Bendy darlin, why don't you check if Henry is close by using one of these telecoms?"

"Well...err.... it would be a waste of time ya know?! Maybe they...don't work properly! Or something!!"

"I-I don't think it would be a waste of t-time if K-Kerrin will feel better...."

"It's as dear Boris said,"

"But I-"

"You don't have anything better to do sweetie,"

 

They were arguing for a while, I don't understand why Bendy doesn't want to do it but I'm too shy to ask him. I mean.... He did a lot for me and I don't want to sound selfish and demanding. I spotted a wooden train laid down on the ground before I picked it up.

 

"Choo choo," I whistled while I toyed with the train moving it through the air.

I noticed their gazing eyes went wide this time with an awkward silence before Alice notified, "See? She is going crazy as we speak,"

"Totally juiced out," Bendy went poker face, finally submitting to their arguments "Ya'll stop yapping, I'll go check on Henry aight?!"

"y-you will?!" I dropped the train and with the speed of light I came in front of him just to be sure if I didn't mishear him.

"y...yeah... sheesh. If it will make you feel better,"

"It will!" I replied. I wanted to hug him so badly, but not in front of everyone.

_-Would it look wrong? Or am I only embarrassed to do it in front of them....?_

"Aight, off I go,"

"Let him know of our new communication in case he runs by one~" Alice winks,

 

Bendy shook his hands and went away to jump into his teleport ink point before I got the chance to thank him. Now, I feel much better.

It is only the three of us, maybe this is a good opportunity to get to know Alice?

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't of found out about the crank telephone and your last suggestion, thanks a bunch Alice!"

"No worries, you should always speak out your concerns Kerrin. We are here for you, are we not?"

I felt a tingling warmth by her sweet words. She knows how to make one feel grateful.

"If.. there's a way to repay you all for your kindness," curtsy from the bottom of my heart, she giggled like a canary before she thoughtfully thought it through.

_-Is there something she wants? I wondered._

"If you insist, there is something I would love you to do for me~"

"Anything besides my own life!"

She smirks while she bits her lip and tilting her head. As if she was considering my statement.

"You won't?" she points with her index to her glossy lip, I gave her a straight stare before she cracks. "Of course I'm joking! I want you to draw me! That's all,"

"eh...huuuuuh? That's all?" I can't buy that.

"Most defiantly... though I'll be picky and want you to give it your best shot or I'll be very displeased~"

While we were talking, I caught Boris' tail wiggling looking at me eagerly for some reason.

_-Why haven't you said a word this entire time?!!!_

"Sure thing, I just need equipment and-"

"I got this!" Boris rushed out to get the requirements.

_-Unbelievable! Is he more excited than her?!_

"Now let me tell you my conditions to make the best portrait of me! You know I felt left alone when you drew both Bendy and Boris?"

"ohhh, is that what it is about?" I nodded. Completely understand her point now, this and....

The toons really have a thing towards being drawn.

 

\---

After I received the things I required to do the work, Alice sat in front of me, posing all her body lines and flipping her hair behind her as she shook her head to make it sway and extends more than it looked and revealing her neck. Boris was standing behind me giving me space, but his tail tapping was distracting my concentration.

"Boris please..."

"S-Sorry!"

"Don't forget, elegant, beautiful, stunning and most importantly...."Alice reminded me of her conditions.

"Wings.. I got it," I huffed, and began right away.

My steps are the same, the portrait this time will be different. I'll make her sing to the heaven, with a spotlight formed by the stars. The heavens are listening to her and blessing her with rays from the shooting stars. Graceful face with a gentle expression, and eyes that yearn to be back between the clouds, from above she was sent, and above she returns. The colors are dark, but she is the light, and the other lights are provided from the skies, showering her being.

The wolf kept getting excited every now and then. Even when it was the three of us, I was hoping she would open up and talk. I can't be the first one to start the conversation.... Is it fine like this?

_-Kerrin....say something!_

"Kerrin sweetie... is it alright if I talk?"

"o...oh.. sure, absolutely!"

_-Thank goodness!_

"What do you think of this workshop so far? I would love to hear your honest thoughts,"

So, she wants to know how I think about the whole thing? It is true we didn't have the chance to talk about it, at least with her and Boris. Bendy knows everything, though I was hoping she would talk about anything else besides that.

_-But it's for the best._

"When I was born, there was nothing I loved more than cartoons, animations and drawing. Seeing how my father worked so hard made me want to follow his steps. My mom encouraged me, but I don't remember her too well. She died when I was young,"

_-This is beyond the point.. I couldn't help it really._

"I was not aware of... all of this," I paused, looked all around me before I shift my eyes back to her. "Father brought me here once, but that was 7 or 8 years ago.. can't recall. Can't remember if it was that big but..." I cleared my throat and tried to sum up my point. Alice's expression makes you feel how she is understanding and patient.

"Living cartoons... I believe it is a dream of every artist, creator and author. Everyone would love to see their creations alive, and free. I would do everything I could to fulfill that.... But father's methods are wrong."

I clenched the pen tight, Boris rested his hand on my shoulder which made me calm myself. Don't want to mess the portrait now.

"Bendy....told me... how things went wrong... and how everyone suffered. I can't believe my father would do these horrible things. He was always absence at home and never talked about anything related to the workshop,"

_-Father was a big dreamer, he always comes up with many random things and ideas. He never sticks with one and keeps moving forward. I admired these points about him, it encouraged me to be creative and challenge the odds. Father..... is sweet... funny... and caring. Was all of this a façade...? Just what made him go this far....?_

The hard sketching was done, all that's left now is the ink coloring. As I changed the tools, I was waiting if she would say something, but Alice remained silence before she finally breaks the short pause.

"I see,"

_-That's all....? I can't read her at all! Her face, her eyes, her whole expression are much different than Bendy's honesty and Boris's genuine reactions. The core topic was fading as time went by._

"That's why I'm going to give him a piece of my mind... and put things in the right spot," I hung my head up to take a good look at her halo before I color it in the portrait. Alice tittered as she questioned, "You want to fix the creator's mistakes?"

"Yes, I do!" I was serious with my answer.

"In other words, you want to fix us...?" she rephrased the question which it seemed different than the previous one.

"Ahm..you don't seem to have any problems. The way I looked at it, it is only Bendy,"

The Angel's eyes widened for a second looking at me. "Of course, I'm talking about Bendy," she corrects. "But we are all together in this, are we not?

"Yes....yes of course," I agreed. They always have been together in this. "I think I've messed him up when I suggested the ink thing," I swallowed my bitterness and guilt when I remembered how happy he was and healthy he looked when I made him drink that ink. It seemed like a great idea I came up with in a moment of despair but the second time he drunk it, it turned to hell.

"I'll be honest with you darling, your idea is brilliant! I saw how stable he was,"

"But you saw how bad it turned out to be," It was too soon she couldn't forget about it.

"That's why I want to say I'm sorry. It's.....me. It is because I gave him bad ink,"

I halted. Starting into the nearly finished portrait, I chinned up and saw Alice covering her face with both her gloves. She was sobbing and shaking after her confession. Boris rushed to her side suddenly grew worried and sad to see her in this way.

_-It was her fault? Bad ink?_

"I....I knew it was a bad idea, but he wanted to prove it to me so bad!....I'm...sorry Kerrin," her inky tears fell down across her pure white cheeks. Boris helped her out and handed her a tissue. I wanted to lessen this atmosphere, I didn't mean to make her cry.

"H-hey.. lighten up! All turned out well, right?" I said, feeling bad for her, yet somehow relieved. I always blamed myself, but it turned out to be that my method wasn't all that bad. Alice nodded before composing herself and adjusted her pose. Boris offered to lightly rub her back and I can see how happy he is about it.

"It is so bizarre for the ink to change him like that. How do you know if the ink is good or bad?"

"During my research, it is connected to the components. I don't have knowledge of this as there is no guiding books about ink or what's so ever,"

This must be the thing she researches often in her dorm. The fact that she is telling me this means she trusts me. If only I can help somehow...

"If you may let me, I can help out! I might be 15 years old but I can distinguish good ink from bad!" I mean, the concept of good ink must be of how HQ it is. For an artist like me, I don't settle down with any ink in the store. There are inks which do the work and others which are cheap and no use for me. I just need to do some comparison and a little test.

"You would? This would be terrific! I need all the help I could get!" she sits up straight and alert to my offer, her face brightened and looked more elated than I thought. I made the right choice, this is it! One step closer to make things right.

"Affirmative! I just want you to tell me where to get some ink specimen to do the test.

"You would find plenty at level P, I saw many in the small workshop room," Boris proposed from his floor's knowledge.

"At level 11 you will find a different kind of Searchers, they are thick and fat. I would recommend you consider taking a sample from their ink too," Alice added. Just wow. She knows her stuff, doesn't she? As a matter of fact, I will take samples even from the normal ones if I get the chance. I have nothing to fear anymore, this is a great start.

Now that I think about it... it is only the three of us. Bendy will take a fair quite of time searching for Henry from different floors and rooms.

_-I totally should leave them alone... Boris could get closer to her and claim her as his!_

"Annnnnnnd all done!" I added the last touch of my ink skills to the portrait and I could not be any prouder than this. I'm even joules of how good she looks in the portrait I DID with my own hands. Alice and Boris stepped quickly to my side and took a long hard look at the portrait.

"I call it The Angel of the night!" I declared the name of this art. It was done a bit quickly, but the result is not that bad.

"Exquisite," Alice whispered as she traced the lines of the portrait, her own lines. From her skirt that I made it longer to make it look like the wind was carrying her, to her long white wings. Her reaction reminded me of Bendy's when he looked at the portrait I made of him and Boris and my sketching books. All the same but, Alice seems like she is holding back?

"Your art is so lovely Kerrin! Alice looks gorgeous! See, she is even at a loss for words,"

"y-you blinkard silly wolf! It's just...so captivating," she mumbled, never seen her act this way before.

_-So, she has that side after all huh._

She appears to be..... troubled?

_-The corner of her mouth is clearly a smile... can it be?_

Was Alice flattered because of Boris' compliment?? I might be overthinking this, but her tone got softer and her cheeks are glowing no matter how many times I rub my eyes.

_-Eh~? This is the perfect opportunity for Boris!_

The Wolf was more daring than Alice this time, I should help out my fluffy friend!

"Glad you took a liking to it but I GTG to do the INKsperiment! Haha... see what I did there?? sooooo," it was a great excuse to retreat and to get back to work as well.

"Oh, I'm com-"

"No nah ah! You stay with Alice to... you know... I need my full focus on this! Just let me know when Bendy comes back okay?! Cya!"

I knew Boris would tag along but this is the only way I could help him to get closer to Alice. Since Bendy was away, he has her all to himself and I won't be in the way too!

_-Good luck you sweet thing! Do your best! I smirked as I hurried out of here to the elevator to my destination level 11 and P._

 


	29. Inksperiment and Ambush!

What am I trying to achieve by doing the impossible?

Was it a moment of guilt to take this job just so I could feel better about myself?

To do what the adults couldn't do... I must be crazy.

But maybe.... Maybe I can do it! Maybe I can make a difference!

There has to be something.... A different perspective than my father or the others didn't notice. Something they missed.

I need to do it for them.... For him. Bendy.

This will be my reason and my motive to give it my best!

I'm not perfect though... I'm below average when it comes to chemistry. So, what am I hoping to do when I collect these inks?

How can I be of any help...?

_-Kerrin, press on and snap out of it. Just don't hope too much or it will hurt. All I need to do now is try out all the options I have._

I want to change things. I want to believe that I can change them for the better. I want them to be free and happy. The moment I met Bendy and heard all about the terrible things... Boris... and Alice. They were hurt, in pain and wandered in the dark for so long that they couldn't reach the light.

_-I won't give up on you guys, so have faith in me._

I went to the small workshop and found a few untouched samples of ink on the artists' desks next to blank papers of unfinished work. That should do I thought, but I needed to follow Alice's suggestion and acquire a specimen from the Searchers. First, I made sure to get an empty container to preserve the ink, second, I had to look for them. It didn't take much time until one popped below my leg and before all his body raises up, I kicked his meddle and it was super effective!

_-Boris wasn't kidding...._

The Searcher has melted before me and before all his ink vanishes between the layers of the wooden floor, I collected his remains in one of the containers.

I moved to look for the new Searcher they talked about.

_-How come I haven't seen him around?_

They told me to look for him around area level 11. The place where I found that weird figure when I was looking for Bendy that time. Near the elevator there was a door which leads to the stairway and past there was a hallway before I hit it to the ink-river station and finally to the waiting room that lead to a dead end. There was no sign of life, not even a normal Searchers. So, I kept moving back and forth, hoping I detect them.

_-Still nothing..._

I grew tired from all the searching, so I decided to take a break, lay back and sit on one of the wooden barrels in the corner of the station close by the elevator. I needed to rest my mind and to think of my next step. Within my ocean of thoughts, I wondered if Bendy has found Henry yet? And if I should tell him about what I'm going to do.

I heard an idle moaning. The sound made me uncertain if I heard it right, but it was coming from the ink-river route. I hopped down from the barrel and went to check it out and there, I saw a chubby figure of ink frozen and not moving an inch.

_-Why isn't he moving? aren't all Searchers aggressive?_

I approached closer, his features are far different than I thought. Even though he is incredibly similar to the other Searchers, he is slightly larger. His body and fingers look all swollen, and that thumb omg. It wasn't only his thumb, his left hand, left cheek and left side of his back and the stomach in an abnormal bloated state.

_-Don't mind me, I'll just take a little piece of you and each of us goes our separate way!_

I quicken my pace, preparing for a quick kick finish off while not looking at his swollen features and before I could raise my leg for a kick, the thing went down immediately making my full force kick slips in mid-air causing me to do a backflip and fall on my butt.

"Ouch ouch owww....damnet that hurts," my butt was aching against the ground, but what the hell? Why did he vanish?? Did he sense danger? This is more troublesome than I thought, after finally finding him and all.

I waited near where he vanished and hid inside a miracle station not too far from it. I waited, waited, and kept waiting. I grew impatience but there is no way I'd leave without getting a little ink from him!

After a while, I started to hear his moaning again, but I don't see him anywhere? Where is this moaning noise coming from? As I got out from the miracle station my ears followed the sound. It was close by the elevator again. He was sulking in the corner.

_-Oh wow, are we playing hide and seek now?_

Whatever that was, I'm not planning to lose. I sneaked and tiptoed while all my fingers are against the side-wall peaking as I sneaked towards the gargantuan figure. I moved closer and it seems as if he wasn't aware of me yet.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" I jumped at him as I shouted out my victory too early before the splash of ink covers my face and I hit my chin on the ground.

"Oww.....or not,"

This guy appears to be more troublesome than I thought. I noticed a slight difference though. I was able to approach him more closely than my first attempt.

_-I'll try to be quieter, I think the quick motion startles him._

I came up with this conclusion after my second try. I had to change my ways and observe. I waited for him to appear and it didn't take long until I heard his moaning sound echoing back where I first saw him.

There he was, standing idly and groaning on his place. I won't be hasty this time. I held my breath and padded as I drew closer.

_-Sorry about this._

Our distance was enough before I land a spank on his back, a pocket of ink flew right in front of my eyes then he vanished.

"Don't hold a grudge towards me!" I said, then quickly moved to preserve the ink in another glass container.

"Now I have everything! Going back to level P"

 

\---------------------------

 

I pondered, thought and brainstormed. All of these took only five minutes and I already feel lost and confused. I guess it is true when they say easier said than done. What I did is I made the small workshop my place to do the ink experiment, I took all the papers aside and lined up my containers in front of me on the desk. I couldn't sit, I didn't feel like sitting. Whenever I try to think of something I needed to stand up, but I always end up spacing out.

_-This is not helping, what am I even doing?_

"First of all, I need to state my goals,"

My goals are to find the problem of the ink, how can I distinguish between the good and corrupted ink?, but most importantly and lastly how to fix it?

_-Three goals check. Now for the procedure.._

Now what can a 15 years old girl do? Simple. I'll test each one of them. How? Well. Drawing!

Drawing and mixing the ink with water before I dip my brush and pen inside. The thickness, stickiness and the stability of the ink can be established by performing this test. I separated each page with a container of ink, one on a side. I began with the normal ink I found on the artist's desks, then the normal Searcher and at last the thick swollen Searcher.

I found the following:

_-The normal ink is good, dark and it easily absorbs water. Using it to draw is my kind of ink I would buy from the markets._

_-The Searcher ink is dark too, but sticky. I noticed the mixture between it and the water, but it doesn't absorb the water. My brush is having a hard time getting rid of it._

_-As for the thick Searcher ink... it is too damn slimy, it messed the paper and ruined the brush. The ink aggregates after a while, unfortunately it would have been a good ink, but it is not as stable as I thought it would be more than the normal Searcher._

"What about Boris and Alice? How can I compare them to Bendy? what makes Bendy different than any of them?"

_-What makes them perfect...? What makes him a... failure..?_  The thought pains me to say, like a thousand needles stabbing my throat. I never think of Bendy that way...but... he sees his errors and flaws as something that makes him feel like a big mistake made by my father.

my efforts aren't taking me anywhere but instead, it brings up more questions.

Questions such as, how many inks were father able to get for this workshop? Buying ink for drawing and animating would suffice the fortune he saved but, we are talking about bringing the Toons to life. Bendy told me it has been many years, but I don't have the accurate timeline.

_-I should ask Boris if he has an idea or two.._

While I was streaming with my train of thoughts and unfinished questions with random assumptions, I heard a thud behind me from a distance.

"Boris? Alice? Are you already back?" I assumed it would be them. I looked back to check, but I don't see anyone.

_-Either Bendy is playing around again or this place is damn old with all the creaky sounds. I just hope it doesn't fall apart._

I resumed where I stopped. Where was I? oh.. I was thinking how the Searcher and that swollen being have their own shape and conscious? Does that mean they require a body? Like a host? If so....

**If that was the case....**

**Does that mean....**

**Boris and Alice have their own body....?**  Or is it something else...?

The thought was killing me, all my senses left me. My sweat turned cold, and I felt nausea and light headed. The Toons told me they were born but they have no idea of the process.

The sudden thud cut off my thoughts again. This time my senses are tingling added by the feeling of uneasiness. I would know it by now if it was Bendy playing around, but I knew very well that was not the case. I cleared my throat before I erased my doubts, I glanced behind me.

It was that moment I hoped that I was wrong.

Something. No, someone was behind me. A small figure was standing at the table with exotic features. For a second and due to my shock, I thought he was headless, but after processing my surprise and focusing my vision, it looked like his head was dangling from a wooden rode. Both my hands touched the hem of the desk I was working at, backing away from his mutilation form, and his larger opened lips exposing his naked jaws. I wasn't sure if he could look with one eye missing but the way he clenched his wrench made me comprehend the situation, no matter how it was this is not a friendly encounter and I don't wish to know what he is planning to do with this wrench.

_-I don't want this place to wreck and mess my specimen, so I need to drag him away from this room._

Outside the small workshop there were two miracle stations! The nearest one just directly on the left side of this door. The being was standing quietly before I took a step to my left side, he cried aggressively while raising the wrench. I shoved the chair at him and cleared my way out.

_-Now is my chance!_

I headed out of the room, but there was another surprise waiting for me. I gasped after I attempted to reach out my hand to the handle of the miracle station when another figure with the same size had stopped me at my place and threatened me with his fist. This one was worse than the previous one, his appearance is hybrid with all the three arms waving through the air, and his sealed lips which didn't utter a sound. He limped towards me and waved his fist, his left eye is blank and straight, just like the other Toons but his left eye was bugged out, a plastic eyeball which looked like it seen nothing but death. He limped before he pulls his left mechanical arm and strikes with full force at me, but I managed to wriggle away, evading and running away out of here, anywhere my legs were carrying me before they catch up to me.

First thing crossed my head was the stairway. I looked back feeling pleased with how slow they were. There was a door that leads to the stairway just between the small workshops at the end of the corridor. I headed there for safety and to be able to reach the others. As I clasped my hand to the knob and pushed the door away, a third figure blocked my way adding anxiety and woe to my plan of escape.

_-Just how many of them there are?!!_

My legs trembled to the point I feared I could not move them anymore. This one was the tallest between the other two, but his length doesn't reach mine, I'd say below Bendy's on his short form.

One of his eyes stitched with an X mark while the other one looked unnatural moving socket gouged out and filled with some kind of black liquid. His wide mouth left open, showing his human-like teeth, he started making wheezy noise which caused every hair on my body to stand up as I felt my blood turn cold. He attacked me with plumper before I manage to close the door straight and run backwards. The other two were getting near so I turned right straight at the corner of this floor.

_-To the elevator!!_

I was getting desperate now and was running out of options, I have no idea why they are mad at me or trying to hurt me, but I needed to get away and then ask questions later!!

Thankfully the elevator doors were open. As I got inside, I pressed the button for the doors to close before I can finally catch my breath. The three of them made it and their bawling increased when they knew I got away from them.

"hahaha! You can't do anything with these iron bars," I dryly mocked, pushing my tongue out. My little taunt made them even more ferocious and the one with the dangling head jumped at the bar and kept whacking with his wrench.

"Oh shit,"

I pressed floor level 9, I needed to move the elevator, or they might damage the thing. I was alarmed when I sensed no reaction from the elevator. I clicked level K, P and even 11 but there was no response whatsoever.

_-This...this can't be happening....!!_

My hands were sweaty, and I couldn't stop quivering, I kept missing the buttons while my eyes locked on the three of them being aggressively violent hitting the bars of the elevator.

_-Come on please please please work, please please this isn't the best time._  In the time of panic, I spammed all the buttons.

-whoooom-

The sound of freedom rung in my ears. The lifter finally moved as it went down, the three of them rushed so fast they stumbled each other and fell on the floor all together. Their glaring eyes shot me with enmity.

"whoah...that was damn close," I dropped my body on the cold ground, relieved that it ended. I closed my eyes for a moment of relaxation and to ease my mind. The elevator kept moving and moving.

_-Hey... this is taking longer than usual._

I opened my eyes and I already passed a few floors.

_-What the hell??_

The elevator is taking me more below. I have never gone beneath the levels I've been through. I confirmed the buttons and recalled the one that Boris told me never to lay my leg there.

"Level 14?"

_-When did I even press it? Perhaps when I panicked and spammed the whole thing to operate...._

My sense of peril is leaking, yet, my faith and strength remained within me.

 

\-----------------------------

The elevator made itself to its destination floor 14. It stopped while giving a short rattle that shook the ground and opened the iron bars giving me an invitation to get out. This place was like no other. I cautiously stepped out the lifter and examined the floor with wide open eyes.

This level 14.... How to describe it?

"It is like... I'm floating in the middle of a galaxy,"

Like the black space, nothing but blackness. The reflection of the dim lights that can be found from the corners reflecting light through the flooding ink in this area. The place where I am standing right now suggests being a scenic overlook. It gives me a full view of this area. A view of the sea of ink.

The wooden railing preventing me from falling to the depth of the ink abbeys. However, I grew curious the more I look at this place.

_-What is it in there? What makes this floor so special.... Or should I ask, who is the master of this floor?_

I don't hear anything in here other than the sound of the blobbing ink.

"It is too darn dark to see a thing.... what is that thing?"

Something has caught my eyes down there. I needed to go down and check it out, but I wanted to make sure it is not that deep and I'm able to walk. I walked down the stairs with careful steps until I reached the shore of the ink. I tip-toed one of my legs to check the depth but to my luck it was rather flat and shallow.

"I can walk around here," I said gladly.

I was truly grateful for the boots I'm wearing right now. It blocks all the flooded ink and makes me walk with ease. Perhaps investigating there was a bad idea, the more I walk in the darker it gets. I'll just get to see what that thing was, get a better look at it then I'll get out of here.

I stopped when I was able to identify the thing. A body was half floating, the stomach was unfolded revealing a rib cage and an organ in the center. I curled my lip and covered my nose. I would refuse to look but I couldn't help it.

"Is this a fucking heart?!!" I swallowed uncomfortably and had the urge to vomit. Both my hands on my knees, holding still, staying strong.

_-Calm down Kerrin.... This might help with what you were doing all a long._

I slapped both my cheeks twice, shook my head and cleared my mind.

"What I'm about to do is absolutely 100% crazy but...."

_-It might answer my questions._

I extended my hand to carry it between my grasp. Yukh! I'm sure glad I brought an empty jar in my bag just in case. It is so mushy, cold and fragile I'm afraid I'd squeeze it by mistake.

_-omg omg omg stop trembling omg where is the fucking jar shit shit shit open the led, put it in PUT IT IN._

"There!"

It was lame of me, but I got it in. Now I can examine this behind the glass without throwing up at it or something. I held my breath as I examine this heart which looks too different yet similar to our human heart. It has the same shape, but the colour is different. While the human heart is closely pink and red, this one is more like black and dim yellow.

I listened to the sound of a splashing ink getting closer, and closer. I anticipated to be some floating objects moving around with the streams. Until the sudden screech vibrated the area and into my ears, sent a running chill up my spine and made me gasp and look over my shoulder. The master of this area has detected my presence and he wasn't pleased about my exploration. The beast bursts with his two legs, shrieking all the way with a ray of light striking my eyes and blinding my sight.

_-No time to hesitate or cower, RUN!_

I moved forward away from his flashing light, inside the darkness in a hope to lose him. The light he is forming was reflecting from the walls of this place. As I crossed the halls and every corner, I realized there were no doors, only walls as I pass, and more dead corpses, and projections which play looped clips cartoon of Bendy in a tombstone picnic.

_-Nothing, nothing to use and nowhere to hide!_

I presented myself for coming here, for crossing the lines, curiosity killed the cat and now it will kill me, and I don't even know who the hell is this guy?!

_-Don't look back just keep going or you lose your life!_

But this place is like a maze! I can't comprehend my path and I'm afraid If I continue that way I would-

"A miracle station!" I spotted, a truly miracle I said, getting in and closing it behind me while pausing my breath. The creature glided through the ink, went past my hidden sanctuary, looked left and right. A sign he lost my sight and have no clue where I went. His tall humanoid feature resembled Bendy's, but what was on his head reminded me of the figure I mistook back then on level 11 at the room with the dead end.

_-So, this is his habitat._

A humanoid monster with a projector head is roaming around this area, looking for me and here I am here lost with no knowledge of this place and no weapon to defend. I need to get out of here ASAP, I pray that Alice, Boris and Bendy feel my absence and look for me before they find my corpse between the others in here.

This place is no space or galaxy, this is a GRAVEYARD and a den of this beast. It sucks that the flood unbales my quick movability but who am I to complain?

_-Just focus, stay cautious and only run when he spots you._

I left my small refuge behind, going back to the route where I fled from, to arrive at the entrance where all of this started. The more I wander, the more there are paths that don't seem familiar to me and the more I get lost. If it weren't for the projections playing the clips, I would lose my mind. Seeing Bendy's in his cartoon show warms my heart and puts a smile on my face. I took a deep breath and gripped my bag, I just need to remember the....

_-corpses... and the projections._

Until the route becomes familiar and here I am!

"This is it!" I found myself on the other side of where I originally walked into. This maze alludes my eyes and made me thought the abbeys was a square, but it's actually a rectangle.

I was buried with my own joy of reaching this far that I haven't noticed the swarming figure that thrust his light on my side, shrieking on my face.

"Oh, crap,"

The Round 2 of getting chased have immediately begun. However, in this round, I am more confident with the stairs and the elevator in sight and close by. I hurried my legs to the stairs, he was more persistent to catch up to me. It scared me, and as a result, I tripped as I dropped onto my knees. In the twinkling of an eye, I watched his hand extending and his shrieking was sharp to my ears when-

"Great to see you doing well~"

Her voice cut short while both of us turned our heads to the source. There she stood, leaning her face to one of her hands made me wonder how long she has been there?

"Alice to the rescue! Now get lost you ugly shit,"

_-whoah ... whoah! That language!_

She was holding something in her hand while adjusting her pose, like a baseball player she used all her force, pulled her arm back then threw the object right in our direction.

"Holy bacon Alice!!"

I did not wait and resumed my escape. I heard a smashing noise right behind me and a splash of a falling body followed by a cry of pain.

"Annnnnnnnd Strike!" Alice rejoiced, jumping like a little kid celebrating.

"Nice pitch Alice! Perhaps warn me next time yeah?"

"Aww sorry about that tehehe<3"

I filled my lungs all the air that escaped, feeling secure up here with Alice. I had many questions but while catching my breath, she peered at the confused beast.

"I see you have met him already, we call him the Projectionist, bet you already know why with this term hehe, "

_-yeah.. no kidding._

"He is an old friend, used to have his own name. Norman Polk.... He works with the projections and, just like everyone really. Met his fate,"

Her words made my body shudder. My hand fished my bag to take out the jar with the heart inside, her unblinking peepers followed my hands and the moment she saw the jar, she flashed me with a smile and scoffed.

"Well, what do you know? And I thought he devoured them all,"

"Do you know about this Alice?" I asked, shaking the jar before her.

"All I can tell you it is something you need to take great care of it, you won't find many around here. To begin with, I used to possess a few, all from this level but he.... Eats them all," she shrugs then switch her eyes back to the dark abbeys.

"Hey...um.... Thanks for helping me back there, you are really a life saviour,"

"Ohh, don't mention it!" the Angel giggles.

I began to wonder something, when I analyzed the elevator, it was still down, and it doesn't show any kind of movement.

"How did you get down here?" I questioned.

She gave me the widest smile, watching me from the corner of her eyes and whispered "I flew from above~"

"Get out of here!"

"I wish but we can't,"

"ahh.. not literally speaking..."

"There you are!"

A third party joined us, we couldn't comprehend from where the sound came from. A black portal opened from beneath and came out of it my grinning two horned friend.

"Bendy!" we both said syncretized.

"you guys know how long I've been looking for you all?! And I couldn't find Boris! No one! Is this what I get for doing all the work?! You unthankful daunts.... What are you doing here?" he rushed through his questions and insults before he realized the situation.

Alice volunteered to explain, "Well, Kerrin was-"

"Me and Alice went to walk around and wanted to show me around," I blurted out, even Alice was shocked by my lie. Bendy frowned at Alice vexed at her decision, "and you had to pick level 14 from all the others? You know it's dangerous and....  **Kerrin? what's with your clothes?"**

His expression changed, he sounded worried and tensed and that what I was afraid about.

"The girl tripped, I helped her out don't be such overprotective or I'd get jelly now~" Alice middles in, supporting my lying game. I thanked her inaudibly and she nodded silently.

"If that's all, let's get back," Bendy gave a straight glare back to the projectionist den. It was a dreadful and threatening look in his eyes.

"Boris is fixing the elevator, it should be working by now," Alice added as she clears her way inside the lifter. We joined her, all together inside as she pressed level 11.

"So.. how is Henry?"

It took a long pause from Bendy before he replies.

"Fine, he is sleeping."

I nodded, "That's good... he needs to rest," I believed in Bendy. In Alice, and I decided to explain her everything truthfully about my encounter with the trio. I wonder if I should tell Bendy about my experiment or remain it hidden behind his back.

_-_ I'm _doing it for him... I just don't want to get him to worry._

 


	30. The Trio

  
  
Now, this looks awkward.

I have never thought by telling Alice about THEM would lead me to look like the bad girl here. The air is tensing, Alice, Bendy and even Boris the one I thought to be the purest and friendliest among the two, I have never seen him knitting his eyebrows and stiffing his mouth, threatening with a wrench his hand he seized from one of them and kept slamming it repeatedly in his left palm, looking intimidating and all.

_-I'm having a second thought here.... I feel sorry for them._

Alice gathered the three of them, the one who gave me a hard time before back at the small workshop. She wanted to interrogate their crime with me. All I said was that if there are other Toons beside them? And how did they respond to that? with panic, while Bendy cursed under his breath and Alice gave off a murderous intent. What made me worry was Bendy's anger issue would get triggered by it, I had to lighten up the mood.

"Guys I'm telling you they didn't do anything-"

"Kerrin be quiet!" Bendy and Alice said in sync while Boris raised a finger politely excusing me.

Bendy knuckled both his hands, with a straight grin that do not bode any good to them, "Now now, let's all be civilized and go through this nice and quick,"

"Yes, as he said. Tell me how do you want to die? I'll at least give you the freedom of choice here," said Alice with a smile like Bendy's.

"Whoah whoah hold your horses! Being civilized and death threats are ridiculously contrasted! I just wanted to get to know to them!" I pulled Bendy's wrist to hold back whatever he is up to.

"Ya don't know them the way we do Kerrin, these bastards don't deserve your kindness! I'm telling you they are all bunch of trouble," Bendy crossed his arms while expressively pointing one of his hand towards their direction. I noticed with every hand movements, eyeshot or even change of tone, the trio gang were startled as they jumped back, they wished they could crawl away from here.

"Who are they anyway?" I shifted the conversation while leaning forward in front of them, I wanted them to calm down and begin with a fresh start.

"Them?....they....um...them," Bendy stuttered. I raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Oh deary, I'll tell you!" Alice stepped in and pointed starting from the guy with an X-shape stick on one of his eyes "Dumb," Alice confidently said with a happy tone "Dumber," she motioned her index to the next one, the guy with his head dangling left and right. "and dumbest," she directed her finger to the last one who has three arms.

My mouth twitched as I was stunned at how serious she looked.

"Alice, puh-lease! Obviously, that's not it," Bendy pushed her arm moving her aside then confronted them and pointed at them on the same order as Alice did, he called out, "Piper, Fisher, and Striker!"

"ahhhh..... what's with the names? Like really?"

"It is how they engage their battle, their weapons. Piper wields the pipe wrench, while Fisher...because he has this fishing rode attached to his head and Striker because he punches like a pussy,"

"Mine is according to their intellectual level, the two midgets seem to always follow that creep,"

"You guys are really terrible," I sighed, this isn't taking us anywhere. Until Boris caught our attention when he raised his hand.

"Umm...If I may say, they are called the Butcher gang!"

When Boris stated their gang name, the trio went quiet, nodding and pointing at Boris. Approving his comment among the others.

"How do you know?" I asked. Bendy and Alice were curious too.

"Well, nothing s-special...r-really... there just happen to be a poster of them at the end of the power hallway where the entrance to the last room on level K is located.

To illustrate his statement, Boris showed us the way since we had nothing better to do. And it is as he said, the three of them all together in one poster!

"The butcher gang...." I spaced out while looking at the poster, hearing Alice shrugs off carelessly "oh that, never really pay attention to any poster besides mine~"

"Same here," Bendy crossed his arms again yawning unamused. I rolled my eyes.

_-Gee why I'm not surprised?_

What surprises me here is how different they look on the poster. If it weren't for their small recognizable features, I could not tell if it was them.

The Butcher Gang. I read, three individuals, looking like they are out for trouble. The tallest one is nearly bald humanoid, he has large ears, a black animalistic nose like a puppy, a black beard and sideburns. He wears a tailcoat and vest, a black tie, white gloves, and black shoes.

The other one looks like a pirate or sailor? Can be both. He has this typical white beard and wearing an eye patch for his right eye, a pair of gloves, and holding a corn-cob pipe with his mouth.

And the last one is not a human like his partners. He is a spider-like creature with large lips, small ears, and a pair of pointed fangs. Though he has only six legs instead of eight....

_-Ahh.... Artist these days are damn lazy...and there is the budget issue again..._

Watching them the way they are now is really sad. They are nearly unrecognizable, and the only one who looks like he has most of his features is the tallest one of them, the X stitch eye guy.

"Wish I knew their names... they don't seem to talk too,"

"They groan, yap and mumble you can't get anything out of them, but I do understand what they mean. Yall get used to it!" Bendy waved his hand in the air, walking away from the posters. I sympathized with them. How can he say that? After all, they are.....

_-No... shrug this thought. Don't ever think like that again._

"I don't know your names, but I hope we get along from now on. I'm Kerrin!" I squatted my legs down so our eyes are on the same level. They eyed each other without making a sound. Bendy didn't like that, he stormed his way back and they didn't wait for him to open his mouth. They all spurt out of our sight.

"and never show us your faces again!"

"Bendy!! that was rude!" I punched him on the arm.

"Look at them, scattering like little spiders," Alice belittled.

"Alice, that image is cruel..." I turned my head to her.

_-These guys....._

"You should get used to this by now Kerrin," Boris patted my back feeling sorry for me.

\---------------

Alice was feeling tired again.

"I need to rest...." Her face paled, and all her energy vibes faded.

"you should, I think we all need that too. I'm getting drowsy..." All the running, stressing and the things that happened today drained my stamina. I need my comfortable and cozy bed.

"I'll be escorting Alice, will you two be fine?" Boris volunteered to take Alice's hand while holding her other arm from behind, making sure she is stable as she walks.

"Yea, just make sure she is alright kay? I'll be with Kerrin," Bendy reassured, his tone wavelength changed into concern as he watched Alice's back till they left.

_-So it is just the two of us now...._

How it is strange, for two of us having a hard time to converse while it was so easy before. It was growing cold quiet, and Bendy's knee is bouncing even when he is standing still. I wanted to flee and crawl back to my room and shut the door to escape from this intense atmosphere which I find it odd for me to feel like that.

"errr... it's just the two of us huh?" Bendy stated the obvious as he pulled the string of his bow away from his neck, feeling suffocated.

"y...yeah!"

More quiet.

My mouth dried and refused to say anymore. This is pathetic and ridiculous of me, I'll just walk away and tell him I need to sleep and-

"W-well.... I've been thinking since it is the two of us now, we could... ya know... catch up together? Some quality time if you don't have anything in mind?" He nicely offers though he sounds uncertain.

-Is he being considerate since he heard me wanting to sleep?

"I would love to,"

Despite wanting to rest and take a break I could not reject his nice attempt. After all, I miss spending time together.

Bendy has invited me to spend the time together in his room. This is the first time a boy invited me to his room.

_-Does it count? A boy... or a Toon? Does it matter anyway?? I can't help but feel a rolling fluttery feeling, agh_!

I can't tell him that Boris showed me his room before so I had to act I have never seen it at all.

"What do you think! To be invited to my personal domain! I call it the Bendy's throne!"

If I had to compare his room to Alice, I'd say he's was wilder. Like a teenage boy who is having a revolution against his parents, the leak of ink is in every corner, he has his own cardboard rested against the wall. A king size bed which he called it his king's liar, and an artist desk with papers below of failure attempts of sketching, drawing and torn papers mixed with crumble ones. And many, many empty cans of bacon soup.

As much as his grinning face showed eagerness, the demon was aware as he put the little details in his room that might give a bad image.

"Don't mind the cans," he laughed dryly before kicking them one after the other outside the room, then carried the papers and threw it in the litter bin.

"just make yourself at home!"

"Are you alright Bendy? this is... unlike you," I scoffed while raising an eyebrow. The amount of time we spent together made me have enough knowledge about Bendy, and for sure he is not the type to feel nervous about such a thing.

He trembled at my little notice, sweating more than ever. Bendy closed his eyes, a sign he gave up as he sighs "Well...not sounding lame here but, we haven't spent our time together you know... I'm not saying being with Alice or Boris is annoying or something, I.... I mean... it suddenly feels awkward and I hate it you know?? You are my best friend, I......I thought we could grab a snack and do something fun..... or such,"

"say no more Bendy," I understand how he feels. Our feelings are mutual, I'm glad it wasn't only me.

"How about we make up the quality time we lost for now? What do you say?"

"Count me in!" He beams as he punches the air with excitement. He looks around trying to figure out what to start first.

"How about you play something cool on that radio of yours as a starter?"

\------

The following hours was nothing but being a bunch of morons chilling together. Bendy operated his radio and a classic song came out and filled the room. We jumped on the bed, had a pillow fight, whacking each other's faces with the soft white cushion which was stained with ink and a bunch of feathers floated all around us making this room even messier. Then we practiced freestyle drawing.

"You don't need to strain yourself, you just do it for fun, the purpose is to relax your mind and ease your head, fill whatever is in your head onto the white paper,"

"This is so shibby!"

We played together, drew together, had a pack of doritos together. Under the previous circumstances, it was nice to have this leisure time away from pressure, staying like this, enjoying our time and loosening our minds.

_-Bendy needs this... I do as well.... We all actually._

I was laying on his king size bed which he promoted me to be the only one to use it giving me the special treatment.

_-A special treatment he says.... But what about Alice?_

He never even once told me about his relationship with her. Or how does he feel?

I bit the Doritos into half and crunched it against my teeth before I swallow. I still yet need to tell him about the experiment.

_-Why do I feel so hesitant? He would love it but... what if things go wrong?_

"That was fun! We should do that like, every day!"

"I don't mind at all," I passed him the pack, he fished his hand and pulled a large amount. I puffed my cheeks with a narrow eye, he chuckles "That'd be great!"

"well.... There is something I have been meaning to ask you,"

"Sure! Shoot right away!"

"I wanted to say...." I cleared my throat, it was too damn dry even with the amount of water I drunk this whole time. Bendy's face reflects nothing but optimism, it is like, anything that comes out of my mouth will be a good thing. I'm scared that the smile of his would vanish one day because of me. His strong eye contact gives me a sense of being looked up so high.

"It's been a great time to know you, I just want to let you know that I would do anything to help you,"

_-That's not a lie... but not what I wanted to say either. God, this is embarrassing..._

"You really are feeling unwell, pshht," he sniggers at me with eyes that say I lost it before he adds "Thank you for saying that.... Really, you are the kind of friend that everyone would wish for,"

_-He said it..... friend. Again. My heart reacts every time he calls me that, I don't want to think about it, I don't want to OVERTHINK about it._

_-It is nothing, it is nothing. Be happy, you are happy._

I did not imagine to be tackled as he threw his arms around me, holding me to his chest, embracing me. I held my breath, embracing this moment even when the tingling that sweeps up the back of my neck and across my face is informing me all the messages of embarrassment. I covered my flushing face on his chest, while he chins down on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" he whispers in a kind tone that rung my ear.

_-you ask a girl into your room and all of a sudden hug her then ask if something was wrong? You are one dense little devil..._

"Look at you! Deary me, you are red in the face! It...it must be a fever,"

"no, I'm feeling fine-"

My words went into his deaf ears. He lays me down on his bed and covers me nicely and sit by my side. I did not need to say anything, he is doing as he pleases!

"You just want me to stay the night with you, don't you?" I said in a whim, but his sudden flinch covered his intention.

"Well....errr....."

I pat on the empty spot next to me, inviting him to join along. He slides his tall body under the covers, making himself comfy next to me.

_-The hell I got myself into...?_

I was supposed to be on the bed alone, but his tall form doesn't make it any easier for me. He rests on his left side, his horn and cheek sunk in the pillow, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"It might be annoying, but I don't feel sleepy compared to you,"

"Do something about it and let me sleep please,"

"Sleeping is for the weak!"

"Say that after you have a long day...."

"Nothing happened right?" he asks just to make sure.

_-Yea nothing really, just a lot on my mind, then I got startled by three minions who tried to harm me and finally being chased by a freaking guy with a projectionist on his head. No biggie._

"Yep, just all the jumping exhausted me,"

"Rest all you want, I'll stop bothering you,"

We laughed it off for a bit until our voices lowered then finally quiet. It is not as awkward as before. Instead, we were enjoying this little peace of quiet looking at each other's eyes, our minds strayed far away. Bendy was obviously struggling not to fall asleep. I could tell from his pauses in breathing, audible exhales and his rapid eye movement demanding a break. It lightens my heart, how he fights the strong power of nature and resist just to stay awake with me.

_-But it is time for the good devil to sleep._

I helped him out, uttering a lullaby of mine, a one that was nostalgic to me and always filled me with serenity and sense of security. I utter it audibly enough to reach his ears, starting from his sleepy eyes, to his yawning mouth and to his stiff back, too all over his body.

"It sounds....n...ice....ho..w...did...you...d...o.....this?"

"shhh.." I tugged the blanket over him and like a little child he shuts his eyes with a smile that never left his face and fall into his slumber.

_-I guess I'll spend the night here..._

I watched Bendy's sleeping face and heard his soft snoring. Until it was my time to follow him and fall asleep.

 


	31. New Level

"Guys, this is not what you think it is!!" I smiled nervously, my cheeks flushed red.

"Actually, it IS what you think it is!" Bendy declared, his face half serious and half trying not to smile while feeling joyful as he replied at the right moment.

"Bendy, you are absolutely not helping here!!!" I yelled as I stomped my foot on the ground, folder my arms feeling awkward.

"Heyyyy it wasn't that bad! Yesterday was so damn wild, we rocked the bed so hard and had lotsa fun!" Bendy said without realizing the misinterpretation it could cause.

_-Does he freagin realize how they could misunderstand the situation with his freagin choice of words?!!!!_

I looked at Alice and Boris, who stumbled upon both Bendy and I lying together, our arms intertwined with one another's while we were sound asleep. Though, I don't recall when all of this happened!! Alice was smiling but her smile couldn't hide the feeling of uneasiness showing in her eyes, while Boris was hiding his face, but I noticed the small gap he left open enough for his left eye to peep out.

"Do you realize what you are saying?" I whispered to Bendy, giving him a nasty stare.

"Ahhhh the truth? Come on, look at them! They are dying with jealousy right there, wishing they could have joined us! Well sucks to be you guys! No invitation was made"

_-He will just make things more awkward._

"Ahahaha.... When did you shrink back down to this tiny size anyway?!" I jumped out from the bed, clearing my throat until I noticed that his long figure was gone. Alice sighed as she leaned her head to her small fingers, "I was thinking of the same thing," she agreed.

_-She let it slide for now... but I don't think she is going to forget._

Bendy, as if he just realized the funny looks on our faces checked on himself, then at the bed as if he was looking for something.

"Strange... I don't remember. And there is no loss of ink too,"

"W-What happened yesterday?" Boris shot a question, I felt heat raising from my face and I could sense Alice staring at me again. Bendy took the question and answered, "well, besides playing battle royal with the pillows, drawing and having a light snack. Nothing out of the ordinary,"

_-GREAT! I'm cleared from my charge!_

"Then I had a dream... can't remember much... but I guess I was in my short form too,"

We were all lost and confused as we shared concern together as we watched each other. Boris doesn't look like he has any slight idea while Alice was in a deep thought more than usual.

"Well let us put this on a side, thinking about this now won't get us anywhere. My sweet Boris has something to tell us all, isn't that right sweetie?" Alice shifted the topic to what was important now before she shifted the attention towards Boris.

"Y-Yes, I need to tell you what I have found since yesterday. I-I'll be waiting for you on level K"

"You know where to find us.... And Kerrin?" Alice suddenly called for me before she added "Don't do anything foolish please,"

"What are you-"

She slammed the door before I could get a chance to defend myself.

"The hell was that!"

"Someone woke up with her periods today," Bendy said. I gave him the realllyyyyy? Look "Yeah heh, gee I wonder why," I sarcastically notified but he was too much of an idiot to get the message.

"We should get going, I'm starving for bacon soup!" Bendy ignored my sarcastic and moved forward to get going.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet with you all in a bit," I said before he turned around and pause.

"Hm? Then I'll wait for you here, what you up to?" he froze on the spot when he noticed that I won't be following him.

"Bendy," I sighed, closed my eyes and calmly said, "you don't question a girl what she is up to the first thing in the morning you know?" I gave him the half-serious look before he lets out a "ooohh"

"you girls are complicated, just hurry aight!"

- _well isn't he a superly attached lil buddy._

I find myself getting more comfortable with his current small size even when it is questionable. I must investigate the cause of this. But first of all, I need to keep in check with my little specimen.

I take a quick stroll back to my little workshop, to where I left it at. I'm relieved to find the heart as safe as I left it. Taking Alice's advice into consideration, I will be careful to preserve it as I make my tests on it.

_-I'll feed it off good ink every time I get a chance, see what will happen... maybe something good._

I can't take it with me, so I need to hide it properly. With Bendy around, he will keep messing with my bag and I can't let him see this.

_-At least, not yet. I need to make sure that a few things are done and if it will be safe to do so._

I'll use this organ as a sample to see what happens inside the Toons. Now I'm all set, I got to go back before someone misses me.

We met back in Boris' place. Both Alice and Bendy were on the table before they saw me coming in, Bendy waved at me with one hand while the other one was holding a few cards.

"HI-DE-HO! Over here you slowbum!"

I came over, pulled a chair out and sat in the middle between Alice and Bendy. It looks like they were playing a card game, I looked at each of them and Bendy declared that he won after he dropped all his cards.

"This time it is my win!" he said, confidently while holding his golden cards. The small note next to me showing me how many times he failed and how many times Alice won.

"Not today sweetheart!~" she counters attack him with the cards she was holding and slams it down above his. Even after inspecting both sides I don't really get this card game.

"How can you tell who the winner is?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"The secret is to get large numbers! I don't get how she keeps winnin!" Bendy admits with a carefree shrug.

"That's not it, you just don't know how to play poker~ Boris, on the other hand, is so good at it,"

Before I ask where Boris was, I spotted him when I heard a clanging sound stirring a pot.

"Boris is cooking this time?" I crossed both my arms as I tilted my head. He gave me a good morning nod.

"My sweet Boris is capable of everything~" Alice praises him as she takes a sip from a glass. The wolf chuckled with flattery to how the conversation had switched to him.

"Now that you mention it, he is truly a caring and thoughtful guy that has the most wonderful multitasking skills! Amazing Boris!" I showed my admiration to the sweet wolf before I realize the little devil was turning green as he tapped the table ferociously.

"yeah yeah no biggie, everyone can cook if they try! I can cook too!" Bendy said confidently.

"Maybe, but you can't play cards properly~" The Angel ironically teased the devil whose noisy breathing kept increasing the more Alice taunted him.

"I WAS GOING EASY ON YOU! Obviously, you don't deserve it!"

"G-guys please why do you keep arguing," I meddled in trying to calm the storm at the table but they both looked at me at the same time and together they yelled.

"She started it!"

"He started it!"

"Oh my God...." I facepalm with a long sigh. Boris was finally done as he brought the bowls all together spreading them one by one equally amongst each of us.

"Don'tcha worry Kerrin, after they eat, they will be on good terms again!"

Bendy and Alice were both scowling before they grab their spoons, dip the soup and eat.

"Better?" Boris asked hesitantly waiting for an approval.

"Better," Alice lowered her voice while Bendy responded with a slight nod.

_-Grumpy because hungry? That's kinda cute I thought._

Boris joined us with his share of food, he seemed surprisingly elated, I could tell just by looking at his tail wagging.

"This is so goooood" Bendy threw the spoon and just gulped the entire plate down. Alice kept her etiquette feminine side as she agrees.

"I see you learned my recipe there Boris," I could tell with the spiciness and the steps he followed, imitating me from before.

I sipped the soup from my spoon just a bit, as I felt the warmth inside my stomach, Bendy took his bowl and raised it towards his mouth, he hurled the bowl and swallowed the whole bowl of soup.

"You say that, but you don't look happy? Is it not that good?

"N-no that's not it but... I'm going to die if the only thing I can eat is bacon soup, I'm losing my appetite," I conceded, feeling bad as I asked for forgiveness from Boris, "Don't get me wrong big guy, but we humans do need a different kind of food,"

"That won't be a problem anytime soon deary,"

All three of us watched Alice questionably about her little ambiguous note. Speaking for myself, it got my attention "What do you mean by that?"

"This is part of the reason for this little important meeting lovelies, Boris here has something to tell you all," she wipes her petite lips gently as she turns the conversation to Boris who looked restless on his seat.

"Spill the beans will ya?!" Bendy hates to be out of the topic, and by rushing Boris with his words, the Wolf lurched before he talked.

"W-well.... You see, our goal was just like before, i-it is to move forward and d-discover more areas of the workshop. After working on the elevator last time, I discovered that it could go lower than level 14"

"Mind to tell you that we all know that the workshop has more levels and only Bendy has more access to the other rooms limited to his teleportation ink ports, but of course... your memory has a role in the area you pick too," Alice condensed her point along with Boris to make it clear for my sake.

"Yea yea old news, so can we go lower now?!" Bendy waves his hand impatiently while leaning his elbow on the table.

"Well... y-yes, but it needs quite some time since there is no button in the lifter we could use, I need to do it m-manually,"

_-Other floors....more rooms....finding my father and a way out._

"How about...going up?" I raised this question making everyone go silent as they stare at me. I mean, why am I the only one who thinks it is logical to seek a way out and instead of going down we should think of how to go up?

"I'm afraid there is no way for the lifter to go more up than the mentioned levels Kerrin.... I'm sorry," his ears dropped down next to his cheeks. I felt guilty for not looking so happy about it, Alice shot me a hateful look while Bendy puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

"But this is really great news! We can move forward! I wonder what more this place does have?"

"Kitchen,"

"...say what again??"

I couldn't believe it when I heard Alice say there is a kitchen here. Like, why?? But then again, this place is too huge and as I said again, my father ALWAYS had the oddest ideas.

"you will be surprised just how many things and attractions are here,"

"OH JOLLY we are sooooo gonna have so much fun! I saw a few promising rooms with attractions and games!" Bendy enthusiastically beamed as he jumped away from his chair and looked forward to whatever he was imagining. "BORIS! Get things done as quickly as possible!"

"O-of course! I'll do my best... I c-can't promise anytime soon but you guys can rest until I get things done, I'll make sure to call you with the speaker once I'm done!"

"I guess it settled then, if you excuse me, I need to go back to my chamber," Alice again, hurried back with a pale face that made me even more worried about her.

_-She has been withdrawing herself from us a lot recently.... I hope she is okay._

Even Boris was concerned. He wrinkled his eyebrows as he looked at her going away, I guess he knows that he can't follow unless she asks.

"Well, that's that! What are we going to do in the meantime, Kerrin?"

Bendy is the most carefree of all. But it seems like he becomes more carefree when he is in his small size form.

"I have an idea, I need you to follow me. There is something I need you to do!"

 

\------

"You want me to remember my dream?"

"I have a hunch it has something to do with your current form,"

I asked Bendy to try to remember what he was dreaming about last night. This lil guy is questionable and it makes me curious to find out more about him. How come someone with nearly 2 feet becomes super short and without losing any ink? I have a strong feeling that I am missing something important in this formula!

"Err... I really can't recall much, and it is really trivial ya know?

"Can you at least try? Please?? Pretty please?" I pleaded, both hands clenched. I don't want him to give up that easily! He should at least put some effort into it. When he saw how persistent I was, he backed away half a step and with all my nagging he gave up.

"Alright alright! Let me think..."

I waited as I gave him space. He put both his index fingers pointing his horns and made circles. I can tell he is trying hard by seeing his inky sweats and tightly shut eyes, which looked more stressed. A minute passed, then two, then three....

"AGH THIS IS POINTLESS! What is the point of this anyway!?" he explodes as he makes himself falls onto the nearest chair.

I twirled a piece of my hair as I sighed, "I'm still confused about how you switched your size and I thought it had something to do with your dream. Don't get me wrong!" I shook both my hands when I noticed his expression went down, "I'm not upset about it, but I think it is cool! You have more tricks up your sleeves, buddy!"

"You think so?"

"I believe so! Wanna give it a try?"

"ahmm... how though?"

I smiled fondly back at a memory when both of us were in bad terms. How time flies and things changed by then.

"Remember when you used to grow a tail? You told me you can add it and detach it at will"

"That's different Kerrin," Bendy crossed both his arms not looking eager to my suggestion. "I COULD grow a tail because THE CREATOR had a second thought whether I should have a tail or not. He made a version of me with a tail but soon they scrapped the idea, however, the thing you call it will, from the creator was still there within me," He explains it all confident of his summary. There was no chance to doubt at all.

_-It is kinda scary how he explains this all..._

Again, I'm back to square zero. But wait a minute... he is a Cartoon! As Toons they could do everything. Bendy wouldn't believe it or even have a faith of his own, he just needs a little push.

"What you doin?" he asked when he saw me walking away looking for something. An empty bowl, then I just need to look for a leak and...

"There!" I found a leaking roof! I adjusted my position while holding the bowl carefully, filling it with the ink then went back to Bendy.

"Hold this!" I cheerfully requested him as I handed him the bowel. It was too sudden that he was about to slip it from his hands before gripping it tight between his gloves. He squints his eyes skeptical of my intentions.

"Ahhhh I'm not drinking that thank you," Bendy said in disgust.

"No, don't drink it, dummy! I want you to do something else with it," I recited and before he could open his little mouth, I explained my motive, "I want you to draw anything from your mind with this ink,"

"Don't I need a pen and paper for that? Have you finally loosened some screws Kerrin?" his bore tightened while running his hand mid-air as if he was stating the logic.

"Well yeah, but not for you! I believe you can do anything with ink, you already are excellent at copying other fonts. Remember my father's letter?"

"Yea but that's-"

"Please, just go along with me, will you?"

He sighs before giving in," alright alright.... Tell me what should I do? I can't just make it happen at will,"

"Do you recall the first time I taught you how to draw? When I told you to imagine the picture in your head and bring it to life on the paper? It is the same thing; the only difference is there is no paper! I want you to move it at will and create a 3D like model,"

I gave it some thought and decided that we must discover his full potential. My father's imagination has been passed over to me, it's in my genes after all, and if there is something the characters in the cartoons can do, it is that they can do everything!

_-So what makes Bendy different? He is a Toon and can do everything as well! He just needs to believe._

The little demon has begun trying. He took a deep breath, preserved it before he blows it out. His fingers were slightly unnoticeably tapping the sides of the bowl. I had nothing better to do but to keep an eye on him. He looked like he had the urge to give up, I had to encourage him no matter what it took.

"Keep it simple, don't make anything fancy! A Bendy doll would suffice,"

_-Small, simple and I bet he knows that outline without imagining._

-Blop-

Our eyes widen for a second or two before the sound of blobbing ink repeated again. It was less than a second that he managed to create something with the ink. He was stunned as he looked at the bowel in disbelief before he looked at me.

"Did you see that?!" his mouth slacked dumbfounded and his grip loosened a bit. I helped him to hold the bowel as I nod "try it again! don't lose focus!"

This time he was different. He didn't shake nor did he close his eyes. It was just a matter of time until he finally managed to create an inky Bendy doll.

"Wow!" my smile widened for this amazing development! "you did it, Bendy!"

He didn't stop right there, excited for more, Bendy made an Alice doll. I gasped in awe that he got the hang of it.

_-I'm glad it turned out well, Bendy does have potential after all.._

And with a bit of training and control, heck, he might even be the best amongst all of them!

"Check this out!" grabbing my attention to the bowl again, he made a Boris doll. I clapped my hands to keep him encouraged as I moved him to the next step "You think you can do it a bit faster?"

"I believe I can!" he fakes rolling up a sleeve in one of his arms with a proud grin on his face. He started with Bendy then quickly to Alice then Boris, repeatedly like if it was nothing. I can watch him do this all day! Until he made something, I have no knowledge of. It looked like some sort of a machine?

-Crack!-

"Jesus! Bendy are you alright?! That must have hurt!"

The bowl crashed between our feet, but what made me worry was Bendy's face, it turned white terrified from the broken bowl and he is out of breath. I called him a few times, but he didn't react. I hold both his hands trying to break his eye contact with that bowl.

"BENDY! look at me!" I shouted, finally his eyes switched back to me "Are you okay buddy?" I motioned my hands to his shoulder "Take it easy, breath!"

_-Why is he terrified? What was that?_

"I...I'm okay,"

"You don't look okay to me-"

"Kerrin," he cut me short, "I'm fine, really. It's nothing... I think I exhausted myself too much,"

_-I really hope that's the case..._

IT must have been something serious. The atmosphere became gloomy and he wouldn't talk after the incident. I felt so bad, I shouldn't have asked him to do that.

"h...hey! Don't feel bad about it! This is amazing! I... I mean I never imagined I could do that! So... um... Thanks, really!"

"As long as you don't push yourself again, yeah... no problem,"

-Ding Dong-  _((B-Boris is talking! It is ready to go! I'll wait for you all at level 9!))_  -Ding Dong-

The sound of the speaker operated carrying Boris' message before it turned off again. Bendy hoped uplifting the mood as he pointed forward "Wowi! What do you know? Boris really knows how to get these mechanics done as if they were nothing!"

"I agree!"

"Let's get going!"

_-Well, I'm glad he is feeling happy about it. It must have really been tiring for him to do his little performance._

There we are, all together in level 9 waiting for Alice to arrive. Boris was there waiting for us and greeting our return and with a small change on the elevator.

_-Is that a new button? For a new level? It doesn't carry any name though._

"This will be our next destination,"

"Where is Alice though? Haven't she heard the call?" Bendy looked left and right but she wasn't anywhere. Boris fumbled his fingers all together with ears dropped down. Surely it is strange, she was always the first to arrive.

"Sorry for the short notice~" Her heels were the first to announce her arrival as she takes her time walking towards us.

"You don't look too well, haven't you rested Alice?" She looks like she is having it rough with her droopy eyelids, yet she retorted with a forcible smile "Don't you worry about it,"

_-Today couldn't be any better at all for the Toons... First Bendy and now Alice. I hope the next level would lift their spirits. No, I'll make sure to make them happy!_

"Please take it easy Alice..." His kindness and worry for her never ends. I thought Bendy would be just as worried, but he doesn't show the slightest of concern.

"Aren't you soothingly sweet? As I said, don't worry. Why don't you escort us the way to the next level~?"

"w-why of course!"

"Come on already let's get going!" Bendy has been fed up like usual, stomping the ground as he grunts.

A new level. Our next unknown destination with either more questions to ask or answers to be found. A closer step to find my father, another opening path for us to proceed.

The iron bars closed after all of us made our way inside. Boris took it from here and pressed the button, functioning the lifter as it rattled before it went down.

_-Here we go..._

I wetted my throat along with my worries. Bendy elbowed my side with a wink "I assure you that you gonna love it!"

"If it makes you that happy, I bet it will!"

The lifter kept taking us down and down. The slower it moves the louder it becomes. As far as it advances, it was suddenly stopped. My heart stopped along the run.

We were all alarmed. We froze in complete fear as we check our surroundings, but most of all we looked at Boris.

"I-is that normal?" I asked nearly toneless, discouraged to hear the answer. Boris shook his head in distress to what was going on.

"What's the meaning of this then?!" Bendy was holding the bars checking the walls. We were literally stuck in the middle of the air.

"I...I don't know, it- it shouldn't act like that" The wolf tried pressing the button over and over and suddenly the lifter fell to a dangerous speed as if the ropes that were holding it were cut off. We all screamed in dread, my heart was sinking deeper and deeper, my tears were flying before they even made it through to my cheeks. It was dire and there was nothing we could do. The screeching sound of the lifter trying to resist the emergency liver which Boris was holding was deafening our ears. Bendy jumped in and pulled the lever together with Boris giving it his all but-

-clank!-

"Fuckin A! we are so dead so fuckin dead!!" Alice's Angelic character cracked in this situation, I don't blame her. I myself nearly wetting my pants, shaking uncontrollably and praying for our safe beings.

"Kerrin, don't worry.. close your eyes," Bendy settled his hands on my shoulder, he holds me as I timidly obey his words. I don't need to see, and it helped me to calm down a bit. It is getting colder and colder and my hair is flying, the bashing wind is invading my ears and cooling my neck and then-

.

.

.

.

I blacked out.

My ears were able to pick up some faint voices. Yet my limbs and my peepers didn't budge at all.

"Everyone okay?"

"I'm in one piece, Boris this was dangerous! Never again!"

"s-sorry... Bendy? w-what's wrong? What's wrong with Kerrin....?"

I feel hands rocking my body, but my head is too heavy and I couldn't respond.

_-My body... I feel everything is broken....aghh..._

"Kerrin? Open your eyes... please? Hey... answer me damnet!"

Bendy called to me over and over, I swear I'm trying to speak but nothing comes out from my mouth.

"what the... is that... red ink?"

"Oh my God... Blood... Bendy, she is hurt! She needs help!"

"Hurt? Kerrin needs help...? IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"B-But.. I-I didn't mean to!!-"

"YOU SAID IT IS READY! YOU SAID TO LET YOU HANDLE IT!! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"Boys please!! This is not the time to argue! Bendy, help me get band-aids and Boris, please stay here and hold her. Don't move her body we are not sure if there are any cracked bone,"

_-They seem to be arguing... I can't collect what was happening around me anymore. Fuck... I'm sorry._

My consciousness then left me.

 


	32. Dire Situation

  
  
"Kerrin? Open your eyes.... Please? Hey.. answer me damnet!!" Bendy was calling her over and over. Desperation crawled over him, so he attempted to shake her body intensely, but her head swung back-and-forth without a sign of life served him as an answer.

As Bendy waited for any sign of response from Kerrin's body lying on the floor. A red liquid flowed from her head. The little demon's eyes glimmered along with his jaw that quivered, "What the... is that...red ink?"

"Oh my God...Blood...Bendy, she is hurt! She needs help!" Alice the Angel after checking out her own figure and halo, clasped both her hands on her lips for the awful fate that fell on Kerrin. Boris rushed over in a complete-unthinking act, feeling all the burden weight on his shoulder. Bendy is still processing Alice's note to his small head as he muttered "Hurt? Kerrin needs help...?" he tried to look, to find, to realize that it is true. And the blame? Was the one in front of him. He grits his teeth like a mechanical gear before his mouth fell wide open.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Bendy's trembling has jolted the place along with his aghast friends.

"B-But... I-I didn't mean to!!-"

"YOU SAID IT IS READY! YOU SAID TO LET YOU HANDLE IT!! LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!" Bendy's venting at Boris over Kerrin's state made his last nerve of sensibility to be cut short. Therefore, the little demon grew unstable before everyone's eyes. Even his stiff posture didn't hide his harried appearance. Bendy is honest with his emotion and because of that, it was ruining him.

Bigger and bigger he grew. He was not as small as a few minutes ago. He is losing sight with the ink that covered his upper face. He is losing self-control and going mad. They couldn't question him even if they wanted to. Alice thought she needed to meddle in and calm the storm before things got ugly.

"Boys please!! This is not the time to argue! Bendy, help me get a band-aid and medical supplies and Boris, please stay here and hold her. Don't move her body, we are not sure if she has any broken or cracked bones,"

Alice was the most fearful of Bendy's temper. She knew she needed to calm him down, but she also knew that she had to provide Bendy with some hope that they can still save Kerrin, and it worked. Bendy's figure stabled and there was no more runny ink from his body. It was safe for Alice to touch Bendy now and hold his wrist to get him going; she is also concerned about her friend just like he was.

"You fucking better not mess it up this time, I won't forgive you for this!" He was still holding a grudge as he left after throwing at him daggers of menace.

The Wolf was left alone with the injured girl. He watched them rushing over to help Kerrin while he, uselessly just hold her on his lap and biting his side lip while enduring the tightness on his chest.

\----

"We need this... oh, this one too. Bendy, the small box on the upper shelf, bring it to me please!"

Alice and Bendy were rummaging the shelves and anything on the tables of a room that was not too far away. There were too many beds, curtains at the side of each bed, long desks with small bottles, pills and injections. A room with the name 'infirmary'.

After collecting everything that seemed usable, Alice sent Bendy to fetch both Boris and Kerrin to let her lay down on one of these beds. After a while, Bendy comes in carrying Kerrin in his arms, carefully resting her small fragile body on the white plain bed.

"D-Do you know what y-you are doing A-Alice?" Boris

"Shut up you waste of space!"

"Shut up children!!! Get the hell out of here if you are going to cause a ruckus!"

Alice finally being fed up with their childish squabble. She kicked them outside the room and went back to look after Kerrin and the care she needs the most for the time being. Bendy nearly lost his mind while Boris did his best to ease Bendy's worry. The devil wanted to kill him, curse him and sue him, but he was mature enough to realize that even if he did any of it, time won't go back, and nothing will be fixed.

In the meantime, Alice did what she could. Pain killers, cleaning the wound with a wet towel, drying it and wrapping it with a long white bandage.

"I don't have any knowledge more than that... but that'll have to do. Please sweetie, for his sake and all of us, don't die on us," The Angel made her short honest prayers with a serene voice before she delivers the news to the boys who were standing outside. She opens the door and finds Boris laying on the wall with a sick face and Bendy who rushed his steps the moment he felt Alice touching the doorknob.

"Is she alright?! Please tell me she is okay and fine!"

Alice shushed him at once as she closed the door quietly. She took them farther away before she talked.

"She is fine, she only needs a fair amount of rest,"

Both Bendy and Boris sighed in relief. Bendy gave a burst of shaky laughter confirming "of course she should be... there is no way she would get hurt,"

Boris covered his mouth with a hand to Bendy's weird statement.

"Barely, we need to make sure she gets all the rest she needs. Plus, her head banged was not as major. As long as she is breathing, she will be fine," Alice valued her effort and made sure that she put pillows under her neck, put her whole body stand still and a few cubes of ice folded with an item of white clothing beneath her neck.

"You mean... she is still unconscious?" Boris inquired Alice, who replied with a short nod.

"Who's fault do you think this is?!" Bendy shined his teeth vexing at the Wolf one more time. Alice stepped in as she was fed up from the whole thing "ENOUGH! Didn't you hear me? She needs to rest! She needs quiet! And don't blame Boris about it! Accidents occur because they are accidents! It was out of everyone's will!!" She defended the curled-up Wolf who appreciated every bit of her words. Truth hurt but he had to admit, "Thank you Alice... but he is right, it's my fault. I should have made more precautions measurements in case any accidents ever occurred..."

Both of them were trying to state facts and calm Bendy. However, the demon feels fickled, he knows all too well that it wasn't Boris' fault, actually it was no one's fault at all. But something within him was nearly consuming him. He witnessed the change in his words, volume and depth. As much as he tried to deny it, he was aware of his implosive* behaviour.

And so is Alice, as she hesitantly clears her throat.

"Boris love, please look after Kerrin for us" She requests from the worried wolf.

"Bendy and I have a few things to prepare for when she wakes up...Isn't right Bendy?" She nudged him with her elbow.

Of course, she KNOWS how to calm the demon down. As if she was able to tame him with her sweet words of how Kerrin will be back for sure. It is out of the question, she had to give him hope even if it was false. Alice is afraid what she did was not enough for Kerrin's health but all she can do is wait pray for now while Kerrin Recovers.

"Yea... right. I bet she will be hungry and needs a lot of spoils the moment she wakes up," Bendy retorted after a while, at that time he loosened his body and relaxed his face.

"Well then it is decided, Boris, look after her please," Alice excused herself as she walks away, followed by Bendy who gave Boris an icy stare without any comment.

"Hey Alice, thank you for what you did back there. I didn't feel like myself,"

"mhm~ don't worry about it," she avoided looking at him as to hide her sarcastic inner thought. Bendy's mad state scared her more than anything. She would do absolutely everything to make it stop.

"Anyway love, we need to discuss a few things don't you think?" putting the depressing topic a side just to be on a safe spot, Alice changes the dialogue into something else.

"Yea now that ya mention it, I know what you wanna say. But first of all, the heck you did back then about the telecall thing??"

"Aww, comeon~ I needed to get into her good side! Plus... knowing you, I know you took care of it," She sends a playful wink flying into the air directed at Bendy who showed a half grin.

" 'Course I did, took me a while but yeah"

The Angel giggles like an innocent child, "Well then, you know where we are right?

"Yea... this floor is really bothersome. We just HAD to end up here of all places,"

"But most of the things we want lay around here, and let's be honest love... she ought to see a few things sooner or later, she WILL find out, but you still want her to move on, don't you?"

"yeaaaa but Alice, that means HE is here, and those stinks are here too. We need to hide a few things, I don't want her to see them at all. Absolutely not!"

Bendy and Alice have passed many passages as they kept walking. This floor which was dropped off ahead of them descended into a long path with ink dripping from above, untouched wooden crates and passing the sign of Level S the floor which they all reside at this moment. They moved together without getting lost nor trying to stop for a moment to figure where they should go. They only were stopped momentary to a metal door with a valve in the center, Bendy stepped forward and turned it around until it stopped at the door was opened for them. This place had wider areas and many many doors. Bringing back all their buried memories. They passed by a huge circular archives room with books piled between the shelves and some which were tossed on the floor. Bendy shot his eyes on one of the books which had a black cover with dust all over it, indicating that no one has touched it for ages. He grits his teeth, twists his face and slams it closed and then chucks it away from his sight. Alice sighed as she ignored his angry behavior.

"of course. I understand your concern, though to shut this door, we need Boris' help," Alice said after they reached farther away from where there are metals on the walls and two wide metallic doors nearly shut on their right side. Bendy peaked at the gap between these doors and he immediately understood how dangerous this door will be for Kerrin. Wincing, he closed the metallic doors with his bare hands. Something inside slightly moved without making a sound.

"You put ye faith on that Hooser even after the accident?!"

"Bendy... we talked about this. Grow up please,"

Of course, once again he knew it was not Boris fault, but he doesn't want accidents to be repeated, not on Kerrin's account.

"Fine fine... though I doubt he remembers anything in this upcoming floors and doors," Bendy glanced at a few wooden barrels and attempted to use them to block the metallic doors.

"Indeed my sweet Boris doesn't remember beyond the previous floors~ he as well mustn't know what we are up to, don't you agree?"

Bendy nodded twice thinking back to his little short time of being open with Boris, the wolf probably won't go along their secretive plans, God knows maybe he would be on the way too. Alice suddenly grimaced and rasped. Bendy watched her over his shoulder for a moment then looked away from her as if he always knew what was up with her.

"Ya still not feeling well after all huh Angel..."

"Don't worry sweetheart~ It.... It will be fine. If I knew we would be stuck here I might as well had taken all the remaining descriptions," Alice rested herself on top of a wooden crate after blowing away the dust from above before she sits down. It wasn't comfortable to sit on with its sturdy layers, but it'll do for her.

"Leave the rest to me, you just stay still and think of a way to tell Boris about the doors without leaking more information than necessary,"

"Consider it done~ and mind to tell me what the devil is up to?"

Bendy smiled at his own mischievous thoughts. Alice reflected on her own question that made her forgot how to breathe. Bendy has been odd, always has but he is more different than what she remembers.

It must be when he met Kerrin, Alice thought.

"I need to show a little intimidation, make sure all the nuisances are out of the way and more importantly," He reaches for both of her shoulders as he looked at her with a different kind of attitude "Seek for the exciting rooms! I promised Kerrin after all! I'll get things ready in a jiffy then go back to Kerrin's side!!"

The Angel couldn't say anything back. Stunned, she looked at his back as he skips like a fool checking every room. Alice was troubled but there was nothing she can do about it.

"As long as everything goes according to plan, I don't mind otherwise,"

\----

Bendy ascended into a long stairway. It was dark but it didn't stop him from advancing. The clanking of the chain metal echoed the place until he reached his destination.

A room with many residents who locked their eyes and gasped at him. They all bowed down and kept their distance away, crawling in the dark corners as if they don't deserve to be seen by the devil's eyes.

"Listen very well, I won't repeat myself. I better not see your ugly faces you dirty dew-beaters. You all better head towards the sewerages where you all belong. If you ever show yourself, you will plead for more than mercy from me,"

Whoever they were, they scattered, surging out of the room. No one remained, fought back or considered to do anything but to obey. Bendy looked around to make sure before he takes his leave from the room.

Everything was going according to the demon's and angel's plan.

All they can do now is wait for Kerrin to wake up. They made scheduled shifts to keep her on the check and look after her necessities from changing bandages and monitoring her level of breathing. It took a while but at that time Alice did as Bendy requested and asked him to shut down specific doors.

"Anything for you Alice, but may I ask why? I-I'm not questioning you in doubt o-of course it's only out of concern!"

Boris never understood why they would want to close down a few paths, he found it strange they wanted this without letting Kerrin know about it.

"It's for Kerrin's sake my dear, I feel terribly sorry that you have no idea of how dangerous some areas are in here since....." Alice said in a flat, monotone voice. Boris understood immediately and was taken back as he shakes his head "oh no no no! I realized that but didn't know it was to that extent. I'm sorry for questioning you Alice!"

The Angel hid her smugly grin with a smile that covered her teeth as she accepts it with delight.

Then both of them heard Bendy's voice loud and full of joy.

"Kerrin!! Kerrin is awake!!"

 


	33. Fragments of the Past

  
  
_A few hours ago or so~_

A small child was keenly skipping on her spot looking up to a man who was full of passion, ambition and integrity. The girl reached out to him and with her small soft fingers, she handed him a small piece of white paper. The man looked at the contents and slowly his mouth widened, showing off his white teeth, he suddenly grabbed the little child and held her up in the air. In that moment of obvious joy on his face, he gazed attentively at her as he felt pride for this little child. Moments later, he let her laugh and giggle all the way until it hurts her tummy before he sits back to his armchair and lets her rest on his lap.

"When I grow up I wanta be like you!"

The child chirps with eyes deep-set black yet reflected a light of hope, will, and determination. The man in response chuckles as he pokes at her nose before he said something that had a deep touch in this child's heart.

"You know my little ------? All our dreams can come true if we have the courage to pursue them! I believe you can do it and have what it takes my little -------,"

From that time, the child was too focused to pursue her dreams. To be like her father, to make him proud and make him smile just like how he did when she showed him her drawing for the first time. Whenever she is down and felt how impossible things can be, she imagined that gentle smile and warming eyes. Like a bright sun rays providing warmness and love.

Like a kine scope of a drama movie. The images were getting faster and faster, the man was rarely ever at home, and all the images contained the little child being all alone. There were a few changes that sometimes the man comes, and sometimes he doesn't.

The kinescope slowed down to a specific day, the man bursts the door open with an expression that his daughter has never witnessed before. It made her heart race.

"--------, do you want to see where I work?"

The child nods, finally, she can have more valuable time with her father. To see the kind of work that she kept pursuing.

"This is my workshop! The JoeyDrew studios... one day it will be yours!"

Like a princess who entered her own castle. She gasps, dances and runs over here and there. Everything was magical to her even if at that time it was simple and under a lot of changes.

"Come over here, I have a little secret surprise to show you,"

Obedient to her father, she moves away from an operating projector and follows her father. The passage was different as they walked away from the workers until their voices got dimmer, before complete silence. Only two of them were there. A backdoor with a handle in the middle, the man made sure to lock the door behind them before he opens the backdoor.

"Are you ready my sweet angel?"

"yes!"

He goes down with her, shutting the door behind them. The road was dark, it scared her. She held her father close afraid to take a step.

"Don't worry, it is not that far. We are here actually!"

Both of them stopped. He pats his child's back as if there was something lurking in the dark, someone was there, watching.

The child looked at her father who was still smiling and gave her a node of belief. She had faith in him and took a step then two before she stopped.

"-------- I want you to be the first one to meet him. His name is Ben--------------------------------------------------------------------------------"

-

-

-

-

-

-

_-mhmmm....?_

Someone is calling.

Someone is looking....

Who is this...?

Slowly, the eyelids opened carefully before they adjust the sight to a silhouette of a black figure.

"Bendy?"

"Kerrin!! Finally, you woke up!!!"

 


	34. Recovery

  
  
  
"Kerrin is awake?!!"

Alice and Boris both charged through the room where Kerrin lay resting after they heard Bendy's happy announcement. Kerrin was still laying on her back but both her eyes opened. Her condition was not as what Alice hoped for, but this was a great sign of improvement.

Her puffy eyes lazily looked at the three worried Toons. "Bendy..?" in a lower but sweeter tone she called Bendy. He responded with both of his gloves holding her left hand to confirm his attendance. "That's me alright! I'm here,"

Kerrin smiled momentarily, before she closes her eyes again. The air wasn't as cheery as everyone had thought. Kerrin fell back into her slumber. Bendy's smile slowly faded as he waited in anticipation for another comment or even motion. Alice cleared her throat as she reached for Bendy's back, "hey, she just woke up, imagine being in a coma for a while now. Now we have confirmed she is with us,"

"Y-Yeah! Don't feel down Bendy, she is getting better even if by a little bit," the Wolf added his own reassurance after watching Kerrin's faint breathing. Her hand still on Bendy's. He can feel a slight twitch from her fingers.

"Can you guys... leave us be,"

For some reason, the demon wanted to be alone with her. Alice and Boris looked at each other before they checked up on Bendy one last time. He didn't look like he was going to lose control or do anything dangerous. The demon was deeply concerned as his gaze was still locked on Kerrin's sleeping face, never batting an eye away from her. For a second, even the Angel felt sympathy towards the devil.

"Of course," she sighed, gesturing Boris to follow her way out and closing the door behind him.

"I'm here Kerrin... you are not alone. So umm... please... wake up soon," The demon made his prayers as he watched over her and kept his word by never leaving her side.

Time seems to be frozen in Bendy's sense. Unintentionally, he dozed off as his head rested on her chest. Kerrin turned her face left and right, slightly moaning and nervously sweating. Her sweat suggests that her troubled unstable state of mind until she moved her hand on her chest.

It wasn't her body she sensed. It was something else, something hard yet smooth and kind of slimy. The Anticipation got the best of her, she opened her eye lids to see her two-horned friend snoozing and drooling while lying on her chest. Assuming from the tainted blanket covered with stains of ink, Bendy must have been sleeping for a while now. Feeling tuckered she formed a week smile leaving the demon to rest and having a little sense of bliss.

_-She caused a lot of trouble._  She thought. She didn't want to trouble him again.

However, her stomach growled ringing through the demon's ears who woke up with his eyes half opened, "uhm...Kerrin? you- OH YOU-"

Gradually, he observed then quickly he remembered Alice's words.  _Don't be loud_. He chanted it through his mind.

Nonetheless, he couldn't hide how exuberant he was all over his face with the widest grin she has seen in a long while now.  _It melted her heart_. "you must be hungry after all that sleeping!" he voiced in a mild tone while trying to keep it low, "I'll whip up something warm and filling for you in a jiffy!"

As much as he doesn't want to leave her side, he had to look after her and fulfill her needs. Kerrin's state was very bad for her to utter a word. Bendy noticed it and was already relieved from seeing the small movements she made. "I'll be right back! Take all the rest you need K!"

Unhurried from leaving her side, He takes off from the bed and looks at her over his shoulder all the way until at the end of the room. Kerrin watched in silence with a half-smile formed on her face.  _Don't bother, just stay with me._  Words she wanted to voice through her eyes, but it didn't reach him.

The girl wasn't feeling well. Her pale face and heavy gaze were expressionless after Bendy left just a few seconds ago. Nausea formed and overwhelmed her whole body, she had the urge to vomit regardless of her empty stomach. She was having a strange skin sensation that felt like bugs were crawling all over her body . She was beyond sick, hallucinations started, she had lost her sense and couldn't tell what was real or not. She saw the world differently, the whole room seem to have change color from the floral white curtains, The Walnut brown furniture to the blocks of wood have changed to black and grey. The sound of her own heart beat echoed causing a rattling in her ears, while her breathing gave her a hard time to calm her senses.

The door was left open right before her eyes. A persona who she could not let him pass by walked right behind the open door, holding a book and adjusting his glasses. Her mouth slacked and expression blanched, going even paler. Kerrin rubbed her eyelid and brow in a confusion to the man who crossed before her. Because of this figure, the girl mustered all her energy and power to move, forgetting all the sickening feeling and aching she has been enduring this whole time.

"F-Father!!! Wait!" With a husky voice she called as she followed him, she staggered and lost her balance for a few seconds. In fear of losing him, she strived to balance her body as she moved her legs. Reaching the door, she could see him no more. But the lead was there, as she lowers her chin, she found a few tracks that looked like puddles of ink like steps from a shoe where he was heading.

Without hesitation, she follows the ink. The inky marks disappear as she passes by them. Kerrin was too hazy, a hand holding her head to support her vision even when there were signs to describe the floor next to her, she ignored it and followed the marks.

"Father!! Where are you!!" the area seems to narrow as she takes a short cut by a road with two passageways. The inky shoe marks split in two as they crossed right before her eyes both ways.

"I'm going crazy... totally I'm going crazy,"

Being out breath, she hesitantly slid her eyes towards both paths.  _Always pick the center or the right side._  She thought and made her decision as she goes right which led her to two doors. A light noise that was audible came from the right door.

"Father..?" something caused her to pause suddenly. Even after following him she was quivering to find him behind the door for one reason. But, knowing how the suffering of her friends, the Searchers, and Bendy's error that hunts him down made her slam the door wide open to reveal the beginning of her hallucination terror.

There was a man there, but a man she was not familiar with. She didn't know where to start, at the man who was eyeing the dreadful words on the walls, or the thick letters that took all the spaces of the walls, sending a chilling sensation all over her body.

_"It's not enough... it's not enough.... It's not enough!!!"_

The man was blurting nonsense in repetition while holding both his arms tight tottering his back forward and back. Kerrin's legs were too heavy to enter this room. Should she? It was not her father. Then shouldn't she crawl out? For some reason, she couldn't. Drawers were on the floor, splatters of the ink on the ground made a hell of a mess. The man suddenly went to his chair facing his desk which was the only one at its place. He suddenly murmured.

_"Mr. Drew we don't have enough!!! We can't! the calculations say otherwise!! Aren't I the man who has to make sure our budgets don't go oil out of whack?!!!!"_  he rose up to his feet as he hammered both his hands on the desk which made Kerrin jerk along with every sudden movement he took. He twitched his head back at Kerrin before he goes on;-

_"JUST BECAUSE A GENIUS UPSTAIRS WENT OUT AND GOT HIMSELF ANOTHER IDEA, WHY DO I HAVE TO BARE ALL THE STRESS AND ANXIETY ALL DAY AND NIGHT?!! AREN'T I THE ONE IN CHARGE OF THE STUDIO?!!!"_  he cried, lurching out of his pace, smashing anything in his sight. He flipped the chair across the wall and the pile of papers rained as he shoved his desk away. All that while Kerrin watched in complete fear before he reaches his broken state, as if something jumped at him, terrified him, he shouted for help.  _"w-w-w-what the hell is that, h-h-h-help me!!!!!! Somebody HELP!!!!"_

The man's limbs were twitching and shaking violently as if being struck by electricity. He cried his lungs out in agony, crushing all the things that surround him and bashing himself into the wall a few time before something gushes out from his throat, a flood of ink that poured his intestines and organs onto the floor. Then he fell to his knees, his eyes looked all bugged, like a frog watching a fly, until his cry of anguish went mute. The lifeless body was pulled by gravity making a sudden thud before he gets covered by ink which came from his flesh.

Kerrin fell on her back halfway with a mouth that didn't stop quivering and surveilling in alarm. The man groaned as if he was chocked by liquid that was stuck inside his throat. He had stopped moving and left his lifeless body on the ground. Kerrin's sense of impending doom and danger had sent her into a frenzy panic state. As she suddenly shouted, yelled and cried with tears which welled in the corner of her eyes before she flees from this place. Not having a direction on the mind, not even looking where she is going, the only thing that kept repeating in her head was  _run away. Get out from here._  She skipped a few times, but it did not slow her down all the same. Passing through the archives, she held both her arms together, keeping herself on the go, shaved to Alice who went speechless instead of calling for Kerrin who went loose. As Kerrin runs around the archives room, Alice snapped out and called for her. Only for Kerrin to respond with a more deafening shout. What Kerrin sees isn't the same as in Alice's eyes. The lockers and shelves of the archives were opening and closing while books were flying and thrown into the air. The panicked girl hit her feet again and break away from this place. In this state, Kerrin was being controlled by her own fear and anxiety as she stopped watching what was around her, she shut herself from what is real and what is an illusion and only focused at the open path. Momentarily she stopped halfway in a narrowed long hallway which sprouted inky goosy black hands which were stretched from the walls left and right trying to clutch her limps or maybe worse.

"D-Don't touch me!! S-s-s-stay away from me!!!"

Then she felt the tip of their inky fingers poking the sides of her arms. In a frenzied fear she had the sudden urge to escape and depart from this situation, leaving this hallway and stumbling a few tables, and barrels in front of her.

"The dream... the vision... my father...a back... a back door!" under her breath, she remembered her dream and thought of it as a lead. "The back door... where is it? Where was it?" she remembered downstairs then concluded it with her vision. Maybe. She thought before she proceeds down to the flooded ink floor.  _Ink is flooding everywhere_. Which was not a surprise. Kerrin's expression went straight as she backed away half step when she saw how wide the area was. Not like she paid attention until now, and not as she cared for anything else other than her safety.

"There is an upper floor," there must be stairs going up. She was caught by a headache as she tries to remember those fragments of visions she witnessed and believed with every bit of her that this was the only way.

She marched in the middle of the room, slowed down by the ink. If it weren't for her leather boots it would be impossible to move this quick. The area was a bit dark for her to see, she extended her hand towards the wooden poles and solid walls until she could not feel a solid wall but some metallic net. Her fingers were able to enter inside the gaps. Kerrin clenched her fingers in the net as she slowly steps forward. There were noises of functioning gears echoed on the front, but that was not important.

At the end of the net wall, was what she expected and hoped for. A stair case leading up In an urgent manner, she goes up without looking back. Brave on her steps,  _or was it recklessness?_  She sought for something she merely saw in a vision that perhaps it wasn't true. Maybe her brain was playing tricks on her, maybe she knows that too. But all the If's and Maybe's are denied in the meantime.

"This....I don't remember this...."

At the end of the staircase, there was nothing special. However, turning left, she saw the first floor was clearer than the ground floor. The lights above reflected and shined onto a few corners. But that was it. No second floor, back door or a place she can use.

"no..no...no...no... there has to be!!"

Kerrin rejected the idea before her pulse rises to her ears and went looking around in a haste. Posters, cardboards, a wood stand with a round gap on the face part where kids take pics behind the stand and....

"A handle?"

No description or instruction for what use for this handle beside a sign of electricity marked above it.  _Perhaps this is it._  She wets her throat as she reaches her hand to the handle and pulls it down.

_Shut down._

_Blackout._

_Grinding gears that went silence._   
  
  


The false alarm made her scream in fright while falling on both of her knees which caused her to fall to the floor. Kerrin held her head as her mental state was not in that room, her consciousness traveled back to the past, to the elevator that kept her imprisoned like a grave to her death. The lights turned on and the power went back. her place and for the first time since she set her foot there, she cried to her heart content all alone.

"sniff....sniff...Uncle Henry....dad..."

Wiping her tears away, all her sense of insecurity aroused and wrapped her body.  _Undeniably, what she went through was too much for her._

"GRAAAWRRR!"

A high roar has struck her from behind with a flickering light which was focused on her figure. The monster with the projection on his head dashed at Kerrin who yelped at the sight of the monster and spurted away.

Frightened as she holds back her scream, he chased her down until the end of the first floor which lead to a dead end.

"Kerrin thought of a genocide idea as she shuts her eyes to illustrate it in her mind. No time to waste, she jumps over the bars and falls on the prototype wood looking train. She yelps in anguish, holding her ankle and rolling left and right. Her ankle got twisted when she docked on the top of the train. The projectionist shrilled unpleased by her escape, as he imitates her move and leaps over the fence onto the train.

"eeeek!!" startled by how big he is when he landed close to her making a huge noise, Kerrin hurried to her feet withstanding the pain on her ankle, she made another jump and limped her way out of this place.

As she struggles to walk up the stairs, the monster was a few inches away from her. Her black eyes flashed a miracle station at the end of the stairs, but his reflecting projection light mirrored how close he is. Just a few inches away and he would snatch her away. The pain throbbed in her ankle badly as she bites her lips, to survive this, she needs to push herself to the limit.

She jumps inside the miracle station and in a flash, closed the door behind her and locked the door before she lays on her back.

Indeed, she knew she is doomed even if she was hiding in this miracle station. The beast was too close to tell and cannot be fooled with this game of hide and seek. As if he was surprised by how foolish Kerrin was, he stood there for a mere few seconds tilting his head before he approaches. Kerrin was gasping for air loudly because she has reached her limit and could not carry on. The monster's light was blinding to her eyes the moment he got closer. She averts her eyes away when he extended his inky hand to the handle.

At that instant, Kerrin heard something crashing on the ground followed by a quick step that rumbled the floor then a high-pitched howl.

She close-set eyes at the gap of the miracle station to see Bendy joining the fight and growling as he cursed the beast for the terror he had caused for her. She didn't need to pinch herself to wake up from this nightmare, but she kept her eyes open as she witnesses the two monsters battling with their fists and claws. The place went long and dim which was coated with a net made of ink.

_What's with this darkness?_  For a moment, Kerrin thought she was outdoor, and it was getting night, but her hunch ranged that it was all coming from Bendy. In a split second, the intensity between the two monsters increased, throwing punches at each other until the Projectionist hit Bendy hard on his face.

**"** **you mother** **fucker,"**

Bendy snapped to that last punch. He looked bigger through the scoop of the projection beast, as he froze in an instant, Bendy was steaming with ink all over his body. Pressing his teeth harder and caught him from his wires behind his projection head, tore them one after the other and with each one the beast cried louder in anguish. Finally, Bendy clutched the beast's shoulders firmly and lifted him up. Their faces a few inches away. Bendy twisted his expression into one that sunk inside the beast's scoop, then pressed his hand hard between his neck, choking him as he was crushing what was left of his neck, while the beast fought back and attempted to scratch Bendy's hands and break free. All these shots were futile, he gave out his last cry of life then Bendy smashed him on the ground. It was already confirmed that the beast lays lifelessly on his knees but Bendy, in his uncontrollable rampage plucked his head and unconsciously tossed it like garbage on the Miracle's station door, startling Kerrin even more after all the fighting.

Kerrin's cry ranged (bonked- struck- shot) through the demon's head and brought him back to his conscious. He almost forgot what he was fighting for, then slowly he begins to realize. He shook his head, denying what he just did. He raced to check her out, without taking another step. The demon chins down with a grin that went tight and upside down. The girl didn't utter a word and it was making the demon more anxious. Just as he sensed a motion from inside the station, he pushed the door shut, misunderstood as he let his mouth go.

"D-Don't open the door! I-I... I'm really sorry! I...I shouldn't leave you alone! I should have called anyone to bring you something and stood by your side! It must be terrible... A-Alice said that you were acting weird and B-Boris told me that someone touched the power switch... and I barged all the way after hearing your scream. I.....I never wanted you to see me like this,"

Bendy attempted to hide his face behind his white gloves. He doesn't want her to see his ugly form, his monstrous beastly and animal behavior. Recalling what he just did and the Projection head that lays next to his left leg, he frowned at the thought of not wanting to imagine how Kerrin felt at that moment.

Little did the devil know she was indeed terrified, for a moment she couldn't even recognize if it was that little devil she always knew. But the demon's guilty confession and his suffocating tone had brought colors back to her. It reminded her that never even once, was she alone here. She felt ashamed from trying to hide from him too. She had almost forgotten her true real friend.

"I'm afraid of me, Kerrin. Alice and Boris too... they are nearby, I can feel them. But they are afraid of me... probably you too. I don't blame you.. but I don't want you to be afraid of me too, I know I'm being selfish... but please... please don't leave me!"

_-Kreen-_

The sound of the door opening wide ahead of Bendy made him cut short as he lowers his hands down. Kerrin comes forth with a limp above the ground.

"Y-your...leg,"

"It's not your fault, okay?" She slowly limps as she leans her hands on his Abdomen. Bendynixed, rejecting her kindness "You don't have to pretend that Kerrin!! Your legs in a bad shape, your eyes are all puffed-up and... and why are you shaking?"

Kerrin flinched then looked at the headless body below her. Bendy followed but he couldn't swallow, "You are not afraid of me?"

"He gave me a scare and was persistent to follow. I thought I was doomed, but you saved me again Bendy," She reassures with a smile, but soon her smile was wiped away as the pain on her knee was throbbing her worse than before now the adrenaline has gone down.

Kerrin gestured for support, Bendy carried her like a feather. She flushed up and cleared her mouth before notifying, "and didn't I tell you before? You are the same sweet little devil darling, no matter how large you grow yourself,"

"But I-"

"No buts! Hey guys, how long are you going to stand there?"  
  
  


"It's not like we were afraid of you or something," Alice started while she held her arm and eyes that looked at the headless body.

"I'd do the same thing!" Boris patted the demon's shoulder who was feeling awkward from them gathering around him.

"So much for making this place safe," Bendy sighed.

"Oh come on darling~ we did pretty much all we can! Plus, this guy gives me the creep, he appears randomly. Kinda like you,"

"Hey! Don't compare me to that freak! I have my cool special ways,"

"I hate to interrupt you guys, but can you find me a seat?" Kerrin was uncomfortable being carried for a while, while the others were bringing different topics she couldn't follow. Alice and Boris both eyed at her twisted ankle.

"You can't wake up from an injury and get yourself a new injury Kerrin, uncool dear,"

"HEY! I absolutely did not ask for this okay!"

Bendy chortled all the way, making everyone look at him confounded. Everyone had the same thought looking at how happy he was, everyone scoffed, chuckled and smiled.

_All ended up good._

_Everyone is safe._

"Well, no moving for a while for you missy," Alice added, Boris nodded as he comments "I might have the right thing for you!"

"I'll be in your care, I don't think I can move for a while," Placing her hand on his chest, feeling a tingling warmth in her limps.

"That's settled then! You will be spoiled until you get super better!" Bendy grinned with the thought of a few ideas that had crossed his mind.

 


	35. Moments of Fun and Peace

  
  
  
"There you go! All good and patched up! You look pretty good with it!"

"Bendy..errr.. guys, don't you think this is too much?"

"Nonsense, I gotta say Boris, you did a pretty good job with this one! Where did you find it?"

"I found it lying broken at the back of the storage compartment in the infirmary, and I asked Alice about it. When I figured out how it works, I remade it from scratch!"

"As expected from sweetheart Boris~"

"Guys guys.... It's just a wheelchair" Kerrin sighed, while she shook her head "I only twisted my ankle! It is not like it's broken, and I'm forever disabled! I just need to rest and need a cane maybe-"

"Ab-su-lotly not! Not a chance, no way," Bendy refused with a hand that faced Kerrin's, ignoring her persuading. She looked at Boris and Alice for help to convince Bendy but both of them averted their eyes.

"Just give up hon, and accept being spoiled for now," Alice crossed both her arms as she half tilts her head, clearly amused by Kerrin's annoyance.

Clearing her throat while feeling reluctant, Kerrin pulled in a deep breath and held it in for a few second before exhaling loudly while looking at her new seat host.  _It didn't look comfy._  But who she is to complain about her friend's effort?

After making her feel cozy in her new seat, Bendy and his friends began their touring plan. Since Kerrin was feeling a bit off and out of it, it was a good time to lift her mood and show her this floor of fun. Kerrin requested from them a small favor before they proceed to what they had all decided to do.

_To check that room._

They haven't asked for the reason and just responded to her request. Bendy took the charge of handling the wheelchair and took her there.

_To her surprised eyes, there was nothing._

The horrified room, the aghast writing,  _and the man whose fate is beyond her knowledge._  The images of that man, crying for help, going mad and laying lifelessly on the ground, all have ran through her memories within a split of a second. But none of them were there, the room was clean and empty. Not a single scratch nor drop of ink inside.  _Or a body._

Kerrin remained calm yet baffled, what was it she saw and witnessed at that time? the steps are no longer there, the room is clean and tidy, her friend's scanning questionable eyes meant one thing for certain,  _there was no way that her father passing by here without her three friends miss his tall figure, an opportunity to capture the Creator._

_IT was just a bunch of illusions_ , Kerrin struggled to accept this idea, but there was nothing much to it, and at this point, it was pointless to tell her friends and cause them more anymore worries.

"Is everything alright Kerrin? You've been quiet for a while now," Bendy hummed semi-cheerfully, as he slants his body to her side. Kerrin was biting the tip of her thumb and was in deep thought until she snapped out from it.

"Oh, n-nothing...I....I thought I heard voices in this room,"

_It wasn't a lie nor the full truth._

"Don't mind these noises behind the doors! It's just a phantom, nothing more!" Bendy tuned as he grinned playfully while motioning his fingers in a wavy like which made Kerrin rise an eyebrow.

"The whole place is a mess Kerrin, you will hear these noises a lot. It's fine love, you'll get used to it~"

That's what they said. Even so, for some reason Kerrin was restless. A brief silence passed before she finally made a comment, "Yeah, I think I'm just tired to the bone," she leaned back , finally accepting the support of the wheelchair. Bendy gladly held the handles and led her out of the room.

"Yes, nothing to see here.." he murmured, the corner of his eyes shot back with a slight grin before they close the room door behind them.

\----

~Halloween Party~

"What you guys have planned for me today? Bendy and Boris have been chuckling and whispering for a while,"

"You guys suck and can't keep things low," Alice rolled her eyes as she walked on the same level as Kerrin's.

"This and that, don't mind us at all!"

"well.. what were these rooms all about Alice?" since the trio took a different route from Kerrin, she wondered if she could gain more information about this floor.

Alice explained, "This floor and beyond are the levels of things with more entertainment, ideas and creativity. There is also a financial department which takes care of the income for this workshop, the earnings, the salaries and so on. The previous room was the office of Mr. Grant Cohen, the one in charge of the financial department,"

_The memory, or illusions. Whatever it was_ , reminded her of a man who went mad and babbled things about finance.

_Think of something else, ignore that terrible scene._  "and what about that..umm.. round room? It was full of books or something,"

"That was the archives! It is full of records, some references, and archives of course!" Boris eagerly volunteered to answer. It was obvious that he was the fluffy friend who gets excited about knowledge.

_Blueprints!!!, perhaps there is a blueprint for the interior of the workshop?_  Kerrin apprehended the benefit but held herself for inquiring. She doesn't feel like herself at the moment.

"Here we are!" Bendy stopped Kerrin's investigating because now it is time for fun. Boris and Alice walked ahead and stood next to a wide bark brown wooden door. There was no sign, no hint of what lays there, and as both Boris and Alice nodded for Bendy's preparedness, the devil pointed his finger onward and in a sync manner, they opened the door together.

The surprise unfurled before her and what a surprise it was. Kerrin was in awe as her heart flattens in joy for this wonderful surprise.

"Spook-tacular, isn't it?" Bendy blurted as he hurries into the middle of the room raising both his hands in the air.

The room flashed with a different kind of dye she hasn't seen in a while. Orange dusk, as if the sunset went down for the night to take over and call the dead to rise from underground. It was warm yet cold with all the bats that have been hang all around the black chandelier, which was holding long black candles that has been lit. A fake spider web can be seen in each corner of the longue. Small round tables decorated with white chiffon fabric onto them. A long table buffet with dishes, bowls and cups enough for no less than 20, and the attendants were skeletons, some were laying around and others making silly poses.

_This longue suggests a party host. A Halloween theme of some kind._

Orange, yellow and black balloons are flying mid-air, carved pumpkins on the floor and small sized ones on each table.

"Happy Halloween!" Bendy, Boris and Alice all said together. Kerrin laughed, "But it is not October 31st yet, not in a few months now,"

"Sheesh Kerrin, live the moment, please! You don't need a specific date to throw these parties now, do you?" Bendy complained at her spirit before he reached to a certain pumpkin. "Or maybe you are afraid!"

"me?? of what?? No-way! Try me," Kerrin took this offer, she became keen.

"Before we get the party started, we need to dress up properly~!" Alice pulled Kerrin's wheelchair back as Boris opened an inner door to a small looking cabin with the sign 'Changing room'. They all followed, and it was filled with a variance of costumes, hats with rainbow colors, straps hanging from above. Different masks, clown, werewolf, monsters and a lot of other props were hanged by a long mirror between them.

"wow, so much to pick from," Kerrin was lost with too many choices. All sizes were available and everything you might need can be found here.

"No one's bein Bogart here, so SUIT yer self!" Bendy winks before he jumps to one of the hangers, going over the costumes one by one.

"Are you going pretty or spooky for the party?" Alice questioned Kerrin while she moved her to the girls' section for clothing selection.

Kerrin thought of the answer, what should she be for this party? As a kid, her father pampered her with cute customs. So, wearing spooky for a change would seem like a nice change, but for Kerrin, wearing pointy green nose for a witch or putting bloody makeup on her face, was not her thing.

_A ghost?_

_Or maybe a zombie girl? Nah, sounds silly._

"Maybe a little bit of both, what about you Alice?"

"Why of course, I'm going sexy my dear, there is no questioning it,"

Kerrin was fazed by her bold words even if being close to Boris and Bendy, "Let me know if you need a little help~!" the angel giggles as she roams around.

"While Kerrin was in a deep reflection of the possibilities for each costume, Bendy and Boris had already picked their own and put them on, giving compliments to each other. Bendy wore

A dark gray frock coat with black and grey stripy pants. He was still wearing his red ribbon and above it was a white blowzy necktie attached to him. He swayed 360 degrees to show off his black cape that flashed the color of blood under it. He didn't need fake teeth; his grin is already mischievous and worked well with his suit.

Bendy finished up quick to regroup with Kerrin and as he bowed down like a gentleman, he took the tips of her fingers close to his jaw, "My lady~ may I steal a kiss? Or would you let me go for a bite?"

"I'll impale you with a stake if you get close to me Mr" Kerrin jerked her hand back, her other hand twirling with her bang while her face flushed bright red.  _Is it getting hot in here?_  "You would look like a gentleman without the curved collars!"

"Your words flatter me, deary," Bendy kept his noble English tone, still keeping on his vampire act, and when he slid away, Kerrin was shocked with Boris' appearance.

"The heck, Boris what is that??"

"Just some bunny!" Bendy belly laughed, mocking Boris who was holding his white bunny ears feeling ashamed.

"b-but he said it would look good on me...."

"Bendy, you little rascal. Boris, come over here sweetie, I just got the right thing for you!"

Embarrassed, the wolf covered his eyes as he took the Angel's proposal.

"Bendy, that was evil of you.." Kerrin said.

"Well thank you! I try and all,"

Kerrin peeped over Bendy, Alice has prepared a unique costume for Boris. She was wrapping the wolf with long white bands from his head to his toes.

_A mummified wolf, now this is new._

"That's so rad Boris," Bendy praised, "But you all gotta admit that so far I'm the one with the best costume!"

"Not yet deary~" Alice objected, "For I, the Angel are yet to get my own," She spoke from behind the changing room. No one saw her carrying an outfit which suggested that she already had one in mind and made further preparations. A few minutes passed with Bendy nagging her to finish already.

"Whoah..."

"Oh......"

Both Bendy and Boris were becoming inarticulate to express their reaction. While Kerrin felt flushed by the type of costume Alice went for,  _so that's what she meant by going for sexy._   _She always enjoy teasing... like she always does._  Kerrin thought, she wanted to comment, but she pursed her lips.

"What do you think yall?~ who wants to get injected?"

Frosted white pinafore apron and cap with a red pulse color on the front of it. The length of the apron was too small, and the size was too tight which sculpted her perfect hourglass figure. The appearance switched her from Alice the Angel into Alice the Nurse.

"I'd get a checkup if I had a heart, Miss Nurse!" Bendy grinned as he adjusted his jacket. Alice giggled at his line and made her way to join them all.

_Kerrin and Boris felt a bit annoyed, but they held it back._

"Kerrin you didn't change yet? Haven't you decided anything?" Bendy noticed Kerrin who spaced out for a moment before she shook her head, "Oh.. umm.. I don't know what to pick,"

"That's no good, we decided this party for her as our guest of honor and she is the last one to change~" Alice crossed both her arms, scouring her eyes around the hangers with her index finger on her lips.

They all thought deeply about it. Bendy gaped at her until an idea  came to mind.

"OH! How about a sheep!" Bendy made a shout out for his brilliant idea judging Kerrin's appearance and personality.

"You'll make a sweet cute sheep, I'm telling ya!" He added.

"Hmm~ and to make her feel even more special, how about a black sheep?" Alice conversed him with his idea while Boris noticed the silence vibe surrounded Kerrin. She averted her head away as she sunk with gloominess.

"Umm, shouldn't we see if Kerrin is alright with being a black sheep?" Boris nudged Bendy before all of them noticed her wheeling her way out of here.

"Hey, where you goin lookin like that?! This is Halloween! No going out without a costume!"

_Wish they knew, little they knew she rejected every inch of being the black sheep ever again._

"Never ever mention the word sheep while I'm alive," Kerrin affirmed without the need of explaining herself. Feeling gooseflesh afterward with the memory of the mad individual behind it all.

After what seemed forever, the party has finally begun as they enter the Halloween fun hall with their new flashy outfits.

_Bendy the Gentle-Vampire_

_Alice, the hot babe Nurse_

_Boris, the mummy_

_And..... Kerrin~ the witch._

It took a while to get her something she would accept and Alice did a great job to make her look like a cute little witch by spreading Kerrin's black hair over her black tank top and her red vixen swing skirt stamped with small famous symbols of Halloween, black bats, ghosts, pumpkins and cats all over. Kerrin felt a chill on both of her legs as she was uneasy with this exposed dress. However, Bendy's whistling praise made her go along with it.

"No green mask, no warts on your face too, just a trainee little witch who is yet to have her own broom," Alice mocked Kerrin for her excuses when she finally gave up and accepted the Angel's idea.

"Now what's the plan?" Kerrin wondered how to enjoy this event now that they are back to the hall. Halloween is about everyone going around the neighborhood collecting candies, trick or treat and compete with others with costumes and how many candies they got.

"Now we party!" Bendy threw a pumpkin mid-air which sprayed them with candies and chocolates.

"W-We carve our own p-pumpkins and filled them with sweets," Boris showed his own pumpkin and pointed at the gap on top of it which reflected mixed colors as they scribble along to Boris' movements.

"Well~ the photos made it look easy to carve these pumpkins, but it is rather hard," Alice pointed at her pumpkins which was half torn all over its sides, resting on the long dining table.

"Who cares? We tried and plus, the insides are more valuable!" Bendy shrugged half ass about it, giving up so quickly.

"Carving requires a lot of skill but, shouldn't it be easier to draw on it?"

All three of them did not think about Kerrin's idea. Especially Bendy, who was more experienced in drawing than the others. He was sweating and pulling his collar feeling red-faced.

"Oh, no one thought about it," Boris commented before Bendy shot him his frowned eyes.

"How about doing it for everyone now? It will be fun!" Kerrin suggested gleefully, she was itching to practice her drawings since it has been a while.

Everyone else nodded as they brought four new pumpkins. She made sure to teach them the basics as smoothly as she could and reminded them it doesn't have to be perfect, "The shape matters, so don't stress too much!"

She also made sure that the remains of the pumpkin don't go to waste. She needed to save them for future ingredients. Kerrin was pleased to have a different smell than her usual bacon soup.

Now that they emptied it all, reserved the contents. She passed each one of them a pen to use and directed them patiently to make their own faces.

Bendy was the first to finish, followed by Alice and lastly Boris.

"Not bad at all!" she claps her hands applauded their efforts; they were proud of the outcomes before they finally fill them with candy.

"What about yours?" Bendy bent his upper body to take a look at the orange veggie between Kerrin's hands.

"I made mine a jack o lantern style! What do you think about it?"

She made a jack o lantern because she could not draw herself on the pumpkin.

"Bangin!" Bendy carried it from her.  _He was looking forward to how would she draw herself._ But he didn't question it.

"Now let us serve ourselves now, shall we?"

There was nothing special in this little event. All of them spent their time collecting candy of their liking from the long table buffet Alice which prepared to fill all sized bowls with the sweets.

"Seriously though, where did you guys find these??" Kerrin asked.

"It wasn't that hard though, but we never paid attention to these kinds of rooms until now," answered Alice.

It was the same for Bendy, he never realized how tasty Mars bar could be and the snickers had a rich flavor with its cream on the inside and the Cracker Jack edition that has a prize of a sticker from the inside. Before, Bendy would only pay attention to black cans and ink. It all changed when he had a different sense of taste from the first cookie Kerrin shared with him before.

"Maaaaan, I can like eat this forever! Who needs bacon!" Bendy munched one chocolate bar and swallowed all the M&Ms.

"Careful dear~ no need to rush. It ain't going anywhere," Alice reserved her etiquette while unwrapping the cover of a rosy lollipop before sucking on it, "mmmm, so sweet,"

_That's improper...._  Kerrin thought.

On the other hand, Boris struggled to get his portion of the treats. Bendy and Alice were greedy enough to get the big prizes, and while Bendy shared a few of his choice with Kerrin, Alice shared hers with Boris.

_Now that is quite a scene._  Kerrin now raised her eyebrow as she observes. The wolf's pumpkin basket contained little amounts of candy and barely had any chocolate.

"Hey Boris, you should try this one!" after a quick thought, Kerrin took out a yellow striped with white chocolate with pictures of apples all over the wrapper.

"My. T-thank you! You really didn't have to give me your treats you know," with open palm he took it and appreciated her treat. Though it was not even a few seconds until the wolf's nose picked up on something.

_Sniff sniff._

Everyone watched his nose twitching at what lay between his hands. Without any delay, he unwrapped the yellow cover and took a small bite.

"Mmmmmzisactually good!" both ears were lifted up, elated as he takes a bigger bite. If it weren't for the Toon's colors, Kerrin would swear that she could sense a red glow flashing from his cheeks.

"huuu, this one looks so yummy," Bendy was getting curious on Boris' little joy with his special treat. Almost jealous and pouting at Kerrin  _it should be me face._

"as expected, milk fudge apple pie flavor!" Kerrin was glad about her random suggestion.

"Shank you fewy mush!" the tail wiggled in delight, then he noticed how Bendy was crossing displeased.

"Want some Bendy?" before he waited for him to answer, Boris happily splits the bar into three parts excluding his own share.

The demon took it from his hand and shoved it inside his jaws in a hurried manner, while the Angel felt bad about his small little piece, "is that alright Boris?" she asks, finger on her lips.

"of course! I'd love to! please!"

"Such a sweet-hearted wolf," Kerrin's heart was touched, "Remember Bendy, sharing is caring," she adds.

"Why are you telling me that? Are you tryin to hint for me to share my treats? Caz not gonna happen!" Bendy squeezed his own pumpkin as he hides it under his cape for any chance of ambush.

\--------

_What do people do in Halloween?_

Afterward, the participants were eventually passed out from too much sugar. Kerrin was leaning her upper body on the long banquet table, Bendy holding his stuffed belly and laying on the floor as his eyes were going round and round and began to see five skeletons. While Alice's efforts to stay elegant was depleting, her own antique white hallow that always floated with delicate on top of her head is now nested on her messy wavy dark hair.

"Lesson learned, don't eat too much chocolate," Kerrin raised her hand before she announced her statement.

"Over....my...belly, heck," Bendy refused to yield.

"It was really fun, but is this what Halloween is all about?" Boris was livelier than all of them. He parked himself onto the edge of the stage as he swung his legs.

"yea, candies, treats, costumes... blah blah... just kick back and relax," Bendy waved his hand above him then fell back onto his belly again.

"Actually, Halloween is more than that though," said Kerrin.

"How so? To begin with, what do you do for Halloween~?" Alice sounded interested as she turns the question to Kerrin personally and due to everyone's curiosity, they all looked forward in anticipation.

_What should she tell them? The painful truth or a white sweet lie?_

Because the painful truth is, Kerrin had never had a fun time on Halloween, not after her father stopped coming back home. Nor did she have any friends to hang out with and fill their pockets with sweets or laugh at how silly their costumes may of looked.

She could not bring herself to lie to them as well, as much as she wanted to tell them how the outside world can be a nice, lovely and fun place. There are things that they needed to know.

"I used to go out with father, walking around the alleys and collecting treats. Sometimes, attending small parties from father's acquaintances. Even though I never felt welcomed, that soon changed when father got himself busier with work," Kerrin took a soft breath after glimpsing at their sharp sorry eyes, "But yeah, Halloween is not all about going out and knocking on doors! I got to watch horror movies without my father knowing about it!" She said it fully positive with a grin on her face.

"So even Kerrin can be a bad girl~ naughty!"

"I don't want to hear that from you Alice,"

Bendy was holding back, feeling sorry somehow for Kerrin.

"Hey, if we ever managed to get out from here, we will all have the most epic and fun Halloween with you! And we can watch horror movies together too," Bendy promised, "We would watch now but there's nothin besides Cartoons so..."

Even if it was a momentary simple wish, Kerrin stimulated of this little promise of Bendy as her eyes sparkled and gleamed, "and we could play apple bobbing," she adds.

"Apples?" Boris jerked his head up to this word. Growing fond of his new favorite taste, everyone else laughed at him.

"Tubular! Totally tubular, whatever that is!" the Vampire demon hopped a few steps.

"ummm I dunno~ it sounds uncool, probably something stupid," Alice disagreed, she could imagine what kind of game it was as she wrinkled her nose.

"and and you know! We can tell horror stories!"

"h-..horror stories?" Boris got instantly discouraged lowering both his ears and holding his puffed up the tail.

"YES for horror stories!!" Bendy flipped a chair losing his cool for a moment.

"Hmmm, we can do that right here right now," Alice fiddled with a button on her dress and checked if there was any taint of chocolate or dirt. Boris looked over at her, clearing his throat then looked back at Kerrin and Bendy who winked at each other before Kerrin gives out the order.

"Set the mood for a horror story time!"

They spent the rest of the night camping inside the Halloween hall, with the only light coming from the Jack O lantern which Kerrin designed. A storytelling time which started with Bendy, all he did was shouting random horrified scenes which didn't make sense while raising both his hands up. Then Alice started to tell her story which was more gore than horror, dissecting bodies and explaining the bloody details with a smile that made the listeners question her sanity. The Wolf held his ears down, trembling violently. Kerrin covered his ears while Bendy enjoyed Alice's details.

"You guys are insane!" said Kerrin.

The rest of the night was spent telling stories after the other, the winner eventually was no other than Kerrin who frightened them all, getting back at them for Boris. Alice and Bendy were hiding under the banquet table feeling comfy and safe. Eventually, everyone slept soundly andno harm was done besides terrorizing moments.

~ The following day ~

"Guys, don't you think this is too much for two days straight now?"

"What are you talking about? Don't be silly! It is more fun that way!"

"Well..umm.. Alice, say something please?" Kerrin desperately sought for common sense.

"I don't see why not my dear~? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"But.. having Halloween on the following day Christmas just doesn't make any sense!"

"Kerrin, you are a boomer. Just chillax won't you?"

After the Halloween night, the three Toons weren't done surprising Kerrin. They didn't provide any explanation, the first thing they did in the morning was wake the sleeping girl and drag her all the way to another room. It wasn't as big as the Halloween host party, but it had its cozy sense of Christmas with the tree that was rooted in the middle of the room, on top of it was a golden shining star. Beneath the tree was small to medium sized wrapped gifts with colorful straps, waiting for them to be discovered. Socks were hanged on the shells of the fireplace giving the vibes of the cold days of Christmas with the fake snow all over the room.

Kerrin was able to walk this time, without the support of a wheelchair, the signs of recovery were showing from how happy she was, her face was more alive and brighter than the other days. Bendy, Alice and Boris all winked at each other and made a secretive high five behind their back before they join her fun.

It did not stop at that, after decorating the Christmas tree together on their own special way they have sung jingle bells all the way to the next room Easter, where they found empty eggs. Kerrin displayed to them how to color the eggs.

"That's eggs-actly how you do it!" Kerrin snorted, followed by Boris who chuckled in response.

"Oh wow, dear Bendy your disease is quite contagious," Alice curled her lip and backed away from the demon.

"Kerrin, I'm proud of you! Alice, bag your face yer just jelly you can't come up with a good joke,"

Then they played a little game with the colored eggs by hiding all the eggs and they have to find it quickly before the others.

_Just a moment of peace, fun and joy. Something they all need, mostly Kerrin. After all, this was all for her sake._

Though there was someone who's intuition was tingling. He felt a queer sense of insecurity. The friendly furry Wolf's vision was something that none of the other Toons or even Kerrin can comprehend. Being with them like this is absolutely fun, but his friends appear to have either  _forgotten_  about their original goal or perhaps they were  _concealing_  the truth? He couldn't tell nor could he suspect his only friends. Whatever it is, Boris was resolved to act.

_Even if the results turn awful_.

 


	36. The Wolf Acts

 

Boris P.O.V:-

\---------------------

 

_I might not be as good as my friends, but I always wanna be there for them._

_-Boris The Wolf_

.

.

.

I said that I would do something to help my friends in any way. But recently, I...I think I'm being more of a nuisance. Not for Alice! Alice is kind, and so is Kerrin. She is good to me, I really like her!

Oh.. of course not as much as Alice.. I.. I like Alice more, b-but I don't, w-what I mean is they are good and kind to me!

Bendy though.. I can't say the same. I-It is not like I hate him b-but... I wish he could stop being mean with me. However recently he is getting better. He is becoming more open with me than before. It is all Thanks to Kerrin, she is making him good! That's why I'm grateful.

And that's why I want to show how useful I am!

Ever since the elevator incident, I felt terrible and guilty from the pain I caused for Kerrin. Whenever I look at her, I can't stop blaming myself for it. I hope she doesn't hate me...

When she gave me that apple pie chocolate, I was super happy! She doesn't look like she detests me...

When my friends sleep, I go look around for any mechanics that require fixing. I'm not sure myself how I'm so good at it. I just tinker without feeling myself, Alice calls it  _my_   _talent._

But today, I will investigate the elevator! I'll see what made it break, look for solution and then talk about it with everyone!

First things first, I need to check on my friends and see if they need something!

Bendy is keeping Kerrin company again. If I want to find Kerrin it would always be with Bendy! I'm happy to see him laughing and smiling more often. This is good.

"Are you a-all doing okay?" I asked, I hope I'm not meddling.

"Hey there Boris! Not at all, just convincing Bendy that I can walk perfectly now," Bendy was unwrapping the rolled bandages while being thoughtful and taking it slow.

"Oh for crying out loud, stop bein a blar and let me do my work!" Bendy grouched right after her complaining. Kerrin then gave me a shrug.

"Y-You should take it e-easy Kerrin! We...we don't want you to get hurt," I explained my thoughts and concern, "See? Even Boris agrees!" Bendy said.

Kerrin sighed and left Bendy to do as he pleases. I sensed that I should be going by now, so I left them without a word.

As for Alice, it was hard to find her at all ...

_I checked the archives, the financial department, every room we went to yesterday and-_

"A-Alice! There you are!"

I found her in a room that I thought it did not suit her taste. It was dark, dreary and.. un-Angelic like.

"My dear Boris, what do I owe the pleasure for the Wolf to seek from the Angel~?" she said before she turns and faces me on her chair.

"The p-pleasure is mine dear! I'm sorry if I disturbed you in any way, I-I wanted to check on everyone,"

"You are such a sweetheart , as you can see, I'm fine~ I need to take care of my looks and require a lot of rest~"

_-Alice.. I wish you could trust me and tell me what troubles you. That is what I wanted to say but-_

"Y-Yes! Yes of course...."

I did not need to wait any longer to be asked to be dismissed, so I went back to check on the lifter.

_That's no minor damage..._

Its utterly damage caused by a long fall.  _I need to check the Elevator Power Center._ By the looks of it, it is barely in one piece. The metal bars are shattered and the gates, which that is supposed to keep us safe were torn. I kneeled down to inspect a round familiar object.  _It was a button marked 'floor K'._

"Is....Is this even possible to f-fix,?" I questioned my own so-called talent. This sense of suspension was growing within me. If.. if it was shut down Power Center Elevator, it would have stopped us in midair. I heard that the elevator had problems before, but I managed to fix the error, it was a miscalculating by the workers with the interior wiring that caused a constant jam.

I need to see for myself.

At the Power Station Inside the ally, there was a vent which leads to a small passage right close to the PowerStation board. I believe this sector has to do with the power elevator. I rummaged through my toolbox, _I'm happy I brought it with me_ , and took out a screwdriver and removed the four screws on each corner of the vent. Then I took out my projector style flashlight _, I'm proud of this one!_ I bite the screwdriver just in case I need it and turn on the light.

Crawling over the narrow passage, I reached to the end of the gap to the central power area connected for the elevator. I held my breath for a moment. I could not believe my eyes!

"H-How...no..w-who?!!!"

I wanted to crawl away from here, who in the world would Sabotage the elevator engine?! And not only that, the ropes have been cut, the rails are broken!! The electric motor i-is missing!! Every single thing was sabotaged, this is no accident, this was done intentionally!

_S-Someone...was trying to kill us all!_ The thought of someone out there that was watching us and hiding in the dark, planning to hurt my friends. I clapped my hands over my ears to the thought of something so scary.  _He could be here, he could be watching me right now._ A spark of electricity came from the damaged engine which made me flinch with a whimper,  _I need to get out of here!_

"I-I must inform Bendy at once!"

I urgently rushed back still holding my breath.  _He must listen to me, he should do something!_

"B-BENDY!"

"Boris so loud! What's Crakalackin'?"

"I-I-I... th-there is, everything is broken and-and- and, th-there is s-s-s-s-s-s-omeoneth-th-that tries to-to- ki-" 

I couldn't get any sensible words out of my mouth. It was too sudden, and I'm frightened to the core, but I needed to tell them the news, which it turned out to be a mistake from my part. As Bendy grasped my choppy message, he immediately yanked me from my arm to outside. The force of his hands gave me the impression that he was not happy at all. He took me further away from the room where he and Kerrin were then squinted at me, dragging me in front of him.

"The hell you were saying back there?!"

I cleared my throat as I regained my breath with a long exhale.

"There...There is someone out there...w-who is trying to hurt us... a-and,"

**"Who..? did you see them?"** his curious scornful eyes made my sweat dry, as If I'm the one that is guilty.

"B-Bendy..t-the elevator, I checked it out a-and someone s-sabotaged the eng-"

Before I could even give my full explanation, Bendy walked away from me. His arms were crossed and as if he was deep in thought. I heard him murmuring very low, I couldn't overhear him at all.

**"who.. I don't think he would do that... and I made sure they..."** _Is what I could detect._

"Um..Bendy... what are we going to d-do?" whoever it is, I-I think it is important we do something.

"Nothing," Bendy reached to this shocking conclusion. "What you just said doesn't have any solid proof,"

"B-But!!!"

"Boris, Boris," Bendy sighed, facepalming his head in a troubled manner. "The last thing we need now is to scare Kerrin again and I want her to leave this place! Didn't you see the look on her eyes when you barged in like a scardey pup?! You should be more considerate and thoughtful," He reproved me making me feel more terrible. I... I didn't mean that.

"T-That was not my intention!"

"And don't think that I haven't noticed you talkin behind my back with her!! I overheard you askin if she had any intention of going back to that elevator if it was fixed while we were at the Christmas ceremony! If it weren't to ruin the mood, I'd totally give you a fresh one!!"

I.....

No, he's right.

Back then I thought I could ask her if she had intentionon going back and finding a way for the elevator to work again. Her reaction made me keep my distance, her skin turned ashen, white, pallid leaning away from me.  _It made my mind replay the whole thing, taking back what I said and just laugh with everyone. I felt a bitter tang in my mouth._

But Kerrin's thoughtful and kindness made her tell me _I don't need to go back there, there is nothing for me there anyway._ In a droopy shaking voice.

In that moment I was caught by Bendy who I thought was listening. What made me doubt it back then is the expression he made.

_w-wait a minute.. if he knew back then... then, w-why..why did he give that sinister smile?!!!!!_

As I recall the events, he made the exact same face when Kerrin was afraid. A sinister eerie smile that showed no good but evil. I...Is this really Bendy? he tipped his head before me, covering half of his face. The ink was started to melt down tainting the white before his eyes.

_n-no... Bendy wouldn't smile at Kerrin's pain._

"B-Bendy...w-why are you-"

_Smiling like this.....?_  I...I couldn't bring myself to say it.  _I thought I would be doomed if I did._

"Well, what happened has already happened. But, Boris.... I really thank you back then..."

"w-why?"

"Forget about it, I need to get back to Kerrin, you probably noticed this girl keeps getting in trouble if we happened to be away from her. In case I need to go and do my 'things', you know what to do, right Boris?"

He is right about her safety. Since last time, and what I heard from Alice is she keeps getting in trouble.

"y-you can rely on me," I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe.

**"Good, I know you will,"**

I saw him depart back to that room where Kerrin was waiting. The moment he opened the door, he was different than a few seconds ago.

"Kerrin! Sorry to keep you waiting!" he held his arm up and wide as he joins her.

I'm left speechless.  _Bendy... does he really care about Kerrin?_

_And Alice... Alice said that Kerrin is changing him... but..but she doesn't look happy. I can tell from her scorned eyes. Even if she keeps her smile up, deep inside me I know the truth._

_W-who can I trust...?_

_How could I doubt my friends? This is terrible of me! B-but...._

"I need to speak to Alice,"

As I made my way back to her new chamber, I found my Angel on the floor and in agony she was breathing heavily.

"A-Alice!!!!!"

I slid down right next to her and held her up, she looked exhausted, as if my Angel is dying. My thoughts were fuzzy, and I panicked unable to think, I wanted to shout for help-

"d-don't...p-please," she begged, holding my shoulder.

"Alice, don't speak! Y-you need to get treated!"

"There....is only one way," she was able to stand up with my support,  _I don't get it, why is she in so much pain? What is she struggling from??_

"Please Alice, I'll do anything just tell me!"

She was hesitant and in doubt. She looked at me for a while, our eyes met, and I couldn't keep mine in contact.  _I-it's embarrassing. Is there something on my face?_

"Boris...my dear, I know you are worthy to walk with Angels. Though are you ready to walk with me? With a bad Angel? to the gates of hell with me~?"

She doesn't make any sense. But she is serious, and I vowed to myself before. I wouldn't make her wait; I knew the answer before she questions me.

"I'll walk with you a thousand miles, through thick and thin, I'll walk with you even in the dark, and you will never be alone,"

Alice has blessed me with the most charming and genuine smile. My heart moved for her, whatever she needs, I will make sure to fulfill it.

_With that, I did the Angel's bidding and fulfilled her favors, I became her errand Wolf._

_For my bad Angel._

 


	37. Bendy Land

  
  
  
The time we spent together, all the fun and the crazy moments I had with them, were more than enough to heal my unstable head and allowed me to crack a smile on my face. I was beyond spoiled, Bendy made sure to not leave my side and was always there for me.

I can't say that I don't feel guilty about it, but whenever I remember those dark, horrifying illusions, my heart goes in a state of panic as the hair of my body stand straight in alarm.

- _This is why I don't want to move on. This... being here is not bad. It is fun and safe; I must play it safe._  Is what I kept saying to myself.

Above all, the fun didn't end. Bendy manages to surprise me all the time. He showed me the theater area where he and Alice fought over the spotlight of the stage. I was caught by Alice's graceful dance steps, with her bittersweet tone of her singing. Bendy's quick step nearly outmatched the Angel, but when it came to his silvery voice that goes deep yet you can feel its gentleness behind the tone. He had all the appealing points. While Boris, plays the instruments for them, from the piano to drums.

"Join us Kerrin!" Bendy insisted me to join in on the fun.

"No no, I don't belong under the spotlight, I go behind the curtains and do the work,"

_-It was never my thing, never and never!_

"Stop being closed in-orama! Come over here!"  He grabbed me by the wrist and twirled me around under the spotlight of the theatre.

_-The word no doesn't exist in his dictionary._

We danced, we laughed, sung a little bit _. Well, at least for me_. We drew, we played to out heart's desire.

I'm relieved to see Alice was feeling better and livelier than before! She stopped going to her break-pace moments for a while now.

"It's thanks to my sweet Boris looking after me~"

_-oh? Are they breaking the ice now? Gotta ask Boris when I have the chance._

Boris pointed out at a cinematic room. It was dim inside, but the operating projection cleared a bit of the place here and there, showing enough chairs and a huge screen on the wall. It instantly reminded me of the projectionist and before I could take a step back, Bendy patted me on my shoulder.

"Wanna watch our episodes Miss animator?" he asked while displaying a wide grin.

"R-Really?!! Episodes?!! Show me!!" I was overwhelmed with excitement, not too long ago I was remembering that beast, my excitement took over and it was the best time I spent here!

We watched a few episodes which were quite shorter than what I thought they would be. There was a winter theme episode where Bendy tries to build a snowman, only to get teased by Boris.

"Do you wanna build a snowman-" I playfully tried to sing.

"Stop," Alice immediately interrupted me with a disapproving stare.

"ok fine,"

"I-I swear I wouldn't do such a t-thing!" Boris reacted to the episode defensively, feeling guilty of stealing the carrot from the snowman.

Then there was this episode about Halloween where Bendy tries to trick and treat Boris the Wolf. Only to realise that it backfired on him and Boris gets all the treats. Everyone including me looked back at Boris.

"I seriously swear guys w-who made this?!" the wolf covered his eyes with his own ears.

"apparently father,"

We came across an episode that presented me with something I wanted to know for a while. The cast was the butcher gang along with Bendy 'Tasty Trio Trouble's cast Bendy, Charley, Barley and Edgar.

"Wow, finally we got to know their names. Charley, Barely and Edgar. Their names together are so catchy," I stated my thoughts out-loud.

"They are still striker, fisher and piper to me," Bendy crossed his legs unamused while munching a bunch of Skittles.

"Trio short for dumb," Alice corrected.

"I'm starting to doubt who is the real villain here...." I sighed, then scoffed. Seeing all the episodes of Bendy, just showed me how adorable and cute he is that you start to question that he can't be a devil with this adorable eyes and innocent behaviour. As much as he is grunting about how he acts in the Cartoons, he doesn't look like he hates it that bad. Furthermore, I noted limited scenes with Alice, I could barely call them episodes for her.

_-For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to ask her about it. Without looking at her I can already sense a heavy resentment coming from her direction._

The episodes were so short that we didn't take that long in the cinematic room. This is where Bendy was fiddling with his red ribbon as he faced me.

"Kerrin, before we proceed our way further to Bendy Lands, I need to tell you something,"

"Whatsapp?"

"You see... with all the crazy things you saw in the workshop, you might...um... start questioning and wondering but, if it is okay with you, I would like you to ignore these unpleasant things and walk with me,"

_-He can tell...._

Even when I tried hard to hide it, he knew. He knows that I'm scared and terrified. He doesn't ask, doesn't question me either.  _Is he just being thoughtful?_ That time at the cinematic room when he reassured me, and all the spoils he's been showering me with, made me wonder...

_-I don't want to remember these unpleasant memories. The sound of the elevator or just the name itself makes my heart race, and the nightmares that followed. No, no this is bad, I must stop remembering or I will-_

"Kerrin," he clasped both my shoulders in a gentle way. Without hurting me. I gaped at the demon who didn't add anything else.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in a low yet serious tone.

"Yes... yes I do," I nodded repeatedly without giving myself a second thought.  _Why wouldn't I trust you Bendy? Going this far for me, doing all this for my sake._

The demon then adjusted his pose straight, still hands on my shoulder. And with a polite manner he simply said, "When you see bad things, hold my hand and close your eyes, okay?"

"okay..." I obediently nodded again, feeling like a little child. Feeling awkward being like this next to Boris and Alice.

"Well then peeps, let's go,"

Thus, the four of us moved forward. It was too sudden for me and I began to think.  _What was all that about?_  The answer revealed itself to me when we entered a passageway which was out of the world in my view. A dark cavern was the best way to describe this place. Many human sizable hanged cages were all over the dimed ceiling of this cave. Before any rushed thoughts, I gasped and unconsciously tightened my grip on Bendy's glove while my eyes were closed tightly. I thought he would groan in pain, but he only turned to me with a tender smile on his face.

"Trust me," he said.

I cleared my throat before I could breathe regularly.  _This is nothing, I'm with him. I'm with my friends, there is nothing to be afraid of._

_Don't think about it. Move on and don't let it bother you. This is nothing._  I think this is what Bendy meant.

There was a bridge, and a pit hole with God knows where it leads, can't tell from these cloudy edges. The sound of a mechanic creaking echoes near and far. There was a bridge cart that kept moving further away from us.

_A-Are we supposed to cross that?!_  I gulped.

Just what I was afraid of, we all went to the side of the bridge waiting for the cart to get back to our side. Then Bendy suddenly declared, "Operation SANDWITCH begin!"

"....excuse me?" downfolded, my jaw dropped. Alice and Boris were suddenly tossed right next to me, Bendy were trying to squish them close to me.

"P.R.O.T.E.C.T at all cost!" he made it clear to them as they were nodding, and Alice gave him the thumbs up as if to say 'we got this'. It made me chuckle a bit.

When the cart hit the edge of our side, Bendy pulled the lever that was on the bridge controls and jumped in.

"I'll cross the other side alone just to show you that it is really safe, kay?"

"A-are you gonna be alright?" I asked.  _He mustn't do this, w-what if the cart budged? What if the ropes loosened and cut short???_

"I'll be fine! We did this a lot actually,"

"y-yeah, we've been in and out here," Boris agreed.

Without further due, Bendy illustrated to me how crossing the bridge at the other side was safe, he hopped out and jumped a few times like a goofy rabbit while waving his hands violently.

"CAN YOU SEE ME?!" he shouts.

"I'm surprised you are not embarrassed making a fool of yourself!" Alice shouted back, Boris pulled the lever again when Bendy hoped in the cart. Then she whispered, "You owe us five personal drawings of our choice," she sounded annoyed.

"wow drawings are a currency now? Consider it done,"

We all got into the cart together.  _Is it safe with four of us on here?_ It should be, they said they were doing it all the time.

"I'm here, don'tcha worry," Bendy took me by the hand, encouraging me to stay strong. I beckoned, holding my breath as the cart started moving. It was cramped with the four of us and Bendy was too close and-

_-Vrrrrrrrrrrr crrrrrrrk-_

The cart was still in motion, but the sudden raucous noise startled me as my heart had gone wild. My feet were tingling, I couldn't feel the floor, I feel like I would fall at any moment-

"Alice, have you been eating again? You need to start to go on a diet really,"

"?!!!?"

"I don't want to hear this from you, not from someone who eats 3 meals, 5 desserts and 7 bacon soup a day,"

"At least I pre-plan my meals every day!" Bendy puffed his chest in defend before he angles his head towards me, "I betya she gained a few Kgs, that's why the cart is crying for help," he sniggered as he nudged me with his elbow. I was caught in their jokes and argument and didn't notice that we were already on the other side.

"H-Here we are!" Boris helped Alice out and offered me a hand. I was about take the offer until-

"Bendy?!" he lifts me from above my waist, "Boris thanks for the offer but this girl needs a lift!"

"p-put me down!" I glowed red from embarrassment; the rascal finally lowered me down, laughing at my short-fuse reaction.

"Can't help it, you look cute," he said without a thought from his little compliment.

Leaving the carven we came beyond a long stairway. The moving chains were grinding frequently, and I had a second thought about how far we should climb these stairs.

_-Stairs are good. Yep much better_ than _elevators._

"no fences, I just hope I don't get strike by a sudden dizziness and fall down," I murmured as I take the first few steps looking over the outline.

"It's fine, if you fall, I'll just fall for you and grab you against me," Bendy stroked his neck, "I don't mind falling for you again,"

_-Omg, doesn't he realize how cheeky his lines are?!_

Unknowingly, I was playing with my hair as I stare down at the floor.

"Or would you rather I carry you all the way up?"

"I-I'm fine!"

"Boys, girls you are in the way~" Alice passed betweem us, followed by Boris who did not want to do the same as her.

"Well Bohoo! Shall we get going Kerrin?"

"y-yeah,"

_-Knock out of it! Focus!_

We had our little break at the end of the staircase. My legs were killing me, I'm glad Alice offered to stay and have a cup of tea. The room reflected a gathering hub kind of atmosphere. With a long terry leather couch to rest our backs and legs, entertaining our ears with old songs from a copper gramophone music player. Boris boiled the water and served me and Alice a cup of tea, while Bendy had bacon soup as refreshments.

"You don't like tea?" curious, as I asked.

"Dunno, guess it is not my thing,"

We stayed for a short while. Then Bendy said we had to get going. I raced them towards the only door I thought was the way. Before I could grab the handle, Bendy shouted.

"WAIT!" he stopped me at once.

"Not this way," he directed me to a different route. The balcony above us appeared to have a different access.

"Oh okay,"

We advanced our way, it was getting colder with all the operating A.C. During our entrance to the next level, a charcoal-like smell tickled my nose, "Something is burning," I sniffed to make sure.

"Someone is having a private campfire~" Alice pointed at below the balcony. There were three figures surrounding a barrel with a flame dancing above it. They were seeking for warmth.

"The trio gang!" I discerned their figures.

"Fuckin bastards, you gotta be shittin me! HEY YOU PRICKS THE HELL YOU THINK YOU DOING?!!" Bendy's rumble scared the heck out of them, they didn't even look back, the poor things just dashed out of sight without looking back. One of them, the little guy with a fishing rode stumbled a few times before he got up and follows his buddies.

"Bendy! That was unnecessary!" I rebuked his act, feeling sorry for them. They only wanted to stay warm!

"Gimmy a break Kerrin, they could stay warm in other ways!"

"I have to agree with Bendy here dear," Alice sided with him.

"I-It's dangerous, w-what if the p-place caught fire? There are mechanical areas here and it would be unsafe,"

"Boris you too!"

_-I feel betrayed._

With the three of them against my opinion, I raised my white flag and let it go. I got a better view from this corner, there were gigantic Alice head's as part of decoration around here.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"We are here!" Bendy revealed his secret surprise, "Kerrin, welcome to  Bendy land!"

\-----

The location we went to was at warehouse number 9. The moment I stepped my legs started to hesitate inside, the lights turned on revealing a spacious wonder. My eyes caught the hanged sign.

"Bendy land..." Breathlessness, I whispered in awe.

From where we stood, the spacy warehouse contained stocks and were mixed with games. There were dusty parts of Toon horses merry go round posed on the sides of the shelves.  _That's so many shelves!_  booths of mini games with prizes of Sillyvission's merchandise, test your strength and-

"I-Is that a haunted house ride?!"

The gates of the ride were decorated with tombstones and crosses. It emphasized the horror theme.

"It sure is!" Bendy answered, "wanna have a ride??"

"Gladly!" I raced him there and hopped into the small wagon. It suffices two people for each wagon.

Bendy was right after me before he abruptly slows down. His face tightened as he raised an eyebrow in scepticism

"What's the long face darling~?" Alice said, confused.

"The power is on.. but the rides power seems off," Boris replied, Bendy nodded at him in agreement.

"Strange~ I thought you guys turned on the power and all?"

"I kid you not," Bendy kicked the wagon I was in as if it was out of date.

"Ummm, is everything okay?" I asked, feeling left out somehow.

"yeah...yeah, I'll have to check the operator and see if s-something need to be fixed," Boris prepared his toolbox.

_-Just where in the world did he get it from?!_

"Oh well, let us not dwell here, kinda borin if we can't play any or all of this," Bendy waved at all the entertainment before heading out. We all moved together out of here, "it's fine, I'm grateful for everything you did and went through guys," I tried to cheer him up.

As we ventured our way out. My eyes were caught to a spacious room with a flashing some sort of a ride. While Bendy, Alice and Boris were discussing where to go next, I stride to take a better look and examine this peculiar amusement.

It was a huge carnival octopus ride.  _I have never seen one of these before!_ There were at least three carts per arm and four bolts, two per side.

"Hey guys, we should try this one! It looks fun!" I said, when I thought it was still in function. But their bombshell face reactions and eyes widening in disbelief made my mouth dry, frozen on my spot, without moving a muscle.

"g...guys?"

I deliberately turned to look behind me, sudden coldness hit my core. My knees were shaking, and I couldn't react as swiftly as I wished.

There was a whirring mechanical noise. One of the octopus's arms stretched up above me and in a twinkling of my eye, I saw my life flash right before me. As the arm hurls on my face.

"KERRRIN!!!!!!!!" My friends cried together.

 


	38. Team Bendy Vs Bertrum

How many times has Kerrin witnessed her whole life scenario flash before her?

The answer is, she would've lost count by now.

"KERRIN!!!"

All three Toons panicked and were in complete awe when they watched Kerrin inside that room. There was no time for questions, one of the mechanical arms reared up above her, getting ready to stomp her.

"g-guys..?"

As she turns around to meet the cart right before her face, she yelps, both eyes shut. Waiting for her head to get smashed in any second now.

_But nothing happened._

"K....ERRIN...MOVE YOU IDIOT!" his tone was struggling to utter.

When she opened her eyes, Bendy was right in front of her, holding the cart over his head, groaning in pain and struggling to push it away.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" This time he shouted at her. Boris managed to follow and pushed Kerrin away while Bendy jumped back leaving the cart banged up on the floor.

"T-The heck is that thing!?" Kerrin squealed stuttering in disbelief.

"Boys...the door!!" Alice unaware of the gates closing right behind her after she followed them all.

"Darnet!" Bendy cursed, "Boris, mind to explain?!!"

"I swear the gates were closed! I made sure it was shut tight!! You saw it yourself, you tested it Bendy!" Boris mouthed rapidly to defend himself.

In the middle of their arguments, the ride suddenly stopped. A loud cackle rang the area, not knowing its source, Kerrin looked everywhere and every corner to detect the upcoming guest.

"The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions. Each one, more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought," a sound of an English adult man, voiced low yet gentle, sad yet chocked when he spat every word.

"Oh no..." Alice backed away all the way until her back flinched from the cold wall. While Bendy still faced the ride, Boris and Kerrin were trying to look over the ride in anticipation.

"But then... oh Mister Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares!!" the English-accent man continued with his bitter confession.

"yea yea bud, been there, welcome to the club," Bendy rolled his eyes.

"I BUILT THIS PARK! IT WAS TO BE A MASTERPIECE!! MY MASTERPIECE!! AND NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST THROW ME OUT?!!! TRAMPLE ME TO THE DUST AND FORGET ME???!! NO! THIS IS MY PARK! MY GLORY!"

His rushed speech rumbled the place, the toons nearly lost their balance due to his outraging shout.

"W...who are you?? No-.. WHERE are you!" Kerrin cleared her throat, still holding into Boris.

"Kerrin..." Bendy looked over his shoulder at the terrified girl with an apologetic expression.  _I'm sorry._  He couldn't convey it with his own vocal.

"I am.... HERE!" with his final rage he declared his existence. A mechanical sound resonated  _ratatatatatatatatata_ across the room _,_  the ride's arms swung up and down preparing for the worst.

The guest, no, the ruler of this area revealed himself unexpectedly. The core of the ride, the octopus head, on one of its sides, two panels moved, showing a giant disembodied and deformed human head.

"W-w-w-what the heck is that gigantic head?!!! I-is that him?!!"

"Yea, isn't he butt ugly?" Bendy taunted the gigantic head man with jet-black hair and a slim paintbrush mustache in a personal way. An ink was oozing from the left side of the man's mouth and veins appeared on his right eyebrow and on both sides of his forehead.

"Aw, did I piss ya off, Bertie?" adding more fuel to the fire-raged head, the man responds with whipping arms onto the grounds,  _grring_  rough and gruff. "MY NAME IS NO BRETIE!"

 **"Eat shit and die,"** Bendy got ahead of himself, confidence, reassuring everyone that he will deal him himself. He knuckles his hands, getting ready and-

"OOF!"

The ride did not wait for Bendy to act. The arms swung rapidly tossing Bendy away like a fly, then stopped mid-air. Bendy raised himself quickly like if it was nothing and before he could say something-

"OW!"

Bendy received a smack on the back of his head, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Kerrin cried, "Bendy!!!" legs shaking violently while Alice was looking for a switch for the gates, "I saw that coming, you idiot good for nothing demon don't approach him casually!!!" Alice snapped and yelled with an ear-piercing voice, making sure he would hear her.

After Boris pushed Kerrin away close to Alice and watching how Bendy got beating one after the other, the Wolf went to rescue Bendy, with open hands preparing to circumvent the machine.

"eelp!" Boris whimpered and winced, driven to the opposite side of the area, bumping into bundles of wooden crates, like a bowling ball that made a full strike flinging the pins apart.

"G-Guys!! duck!" Kerrin finally had a grip, warning them to move away from danger instead of getting hit.

"Duck?? Where?!" Bendy was on his knees, rubbing his itching horns. The moving arms washed him away, heaving him head to head with a rusty looking boat shaped like a duck.

"Ohh..ow..that," Bendy's head twirled around, stupor. He then grumbled in agony, his limps where shaking, he couldn't bring himself to his feet.

"Bendy!! are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, there is NO WAY he can kill me," he conceitedly declared. The demon refused to yield, but Kerrin didn't buy his stubborn words.

_He lost too much ink. His size is decreasing._

Kerrin watched her friends crumple before her. Bendy was shrinking back to his original Toon size, Boris held his arm whining, and Alice gave up on searching halfway, frightened she glued herself to the safe walls.

Even when the possessed-corrupted man in the octopus ride got them in their place, his yellow irises staring in a dazed expression remained the same this whole time. Like a dead fish, nearly suffocating, lifelessly moving its mouth, slowly itching for air. He swings his arms rapidly, then change halfway and move them clockwise. Slamming at least two of his arms down, intimidating the others, and trying to outstretch his arms to reach Kerrin and Alice who were keeping themselves safe.

The girl, however, didn't like the sight of her friends getting beaten. Being completely destroyed, because of her naivety.

_Only If I stick around and minded my own business.. none of this would happen._

Gritting her teeth, and regretting would not make time go back to fix the unfixable. Kerrin shook her fear away and mustered her courage.  _My friends need me! I need to do something!!_

"Alice, snap out of it! We need to do something!"

"Are you mad?! What can WE do????" Alice shook her head lightly with a mocking scoff, "Even Bendy is being played around!"

"That is exactly why we need to do something! We can't hide in safety while they do all the work! Please Alice!! Don't you care about our friends??" Kerrin throwed some sense into the shaky Angel which made her think about it. Looking at Boris whining and worrying over Bendy and his failure attempts gave her some resolve.

"...Fine, tell me what to do," The Angel pulled herself together, a bit uncertain as she shot her a suspicious eye. Kerrin smiled and whispered her the plan.

\----

"Frickin', flippin', shoot," Bendy swore under his breath feeling powerless. He reached back to his size and his ink was all over the ground, splattered on the mechanical arms and the carts. He clenched the ground, scratching it bitterly and flaring at the face of the dead expression man he called Bertie.

"Bendy!" Kerrin grabbed him, carrying him to safety. He was bewildered as he never imagined a day, he would be carried like this.

"W-What are you doing??!" His face flushed feeling wrong.  _This is totally wrong!_

"Listen, I have a plan and-"

"Now wait wait wait a minute!" Bendy forced himself down, they were hiding behind a flipped broken desk that fell a victim from the crazy ride throwing attempts. "What are you doing here! Go back to safety!"

"No!"

"Kerrin, I don't have time for this!" he whispered angrily with a small raise in his tone, "I think I told you I got this!"

"Yea...sure, I can see," Kerrin nodded sarcastically pointing at his current size.

"Well....accidents happen but don't worry-"

"No," Kerrin persisted without giving him a chance to change her mind. The mechanical ride suddenly stopped. It was getting quiet and neither Boris nor Alice could be seen in plain sight. Kerrin peaked at the side of the desk to check how Alice was coming along with her plan. She was different,  _in Bendy's eyes_. The girl's expression indicated confidence, strength and boldness. The demon baffled before he rubs his eyes, blinking a few times and stared at her.

"I...I don't understand. Aren't... aren't you afraid?" Bendy wanted to know about this sudden change. A change that he wasn't familiar with, Kerrin would be hiding and panicking with tearful eyes by now but the Kerrin right now is not the usual Kerrin he knew.

"..... I am afraid," she shamefully admitted, "But I'm more afraid of you guys getting hurt... of me not being able to do anything to protect my friends," she swallowed her bitterness and stroked both his shoulders, "I was afraid because I believed I was all alone. But I am not alone Bendy! and so are you, we are here all together in this! So we work together! Like a team!"

Bendy was at a loss for words as he stares blankly at Kerrin. A sense of relief filled the little demon as he gave out a shaky laugh.  _Like a team,_  her words recasts like a lovely melody over and over again. He let a slight moan with a slow smile that crossed his face.

"Like a team?" he repeated.

"mhm!"

"I like the sound of it!" the little demon rejoiced, "So, what's the plan?" Both of them peeked up again rolling their eyes left and right, then they hid themselves again and Kerrin whispered "First we need to meet up and-"

"LOOK OUT!" Alice terrified shout of warning startled Bendy and Kerrin. The arm dropped down with a speed, smashing the desk they were hiding behind. Bendy acted fast and pushed Kerrin away, rolling alongside her on the ground away from danger.

"Holy cow that was close!!"

"Kerrin, the plan, anytime now?!"

Kerrin watched at the stuck arm on the ground then shouted out, "BORIS! NOW!"

The Wolf dashed out of nowhere and jumped at the arm, hammering the joints roughly.

Bendy loosened his upper body, "That's the plan? Hammering the shit out of him?!" he was in doubt. Kerrin pointed at the arms, "As long as he loses these, he is as harmless as a sheep! His arms are what makes him so dangerous to us,"

"Ohhhh!" Bendy cracked his knuckles, retrieving his confidence. Alice handed him a wrench before he leaps at the same joint Boris was trying to smash.

"Guys he is moving!" Boris and Bendy unhanded themselves from the arm and ran away before he starts his rapid rotation. Even with Boris whacking a hammer and Bendy smashing with a wrench, they couldn't take one arm down.

"This is going to take a while~" Alice crossed her arms, sighing.

"Unless we find something stronger, or a way to constrain him long enough for us to finish the deed," Kerrin looked around, then something got her attention. Slowly, she grins, Bendy beamed at that, "Any idea?" he asks.

She points at the barrels and crates, "Boris, how good are you at aiming?"

The Wolf looked back and forth at her, "I-I'm not sure, no harm t-to try!"

The ride grew wilder than before, impatience to grab the intruders, to vent his anger into them. The head was bugged out, pupils turning at every corner and then-

A flying barrel flied right into its direction. The man grunted, dropping down all his arms inflecting a deafening noise.

"NOW!" Kerrin initiated the plan once again, Boris prepared a bunch of things he could use to shoot and aim at the man's face as Kerrin instructed while Bendy and Kerrin themselves pluck the bolts which Boris referred to are the round things that made this amusement ride vulnerable. It took them four powerful strikes to each bolt in one arm to break, with it, one arm went down.

"Yes!!"

"WOHO! ONE DOWN, THREE TO GO!" Bendy beamed, taking Kerrin's hand before the energy storm operated again and rotated. Boris carried a wooden cart and waited to lock into the swirling face to be clear, and estimating the timing, he waited...waited...

_WHUMP!_

"Nice Strike Boris!!" Bendy jumped enthusiastic to the scene of Bertie flinching his side face in pain. And just like before, they went after the second arm and banged the bolts more forcibly.

"I found an axe!" Alice dragged the long axe in her hand, Boris took it from her and repeated the aim-striking process for the third one.

"Not so tough now aren't ya!"

With Boris joining them in to pluck the joints, the place was getting cramped with the fallen arms and seats. It was a hassle even for the possessed ride to move his arms and rotate it without them getting in the way.

"Just one more now!" Alice encouraged them to finish him at once, but this time the mad man refused to stop. His only arm rotated over and over, rapidly without a stop. Which made it difficult for Boris to aim.

"He..He won't slow down!" Boris hesitated as he put down the wooden barrel.

"Don't mind that and throw!" Bendy pushed Boris to do whatever it takes. The Wolf threw the barrel, cart, and anything that came in handy but they were all smashed before they could hurt Bertie.

"FUCK! After going all the way he refuse to yield now ey... Kerrin, what now-"

Just as Bendy tried to council the girl, she was already on the move. A dangerous, bold move.

"S-She's crazy! Stop her guys!" Alice found her attempt bizarre, sweating profusely.

Kerrin was climbing over the scattered rides, and quickly jumped over the rushing arm. Clenching the arm tightly, she refused to let go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Apparently, imagining this move inside her head was not as frightening as she thought it would be._

"I'M COMING!" Bendy hurried without a second thought. Imitating Kerrin and jumping onto the arm.

"What the hell is he doing!!!" Alice facepalmed her forehead hard, frustration was pouring into the Angel. Boris sniffed around for a solution or a hint to help out his bold friends.

Their voices echoed high and low as they were been flipped around.

"THE HELL YE THINK YOU DOIN?!"

"HE WON'T STOP! WE HAVE NO CHOICE!"

"YE SAID IT WE! WHY THE HELL YOU WENT ON YOUR OWN HUH?!"

"BENDY WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS OH MY GOD! I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!"

"NOT ON THE FACE! NOT ON THE FACE!!"

Alice and Boris looked at each other in the corner of their eyes. Boris shrugged putting a straight face while Alice shook her head.

"Let's help them out," The Angel held her breath.  _I can't believe I'm doing this._  She took Boris' hand and guided him the way.

On the other hand, Bendy and Kerrin struggled to keep themselves intact with the arm. The possessed man became more hostile and was faster after losing all his other three arms. Anyhow, that did not make them stop from proceeding and finishing off was his remaining arm. Kerrin put in all her force to hold the hammer tight to bonk the bolt.

"Oh no!! the hammer!!"

The speed was too much to handle, her flying hair was in the way and could not see the direction, the hammer fleeted from her hand and slide onto the ground.

"I STILL HAVE THIS" Bendy waved the wrench, and slowly escalated to reach the last four bolts. He fought against the speed and blowing air, he felt his whole body going unstable as his ink was drizzling from his body to the ground. Kerrin had cold feet as she warned Bendy, "YOU NEED TO GET OFF!"

"JUST TWO MORE!" he managed to yank two joins, which leaves two opposite side of the bolts to handle, Bendy ascended more, twirling his legs all around the arm until-

The ride started swinging while rotating, it yanked Bendy above the arm and bounced over it. The wrench fell down, Bendy felt light-headed with that last hit, he slipped away from the arm but Kerrin moved to get ahold of him tight. Her legs were growing week and tired, but she refused to let go. The sight of Bendy splattering and vanishing made her clench him for his dear life.  _He woke up to her force and nearly chocked._

Just as hope seemed to dim, the machine ride suddenly paused with a wrecking sound. Boris inserted one of the energy storm-ride fallen arms and pecked it in the lower core gap of the machine. The sudden halt made half of the arm leap into the air, Kerrin held Bendy and dived herself in the riding seat before they reached the ground.

"Oof!"

The riding mobile spun until it hit the wall. Boris took the axe, his ears stood sharp behind his head, he snarled then sliced down the remaining bolts.  _Better safe than sorry._

"BOO-YA!" Bendy's small head popped up from the riding seat, followed by Kerrin who finally began to feel nausea, leaning over the edge, "Bleghh..."

Boris dropped the axe and unconsciously paced over to his friends' side, pleased to see them in one piece, he licked both of them.

"?!?!"

"The eff?"

"o-oh...sorry, I'm really happy that you guys are okay,"

Alice took her time reuniting with them after she made sure there was no way that machine would cause them harm. The amusement ride rotated and rotated, with her at full speed or not, it only puffed smoke from the opened pipes, and splashed ink from the gaps. The man's bore tensed and the nerves were clear as daylight, he gasped, gasped for air and his bugged eyes seemed too big they would fall out any minute.

"I know it will take more than that to take the demon down," she swayed her wavy hair regaining her elegance. The others chuckled as they can finally feel at ease.

"For forty years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination! Colossal wonders such as the world has never seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat," The man took everyone's attention as they all turned to look at him attentively.

"But right in front of everyone... high level investors, Wall Street tycoons, the ever-tactless Joey Drew... your father, introduces me, the great Bertrum Piedmont, as Bertie! Like I was his child! he may be paying me, that Mister Drew! But he doesn't own me! I built this Bendy land, sweated for it, put everything into this! It would be my own special masterpiece.."

The man's speech made Bendy twist his expression in disgust.

"Yea sure, we would have been having fun by now if it weren't ya disturbing it. Ye ruined the mood too,"

"Did you say... Mr Bertrum Piedmont?"

"Do you know him Kerrin?"

The girl hoped out from her seat, she adjusted her clothes and brushed the dusts away, she approaches the broken ride and face the man's gigantic head.

"Bertrum Piedmont, a famous purveyor and sponsor in amusement park entertainment across the world. To think my father forged a contract with him...."

She paused, darting glances at Bertrum, at the place, at the mess.

Bendy grimaced, "Are you feeling sorry for him??"

Kerrin could not answer Bendy, she wasn't feeling sorry, more like guilty.  _Another great figure fell down and was corrupted by my father._  Bertrum said no more as he cast his eyes one last time at the creator's daughter. The metallic curtain concealed his face, not revealing it ever again.

Kerrin stood idling. Boris patted Alice on the shoulder before she takes her leave. Bendy shook his head, can't tell what Kerrin is feeling at the moment.

"Let's go.. nothing to do here," he nudged her vest. She forced a smile on her face, nodding as she turns and departs.

"We make a great team," Kerrin lightened up the mood as she giggles.

"HELL YEA WE DO! We still need to think of a name," Bendy was easily delighted to the topic, and began to think of a name.

"Alice and her followers," The Angel said.

"In your dreams, it is Team Bendy FOR THE WIN!"

Kerrin and Boris sniggered behind their backs, leaving them alone to their own arguments.

 


	39. The Angel's conflict

  
  
She has the angel's eyes, the purist smile of a child. The gracefulness of a mystical hallow. She deserves that spotlight.

Fate, however, has prepared other plans for her. For the Angel whose wings were tattered, and dignity was shattered her pride was no more.

She thought she was in heaven, sent from above, she wanted to go back, but the path of heaven looks weary, her eyes filled with black tears, her vision is blurry.

_They made me._

Behind every angel eye, a spark of a devil, and every innocent smile, lays the devil's grin.

Alice was in a deep conflict between her angel and devil side. The devilish thoughts flourished, she strides to pull herself together. Shaking her head, sighing it out. She looks at the potential future she yearned for. Portraits of her was all around her on the floor. Alice made sure to spread them nice and wide , to take a good look at them and enjoy her paradise and fill herself with doses of ecstasy.

_It makes me happy._

To be surrounded by her fame, even if they were illusions from an image made by her new friend. It can come true one day, or at least, she used to believe.

The smile fades away, ire takes over. Alice whirls herself as she shrinks within her own thoughts.

"Never...never again," she murmurs, pulling her legs towards her, leaning her head onto her knees. She glances over the portraits again, with eyes that go soft then stern.

"...but maybe... this time it's different," she didn't sound convinced as much as she wanted to believe that.

"NO!" she turns her head facing the other side, eyebrows tensing unsightly for her Angelic character, "I will not be fooled again, never again!"

She dragged her hand through her hair repeatedly while making odd noises in the throat. The struggle of her mind made her in a state of unrest, feeling overheated even against the cold ground. Then a voice from within her spoke, it has been a while she never heard that voice.  _She was certain that it was dead at some point._

It was this moment, the Angel realized how pointless her fears were, meaningless and foolish. She knew the answer all along.

"What a waste of time... I knew it all along," she gets to her feet, piercing her cold-stone eyes at the portraits once more.

She giggles, "I'm such a fool, aren't I?" she then planted her feet in a wide stance in the middle of her new room, "But I will never, ever be fooled again,"

_Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me._

"Thank you for reminding me dear Susie~ you are such a good friend," She titters sweetly, standing solidly, ready to proceed.

"Alice? a-are you alright..? you look unwell,"

"My dear Boris, good timing. I've never been better,"

The Wolf let himself in, carrying a cardboard box, a special errand for her. He then set his eyes on the portraits on the ground.

"Kerrin made a great job putting you in the loveliest scenes," Boris admired like the others to her efforts. "This one specially is my favorite....oh... and that one too... this one as well,"

He went counting them all naturally both his hands on his knees as he observed each one of them. Alice went ahead to the box and took out an injection, she stabbed it into her chest with more force, moaning faintly but making sure every drop goes inside.  _To make sure she is wide awake and alive._

Afterwards, the Angel tested her feelings by looking at the portraits again, standing next to Boris and this time her eyes went wide.

"Good," she said, feeling nothing.  _Absolutely nothing._

"hmm? What is it Alice?" The Wolf cleared his throat, as she has never been this close.

"Say my dear sweet Wolf, I need to talk to Bendy right away.... You think you can keep Kerrin company for me~?"

_I'm an angel, and I'm a devil. I am in between. I can be good, and I also can be bad as it can be. They made me the way I am, they betrayed my trust. I was white, but now I'm black. My Hallow is crooked, I'm fallen from heaven and now, I need to go through this hell._

"Alice Angel is back~"  
  


\----------------------------------

"Alice, how many times do I have to tell you that we need to keep Kerrin in watch! We can't leave her alone! especially after that cocky ol freak bastard, God knows who else wanna surprise us this time,"

Bendy was crossed by the Angel's call and how she made it clear that they need to talk in private. She made sure to pull the demon into further distance, cautious for any potential ear droppers.

"Relax love~ Boris got her company. I have to say he is quiet a Bewolf, don'tya think~?"

Bendy rolled his eyes, "Yea, sure, okay. What do you want?"

"It doesn't have to be that every time I call you that I want something from you, that's rude hun," Alice faked-hurt to his cold behavior, but the demon for some reason could not buy her. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow unamused.

"Alice... you ALWAYS call me when you want or have something in yer head,"

 _I can't lie to that_ , the Angel cheekily shrugs with a half-smile, "I just want to talk,"

"Aight, speak out. We don't have all day," Bendy kicked a chair before he leans on it. One leg on the other, rocking it.

Alice was content enough that he was ready to listen. However, she remained silence for moments, sitting on a chair right in front of him in a small office that's lights continuously flickered. She thought about it thoroughly and there was no way back.

"What I wanna talk to you about is... about us Bendy. If we ever succeed with the plan-"

"We will succeed," He interrupts, keen on his reply.

"....What I mean is, what kind of future awaits us?"

Simply, she wants to know in his point of view what does the future carry for them after they fulfill whatever they had in their minds. Bendy adjusted both his legs on the ground, without a second thought he said, "That's easy Alice, we have Kerrin as our creator now! She is soooo creative, fun to be around with and I betcha she has awesome plans for us! Haven't ya seen her sketchbooks and notes?? I can't wait for that day to come,"

Alice nodded all the way, focusing on each word and studying Bendy's expression.  _One wrong move and I'm done._

"I haven't talked to her about it to be honest my dear~ but that sounds splendid!" She joined his excitement, laughed when he laughed and smiled wider than he would.

"You'd make good friends! Lately you've been closer than I could remember," Bendy alluded their relationship. Yet Alice didn't give a straight reply to that.

"Bendy... the thing is, you really trust her, don't you?"

"With all my might! Hey... why are you saying that?"

Alice turned her side, looking troubled as she drops her head. Bendy slanted on the desk questioning her empty distant stare.

"What....what if she is....like, him,"

**"Don't you dare go there,"**

Bendy banged on the desk, startling her in her seat. He somehow, read through her. He didn't like it,  **"She is NOTHING, and I mean it's NOTHING compared to HIM!"**

_Stay composed and confident Alice._

"H-How do you know that!? She is the creator's daughter!"

**"SO WHAT IF SHE IS?! SHAME ON YOU ALICE! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU COULD BE GOOD FRIENDS!"**

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I LOVE HER AS MY FRIEND!"

Never ever in his whole life that he could remember, for Bendy, to witness the Angel rumbling and fighting back like this. The sight of her being troubled and those flooding tears in her eyes paralyzed him and muted him.

"I care about her... I do. You should know me better Bendy... at some point I had a girlfriend too," she sopped, covering both her eyes, hiding her shame and sorrow of the past. Bendy understood, he knew what she meant, and he felt terrible for that.

"Hey...I'm sorry. You are right, I should have known," Bendy said, down turned facial feature. Alice took a look at him before he adds, "You two were more than friends back then,"

"Yes...sisters at some point," she wiped her tears away with a handkerchief which she took out from her black skirt, "Even... Joe-... I mean the creator, in the old time. Don't you remember? How happy he was when he met us? You told me how proud you were to even call him-"

"Father," Bendy cut-off, confessing.

"Yes. He was the kindest man in the workshop, everyone loved him. He promised to fulfill our dreams, big plans for us, spotlight awaited us. The creator.. was benevolent, loving person. He captivated us all with his dreamy talks~"

The Angel knew her way to sooth Bendy. Mentioning the old good days slowly, making Bendy remember those past events when everyday was another pleasant day and everyone was gleeful.

Bendy bowed his back slowly, beforehand he grew up in size when he was all mad and bad, now though he was losing his shape. Melting and sulking into the unforgettable past.

_I'm quiet surprise you still don't remember her... she doesn't look like she remembers you all too well. Very convenient to be honest._

"But that was a mask, a mask full of tricks and lies, in order to reach his goals, he used this face to protect himself," Alice tensed her pose, keeping her eyes locked on the devil. Remaining cautious as she corners him.

"He... he really was.. different," Bendy scoffed in a breaking tone with an itchy pain in his throat, "Joey.. was kind. So loving too.. Gosh Alice, I still remember the day I was summoned, the look in his eyes," with face featured bleak of a winter, Bendy for a moment was expressing self-guilt and why things have gone the way they are now.

_He was vulnerable, a defenseless little demon who let his guard down._

"Bendy...I'm afraid that.." she clears her throat, feeling hot and sweaty, "Kerrin would be... doing this," Bendy was blowing steam from both of his horns, gridding his lions while Alice braced herself, "Kerrin might be doing this to protect herself... using us... you. To guarantee her safety, a secure her way-out ticket,"

_It was that moment... she knew she f**** up._

Bendy backed away from his chair, face all covered with dripping of ink. He was putting up through all of it for a while now, but he needed to settle his nerves as his emotions were already mixed between the past and the present.  _What if she's right? No, it cannot be. I know Kerrin she wouldn't do that. Kerrin told me we are best friends. She has nothing to do with this. It was an accident; Henry should have never brought her here. But what if? She is the creator's daughter.... No....it can't be. She wouldn't, would she???_

_NO...STOP IT! SHE IS NOTHING LIKE HIM. I BELIEVE IN HER AND WILL NEVER BETRAY HER!_

"Alice," Bendy frowned, disgusted of how his train of thought went too far. "I understand your concern, but she is nothing like him. She will never betray us. If you don't believe her, at least believe me," He said definitely.

Alice pulled her hands away from the desk, gazing at Bendy. There was something different on his face. An affection she recognized the most.

_The look on his eyes when he talks about her..._

_That over-protective side for her sake..._

_He is ready to self-destruct himself just for her, her alone..._

_Bendy would never go this far for anyone, not even for me or Boris.._

_The amount of time he spends with her, somehow makes him stray from the original plan._

_And that....tone of his._

_He doesn't realize it yet, does he~?_

"Bendy.... is it only me or...."

She gets off her chair, wandered slowly until she faced him. Putting her heal onto the chair where he was sitting between his legs, he gave her an odd stare as she leans closer, inch away from his face.

"You are in-love with her, aren't you~?"

 


	40. Unknown Feelings

  
_These feelings I have inside are burning me alive...._   
_-Bendy_

————————————————-

"You are in love with her, aren't you~?"

Hearing this deeply personal question made Bendy stun for a moment and revealed a face that Alice has never seen before. Cracking a laugh on the Angel's face, Bendy found her question hilarious regardless of how serious Alice was.

".....What are you talking about?" dazed, Bendy lowered his tone, "Everyone LIKES Kerrin! That's obvious, don't you as well?"

Alice flipped her hair as she backed away and shook her head with a long exhale, "You really want to play it that way hon? Fine," she grabbed both his arms, frowning "We all 'like' her, but it is only you who has a different kind of feelings. You see dear, Like differs than love and what I just asked you now is for YOU being in LOVE with her,"

"Aha, cool, but na uh, I still don't know why are you refferin that-" He replied to her accusations. Bendy was acting childish as he averts his eyes away, avoiding her as he watches his way out to the door.

"Don't even think about it! You are not going anywhere!"

"Come ooooooon, we are done here,"

"Why are you denying it so hard Bendy? it is as clear as daylight!"

"Heh, you speak like you have seen daylight, funny Alice,"

Alice was turning scarlet, puffing her cheeks and knotting her eyebrows. She fists both her hands growing impatience against this childish demon. He bypassed her until Alice stopped him before he pulls the door knob, she locks the door and throws the key away.

"The fuck?" Bendy's reaction was slow like a slug. He never knew she would go that far.

She knocked her hand hard on the door, right next to his face for intimidation. He got startled for a moment, taking a hard swallow.

"You really gonna deny your feeling for her? So you don't care if some other guys do such a thing to her~?"

Alice barely touched the demon's cheek and down to his chin. Her wavy hair brushed his shoulder and hallow poked his horns. Bendy wished he could get away further if it weren't for the locked door. The cheeky Angel then lifted the demon's chin up and with a bite of her lips she giggles within her throat, shorten the distance and-

"There is no way she would have someone like that! She is friendless! I'm telling ya!" Bendy pushed her away, breathing fast as if he was out of breath a minute ago. Alice pushed out her bottom lip, impressed, "soo~ you actually mind hmm?"

Bendy snorted baffled,  _what is it with her?! Why does she care??_  He stuttered nonsense and not a single word could be understood.

"The more you deny it, the truer it is,"

The small demon sighed, gapping the floor, hand crossed. He looked awkward, nervous and out of words. This conversation made Bendy more jittery and now the Angel confronted him about it. It was like a final bullet before his insides get into motion.

"Just.. what do you mean 'in love' anyway? Is it inside something? Pool? Room??? How can someone be inside love, no... what love is to begin with? How is it different from liking someone??"

"Remember when you used to be fascinated about me? Gosh, I missed these days where you were all over to me, stalking me and look at me with your gogo eyes? That's love~"

"No Alice, that's being an idiot, no offense! But even as I remember the past I don't know why I did what I did," Bendy went back to his chair, remembering the shameful days where he would stalk Alice in every corner, and become her little servant or worse, a pet. He scratched the back of his head agitated,  _something happened. I'm sure of it! I can't explain it._

"Because you love her, it is that simple really," she replied, ignoring his previous insult. She sat on the front desk with a leg over the other as she checks the tip of her nails.

After a long estimated of silence, Bendy was opening up, "how... can you be sure, I mean... that it is.. you know...uh...l-lo...lo......uhm.."

"I don't know Bendy, you tell me~" Alice rose one eyebrow and gave him a glassy stare, "What makes Kerrin so different?"

Bendy reckoned. Time was moving slow within his head. He looked down on his red fluffy bow and twiddled with it. He would smile for a few seconds, then straight his face before it becomes relaxed.  _He had a lot of points to state out but he doesn't know where to begin._

"I really don't know... na uh, you would laugh, nope. Forget it,"

"Nooo I promise, please tell me,"

"She's....she's really something you know? It's crazy but," His mind went back to his first memory of her. The first day he ever laid his eyes on this new person he had never seen before, yet looked familiar, and special. "Kerrin.. is really special. I... I had a strange feeling I can't describe since day one you know? It's crazy! I know!" he spoke out, doubting even his own feelings.

"I...tried to do something inappropriate, kinda deserved it later actually.... She shoved me by my tail, BY MY TAIL!"

"Bendy....focus,"

"Sheesh...ugh... I don't know Alice, you probably even know more than I do anyway,"

Bendy leaned back to his seat feeling hopelessness. Angel, on the other hand, was growing annoyed. His loving tone, and nervous behavior, fiddling with his special gift the whole time made her feel,  _green._

"Why don't you tell her?" Alice perks up.

"Tell her what exactly?"

"Your feelings for crying out loud!"

"My feelings...." He questioned himself. Even after the long talk of what he doesn't understand, the devil is a ball of confusion, "Wish it was that easy,"

"It IS easy, just spill the beans love~" Alice corrected, but only to make him angrier.

"Get down from your little hallow and get real Alice! I mean... ME.... We are talking about me, Bendy the little demon who came to life, a Toon to make little kids cackle and snigger! A TOON FOR GOD SAKE! How can a real human girl have a special bond with me A TOON! And don't you think this is a bad timing too??? The girl is terrified and wants to go back home! Ain't no body got time for that!" He snaps out of his seat, letting it all out. It bothered him for a long time and once the little gap opened, it cannot stop. For a second, he regrets telling her all about it, he can't describe these unknown feelings, they are going crazy inside him, clashing against each other and ripping his chest apart.

"You are exaggerating, there is nothing wrong besides the fact you are torturing yourself by hiding your own feeling so what if we are Toons? It is no crime we have feelings and love people!" Alice twists the fact against him, "it is not as bad as you make it sound, don't you see hon? I'm here for you,"

"Out of all those hunks out there....would she accept me? The way I am? Imperfect? Not even....real,"

"Don't say that, you are perfect the way you are Bendy, and you are more real than any of those hunks," she strokes his shoulder with one hand and the other on his inky cheek, "You are committed and funny,"

"Gee..Thanks, kinda ironic for the demon to make confession to the Angel dontcha think?"

They both chuckled, Alice reached the key which she shoved while ago and proceed to unlock the door now that her job is done.

"Alice, wait!"

"Hmm~? I thought you were the one itching to get out of here?"

"Well...the thing is,"

There was something that Alice didn't realize. Even Bendy knew about it until he opened this topic of his feelings. It is true that his emotions were mixed and at that one time, he tried to kiss her.  _Teasingly_. At nights when Kerrin went to sleep he would just gaze at her sleeping peaceful features and unconsciously reach for her cheeks. He did not know what was that all about and sometimes he wished to be somewhere else.

"All of this. I understand... but there is this one, in particular, I don't," Bendy felt stupid, but if there is someone who knows, it must be Alice.

"It is...something that I don't have a word for," Bendy added.

It took her a while before she understood. She turned away and burst out in laughter.

"You promised no laughing!!" Bendy crossed, attempting to leave the room as he shouldn't trust the Angel's promise, but she instantly stopped him.

"I did not mean it that way sweety, it is just that I'm....impressed, but I assure you darling, you came to the right person for that," Alice lured him back with her honeyed pleading, "I can give you a few tips~<3 she won't resist,"

 _Angel's trouble...here we go._  Bendy began to question if she truly was the right person for this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Time went by and Alice was teaching Bendy every necessary thing he needed to know, reciting it and sinking it inside his head.

"That's that! Please don't screw it up hon, remember just be natural!"

"I wrote them down just to be sure, though I'm not sure that I'm ready,"

"Oh trust me you are~" Alice stepped out, "But I wanna have a little moment with Kerrin dear, it's a girls only talk! So would you be a good ol devil and let us have our privacy?"

"uhh....sure....after lunch though,"

Alice withdraws, leaving Bendy alone with his thoughts. The little Toon did not like the sound of Alice and Kerrin being alone, it made his eyes narrow, skeptic. On his way, he read his notes over and over for more than a hundred times. Grabbed a few bacon soup cans until a light bulb of idea clicked on his head and it was time to call the tune. The teeny devil made a wicked laugh with a face displayed trouble, Bendy whistles like a spirited little child as he joins the others for decent lunch time.  
  
  
  
  
  


Before long, when Boris was keeping Kerrin in watch and secretly guarding. The girl spent most of her time sketching and outlining her book. The wolf noticed that she doesn't take out that book until the others were away.

"What you got there?" The wolf leaned to see, intrigued as his tail whipped left and right.

"This is a secret project I had in mind for a while, I'll let you know when it is ready!" She covered her book before he could inspect, "I promise you all gonna like it!"

Since the accident, Kerrin been putting all her time and effort into training her hands-on drawings. She became quicker and skillful than she ever was. Boris enjoyed watching her do her things and embraced this atmosphere while he hummed and played the banjo. He grasped Kerrin's troubled face whenever Bendy and Alice had to talk in private. A sense of bitter mixed by envy. He knows how it feels _. Hang in there Kerrin, you are not alone._  The wolf can only hope that his tunes would reach her, relish her and cheer her up.

Shortly after their moment of peace, the wolf's ears twitched backward repeatedly as if he was picking up something. Boris stopped playing his banjo, paying attention to the distance disturbance. Boris was the only one of the group able to pick up a smell and noise from a fair distance.

Kerrin woke up from her drawing session after he paused oddly, "Is something wrong?" she questions.

"Someone... someone is near," Boris tip-toed without making a noise. Boris' ears curved left and right, detecting the indistinct sounds before he suddenly reeled behind him.

The door gave way making a creepy sound of a creek. Kerrin veered in anticipation while holding her pen. _If it was Bendy he would kick the door open, and if it was Alice she would announce her glamorous existence while intruding herself._

"O...Oh...it's them," Boris was on guard, they were hearing a squeaky babble coming right behind the door. Kerrin recognized them in an instant. "Please don't scare them away!" Slowly, she treaded to peek. A wide-lipped Toon was peaking right back at them as the noises fade away.

"I-I think they want to talk to you,"

"Hey there lilguy! Where are your friends?" Kerrin sounded cheery and friendly. But the little guy dithered and wanted to leave.

"Edgar, please wait!"

The small toon looked askance at her with one realistic eye, while his other Toon eye remained lifeless. Hearing his name vocalized made him experience a sentiment, Edgar drew closer without realizing.

"It's okay...it's okay, no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you," Kerrin bowed down to his level and gestures Boris to get behind her.

"I don't think we introduced before, but I'm Kerrin!"

He gibbered back gibberish and while his lips were sealed the sounds came out from the mouth on top of his head. Kerrin felt sorry for him, Edgar, among his friends was the most mutilated and extensive hybrid. There was nothing from his original form besides his face.

"I have something for you," Kerrin pointed Boris to bring her one paper from her desk. Boris understood which one he should take and passed it in a second.

"This is for you, and If I get to meet your friends, I'll give theirs too!"

She handed him a drawing of him, his original spider Toon wearing a chef hat and holding a hamburger as if it was his prize, it was inspired by their butcher gang episode  _'Tasty Trio Troubles'_  where the gang works in a hamburger restaurant to feed their own empty tummy. The spider Toon glanced at Kerrin carefully before he snatches the paper from her hand.

"I don't know if you understand me, nor I know how you guys were able to follow us to this floor. But I would really need of your help," Kerrin squatted down as she continued her request, "There is something really important on level K which I forgot to take along. It contains on a glassy jar this size," she illustrated with her hands, "It has..... it is really important,"

Edgar tilted his head, still holding on his paper. Not making a sound.

"Do you think you can bring it for me? I mean...if...if you can,"

He waited for a few seconds, looked at his drawings before he backs away slowly and left.

"I wonder if he understood you," Boris asked the same question Kerrin had in her mind.

"I really hope so..." in her heart, she holds a sense of hope as she wonders about the result of what became inside that jar.

_For better or worse._

 


	41. Selfish Thoughts

To be Hurt,

To feel Lost,

To be left out in the Dark,

 

To feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the Edge of Breaking down and no one's there to Save you....                              

 

I lived a solitude life, since the day I brought to life.

What on Earth was I born for.....?

I stare at her every night, at those peaceful tranquility features. Her long eyelashes twitching in silence, her small pinkish lips rising and lowering as she inhales... Everything about her is full of color, full of life. So bright.

I can't name what I can't understand, I can't know what I never experienced before.

I was empty inside.

Even though I tried to fill this emptiness before.

Even though I was born with a wide smile on my face.

I couldn't fill anything, not even a quarter.

I relied on people around me because I was scared that if I'm alone, I will forever feel empty.

I didn't care who they were.... I don't care who you are.... Just.... Stay with me.

"NOOO!" I shouted.

"DON'T DO THAT!!" I cried.

"DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME!!" I pleaded.

"I'm here.... I'm here... please? Can't you hear me?"

"I'm....still here,"

I heard Alice once said that being born in life would be such a bliss. But for me...

**IT WAS A NIGHTMARE.**

They pointed fingers, they played with my feelings, they trampled me like an unfunctional toy. They told me I was imperfect, I was an error, something they need to fix to satisfy their needs.  **WHAT ABOUT ME?**  No matter how many times I broke into tear or despair, no one would respond. They made me feel THE WORST.

They made me feel.... Unwanted.

**I wanted to die. My dreams, our dreams, they never belonged to me. They lied to me... to us..**

I reached to this point because of them. They made me the way I am.

This nightmare was too much for me to handle..

I was just...waiting for someone.

It doesn't matter who it is. I needed someone to be by my side. For once.... Just for once. 

"Why.... Did I wait so many years? What am I waiting for....?"

I asked this question many times, A LOT, every day. Was I really waiting for Henry? Why didn't I send him the letter anytime soon...?

I am dying every day, I'm going to expire. Yet, I didn't decide on this letter sooner, so why? There was nothing to regret about, I can't even cry anymore.

**He must be punished.**

Until the day which I snapped out of it, I sent the letter and waited... waited.... Waited.

To my elation, the door was finally opened. How many years has it been since anyone crossed that door? At last, I will be free. But to my surprise, you came. With him.

It was a miracle. A miracle that I wasn't ready for, just like you told me before.

When you came, I noticed the way you saw me. When you were kind to me.

When you talked to me.

When you laughed, danced and played with me. When we teased each other and talked for hours, I never talked this much before.

And when you said... you were ready to live your life here, with me.

And when you put your hand on me.....

It felt like a miracle, that I met you. Out of all the people I knew here, when I thought anyone would be fine.

Never has there been anyone meant so much to me as much as you do.

She's my everything now, with a single word, with a glance.... So....

I watch over you, for your own good. And for mine too. You were not supposed to be here, but I'm glad Henry brought you because I wouldn't be able to sleep the cold nights in this place like I used to. There was no darkness but light, no nightmares but possible dreams _. Only with you though_. I know this time they will come true, I have high hopes. My old days felt long that I wished there would be someone.... Just someone, who could always be by my side. Just for me.

I look at you on the dining table while all three of us hanging around you like bees surrounding a pretty rose, I can honestly say... that you, mean so much to me. I don't know how to put what I feel into words.

_Would it be alright..... for us to be more than friends?_

Because hell, I know this much. I want to be everything to you just like how you mean everything to me.

_I'm sorry Kerrin... I'll be selfish enough to tell you my real feelings. Tonight, I'll make my move._

 


	42. GirlsTalk

Alice insisted that she would have a Girl Talk moment with Kerrin and deepen their girly bonds. She prevented the boys to meddle in and ruin their private girly time.

"B-But what if you girls need snacks? O-or drinks!" Boris said.

"Problem solved," she pointed at the room she picked which happened to be a woman only change room equipped with everything they might need, and she stored all sort of snacks, pillows and blankets.

Even when Kerrin insisted that she is not interested, Alice didn't take her decline for an answer.

 _-What's with these Toons pushing me as they please?_  Kerrin noticed a resemblance between Alice and Bendy in this regard. She sighs and shot Bendy an eye of requesting reinforcement.

_-Help me! Say something!_

"Ah..Sure.. I guess," Bendy appeared off, and didn't even look at them as he goes off.

"huh?" Wonderstruck, Kerrin's last resort was acting off and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Now now, let's proceed with our tea party, shall we~?"

\----

The reason Kerrin didn't want to go along with Alice is that at this point, she knew Alice characteristics. It did not match her interests at all.

"What's the latest fashion there?"

"I wanna know about the prettiest and most famous actress, how are they like? How do they sound~? I know I'm still better than them,"

"Tell me about your most embarrassing moments, don't tell me you don't have one darling,"

"Would you be kind and brush my hair? Maybe dress it with a lovely style that suits an Angel me<3?"

At the bottom, she wanted to know everything, there was no sense of privacy. After all, Alice was a cheeky Angel, expecting Kerrin to give a full detailed of answers all while brushing her hair. Alice made herself comfy as she rests on the sofa and enjoyed her salted popcorn.

It wasn't that bad for Kerrin, even when she gave a bad impression and not being interested. The girl preferred topics of her expertise and she wasn't sociable nor kept in touch with the trends of the world. She had no such knowledge and only replied to what she could offer.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on darling, a pretty girl like you must have three or four bad boys on her life~"

The conversation took a direction towards the unforeseen, Kerrin chocked as she was drinking her water. She coughs, "what's all that about?!"

"What? This is the fun part! So darling, who is he? How is he? And did you do it-"

"Stop," Kerrin cocked her head and held up her arm, "I....have nothing...that sort," she uttered under her breath, a bit shaken.  _Why did I abruptly thought of Bendy?_  she dismissed it instantly.

Alice hunched her posture eyeing Kerrin with a raised suspecting eyebrow, "are you saying that you have never had a boyfriend before? Perhaps a crush?"

"I did.... Had a crush," she said with great effort. She did not stutter, nor she was feeling awkward about it. It was more like feeling  _disgusted_ about this memory.

"I thought he was different, it took me a while to realize he is nothing special," she tweaked her glass, gawping at the water surface.

"Deary... What happened?"

"It was a game, you know... boys betting who would make a move to me, make me fall for them and probably embarrassing me when I met their condition. For once, I thought... he was really different. He wasn't patient enough to wait for my departure. Thank God I forgot my sketchbook back then, because when I came back.... I found him with......" her voice went low and wistful, shutting her eyes away from the old scenario.  _It was nothing, he was nothing special, I am no one's special..._

 _No one's special..._ The thoughts rung Kerrin's mindfulness until Alice reached her hand and touched hers.

"Hey sweety, he's a jerk. All of them," the Angel sympathized Kerrin. It was the first time she reacted in a way ever since they met, "These types are the worst, but don't let that stop you from finding your special someone~"

"Thanks," she said, with a sense of relief.  _I think this Girl talk thing is not that bad after all.._

"Take it from your B.F.F hon, you need to go bad because I'm telling you, once you do, you would see them all crawling for you,"

"B.F.F?"

"Best Friends Forever~ aren't we?" Alice tilted her chin down and made a half frown, Kerrin caught her hurt expression quickly, "we sure are!"  _don't hate me Bendy_  "You really are cool Alice, for a Toon.. It's really a pleasure to meet you,"

"Your welcome~"

 _-Except for your egotistical side... But who am I to complain?_  Kerrin thought while grabbing a chip and into her mouth. She glanced over at Alice who went quiet as she began to hum her own songs. Sedative and soothing, Kerrin enjoyed Angel's presence.

There was no more talking. Kerrin's mind swayed with questions and thoughts. She missed the chance where she could ask Alice about her relationship with Bendy.  _Asking her now would be awkward and suspicious,_  she hesitated.

"W....what about you? I m-mean, you know.. how is it w-with....B-B-B-Bendy?" regardless, she convoked for the sake of  _thirst for knowledge._

Alice did not react right away and remained ambiguous, "Me? With Bendy?" she questioned, but without waiting for an answer, the Angel laugh heartedly as if it was the best joke she ever heard about. It left the girl stumped.

"I'm curious to know~ what made you think that~?" Alice said with a calming and cheeky tone as she changed her seat and sat next to Kerrin's sofa.

"Well...err...uhm... you guys are like too close?"

"You are close with him too~ and I'm close with everyone I find interesting,"

"y-you go lovey-dovey flirting and all! That's not normal!"

"I only praise darling, trust me, you haven't seen me flirting~" Alice invaded Kerrin's personal space even the girl was holding her breath.  _Cheeky devil Angel! Where did she learn all that?_

Kerrin backed away only for Alice to come forward, "can you then...explain your private sessions?" this question alone was the most that bothered her. Because Bendy wouldn't say anything about it and no one questions about it too.

Alice trailed her fingers on Kerrin's thigh all the way to her nose until she poked it, "Nothing personal, nothing special~ I can tell you but, why do you care that much sweety~?"

"I-I-I-I don't care! Who said I care? I-I-It's nothing but I d-d-on't want to feel left out," She stammered and faltered, the black stare coming from the Angel was too piercing and strong, she can read her through, she knows she is denying.

At any rate, the answer was avoided because of this question.

"Just for you to know, I learned a lot of things back on the old days where things here were.... Livelier,"

"O..Oh, I see,"

Kerrin finally calmed down while the Angel noticed that she began to relax, "you shouldn't give up hon, if you truly love someone, you don't give up easily,"

Kerrin half-flinched at what the Angel just said. It wasn't about the content as much as how Alice said it. Her tone was heart-rending, and she could feel a sense of saddening love and woe she has never felt before. It overwhelmed her.

 _-Alice...you too have been through a lot, haven't you?_  She curled her lips.

"Enough from all that! Next question, how would you describe your one and only?" The Angel clapped her hands for attention and abruptly was lively.

"You just ruined my sentimental moment,"

"I appreciate your feelings love, but let's move on~"

The day went by and The Girl Talk never ended, not with Alice. While Kerrin went along and explained good interesting points about her so-called 'special someone', a small little devil was plotting behind the scene.

"E-Ear dropping is bad Bendy!"

"Shush it! I couldn't listen to the whole thing, anyway! And they keep giggling and sniggering for cryin out loud!"

"y-you seem uptight, a-are you alright?"

Bendy crawled out of an A.C ceiling vent and landed down on a table. He quivered in extreme cold, "I'm fine, just CHILLING," Boris passed him a cotton blanket and a hot soup he made moments ago before he kept Bendy on the check.

"S-so...w-what were they t-talking about?" the wolf was curious despite his objection.

"....just stupid girly things," Bendy slurped the soup then twisted his face with his tongue out. He blows the soup gently as he appreciates the warmth that emitted his hands, "Thanks for showing me this vent even though you were against it,"

"No problem at all! I-I....was curious as well,"

"I need to get things ready quickly, thanks for the help again-"

"W-wait! Where you going?"

"Doesn't matter, please keep Alice away the moment she comes out! I need Kerrin alone,"

The wolf hunched his posture, feeling unwanted by everyone, he lowers his ears and made a soft whine, "Am I a terrible friend?" Bendy already left, so Boris had no choice but to walk away, depressed. Then he thought about it,  _all alone with Alice. While bendy will be with Kerrin? M-maybe... this is m-my chance!_

Lightened up, he raised his ears, beamed. Boris then heard the girls room finally open and only Alice came out, "It was my utmost pleasure we had such a good time," she stepped out quickly. Boris followed right after her and before he calls her, he stopped halfway, ears catching up a distance sound. He changed his course.

\---

"Finally, a moment of peace and quiet," Kerrin exhaled, laying on her back with hands on her head after she kicked her boots. "Probably just a moment,"

It was momentary before she heard echoed footsteps.

"Alice, give me five please," she stressed her eyes shut, all the talking and listening took so much energy from her so she doesn't feel like moving a finger. Then she realized something,  _that's not Alice's steps, her heels are louder than this-_

The moment she opened her eyes, she saw Bendy peering at her, "Holy nachos cheese!"

Bendy muffled his laugh, bending on the edges of the sofa before he remembers the reason he came here for.

"Kerrin....we need to talk,"

 


	43. ~Little Devil Darling~

  
  
  
_I'm hiding what I'm feeling,_

_But I'm tired of holding this... inside my head._

.

.

.  
  
  
  
  
  


When I opened my eyes, I found the demon staring right at me.

To my surprise, Bendy wasn't being.... Bendy!

"We need to talk," he said, only for me to feel more uncomfortable _. I mean, we need to talk is something my father would say if I broke something in the house! So, what did I do now!?? And he's not smiling, why isn't he smiling???!_

As for Alice, she left after she tortured me with the girl talk session! I thought she would never be quiet with her questions! I'm starting to feel edgy since she made me bring up unpleasant memories...

_Gotta stay cool... stay cool Kerrin._

"Ahh.. is everything okay?" I faltered, we left the previous department and climbed a short stairway near the storage attractions room. Bendy opened the door for me without a word and gestured me with his head to get in.

"Ahaha... this is not the torture chamber now, isn't it?"

_-Why am I even worried? I did not do anything wrong anyway...I think? I can't remember :s_

"I don't know what I did but I promise you whatever I did.....I...huh?"

This room is tidy and classic. It has a sense of light atmosphere with candles all over and not overcrowded with furniture. What surprised me the most there were no posters on the walls, but instead, there were frames with beautiful countryside view. I silently walked inside as my eyes laid on the round small table with a prepared set of dishes for two people.

_-I...don't understand._

"Cool room you found here!" I was impressed while rubbing on the fancy leather sofa.  _so soft!_

Bendy finally laughed, but it was a dry laugh. He looked tensed,  _is he okay?_  Then I remembered, "Are we going to have dinner here? it's kinda small for the four of us,"

"Two," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I mean, just the two of us,"

"O..okay, but are they alright? Do they know? Shouldn't we-"

"S-sit!"

Bendy offered me a chair, pulling it away from the table and push it to my back. I perched against my will as he skipped and reached a radio while muttering something. He changed the station from hype songs to a cheerful yet quiet melody.

"Umm....okay?" with nervous confusion, I silently followed my eyes on Bendy. He hopped on his seat and finally, we made eye-contact.

"Soooooooo What's up!" he sounded natural.

"Ahhhh, I'm fine, thanks.... what about you?"

"Cool, cool- I-I mean That's good! a-are you comfortable????"

"Ummmm.... Yeah?" I blinked, inquisitive;  _he is sweating so much ink..._

Bendy tapped his fingers ferociously on the table, his other hand covering his bore. He grew on size before his feet drum the floor like a drunk drumstick player.  _Now I'm worried, I need to say something,_  "Hey are you-"

"y-y-your eyes are mesmerizing!"

 _-huh?_  Zonked out, I recoiled my hand, feeling a sudden pinkness.

"a-a-a-and y-you have n-n-nice curves....w-well..except for your chest, I don't mind small c-chests though!"

 _-excuse me?_  A flush of anger astonishment passed me and I felt like punching him on the face.

"and you smell nice! When you sleep!" he added the fuel to the fire with straightforward confidence.

"Bendy, what the hell is all this about???" I grilled him, then as if the image was getting cleared slowly in my head. The table for two, the slow melody, the candles, and his awkward compliments-

"Are you playing a prank on m-"

That's what I thought. A small funny prank from Bendy sounds so like him. He did it once before and I made sure not to fall for it again, however, things happened so fast I did not have the time to counter.

Bendy, jumped on the table and shouted, "I, I like you!" and pressed his mouth against my lips, seizing my arms tight. To my wide-eyes, I was bewildered, confused and in denial.

_-This is not happening...!_

But Bendy kissed me as he pleased, I couldn't move an inch. The kiss was too real, his tongue made its way and then I was being felt up-

"STOP!" I came back to my senses, pushing him away with no concern. The chair fell down, and I was standing meter away.

"Please tell me this is not another joke of yours!!" in real alarm, I demanded a clear explanation for all of this. Bendy doesn't seem to listen, he was grumbling and flipping a small cheat-paper then he looked at me in a daze, "Ohhh I forgot something important! S-sorry about that!" He said as he takes out a small tube of ink and drinks it in one shot. He instantly grew in size, the table was small-scaled compared to his current size, He jumped down before making another scene.

"Bendy...what are you doing?!" I took a step back while he stepped in as he adjusted his red bowtie. I shrieked when he bolted towards me and wrapped me with his arms.

"L-Let's carry on where we just left!"

"T-T-There's nothing to carry on with- angggh" Trying to protest, I ended up moaning slightly when his mouth traced my shoulder.

 _-He...he's big! And what a great force!_  He pinned me on my spot before I couldn't feel the ground anymore. Bendy half carried me from my waist with one arm while the other pushed my neck onto him.

I couldn't voice out anything to make him stop, I couldn't drive his strength away, I couldn't struggle. No, I can't, he paralyzed me with his touches which filled me with faints of arousal.

_-This is wrong_

My eyes are going drowsy, his mouth traced my neck as he pinned me on the wall, a frame fell down making bling on the floor. Then he wanted to trail beyond my collar, "This one in the way," he said, slightly breathy then unbuttoned it before he proceeds his cold mouth against my warm nape then to my collarbone.

Feeling pinches all over my body with his continuous  _feeling me up_ , I was out of breath. My sinking heart slowly was bringing me to my senses as I regained my awareness and the power to talk.

"B...Bendy-" I called, low and hesitant, only for him to respond with a sudden make-out attack. I muffled, twitched and twisted but only made him curve his body along with mine. My chest tightens and my knees are growing weak, deep inside me, I had crazy thoughts. Thoughts that I, myself weren't aware of. My hands, trembling, wanting to hold him closer. My eyes gazing and so little blinking. My lips yearning for more, my heart racing and banging me from the inside.

_-The truth is... I don't want him to stop._

Despite me not wanting him stop..... but-

He halted suddenly stopped. I thought that time was frozen but Bendy slowly backed away, his face went blank when he glimpsed the flooding tears in my eyes.  _I was crying in complete silence._

"W...why are you-"

"P-please, stop.... Don't... not like this," numbed, I uttered before getting out of this scene, of this situation, of this dream. I walked, walked and paced out of here without looking back, without trying to hear him calling me, pleading for me to stop. I went to the attraction storage and hid under the shooting booth _. No one will find me here I thought._

Besides, I didn't hear him following right after me.

_-I...I just need a moment to comprehend all of this and-_

"Someone has chickened out half-way~"

I winced, surprised. I thought I was alone here! I crawled out and faced her, "Alice," she was putting her weight on one side, half arm crossed.

"You...." My detecting senses were clarifying.

_Our GirlyTalk together, then Bendy.... it can't be a coincidence._

"You... you are behind this, aren't you?"

"I'm behind what exactly dear?"

"Y-you... B-Bendy! he... he would never do such a thing-"

"No hold on a second here," Alice protested. Verbally disagreeing, "I got nothing to do with Bendy's feelings here, trust me. I'm too glam for this," she raised her voice while shuffled inward, making an arguing stance and looking down on me, "and by what do you mean he would do no such a thing? Are you saying that we Toons are not meant to love and like whoever we want?"

"N..No! I didn't mean it that way, I mean, he... he is a TOON Alice! and the things he did... are... you know what I mean! Don't look at me that way, I-I like Bendy!"

"No Kerrin. You are a hypocrite, just like all of them," Alice poked me on the chest then left. I was speechless, refusing to acknowledge her words.

_-I'm not a hypocrite... I really... like him! B-but....isn't this wrong? Others would think this is outrageous! But... do I care what others think? Should I deceive my own feelings? I was lying to myself the whole time.. I'm afraid I will only end up hurting him more._

I crawled back under the booth again, holding my legs and sinking my head. I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know.... I DON'T KNOW!

I brushed my fingers lightly on my lips,  _I can still sense his cold mouth on mine, slowly dulling though._  I vigorously head shake the images, but they refused to yield. I put my hand on my shoulder trying to brush away the burning sensation that he marked me with.  _It's as if he sealed me_. My eyes welled out again, thinking of what Alice said. Forming my hands into a steeple, I calmed down my thoughts and questioned my feelings. Then I remembered them, I recalled our activities before, that stinging sensation whenever Bendy is with Alice or when she seduced him back then at the Halloween hall.

I thought it was because I felt sorry for Boris, but it wasn't about him only.

_-It was me...._

"I..I like him," I said, "No.... I love Bendy," I corrected myself.

_-But... am I ready for this?_

I wasn't sure myself, but one thing for certain is that we need to talk.

.

.

.  
  
  


\--------------

_Important Notes to capture Kerrin's heart:-_

_* Set the right atmosphere beforehand._

_-Candles (check)_

_-Play a slow melody from the radio (check)_

_-Round neat table with red petals (It is okay if they were fake*) and burning candles and a set of dishes, spoons, and forks (check)_

_\- Pancakes for two with maple syrup (X) Alice said there won't be time for this, and I burnt them to crisps._

_-No posters, any merchandise of the studio (check)_

_-Stay cool, confident and be passionate (check?)_

_-Complement and praise her good points, without mentioning anything about her artistic skills (double check)_

_-Tell her your feelings and make a direct move, the more she protests the better it is (check???)_

_-Do all 3rd Bases steps with her, be rough, tough and don't stop and you will live happily ever after. (???????)_

"Except....she cried," Bendy crumbled the piece of paper he worked so hard to make it right, the edges were ripping but Bendy was in deep thought.  _Should I have served pancakes?? Did I do this too quickly? And after all Alice showed me and illustrated her skills on me, I did exactly what she told me._

The paper was torn apart, Bendy's vacant eyes went beyond the ripped paper. A warm burst of air flinched him upon a door opening.  _Is she back?!_  He turned to see, flashed with a thin hope.

"Hey Tot~" Alice crossed by the door and kept her distance, holding her own arm feeling upset.

Just like that, the thin hope vanished before him, he sweated with unstopping ink that gushed out of his body, fixating on the source of this painful anguish.

"I...I did exactly what you said, everything! So w-w-why? Why was she crying-"

Alice rushed and embraced him not minding the ink from the lament demon, "e-e-everything was going swell, I...I really felt happy, after realizing my real feelings thanks to you...b-b-but a-after I told her..t-the pain Alice! it hurts,"

"I'm sorry... but there is a reason for this," Alice gently pushed him away for a serious talk. He beheld and anticipated, "Kerrin actually likes you Bendy, you should be happy," with a tender smile she softened her voice, Bendy did not believe it. Bulging his eyes, he questioned it "Sh...she does?"

Alice baby-toothed with a slight nod, "She acted the way she is because... of something that is out of her hands, but you can help her with that hon,"

"W-What is it?! Anything to fix this!"

"Let's start with a fact. Humans are mortals Bendy, which means they don't live a long life and at one point they age and die. You saw how Henry aged right?"

Bendy nodded in a convention, but he is yet to get to her point, "and how is this related to Kerrin?"

"We Toons are the opposite of them, we don't age. We remain the way we are. Forever immortal... or so," she explained and before Bendy questions again she continues, "Kerrin is mortal and you are immortal which means she is worried about you. The girl is thinking of the long term... so should you~"

Bendy has never considered this. He knew that even after 15 years, he did not grow an inch normally as other humans do.  _Because we are Toons, we are different._ We have a longer lifespan than them. Knowing that Kerrin will grow up one day and age then die terrified him most than anything.

"I...I can't let this happen," he said, dead serious.

"Then you know what to do," Alice made a grin of victory as she handed him a black-cover book to the demon.

 


	44. Illusion of Living

The solution is here, between his gloves. Disgusted, he wished to discard this cover before it even touches it. The thing he despised the most, the cover which was made with ideas and concepts that caused their hellish lives. But also, the beginning of everything, the origin of their very lives.

"You know what to do," Alice left him with the book and a crazy idea he needs to discover it for himself.

Bendy vanished from sights, and so is Alice. For the Angel she watched the devil like a guardian Angel, keeping her distance as she swore to watch him over until the very end. He went into the deep slumps, a place where no one would find him. Isolated, cold but quiet, a place to sit, think through and decide.

It is only him and the book of his creator.  _Illusion of living_ , he reads. He detests it, he doesn't want to open the book _. Is this really the only way?_  He asked many times but there was no one to give him answers or show him the way.  _The book has the answers, that's why Alice gave it to me._  

Bendy was preparing his mentality and it took him amount of time to be ready. He reaches the book, opens it and slowly reads it, word by word, sink it all into his head. Nausea, disgusted and somewhat terrified, Bendy clenches the cover and flips it roughly to the last chapter of the book. It was different than the previous chapter as it contained the author's notes, drawings, pentagrams and-

"This...is it," Bendy gasped, blink of shock, he became aware of what he should do. The answer was right before him, but he never realized it as quick as Alice.

"This is really it... that's why Alice gave it to me, she KNEW!" although he denied the previous contents, Bendy only need this part, he closed the book, carried it and proceeded to his plans.

Meanwhile, Kerrin was looking for everyone.

"I can't believe it, they can't just disappear in thin air!" She has been going inwards and backwards, from all the previous halls, the games department, even the financial department. She searched between the shelves in the Archives and shouted her lungs in the open vents.

"No one," Fear crawled into her legs, Kerrin couldn't find all of her three friends.

_-I hope they are safe... but what happened to Boris? And Alice was nearby too.._

"Hey there buttercup,"

"W....where were you! I've been l-looking for you guys!"

Kerrin found Bendy all alone,  _or was he the one who found her?_  She then felt a sudden redness filled with self-consciousness; they are yet to move on from what happened while ago. She stutters and stampers while Bendy remained the devil he is, calm and mischievous.

"Don't worry about the others... as for us... we need to talk,"

"y-yeah, w-we do," Kerrin accepts, feeling the same way but nervous to tell. The devil lends her a hand as she takes it with shyly delight.

"Please sit down and... if you feel uncomfortable, let me know,"

The change of attitude and this polite behavior.  _Is he reflecting about what he has done?_  Kerrin found it unlike him but he did mess up big time.

"H-hey I'm s-sorry about-"

"Don't be," Bendy stopped her before she could express any further, "It was my fault, I should have understood the situation. I haven't shown any consideration and I was being selfish,"

"O..oh n-no problem!"

_-That's not what I wanted to say! OMG why is it so hard to talk!!!_

"S- so-"

"Before everything, Can I request you something? I know it's not the time for that but it's really important,"

"s-sure! What is it?" She swallowed, feeling hot as she fanned with her hand.

Bendy took out her equipment tool and sketching book, "That's mine!" she points, he smiles and hands her on front of her, "Would you please draw yourself in a Toon version?"

She doesn't understand why he would request her to draw in time like this when they should be talking. However, she could not say no, because first, it would put her mind on ease and won't feel nervous after this and second, it would pave the way and prepare them to talk with more leisure.  _And the idea intrigued her too._

_-I never thought about that before, drawing myself as a Toon character. Now that he mentions it, it can be fun!_ Drowned with her drawing mode, she outlines her appearance with simple distinguished features, going through all the steps before the coloring. Meanwhile Bendy had his own portion of watching her doing her thing as quiet as a statue and sometimes he would switch looking at her drawing progress. It only took her five minutes to carefully draw her Toon version.

"Phew, I never thought about it, but this could be a great idea," she put down the pen and double-check her drawing in case there are some errors.

"Brill," he said, admiring everything about it. Kerrin's sudden flush found his reaction exaggerating, he reached to touch a 2D imitation of the girl next to him while being careful not to ruin it.

"It is still drying so careful there," Kerrin proposed, feeling proud of herself and little red. Bendy's eyes, bright and glossy were still locked on the paper, it reminded her the way he looked at her that time.

_-Now the time has come for us to talk_ , Kerrin cleared her throat and straightened her back. Bendy looked at her with a smile that didn't fade-

_-Wham!-_

"huh..?...ow,"

There was a ringing pain coming from the back of her head. It was too quick she could not grasp it except a slight movement from Bendy.

"Sorry Kerrin, I made sure it won't hurt you much. But this is necessary ye know?"

"w...what..?" her upper body flopped for a few seconds as the pain grew, took over her sight and before she fell down, Bendy was there to catch her, placing one arm on her back and the other one on the bend of her knees.

"Nighty night..... for now,"

She fell out for the count, her head jerked back and her hands below her like a lifeless doll, Bendy was more charmed at her than ever before. He caressed her cheek with tender and genuine passion wishing for this moment to pause so he can observe her all he wants.

_I can't keep you waiting, gotta get moving._

He lifts her up bridal style, the demon walks forward carrying Kerrin to a new passage he worked hard to hide. Places so dark and grey, the Searchers popped from their puddles and cleared the path for their lord, the lost ones with inky humanoid body showed up with eyes glowed yellow under the darkness, murmuring, muttering and praying.  _Sammy's sacrifice has been accepted, he will set us free._

The demon ignored their ignorant and dense minds, setting his goal for the one he cares the most. He had a quick peek at her sleeping features,  _I'll help you, I'll make you perfect, we will be happy._ His strong belief filled him with maddening joy, the ink was flowing from his body and coating his sight from the truth. The demon's inky web spread and extended on the walls and below his feet and onto the path he walks, vanishing slowly behind him. He stumped his way, far far away, to a room he made pre-arrangement for this moment.

A room glazed with darkness, except for five burning candles in a form of a circle, an ink mark pentagram on the ground, plenty of pipes lining ahead filled with nothing but ink.

Bendy, the ink demon places her kindly on the center of the pentagram star before stepping back out of the circle. He takes the black-covered book which was resting on the floor opened and skims it.

_All candles lit._

_The star and the circle are in good shape._

_Only a few finishes up left to do,_  "It won't take a while, I promise," Bendy reassures the unconscious Kerrin as he walks under a leaking pipe from the ceiling and raises his hands to catch the falling ink. With the dripping ink which tainted his white gloves, Bendy tight-fisted his hand until the blackness covered all the white. He went onto his knees back to the circle and drew triangles, smaller circles and queer signs he doesn't even know what they mean, except they are necessary. The smudge glove painted the lines thoroughly,  _just like how you taught me_ , he felt thankful for the lessons. When he finished, he backed away, tossing the book on a side after he took everything he needs from it and hoping he won't return to it. Before the final step, Bendy took out the paper, the portrait of Kerrin's Toon version.

"You won't be created from scratch like how we were, you have your own blood, flesh, soul and heart. We were imperfect because we had none of em,"

He lit a match which flared to life between his fingers, Bendy lifted the paper above her body and burned it. The paper's corner rolled and slowly turned into ash as it spread all over the drawing then vanished,  _sorry about that, but it will be worth it!_  He thought, leaving all the clouds of dust to sprinkle atop of her.

"Isn't that great Kerrin?!! You won't suffer!! You will live the longest life! GOLLY! We can make our dreams come true and live forever happy!!"

The flames from the burning candles waved together in sync, a sign that the ritual is taking process, Bendy grinned from cheek to cheek, filled with euphoria, he reaches to grab a wrench and heads towards the ceiling pipes again. They were far from him but that wasn't a problem for the frenzy demon.

He jumps, striking the pipes and making a deafening noise as they spurt with gushing ink. He repeats the process for all over the pipes, jumping and bashing them all. It was like a fountain party candle, made for her and her alone. Except, it was coal-black, sticky, and frightening to witness. Bendy embraced and accepted the drizzling ink with hands wide open as they shower down on her, extinguishing the lights, and turning this place ebony black.

"I can't take you to the ink machine, but beneath us by a few levels, it's where it lays, so it should work! No probs!!"

All he did was following the notes from the one he hates the most, and a bunch of theories mixed all together. Encouraged by the Angel who made him believe that all will go good and fine. Now all he can do is wait.

"Your father... my creator once said, illusion is the first of all pleasures. We all live in a world of illusion and that is the illusion of living. I never understood what he meant by that but later on, I discovered his real meaning behind his words. Boy, I was disgusted and sickened," He paused with a stress on his mouth and partly closed his eyes.

"Well, even the other workers found him nuts, they were kricked out by him... I'm glad you're not listening, you probably gonna punch me but, yeah.. you told me that we are a miracle! while they thought that we were a mistake, a grave mistake that should cease to exist. We are fakes, we are mistakes and we are a nuisance,"

He laid down on the floor, extending his legs,  _this will take longer than usual, the ink needs to cover her._ The circle remained untouched as some kind of barrier while the flooding ink managed its way to the offer.

"Ye see, the real meaning of what Joey said is, we are UNEXPECTED, we are not real, we are a lie, things they don't want to accept. Isn't it funny?" he chuckles, "They asked for us, yet they don't acknowledge us. So they treated us as illusions, neglecting their eyes to the truth and most importantly...not believing..... somehow though, crazy creator found this illusion necessity, art and a way to achieve dreams... HIS dreams," He arced his back, heads down watching the drying ink on his gloves, observing his own existence _. Is that true? I was right there before their eyes, excited to meet them, but the feeling wasn't mutual._

"Illusion is fake, only real things in life are the usual and expected. We were unaccepted. But you! You accept us! You like us! You are really special...." He spoke with a soft tone, touched by her pure heart, feeling a sense of destiny.  _You belong to us,_  he itched to touch her or brush her again, that has to wait. The ink was doing its work now.

**"You are special, unique, one of a kind! No one has treated us the way you did and because of that, you deserve special treatment,"**

The overwhelming obsession grew and blinded by the ink, the demon's eyes were changing and forming. The circular iris, the pupils went small and wide black outlines which became thick were staring as the ink was covering the girl's body, slowly she regained conscious, feeling the wetness coating her.

The noises were getting louder, the ink machine has listened to the demon's wish. The ink was moving in a supernatural way, whirling inside the circle, the flames from the remaining candles lit the star, changing its color.

"BENDY!" the door was slammed open in the middle of this chaos, the demon twisted his head in slow-motion.

**"Boris, pal! late for the party!"**  he said, before his facial expression tense and turn more wicked,  **"I see you brought uninvited guest,"**

Boris barged in with a man behind him carrying an axe.

**"Henry,"**  with a scathing tone, Bendy stepped in, protecting Kerrin behind him.

"Stop this at once! You are killing her!!"

**"I'm helping her, don't spit nonsense the moment you come here old man.... Boris, what's the meaning of this? Actually, Thank you for bringing him here, I wanted to wait more but this is convenient, really convenient,"** Bendy pushed Boris out of his way as he faced Henry.

**"Now both of us can be perfect together,"** Bendy knuckles his hand, daring Henry to use his axe. The man did not show any sign of aggression or hostility. Yet, he clenched his hands tight on the axe, lifting it up over his shoulder.

Bendy dashed at Henry while he posed himself defense mode. Agitated, Bendy clutched the axe and shoved it with Henry out of the ritual room.

Grunting in pain, Henry slide on the ground. Bendy did not give him a chance to recover and leaped over him, a beast charging at his prey. Bendy laughed in a cruel manner.

"P..please...let's talk about this Bendy," Henry strived to talk, but against Bendy's strong hands, he was obstructing the air for him. A slow, painful death, Bendy found it relishing, as Henry's face was turning blue,  **"Too late for that old man... way too late, 30 years late,"** he said it with great detest, the ooze of ink was seeping out of his eyes, he hardened his hand making Henry's eyeballs go up and become white.

**"Give me your soul, it's what you owe me,"**

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

Shaken by her voice, Bendy's face beamed.  _It worked!_  He turns around to see the result.

**"I....what...not Toon..?"** he asked so many questions inside his head, dumbstruck by the reality in a puzzled fashion. The shock made him loosened up his grip to Henry who grasped for air and wheezed on the ground.

Kerrin grimaced of dread to the whole thing. Coughing from the ink that found its way into her throat, she shot him a fierce-eye of losing trust and disappointment, Boris was there for her to lean on, still hurt from Bendy's blow.

**"you...you ruined it! That must be it! You interfered and got her out of the circle!"**

"Boris SAVED ME! I was drowning and dying there!!!"

**"N..no, Kerrin listen you don't get it! I was trying to help you!"**

"By making me a freaking sacrifice????? Have Sammy's influence got into your head?!"

**"NO! silly you! I was trying to turn you into a Toon!"**

Creasing her brow, her eyes went wide. In incomprehension, Kerrin looked back at the room with the leaking ink, the candles, the star, the pentagram.  _He was serious,_  she held her mouth, looking back at Bendy who left Henry on the ground and was a meter away from her.

"y...you can't be serious,"

**"It's crazy I know! But it was mentioned in the-"**

"WHO TOLD YOU I WANT TO BE A TOON???"

Bendy flinched a little, scoffing as her reaction confused him,  **"W-why wouldn't you want to be a Toon silly you, of-of course you want to! that way you can live longer and we can-"**

"What If I died?????"

She struck him with the question he did not want to hear at all. Kerrin knew from his face that Bendy was being pure in his intention and there was no way that he would cause her harm. But that was too far, way too far for her to let it go.

"T..that would never happen!! I won't allow-"

"Bendy," she stopped him again, he was growing panic, drenching with ink, "What If I died? What if it didn't work? How can you be so sure?! Has there been any case before me????? Have you thought about this?!"

The fact, he didn't. He just believed so much that it will work because it was mentioned in the book. And even though it was mentioned, there was no one with this case before, then as if he started to realize. If everything was meant to work, then there wouldn't be an error with his own body.  _There wouldn't be mistakes._

**"I....I....."**  Bendy was sickened with his own work,  _I was about to kill her, she would have gone for good... it's my fault, my fault._

"I thought we were best friends... I believed we were more," She whispers the last one, Boris was walking her, passing by him to join with Henry, "You didn't even consider talking to me about it, doing as you please, and even hurting my uncle to this point,"

**"No wait, this is different, I need him to be alive! You understand right?? Kerrin, this is the only way for me to be complete. I need.....a.....host,"**

Kerrin figured it out, it all made sense now. Bendy was lying to her all the time, he wanted to tell her the truth one day, thinking she might understand, but he stalled and ignored, might as well hide the fact. She will get over it.

Things were falling apart, Bendy can tell, he was afraid of this moment, he wanted to believe it was just another nightmare. Kerrin took out a book from her bag, the book which Boris recognized, and shoved it on Bendy's face.

"YOU LIER!" she cried, "we are over, I don't want to see your face ever again,"

They helped the confused Henry, and walked out of here, leaving Bendy with his vortex of regret, confusion and disbelief.

**"I thought... she would understand,"**

Kerrin had no intention to let Bendy take her uncle away. The pain of losing his friend, the agony of causing her harm and all the conflicts made him go mad, wild, shouting out like a monster wanting to seek the blame.

This is not how things supposed to be, this is not what he imagined to be.

**"Alice..... you knew,"**  the demon sets his eyes to the one behind it all.

 


	45. Sillyvission

_~ Just because my eyes don't Tear, doesn't mean that my heart doesn't Cry ~_   
  
  


.

.

.

They finally reunited together after being separated since the first day they came together in the Workshop. It wasn't a happy reunion as she thought of it before in her head, but the relief of her Uncle being safe.  _Almost, safe_. Reduced the tension and worry she cooped up with for a long time. They took Henry elsewhere, anywhere they could sit and tend him and stay in a distance from Bendy.

They wanted to nurse him; Henry was out of shape. Wheezing and coughing and he was sweating all over. Neither Boris nor Kerrin were familiar with this area.

_-It was a total new floor; she doesn't recall anything from her previous area._

"It's....h-humid," Boris said, looking above with hands lifted to sense any slight air.

"I could use some fresh air right now," Henry coughed, still suffocated, uncertain if Bendy's grasp still taking effect or it was really hot here.

_It was reeking ink. A corrupted one._

"I think this place will do," Kerrin held her Uncle's arm carrying and dragging him,  _though Boris was doing the carrying_. They placed Henry on a stretcher bed as he  _oofs_  and exhales.

It was the least cool room they found so far, and there was a protective metal net door. Not like it would stop Bendy if he decides to drop by. She finds two flashlights, mechanic equipment and a dusty shelf with a few bacons cans.  _She does not miss that, but she also doesn't have the appetite to eat anyway._  Boris tried to batch Henry's injured leg and was making sure if he still feels pain in his throat.  _Henry was still coughing, which made him troubled._

"Kerrin," Henry kept calling for her, but the girl wasn't paying attention. She was looking for something, something useful in this room. _A desk, that will do!_ Not minding the papers falling down as she pulls it to the center of the room with its chair, she jumps over it and tip-toed to reach the A.C ceiling vent.

"Kerrin, please we need to talk," Henry cleared his mouth while holding his throat. Boris nudged him with a can of bacon soup, Henry replied with a polite gesture before looking back at Kerrin.

"W-What are you doing?" Boris realized she might fall if she wasn't careful and rushed over her.

"He has asthma, he needs fresh air, maybe if we remove the square, he can get some?" she replies.

Boris carried her down,  _that was unnecessary!!_  But she didn't mind it, she was restless and on edge. Henry could tell and he got annoyed that she was ignoring him.

"Kerrin talk to me!"

"I said I'm fine,"

"No you are not fine,"

Kerrin rolled her eyes drawing a long exhale, "I'm all good don't worry, it's good, it's fine everything is great! Perfect! There is nothing wrong at all, is something wrong? No? you? You are not fine, you need fresh air you are hurt and-"

"You can keep this up young lady, but I will still insist,"

_-When Henry talk like that, he won't let it go until she spits the beans._

"What's the point Henry?! You adults always demand us to talk but do you even listen to what we are saying????? I don't think so, so what's the point?!!" fed up, Kerrin lashed out all the things inside her.

"I'm totally not okay, I'm crying on the inside, I don't believe what just happened, HOW COULD HE DO THIS?! I thought I could smile through the pain but how the hell did all of this ended up that way," she walks in circles around the desk, yelling and raging, then she glared at Henry, "YOU, WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE WORKSHOP?! Why didn't you stay here!! nothing of this would ever happen if you did not leave!!!"

Henry accepted everything she said, all the lash out all the rage and the sadness.  _She had it rough. She is just 15 years old. It was too much._  He needed to listen to the very end until she calms down.

"They...they wouldn't be in pain.... The others wouldn't lose their shapes....Bendy wouldn't have to suffer, nor Alice none any of them. They...didn't have to go through all of this," she cried tears of burning rage and pain. Wiping the tears away, she wailed for a while. Boris winced as he held her shoulders, she hugged him, digging on his overall to hide her crying face. Henry struggled to ample and joined for a long hug to both of them.

"I'm sorry... I know I can't make things better by apologizing but. Kerrin, you need to understand that, even though I was good at drawing and animating... it wasn't really my thing," he said in a hushed yet mild tone. Rubbing her back and calming her down, "It took a lot of time from me, quality time with Linda. I needed to look after her, she needed me by my side,"

Kerrin hushed down when he mentioned her auntie. Linda, she only heard her voice through the phone, never had the chance to see her. She has this motherly kind and caring sense, even Kerrin believed that she was tired and fragile.

"I..I'm sorry...i-is she okay?" she sniffed, raising her head up.

"Yes, yes she's fine. Probably making some pie by now,"

Feeling ashamed from her short-temperedness, she rubbed her eyes before she lowers them, "s-she must be worried sick about you.."

Henry smiled, patting her head and brushing her hair, "I told her I will stay for a while, she will understand,"

They broke the hug and all three of them were standing. Boris felt inferior since this was a sensitive topic and a family moment before Henry offers, "I say we have a lot of things to talk, and I think your Wolf friend made a good job clearing some air for us,"

All heads up, he removed the protector square from sight, and it was laying on the desk, "Thanks for that pal," he gently punches his shoulder, Boris was being timid and shy around him. Kerrin  _giggled, how long has she seen him being the shy wolf?_

"I think we have a long talk to do here,"

"Yeah,"

"Time is the only thing we have to spare, take a seat,"

.

.

.

.

.

Henry insisted that Kerrin starts first, he wanted to know everything that has happened since the moment she fell down right before his eyes. And so she did, she told him everything. How Bendy saved her, how he was protecting her and trying to clear her a way out from this place. How he told her that he will keep Henry on a check, who he face-palmed in disbelief. She also told him how she witnessed the ink-crawlers creatures, "He calls them Searchers," and explained how they were all was former-workers here in the studio.

Basically, she left nothing to be untold. Except for her feelings towards a Toon.  _Bendy, not only he deceived me but also, he lied to me and hurt Henry._

"I guess it's my turn now, after Bendy followed you. I was trying to get at you at any cost. After all, you are Joey's daughter and you are my responsibility since I took you along to this crazy ride," Henry took the conversation, sharing what he had gone through.

"I found a backdoor and kept climbing down. I called you many times, but you weren't any closer, I knew this because.... I saw you falling many floors down, it terrified me. I was restless," he reached his hands to hold Kerrin's, brushing them with gratitude and a sense of ease. "I'm glad you are safe,"

"I have never known how large this place has become after I left the studio, it's like it might never end,"

"I feel the same," Kerrin nodded.

"But when Bendy visited me for the first time...," it wasn't a pleasant memory for Henry, "I somehow knew that he was protecting you. Despite his aggressive attitude against me, I knew he was in good terms with you," he hints, he always saw through his villainous act and went along with it. Though Henry would appreciate it more if Bendy wasn't so hostile with him.

Kerrin toyed with the white bowtie, feeling mixed and avoiding anything about Bendy, "What was father thinking... where is he anyway? It's like he doesn't exist. Bendy and Alice told me how they keep searching for him... do you think.. he's okay?"

"I don't know," he was honest and direct, "But one thing for sure, I promise you we will find him and we will get out from this studio even if it was the last thing I'll do," Henry adjusted the lapels of his jacket, leaning back to his chair and looked beyond of this area.

Henry's expression twisted in contemptuous. He was rather a soft-spoken man. his voice showed a small shock yet preserved to stay contempt.

"Only If I didn't initiate the ink machine...." Resentment in his voice, Henry questioned himself what if? In a variance of ways.

_What If I haven't started the ink machine?_

_What If I didn't bring Kerrin along?_

_What If I haven't come back at all, to this old place where it reminds me how much I gained?_

_What If.... I haven't forsaken them all? Would I have made a difference If I stayed?_

_Angels....demons....monsters. Coffins of my deceased friends, workers, and there's Joey._

"The...ink machine?"

"He hasn't said anything about it, has he?" Henry questions, but the answer was obvious from her narrowed eyes and puffing cheek.  _I shouldn't have asked that,_  Henry thought.

"Not much.. but there was a time when I tried to teach him how to control ink, he made a shape of a large machine. He looked frightened from it though,"

"Remember when I was looking for a bunch of stuff on our first day? When I saw you having the last requirement, the Bendy doll," Henry referred, feeling guilty of taking it behind her back, "In order for the machine to function, I needed six relics. A gear, a wrench, a doll, a book, vinyl, and ink,"

_What was he thinking?!_  Kerrin dropped her jaw, "and you did this super suspicious act because?!"

"Hm.... Curiosity? I know it sounds wrapped but it's like, something was calling for me. Making me do what I did, it's like that machine is-"

"a-alive," Boris cut in, ears down and eyes were small. They abruptly looked at him since he was jittery and anxious.

"Yes...yes," Henry agreed, that's the word. "Do you know anything about it?"

Boris shrinks back when Henry leaned in. He was reluctant towards new faces as he holds his bushy tail.  _His tail grows all fuzzy when he is stressed out,_  Kerrin figured, "Boris, it's alright. He is my uncle; he is like a father to me. I-I mean not like my real father Joey!! but he is really kind-hearted!!"

Encouraged by her,  _they need to know even if it is not much._  Boris gulped, "T-The ink m-machine is the s-source of our l-lives, it is the beginning of e-everything. I-I do not have m-much memory o-of it, but we all know that w-we can't mess with it,"

"So that machine created you? No wonder it was enormous and abnormal," Henry drums his finger on the table, linking all the things he knows, "Bendy startled me when I tried to destroy it that time-"

"Y-YOU CAN'T!" Boris raised his voice in an alarming way making Kerrin's eyes go wide.  _He never raised his voice before!_

"I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to," he felt bad immediately telling the way they were looking at him, "Destroying it will k...kill us all,"

"n...no way," in sheer surprise, Kerrin's voice cracked as she could not accept this idea, "W-why did you want to destroy it Uncle???" she accuses.

"The place was flooding right after it's activation, I thought if I broke it, it would stop the flood. The exit way was blocked, and I was washed away when you fell down, everything was a mess," he replies, observing all around him, "Joey Studios, Sillyvission went into a complete shutdown. Something I wasn't aware of,"

"W...what?? Father didn't mention anything that sort, he just said it will take him longer than usual!"

"I think he couldn't tell you the truth. I wouldn't be aware of it until I stumbled to a room with newspapers and reports. It stated that 19xx 12:xx p.m. Joey Drew studios gone out of business and closed forever 15 years ago,"

"T...that was when I was born and.... No, just how? H-he took me there once 7 or 8 years ago I think, there were still workers and...and..."  _I can't remember.... But I was there!_

"It might be closed to public eyes only, I know Joey. He is a man of ideas, he probably plotted the whole living characters thing expecting for a grand re-open. If you think about it, this is the only thing that makes sense,"

_The idea itself is intriguing. But why would you hurt your own creations father?_  Kerrin sulked and felt more depressed considering what just happened and the past events.

"Now that you are here with me, I won't lose your sight again young lady, you better don't wonder off on your own,"

"I-I won't!"

"This looks safe to take a break, why don't you take a nap before we get going?"

"Okay,"

There was only one bed to rest, Kerrin went in first while Henry and Boris remained on guarding duty. They know that there was no hiding from the ink demon, and he can come at them anytime he feels like it.

_-He didn't follow us..._  Kerrin laid on her side, facing the wooden wall.

"Do you... remember anything when you came here before?" Henry asked her.

"Nothing that important," she answers after a long pause. Whatever she dreamt about before, of a backdoor and her father introducing her to someone, was too conflicted for her to mention, "I was a kid back then, I can't recall much,"

"You are still a kid sweetheart,"

"I'm 15 years old!"

"Your point?" he teased her with a soft smile.

She pulled the blanket and covered herself like a cinnamon roll. She tried to fall asleep, she was dead-tired and her muscles were screaming but the inner pain was greater and more painful than her own muscles.

_-My heart hurts..._  she holds the pillow and stuffs her face to cry silently under the cover.

The Wolf was in pain just like her. Fooled by his friends, he wanted to believe that they mean good and well but they never left him any option. From Henry, he discovered that all the sabotage came from Bendy. He was thankful that he put recording audios in rooms they gather in private and heard of their plots, how they want to cause Kerrin's Uncle, how they are planning to kill Joey the creator even when Kerrin said no.

Boris walked himself out, shutting the door-net behind him and relaxed on the ground. He always loved to eat bacon-soup, no matter how many times he had it during his life years. This time, he left his can cold open, just like Kirren's.

He corded his neck, singing and humming and feeling an illusional banjo between his hand. Stressed, he wished he had one right now as he needs to sing his sorrows away.

_I know the way that she thinks,_

_I know her habits and kinks,_

_I know the staff she's all about,_

_I know the people she knows at all the places she goes,_

_I know her up, down, inside out,_

_I know that needs that she's got, I know what get's the girl hot, I know I've got the inside track and yeah, I know she's upset-_

_Well, let her play hard-to get...._ He howls,

_Cause if I know one thing...._

"I can't... get her back," he whimpers, curling up his mouth.

Boris went off the original lyrics. He dropped his hands on the floor whining broken-heartedly.

"I know this song, very classic," Henry approaches him behind the metal net door. Boris did not look back and just sighed.

"and I know that you are heartbroken, you.. probably saved my little girl on the price of leaving her," Henry scratched the back of his neck, feeling grateful for the kind act of the wolf and bad for what he had to sacrifice.

"You don't have to feel sorry f-for me. Kerrin d-doesn't deserve to be hurt. I knew Alice was using me, doing her biddings and all. S-She has a lot o-on her p-plate, was tryin to help her realize s-she wasn't alone, a-and she can r-rely on me,"

Henry passed his hand between the gap holes and rubbed the wolf's shoulder, he cowered momentarily, looking back at him. Henry's face was sincere, and his eyes were filled with an inner glow.  _Boris trusted that glow_ , accepting Henry's close presence.

"Thank you, really. I owe you big time,"

"I-It's nothing," the wolf grew comfortable around Henry and was engulfed by a tingling warmth in the limbs.

Their eyes grew wide in fascinated horror to a high-pitched sound resonated to their ears.

Kerrin spranged out of the stretched-bed, shoving the cover away, "w-w-what was that?!" her defensive mode kicks in, looking at Henry and Boris for answers.

"It sounded like a girl screaming for help,"

Boris avoided eye-contact with cold ink sweat, clenching on the iron bars. He gave a shot of remorse eyes towards Kerrin before grabbing a lock and in a swift move, locking the iron bar.

"What are you doing? Open the door!" Henry shook the iron bars trying to shake him off.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Henry, I'm sorry Kerrin! You mustn't trust Alice she means no well to you! I'm sorry but I can't let you follow me, I know she means no well to you but I can't leave her alone, please leave this place,"

The wolf shoved the key away, leaving them with a long duration option to get their hands to the key, enough time to save Alice from her demise.

Kerrin and Henry called Boris together, shouting out his name, but the wolf scurried all four-legs. Muttering.

_Sorry..._

_Sorry....._

_I'm really sorry....._

_Sorry everyone...._

_Alice, stay safe!_

 


	46. Betrayal

_~Sometimes the things you want make you forget the things you have~_

.

.

.  
  
  


He washed away from everyone, sunk with his typhoon of combined feelings. They were clashing and reacting like a chemical reaction that went wrong. Foggy glimpses of the wonderful days he had so much fun with her powdered and flew, far from his reach.

Bendy grits, fists, grumbles and sweats dozens of inks. Mouth twitched, eyes squinted before he charged looking for the girl with Angel's cloth.

He was going with full speed, jumping into the portals of ink. He did not call for her no, he knows, he smells. The Angel is hiding he can smell her fear, she is frightened, she realizes that the demon will get her. He swore that he will get her.

**"ALICE!!!"**

She shivered to the sound of her name, lurching her back.  _He found me!_  She cowers and withdraws gasping before the demon finds his way and corner her.

**"Wrong call Alice, wrong call, hey now, where do you think you are going?"**

"H-H-Hey Bendy! w-what are you doing here?"

She attempted to hide in a miracle station, he pushed the door close before she tried to get in.

**"Don't give me that crap, you know damn well why I'm here,"**

"I haven't the slightest idea w-what you mean," she insisted on her lie.

**"Spare me the talk, it doesn't matter anyway,"** Bendy thought about it. It was all meaningless.

**"I would have said that I came all the way here to demand explanations, but it won't change shit. YOU manipulated me, YOU knew this would happen, YOU wanted me to hurt her, didn't you? And by my own hands too, I can imagine you laughing at me, at her, hiding behind your UNANGELIC FACE YOU TRASH,"**  vibrating his anger, he babbled and babbled, poking her chest before she hits him with a gen-pipe on his head and fled away.

**"Wowi, ouch, Welp, showing yer true ugly color now ey?"**

Alice runs away then climbs to the end of the stairs and closes the door. Bendy catches up without a sweat, barge in the door mad, making a dramatic scene.

**"I guess it's time for some Angel hunt! I'm uncertain though who's the real devil here?"**

"None of this would ever happen if you stick to the plan! I was doing you a favor!"

**"OHHHH SUURE YOU ARE DOING ME A FAVOR! I'M JUST SPOSED TAH BELIEVE THAT GOODY SWEET LIL ALICE WANTS TO HELP HER DEVIL FRIEND OUT BY FREAKING KILLING THE ONE HE CHERISHED,"**

He inspected the room, it was dim and he couldn't tell where she was hiding.  _The voice echoed and it was hard to tell._

Bendy senses a slight motion before he goes all out and strikes towards it. It was an empty can. Alice gulped at how he doesn't show any slight hesitant.

"She is necessary! How many years have we spent trying to rat out the little stinky mouse?! How many holes did we dig to get him out of here???? She is a distraction, yet she is valuable for the plan! Can't you see we aren't making any progress about the creator's whereabout???!!! He will definitely come out if his precious little daughter got hurt!" Alice justified as she defended her own act. She shifted her spots slowly away from him.

**"That's beyond getting hurt, she would have gone for good!"**

"Oh pah-lease, she is not the only artist out there, you have plenty outside-"

**"SHE IS NOTHING LIKE THE OTHERS,"** Bendy frantically bares his teeth and tramped the ground. She yelps in reaction.

He fishes her out, she was moving slowly and hiding behind the wooden barrels, Bendy smashed the barrels away and finally faced her off.

**"I believe there is more to it than a plan you say... I believe, you want to do it for fun,"**

"D-Don't be ridiculous! Even you didn't dare to tell her the truth!! Do you think she would gladly let you host Henry's body?! And what about the creator??? Does she know that you intend to punish him whether she likes it or not?"

She caught him right there, the thing that bothered him for a long time. Kerrin pushed him off because of Henry without a slight of understanding, at least on his point though.  _But what about her father? Surely she sympathized us and hated him for everything he did, but would she let me punish him with his own life?_

"She won't let this slide, she won't let you, she is on the way! She is ought to find out, get this straight to your head!"

**"That all doesn't matter, you won Alice. Congratulations!"** Bendy become more twisted to the point she shivered to the sight of his icy stare.

  
**"Kerrin hates me forever, she doesn't want to see me. She chooses them over me,"**  he grins, eyes oozing with ink, hands growing abnormal and nails extending like needles.

**"So, congratulations! you got what you wanted! No more distractions, I'll get things done and move on with the plan... though course I won't let you walk away dirty-handed and all victorious, you know why?"**  Bendy walked in a circle, as if he was making a speech to whoever in the darkness, he then twists his body and showed a wide malicious grin.

**"I will hurt you, break you, make you wish the creator has never thought of creating you. I'll twist your neck, along with that throat of voice you are so proud of and-"**

Alice swiftly shoves a glass of ink she fetched it from her pocket, splashing him on his face. Bendy thundered, holding his face, brushing the ink away.

**"YOU FUCKIN BETCH,"**

Alice ran the hell out of here, while Bendy fell on his knees, letting out a loud snarl, hands clasping on the ground.  _THE BURN THE BURN IT HURTS!! JUST LIKE LAST TIME THIS IS._

**"CORRUPTED INK ANGHHH"**

He squeezes his eyes shut, arcs his back and scratches off his face. It is easier to remove the ink from a human skin but for him,it wasn't that easy.  _He is made of ink._  The ink was oozing and dripping to his mouth, the hate, fear, sadness, and rage intensified, coating his head, sealing within him, becoming one.

He snarled again, sighing and breathing, the ink thickened and stabilized. He stopped resisting, he let it in.  _What's the point of fighting?_  He wondered, it doesn't matter anymore, he lost his reasons, everything seemed bleak. Looking deviant, Bendy stresses his mouth, letting out a soft animalistic growl. He raises before he took heavy steps. The room reflected nothing but darkness, chilly and coldlike the end of an empty well _. Like how he feels right now_. His world started to crumble, everything seemed to fade. Insanity conquered him as he raised his head and sniffed two times, grumbling while his body jerks mildly as if possessed but with a mad smile.

He hunches as he walks, spreading vicious darkness and going back to his hunt.  _He has unfinished business._

.

.

.

.

Her plan was backfired.  _That girl supposed to drop dead or become one of them._  Neither happened, but what disappointed her the most,  _that guy didn't appear_. Alice stopped halfway, shaky shallow breath as she looks back.  _No way in hell I'm going back now!_ She looks forward, cursing herself for not making extra arrangements.

She reached a hallway with no floor, the deep chasm beneath was a major threat,  _to be killed by the demon or fall to my demise?_  Alice picked the later, trekking over the single planks laid across. Her shaking legs made it difficult to keep her balance.

"okay, okay, you can do this Alice, slowly and gracefully,"

One step at a time, with arms on the air, she crossed halfway.  _This is safe, and if Bendy ever caught up, he would fall down before he notices._  She plotted with a confident grin.

A webbing wavering caught her eyes, it was dim but distinct. Alice ducked down tangled by it.  _What the heck is that?_ It looks like the dreadful net that spreads when-

"!!!!" she gasps looking backward,  _nothing._  She calms down a bit. Exhaling, she shuts her eyes before she hears a sound of water drops.

_-drips-_

_Black drops._ Probably just the pipes-

Tracking the pipes above her, with a sinking heart, a despair stare and a breathless voice, "h-how?" she asks the beast who wall-crawled like a predator, twirled his head and greeted her with mouth wide open and shining teeth.

The demon released himself from the wall and bounded on the planks, making her lose balance and cry as she descended to the darkness and got hurt by the edgy rocks, extended woods and onto the ground.

She slams on the floor, moaning in pain. The sense of time being stopped passed her momentarily, she felt all her insides are broken.

**"Angel....."**  He followed her all the way down. Her trembling chin lifted and gape of awe, "P-please,"

He did not stop, he crawled unhurried, then pauses right before her. She realized he lost control,  _he cannot be reasoned with like that!_

**"Angel.....?"**  He calls again, tilting his head, unsure.

"Y-Yes it's me! I'm Angel, your friend!" she responds with a sly-nod,  _I can be saved!_

He wanted to see for himself, she allowed it. Bendy touched her cheek with a slight bend of his head, then stroked her hair. Alice flinched, but he hardly noticed.  _Good heavens._ He even reached her hallow and poked her horn-ears like.

"It's me, Angel!" she reassures him again. His eyes met hers for a short period before he snarls.

**"You are no Angel,"**

Filled with dread, Alice tried to run, but he pulled her from her hair and shoved her to the ground.

**"I told you, didn't I? I won't let you be,"**

"y-you have self-awareness!??" despite the pain, she was too shocked to find him being sentient in his frenzy demon state.

**"Thanks to your magic inky tricks. I feel much better now, I accepted it with an open heart! Oh wait, I don't have that...for now,"** He talks slowly as if he was lagging but the sarcastic tone, it's no doubt he is in between the state of his wildness and the conscious old Bendy.

**"How about I let you taste your own medicine ALICE FAKE ANGEL?! YOU MIGHT FEEL MUCH BETTER TOO,"**

"y-you are crazy! No no, don't come closer! D-d-don't touch me NOOOO NOOOO AAAIEEEEEEEE!!!"

Bendy pinned her down and brushed the ink from his face and scraped it on her left side of her face.

"STOP NO, PL EASE, IT BURNS IT HURTS IT'S TAKING ME BACK!! DON'T LET IT TAKE ME BACK!" she begged, mortified as she squirmed her body.

**"Oh you ARE aware of this, huh? Touching this corrupted ink for too long can claim you and pull you back, you didn't mind if it pulled ME DIDNTCHA?! Perhaps you will be a good ol Alice in your next recreation,"** Bendy sled his tongue out, mocking her pathetic state.  **"Truly, an ugly parasitic you turned to be,"**

Alice strived to remove his hand from her face. Her face was sizzling, the ink was flowing, and her half mouth was melting, revealing her jaw.  _My hard work, my perfect form!!_  Alice cried her lungs out and attempted to scratch his wrist, fluttering her legs violently the demon never swayed and instead, laughed and chuckled to his heart's desire.

"Bendy s-stop!!" The four-legged friend arrived too late.

Bendy turned over to see him without releasing his hands from Alice, he gave him a daring glare.  _Do it._

Boris didn't think about this so far. The only thing on his mind was to save her,  _b-but how?_   _He is unarmed and Bendy's melting form means we are doomed for real!_

However, Alice cries of help made the Wolf muster his courage and barks at the demon, making a  _grrring_ sound, preparing to fight.

"S-stay away from her or.. or I will-"

Bendy released Alice and stood up half bent _. Whoah, it worked!_  The Wolf stood in disbelief before he shook his head and puffed his chest.

**"Angel......"**  Bendy said as he paced with quick steps, Boris was baffled,  _no I'm a wolf._  He cleared his throat before Bendy passed by him.

"Kerrin, Henry!" Boris gasped _; how did they catch up so fast?!_

Bendy's eyes softened, reaching out to his destined Angel.

**"Angel,"**  he says again, elated to see her. Henry was growing skeptic to let Bendy approach them this close, but with a small gesture from Kerrin,  _it's fine_ , she reassures him with eyes still focused at Bendy.

She looked at him with a painful expression.

"STOP CALLING HER THAT!" Alice rumbled from a distance. Even Boris shivered from her. She finally snapped, fed up, making noisy breathing and her hand concealed her messy burnt side of her face.

"I AM THE REAL ANGEL! I AM ALICE THE ANGEL! STOP CALLING HER FOR SOMETHING SHE IS NOT!!" with a flush of denial, Alice raised her voice while Bendy, calmly looked back at her, disgusted.

**"You are just a small replica Toon version inspired by her,"**

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!" she shrieks, wagging her head and forcibly closes her ears.

"What is she.... Talking about?" Kerrin, puzzled, her mind froze as she sought the answer from Bendy.

"Kerrin," Henry knew what they meant, she looks at him, "You see, before you were born, they decided to make Alice Angel.... An inspiration character dedicated for-"

**"You,"**  Bendy leaned his bore on Kerrin's, her hair merged with his ink.

She did not know what to say. Except, she felt sorry for Alice regardless of what she has caused so far. Kerrin casts a pitiful look at the fallen Angel, Boris was trying to help her, but she kept muttering something.

"Hey...I'm really really sorry," Bendy whispered, remorseful over what he did as he drops on his knees, his head rested on her chest, "I would never ever hurt you,"

"I know,"

"But I can't live without a body Kerrin, Alice has one. Even Boris, I'm the only one bodyless,"

She lowers her head with a soft sigh. She gently shakes her head, "There has to be another way,"

**"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!"**  he growls in response. Then realizes he went far just now, "I'm sorry," he apologizes, "but there is no other way,"

She avoids looking at him while he nudges her with his bore, Henry was feeling miner to this situation yet thankful that Bendy is ignoring his existence. _Though they are talking about me. Still_ , he kept on the lookout.

"How about this, I don't take him as my body, anyone else would do," he said it as if he came up with the brightest plan he ever thought of. Kerrin grimaces of pain and sympathy, she clenches her shirt, shutting her eyes before she shakes her head.

"Toons are not supposed to hurt. They make people gag and laugh. You are perfect the way you are... though I will still help you and find another way,"

He scoffs.  _Is she serious?_   _What can a girl like her possibly do that the others couldn't?_  Bendy braced himself.

"So that means even if we manage to find the creator, your father.. you are not thinking of punishing him, aren't you?"

"........"

She was always afraid of this moment. The moment of truth, she always questioned herself what would she do if her father was right in front of her? The things that he did was unforgivable, the pain he caused is unlimited but, in the end,, he is her father.

The quiet was killing him, setting ablaze inside his body, more than the corrupted ink. It was a sense of betrayal, of being lied, not that he didn't lie himself too. But now he knows how it feels.

Bendy's eyes went round, his pupils shrink and his smile was shouting with disbelief. He chuckles, sniggers then cried out of laughter. Henry ignored Kerrin's gesture and held her hand.  _This doesn't look good._

**"You know Kerrin.... At least I tried! You can't blame me for not trying!"** He shrugs, leaning closer to her with eyes bugged out.

**"You really were something. Shame, things can't go back to the way they were huh,"**

Henry pulled Kerrin back, but she protested, shaking her head, "n-no we can if we just-"

**"Nonetheless!"**  Bendy cut in **, "I promised to keep you safe right? I won't hurt you.... However, you won't get on my way. I won't allow it, after all, my needs come first. And if you happen to be on my way,"**

Bendy growled as he grew taller, the ink moved as if it had its own will, shaping him and malforming him. The ink covered all the whites and tainted his so proud of the bow. His horns turned pointier and as he bends himself with a struggling groan, spikes sprouts on his back one by one aligned on his whole spine.

Kerrin's face turned pale, she was staring but not believing her eyes. Unconsciously, she held Henry's arm and quivered in fear.

**"Well. Things will get darn ugly,"** he implied, the shadows of the ink loomed like waves intensified and thickened, making the room suffocating for its residents.

"Kerrin, we have to leave," Henry persisted, the more they stay the more the demon will go mad.

She was rooted to the ground, freezing and blinking. The words Bendy spite were harsh, his tone was cold as ice, he doesn't show a slight of care anymore.  _He's like a different person._

**"Hey now I'm not entirely unsympathetic! You were my favourite friend after all, so I'll give you a heads up... I'll count until 10, you better don't waste time now!"**

Bendy gurgled before he jerks back to the other silent two.

**"That counts for everyone here! I will hunt each one of you and I promise you, I won't stop until I get at you all, starting with Henry! I'm itching for a REAL body right now,"**  he curves back sharply pointing at Henry. Bendy sniggered, muttering unsightly things of what is he going to do.

**"1....2....Bendy's coming for you"** Bendy covered his eyes as he counted, mixing with a dark lullaby of his own.

"W-We need to go n-now Alice!" Boris tried to help her, but she slapped his hand away and ran for it.

"Kerrin! Let's go!" Henry snapped, dragging her forcibly, she looked at Boris, calling for him. But Boris was lost between going after Alice or helping Kerrin and Henry.

**"3.....4.... he'll make a huge uproar"**

"Don't mind us! We will meet up! It is better to split!" Henry planned it ahead, it's not a good thing going in group,  _he would get us all._

Boris replied with a grateful nod as he retreats the same path Alice went.

Henry carried her from her waist and dragged her all the way back. Kerrin shot a final look at Bendy,  _he must be bluffing, he wouldn't hurt us, he wouldn't-_

**"5.....6.... Don't look back or take a peek,"**

At that instant, Bendy's eyes glittered to this short eye-contact. He made a small gap for one of his eyes to peek at Kerrin. His grin widened for her, yet it was filled with sinister, sending a shivering sensation to her spine, freezing her cold, her heartbeat racing, nearly exploding.  _His eyes,_  his eyes were reflecting bad things, threatful and dreadful. The sight bored into her brain.

At that moment, she saw him as a real monster.

**"7......8..... He is filled with great hate,"**

Henry and Kerrin vanished from his sight. He was all alone, keeping his word until the last count before the hide and seek game begins.

**"9.....10.....he'll get you by then,"**

Bendy removed his hands and took a long look all around before he yells.

**"Ready or not! Here I come!"**

 


	47. When in doubt, head forward

_~I'm the one who notice the storm in your eyes, the silence in your voice and the heaviness in your heart~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Heartbeat tripling in speed when the demon unleashed and made a deafening uproar. There were too many sounds for the ears to pick, unpleasant sounds, shrieking, heart thumbing, the danger is coming, he is coming and-

The shock of panic zipped her heart the moment he hooked her from her back. Massive white gloves traveled through her legs, preventing her to take another step and to her hand, blocking her struggles. She inhales sharply as he made a snigger of brutality, so dry and cold.

**"I told you not to get in my way, didn't I?"**

Tears slipped from the corner of her eye before taking one last look of what her friend had become.

The visions of the old Bendy, the small little knight, the friendly friend, the good listener, the lonely demon who needed someone by his side, just like her. All of it seemed to fade.

He hanged his jaw open, black tainted drools soaked her shoulder, then there was a sound of a snap.

"Kerrin, wake up. Why haven't you eaten your food yet? You can't keep this up, you need energy,"

_Another nightmare. I'm not even trying to sleep._

"I..I don't feel like eating Uncle Henry,"

Henry shook his head, sighing in concern, "I wish I can bring you something else sweety, but that's all I can find," Henry placed another bacon soup can next to the three untouched cans on the table with so many papers of random sketches.

Boris entered the small door thoroughly and shut it behind him, he joined Henry.

"Still didn't find her?" Henry asked.

"No... no luck again," Boris replies.

After the big escape, Henry and Kerrin managed to get away without being followed. They heard the demon shrieking and the reflection of his shadows but that was it. While Boris hoped to get to Alice, he wasn't able to find her.

In the long run, they found a small sanctuary which was hidden with a block of woods and broken barrels. Henry and Kerrin used this as a hideout from Bendy, and Boris followed them after a long time of searching by their scents.

_That's why they need to be careful whenever they get in or out._

Kerrin imprisoned herself inside the sanctuary without a detention officer to keep her on the watch. Henry did not like the idea, but it was better keeping her safe than taking her out and getting a chance to run into Bendy.

"Have you ran into him?" Henry and Boris were discussing while drawing on the walls the places they checked, levels they ventured and what to expect next.

"It w-was a close call, but I managed to s-smell the corrupted ink stinking o-out of him. Sometimes he leaves a trail of ink behind him and travel through the walls," Boris exclaimed as he scratched on the wall  _Level B._

"That's new," Henry crossed his arms, gabbing at the wall again, "We don't have much time, I already went up to level 6 but there's nothing,"

Boris observed their mapping, feeling less enthusiastic. There were arrows and lines questions of what they have missed and other levels they investigated before.  _She wasn't anywhere too_. Level B – Level 38 – Level X – Level 4....etc.

The wolf watched Kerrin leaning on the table, still sulking. She was rolling her pencil repeatedly with her index. Sometimes, she would stress her grip on the pen and watches her wrist for a few minutes. A far memory travels its way and snaps her from her toxic attempt to hurt herself.

_These tools are meant to make lovely creation, not self-harming._ She'd recall him saying.

Boris gestured Henry about her while he replied with a short head shake.

_I-I need to do something_. Having a sense of intimacy, Boris excused Henry and went to sit next to her and try to cheer her up.

She was self-destructing herself. Not sleeping, not talking, not eating and rejects any kind of help. She had enough, she gave up. She doesn't want to do with any of it. She told them this whenever Henry tried to sooth her and Boris past attempts to chit chat with her. She would look at them all blankly with eyebags that kept getting clearer by the day.

"You don't have to concern yourself with me,"

"You draw wonderfully Kerrin," Boris overlooked her stubbornness. Examining all the sketches and animations on her table. They were filled with Boris and the butcher gang, there was nothing for Bendy or Alice.

Kerrin didn't reply as she lowered her head. The wolf noticed she was holding that thing again on her other hand. The white bow.

"I-I'm not really good at this b-but.... Kerrin, you mustn't torture yourself l-like this,"

"I'm fine," she said again, her eyelids scrunching closed.

"N-No you aren't! y-you mustn't treat yourself l-like this! P-please....please don't give up. I will never give up, not on you and neither at Alice,"

Kerrin chinned up at the wolf with a skin bunching around the eyes.  _He did not give up on her? Even after he tried to save her?_  Boris read her through and gave a half-smile.

"I know what you are thinking, h-how come after all this I-I still want to protect her? t-that's because s-she is still my friend. She has it rough, e-everyone does, I believe you would d-do the same thing if it was me Kerrin,"

She raised her eyebrows and offered a questioning gaze. Boris lifts his ears in anticipation, feeling some kind of hope from her.

"It hurts, I-I know. I even ask how can s-such pain exist without physical h-harm?" He reached her shoulder, his cheeks tingling as he gently pats her, "There is always h-hope, and y-you have us,"

Henry was watching in a distance, before Boris and Kerrin looked at him then back at each other.

"I thought I knew Bendy.... I thought he wouldn't do what he did..... I thought he wouldn't sell me out like this. I thought I could help him.... But I'm wrong," Kerrin whispered all raspy, her throat was as dry as a desert. Boris gestures her to get closer, and she hesitantly did. He slopped his back and covered her ear as he whispers, "T-This might b-be hard but, you know you know Bendy m-more than us. D-Don't let o-others tell you o-otherwise,"

With this small hint, Kerrin had something to think about. She nods lightly, all quiet before holding Boris.

"Thank you Boris... for being patience with me,"

"W-What's friends for?" The wolf beams as he wiggles his tail.

Henry approached closer, still hand crossed. He stroked Kerrin's head before the girl switches at him, "You too Uncle," she said.

"Welcome back kid," he eyes Boris with gratitude.  _Thanks again pal._

Kerrin's tummy suddenly growled as her appetite revealed itself. Henry chuckles, "I'll prepare for you now, you should rest. Tomorrow will be a good day," he promises.

\------

When tomorrow arrived, Boris was the first to come earlier than his usual shift. He had some good news to deliver for Henry and there was a decision to make.

"Bendy is getting closer to this area, w-we should m-move youg-guys,"

"Figured it won't take him a while. What about you Boris?"

"I-I can't come with y-you, I t-think I k-know where Alice's whereabouts,"

"You do?? Where is she??" Kerrin jumped in their meeting after feeling recovered for a full day. She doesn't intend to miss anything.

"W-Well... I noticed a few of her stuff around level B, I'll be investigating there,"

"What can we do?" Henry asked him for an open suggestion.

"R-Remember the ink river we spotted back on the tunnel? t-there was a barge,"

"Which we couldn't perform it and launch it," Henry remembered.

"I fixed it, it can be launched now. Y-you guys need to keep going,"

"Hey hey hey hold on a minute," Kerrin interrupted, standing between them, "Why you go all alone after Alice? we can help! Right Uncle?"

Boris was briefly quiet before he walks away and provides them a space to talk.

Henry faced Kerrin, kneeled down both hands gripping her shoulder, "Kerrin, listen to me. There is not much time, we must get going. Bendy is after us remember?"

"He said he would get us all,"  _not that I believe what he said, but I wanted us together and not apart._  She thought within herself.

"Dontcha worry Kerrin, I'll catch you up after I bring Alice so we will be together until then p-please protect Henry," Boris snuggled Kerrin and gave her a friendly lick on her cheek, a sign of trust and belief.

"Okay okay, hahaha stop please that tickles,"

Henry studied their mapping on the wall one last time. "If you are going around that level, and find Alice, we probably will be below level X,"

Boris shifted his gaze and nodded.

"Let's prepare, we have a long road to go,"

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone stuffed their needs in their bags. Kerrin checked her bag if anything was missing while Boris settled with his toolbox only. Both of them shared a pair of flashlights just in case.

"Let's get going, see you later pal," Henry exited first, followed by Kerrin who was still in doubt for leaving Boris.

"H-hey... be careful out there okay? If things get dangerous, come to us immediately," she inquired. The Wolf simpers with narrowed eyes, "you worry too much, t-that's unhealthy,"

"Promise!"

"o-okay I promise,"

Thus, they parted and ventured on their different paths. Staying for five days long in this room without leaving, made her feel fatigued and wobbly. Henry helped her out and ambled but her sight could not be adjusted quickly to this dark tunnel.

"It's like we are inside a cave..." Kerrin shivered, it was unnatural, eerie and sent contentious goosebumps into her.

"I thought it looked like a catacomb," Henry shrugged, "Just my opinion,"

_That's even worse Uncle Henry...._

They set forth, passing doors which Henry memorized their locations, beneath the flickering of the light. Trudging on the planks that protected them from a small puddle of inks,  _not that it matters at this point, really._

_-drooom...droom.....drooooom-_

Henry freezes, Kerrin bumps into him grunting, she opens her mouth but immediately was smacked and muted by Henry's hand. He pointed at the dark webs spreading above their heads. The sound of their hearts reacted to the ominous feeling carried by this web.  _He is here, he is close!_

Henry signaled her to retreat, and once they run back as if the webs have a conscious of their own, they extended further, spreading in crazy speed after them.

_Miracle station! A small one_ , Henry spotted before he opens the door and pushes Kerrin inside and closes it, "Stay still, I'll be alright," he whispers and goes forward to see if he could hide nearby.

_-drooom......droom....droooom-_

The underground passage was as dark as the night. Thankfully, Kerrin managed to adjust her eyes to an extinct where she could at least glimpse shadowy figures. She paused her breathing when she heard approaching heavy steps.

_Stay quiet..... stay quiet..... he will leave....._

_Wait. He is not idiot enough to be fooled with this miracle station, he was the one who offered this idea in the past to begin with!_

The steps were getting closer and they won't stop, neither her heartbeat. Soon she will be engrossed with the darkness, just like her nightmares, because she was on the way.

_-drooom.....drooom-_

She glimpses the figure, and heard deep deliberate breathing, blowing into the open gap of the miracle station. Sniffing out whoever was inside.

_He found me, he got me,_  she shut her eyes and stood still. It was temporarily, but it felt like forever. The figure walked away, taking all the darkness behind him, her heart settled but her mind was bamboozled.

She opens the door slowly and takes a confused peak. Henry walked slowly uncertain of the situation's safety before he checks her up.

"That actually worked???" she questioned quizzingly.

Henry shrugged, "As long as we are safe," he won't complain.

"Was there chocolate there?" the flickering light shined on a bar of chocolate on the broken chair. There was no speck of dust like the rest of the objects they found on their path.

"I have no idea, I haven't paid attention," He grabs it, making sure if it was unwrapped but it wasn't. "Well, we got a prize for you. Here you go," he passes it to her.

"T...thanks.."  it was a profound thought that crossed Kerrin's mind. But there wasn't any clue.

\------

They reached to their desired destination. The ink river.

"My word," she slack-jawed, as she filled her eyes with the sight of the river.

"Good sight for a picnic?" Henry scoffs, checking the barrage engine and its condition.

"Good sight for a picnic," she nods, eager to try it on, she jumps into the barrage as she waits for Henry. He in return walked into the lever before she signals, "Ready to launch!"

"Don't forget the seatbelt," he pulls the lever, the barrage slides over until it pauses and rests on the river making a small splash.

"This is cool!" Kerrin was more excited than usual.  _It's good she's having fun, wish I was as optimistic as her,_  Henry thought as he hopped into the barge which sufficiently was enough for two individuals.

There was a small switch only, so it wasn't as complex, "I think it was meant to be a ride, but I can't see what there is to see," Henry mentioned, turning on the switch and operating the barge.

"One way to find out," she kept her eyes peeled as the barge motioned in the dark river of ink.

Henry piloted the barge through the tunnels by holding down on the throttle of the barge. It was a slow ride, but the two of them remained vigilant. After a short while, they crossed the first tunnel to their first new discovered area.

"Meh," Kerrin disgruntled, "Floating barrels, chains, ink..... floating barrels, oh wait, there is something new! Oh, just another barge,"

Henry, crinkled eyes stated, "I promise you a nice lovely ride when we are out of here, maybe with Linda too,"

"That will be nice!" Kerrin liked the idea.

_-Brrrrrrrrrrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgr-_

"W-what's that??"  she blinks with startled eyes, the noises were coming from the barge, "I-I thought it was safe,"

"Sounds like something's stuck in the paddlewheel," Henry remained calm, they switched spots so he could get whatever jammed the paddle wheel.

"A thick ink," he notifies, Kerrin ogled the river, reaching a small floating plank and investigated the thickness.  _It's pudgy, just like the one with the thick Searchers_ , "I know this type of ink, if this river is filled of this we are going to have a bad....time.....?"

She tripped over her tongue in a mixture of astonishment and dismay. Taking a hard swallow, her hand reaches Henry's shirt and taps it.

"In a minute sweetie, I almost got it,"

"H-Henry....."

"Almost, one moment,"

"HENRY!"

He gawked behind him upset before his eyes go wide, a gigantic hand, bigger than they have ever seen raised from the bottom of the river, covered with an ink-stained white glove, extending from below as the fingers move on its own as if it was looking for something. Unintentionally, it grazed the side of the barge for a second then instantly launched into it, grabbing it and dragging it in the bottom of the river.

"Shnookerdookies!!!" she cursed with a gasp.

"Language young lady!"

"Seriously???? Do you even know what it means?!"

"No time to find out, quick, I'll get rid of any thick ink that jams the paddles and you take the pilot,"

"okay!"

In the midst of this horror, they had to act quickly because their lives are on the lines. Kerrin held the throttle while Henry had a gent-pipe to remove the obstacles from the paddles.

"Holy crap he's following us!" Kerrin struck by the swooshing sound of the flowy ink, the hand was moving on their direction under the surface, concealing its presence.

"Keep the throttle going forward, I have my eyes on him," Henry reassures. Kerrin holds it tight.

_-bgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbg-_

It jammed again, the giant hand was swimming closer, Henry thrust the thick ink and instructed Kerrin to keep going. They were thankful that it wasn't moving as fast as they thought.

"What the hell is that thing?! Some crazy villain?!" Kerrin could not grasp anything about the hand and how it reflected the same hand of Bendy's, except for the size.

"I believe this is an error, a single entity mutated from the ink machine," Henry affirmed, since he was monitoring both the paddles and the giant hand, he noticed the surface of the water coursed only at the range of the hand. It did not extend beyond that point.

The route was longer than they thought as the boat sailed them towards the unknown. The ink river mainly comprises brick tunnels with occasional ink pipes and gears, no doors to be seen, no place to be safe and all while being menacingly approach by the horrific giant hand.

The thick inks kept getting on the way and slowing them down by seconds, the giant hand was closer than before, there was no time to waste. Kerrin was growing distressed, but she believed Henry along with herself that they will get out of here safely.

"Come on, come on! We are close!"

"Don't lose focus," Henry was panting, the thick ink kept increasing and jamming the paddles in the process.

_-Clank-_

"Kerrin, turn it now!" Henry got worried by the short distance between them and the deformed hand. He unclogged the paddles so they could flee again. But the boat did not move.

"The throttle, i-it's stuck!" she kept pulling and pushing but all was useless.

"Don't push it too hard or it will break!" Henry panicked, he switched the gent-pipe with an axe and stood guarding Kerrin behind him.

"C-Can you take him out?? H-he is too big he-"

"Don't worry, stay behind me and don't think of jumping out, we will instantly be drowned before we make it on the surface,"

They braced themselves with a one-sided battle. Kerrin took the gent-pipe joining forces with Henry, with fear and exertion she anticipated.

The hand launched at the boat, without a chance for them to fight back, Henry immediately wrapped the girl around his hands, securing any bits of her safety.

Everything happened in a flash. And ended in quickly. Only Kerrin was able to see, her chin was on Henry's shoulder.

The giant hand was about to touch them then it was pulled back. Two ink hands grabbed its finger and snapped it, one after the other, the hand struggled and swum away but the beast refused to yield and destroyed the hand completely leaving a fingerless palm before it drowns.

Speechless, she loosens her grip in shock. Henry opens his eyes as he noticed the sudden quiet.

"What happened? Where did it go?" being watchful, he peeked over the edges of the boat, trying to glance any slight movement.

"I....I don't know. I-It's gone," she clears her throat.

"Let's use this time and get away before it follows us," He operates the throttle gently a few pushes before the boat starts moving again.

"I...I saw his fingers getting snapped a-and...as if it was struggling it fell apart," Kerrin tried to explain the speedy scenario, hoping she would recall seeing something _, or someone._

Henry gave it a thought, "Perhaps it was too mutated and couldn't keep itself in one piece.... All good now, I think we are safe,"

"y...yeah,"

The rest of their ride Kerrin was watching her back, waiting for something to happen. Holding her faith and will she remember what Boris told her, "There is always hope," she whispers.

 


	48. Separation

_**~You left me without a reason, so don't come back with an excuse~** _

 

We safely reached to the shore, leaving the boat to drift on the bank of the river.

"I need to scout the area before we move. Do you think you can be fine by yourself here?"

"Mhm,"

"Here, keep this gent-pipe with you just in case if the black crawlers show around,"

"Searchers," I corrected. Henry half shrugged, "Yeah, them... are you sure you are going to be fine by-"

"Uncle Henry," I stopped him right there, "I'll be fine. I managed for God knows how long here all the time,"

 _Even though I wasn't alone back then... I had Bendy, and the others._  Henry sounded like he wanted to say something, but he remained quiet, giving me a smile and a nod of trust.

"I'll be quick," he said before he heads off.

I studied around the waiting lobby, sitting on a wooden bench for less than a minute killed me with boredom. Just like that cider withered plant on the desk.

 _It won't harm to look around here, right?_ I thought, since Henry left the lobby and made his way into the  _Administration hall._  He only said 'wait here'

Bendy cardboards were tossed here and there. I carried the one on the ground and leaned it onto the wall. There was a long counter open office which on its top the withered plant, ring bell and sheets of yellow papers. A schedule board took my attention, mentioning appointments and names of the employees.

_Mr. Joey at lunch! 12:00_

I stroked his name lightly,  _where in the world are you...?_

As I investigate, it turns out that this is the appointment lobby where they organize and arrange a private meeting with my father.

 _-Does that mean his office is around here?_  I cast my eyes at the Administration door again.

 _-If it was that easy, Bendy and Alice would have found him ages ago._  The ray of hope dimmed, regardless of this fact, perhaps I might find some kind of evidence, or anything related to my father, a step closer to him.

"Uncle Henry?" I decided; I followed the path into the Administration corridor.

I wondered around, the first thing that crossed my head was-

"A maze, like this place isn't small enough, to begin with,"

There were plenty of doors, I sighted through the small windows to take a look inside.  _No way I'm going through them all!_  Filing cabinets, folders, empty desks, locked doors and-

Something caught my eyes in one of the rooms. I immediately pushed the door and pulled out the boxes.

_Susie Campell_

_Jack Fain_

_Shawn Flynn_

And many other names are written on each of the boxes. They contained the employee's belongings.

"Joey Drew," one of the boxes belonged to my father. I took it between my hands, unassertive If I should open it.

I went back with the box to one of the rooms with the empty desk. I placed the box, blew the dust away and stared at it for a period.

_-Why am I feeling uneasy? It is just a stupid box._

I breathed out loudly as I open the box and took out all the things one by one.

First thing I fished was a small picture frame covered with cinders. A harsh blow of air revealed a face of two precious people to me.

"Mother....father...."

They looked youthful.  _Around the age of '20s._  I traced my mother's pretty facial features with my finger. With lingering touches to feel her skin, her warmth and love that I've lost without being familiar with.

_Mother died after I was born, I feel sad but that's it._

I adjusted the frame on the desk and took out another thing.

_#1 Dad mug. A gift I happily picked for father for Christmas._

There were old sketches I've seen some of them before. They belonged to the time father was chasing his dreams with Uncle Henry when they were around my age.

My legs were sore, so I tried to pull the chair back, I nearly fell off balance when my hand reached nothing.

_-I must be tired, I could have sworn there was a chair here._

There was a heavy book filled with father's writings.  _What is that? The illusion of living by Joey Drew? Since when father wrote a book?_

I skimmed through the pages. My eyes shift to the words to the images.... To the false reality, to my surprise, to my wide eyes.

My breath briefly stops.  _Is this for real? I'm not dreaming right?? Can someone pinch me right now?????!!!!!!_

My hands were trembling, my eyes refuse to blink, this is his writings,  _I think I'm going to faint, don't faint, don't fall down._

I dropped the book on the desk and took quick breaths, in and out.

The writings, the contents, it was too dark, too sick. So cruel, so mad! That's nothing like father, or so I denied.

In the book, he talks like a mad scientist, the dark reality. How can he steps into a whole different world where he creates life itself.

There were images of smaller machines, he took it slow, he created pipes, gears, wrenches all by ink.

"Amazing," I couldn't help but to be impressed for a second.

 _They were small and required a little amount of ink, it would take a matter of seconds before the machine dispose of my requirements._  It stated.

_And once you make use of it, it melts back to ink before it evaporates. Convenience isn't it?!_

"Father.... You have always been a man of dreams, but the delusions blinded the miracle you have created. Haven't you got what you wanted? Shouldn't you treat them with love and care?"

_-I'd treat them with love and care...._

_-KRRR KRRR KRRRR-_

"Uncle Henry??" I went to check that moving sound. Is he dragging something? "Did you find anything? I found father's-"

 _-KRRRR KRRRRRR-_  then it stopped.

I looked at both of the ends of the corridors. There was a chair, it was the same chair I swore it was in my room.

"Who moved that here?" Obviously, Henry is not the kind of person to play tricks on me.  _Not like how he accused me before,_  I grumbled.

_-KRR KRRR KRR-_

I flinched back slightly in dazed shock. Not sure how to react, the chair was moving, hopping like a rabbit towards me four steps at a time.

_Live cartoons?_

_Inky entities crawling from the ground??_

_Giant hand of the swamp???????_

_NOW A MOVING CHAIR?!! OH HELL NO!!_

"HENRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

I was too scared, too damn scared, even my own shadow scared me.

_Nope nope nope nope._

I crossed my panic path to Charley, I warned him by shouting all the way out. The poor thing ran into another direction. I'm not sure if it was because of me or the chair.

"HELP HENRY! HELP! OH GOOD HEAVENS A MIRACLE STATION!" I hurled myself into it, shutting the door behind me. The chair suddenly shoved itself slamming the door before it fell.

"Sorry mate, it's currently occupied, try again like never,"

The chair posed itself up and moved away. I remembered Henry gave me a gen-pipe, though I wonder how the hell can I hit it with? I left my station carefully and in full alarm.

_-I'm safe now, I gotta find where Henry-_

_-SHOVE-_

_-CLINK-_

A large anthropomorphic chest gaped, gripping all my limps with squid tentacles and swallowed me whole. There was no moment for me to cry for help, to see the last light from the roof or to protect myself. The chest closed as I was being swallowed by its insides.

\--------

Henry made his way in, he forgot the way back. How many doors did I get into? He questions before a nameplate caught his eyes.

 _Office of Joey Drew_ , reflected into Henry's dark eyes. If one sees it the way Henry does, others would say it is still in function. Someone might be in there too.

The ink below the door gap, however, indicates the opposite. Henry unlocks the door while holding the axe firmly in his hand.

The room was half emptied. It contained a film reels labelled with "Joey Drew Studios," He sauntered, several framed recognitions Henry recalled were hanged on the walls. There was nothing out of order.

Except for an audio log posted on the center of the desk.  _It looked out of place for some reason, if not done in purpose._

He redoes the recording before he presses the play button.

There was a long pause of silence. Henry thought the thing was empty, he waited briefly before he felt the whole thing was useless.

_"Greetings Henry"_

The talking voice made his heart nearly stop. The audio log spoke to him like a real person. Joey's voice directed to Henry.

_"Don't be such a stranger, old friend. it's been so long since you came back to the studio. I've been waiting far too long for this moment.... How you like my unbounded roller coaster so far?"_

He bites the bullet; he doesn't recall Joey hating him for all the things they went through together. They were childhood friends with dreams and ambitions. He wished for a fact that Joey isn't partially aware of him coming to the studio, but it sounds like he knows, he was prepared and widely conscious about it.

_-I never detested you my friend, you were like a brother to me. Until now._

_"It's been said that dreaming can make it so! And my friend, it sure has! We grew! Knocked out a few walls! Put in a few desks! And collected the finest talent money can buy! Everything is necessary for the sake of our dream. Such a shame you had to leave two years after things got interesting Henry,"_

Henry scanned the desk while all ears on Joey's voice. He pulled the drawers and the filing cabinet for any piece of information. It only contained yellow useless papers.

_"You see, I can't forget what you told me that day. 'Get Real Joey, if you want to beat Walt, you better come up with something outstanding, stunning, something that makes all people bewilder and drop their jaws new big things, massive things! That time you said it as a joke, but that joke became reality now....So did you see this coming? Joey Drew Studios made the impossible possible, we...brought dreams....to life,"_

With regret and remorse. Henry remembered that day as if it was yesterday. The scene from back then, how Joey followed him out of the studio, begging him to give it a try,  _'another month! We can make things better, we can attract sponsors!'_  but he replied with instant denial, a harsh rejection that he is too late to do anything. Henry's stomach felt hard, he holds his head to get a grip of himself, all this time, it was truly and honestly, his fault alone.

 _"I didn't feel offended that time,"_  as if Joey know how his old friend is thinking right now, he assured him. " _Not offended at all, I understand. You and Linda were having it rough that time,"_

The place fell in silence for both the audio and Henry. In his head, he was apologizing to Joey. But that doesn't answer why was he expecting him to be here.

_"I know I know.... You have questions. You always do! The only important question is this: who are we, Henry? I thought I knew who I was..... but...the dream of success starved me. Nothing left but lines on a page. In the end, we followed two different roads of our own making. You, a lovely family... me... a crooked empire that yet to be released to the outside. And my road burned,"_

A skirl of the pipes came from the corners of the office. Henry chinned up to the sudden sound of flowing ink and the clicking pipes. The dripping of the inks seemed to be increasing.

_"I'd chat more but you know these tapes have a limit so, here what I'm gonna tell you. Find me Henry, and we can finish our conversation, you have questions yes? But let me advise you, be careful now, he is always watching,"_

_-Click-_

The audio clicked to announce its end. Henry was in deep thought, then there was Joey's last line.

As if he came to realization, he felt a sudden chilly blow from his back.

_-Just when did he??!_

He backed away staying on guard. But the grinning demon took a step in, holding back his frustration, he threats him with his own claws.

"Bendy, I don't understand. Why do you hate me? Shouldn't you be mad with Joey? He's the one who caused this all, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you,"

 **"You left me,"**  Bendy said after a short pause,  **"you left me to that....that MONSTER!"** he growls, gritting his teeth and knocking the desk away with the audio log.

**"I heard that Henry, you both WANTED this to happen,"**

"that's not tru-"

**"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?!"**

"I......"

Henry cleared his dry mouth. Quitting the job didn't mean that he couldn't come back at all to check on his old friend and how things were going. Plus, Henry is-

**"You are my first creator. You are the one who drew me, he is the one who accepted me. You both are my creators. But you abandoned me, you left me with him, you didn't look back, you didn't feel anything towards me! It's like I'm a nuisance, I'm just a thing that can be tossed at any moment that you feel it was convenient,"**

He avoided eye contact, he had nothing to reply.

_-You were just a mere cartoon out of my creation. How would I know you are alive and have feelings? None of this makes any sense to me._

"I'm really sorry buddy... If I knew any of this, I would have come back for you,"

Bendy gripped the arm of the chair, retracted by Henry's firm look. Henry approached him with slow steps as he raises his hand, "Let me make this up to you,"

Bendy rolled his shoulders as he sneered,  **"Yea Henry, I'm sorry too. You can make it up with this!"**  He grabbed the chair and shoved it at him.

Henry on a reflex, ducked down as he watched the chair hit onto the wall. When he looked back at Bendy, he was on the top of the desk, snarling at him.

_He knew then, that no matter what. He will not be forgiven._

Henry bolted out of the office from the chasing demon. He does not intend to fight him, he knew he is not as strong to stand up against him. Running on the corridors, Henry started to think if it was possible to lose him in this maze.

 _-Since he is after me, I hope Kerrin is safe._  Henry glanced back, the halls were being engulfed with the touch of Bendy's darkness. The man opened doors, closed them behind him, threw cabinets and tables against him. Yet, the raging demon did not stop.

 **"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! KEEP IT UP OLD MAN!"** Bendy made a grin of such wickedness. He was toying with him on the run, waiting for Henry to reach his limit and fall into despair.

Henry huffed as he cast his eyes to the surroundings. Then he saw something which made him reluctant until he saw Bendy's shadows racing to the current path.

Without a second thought, Henry axed the metal square protector and crawled inside the vent. He made use of the flashlight Boris provided and was grateful for it, illuminating the dark maze tunnel and praying not to get grabbed from his legs. The clanging sounds coming from his knees against the metallic road kind of sold him out his location.

 _-I don't think he can get me here somehow, I'll try to be quiet._  Henry halted his movement for a few seconds then marched slowly.

There was no choice but to proceed forward. He regrets not taking Kerrin with him, but perhaps it was a good thing. She wouldn't get hurt on the process.

The end of the passage within the vent forced him to turn left. An abrupt ear-splitting gnarl shook Henry's being with extreme unpleasant fright. It was no other than Bendy, who leapt through the grating of the wall, passing his hand through the gaps, delivering his darkened web to extend through the vents, and blocking Henry's flashlight.

**"Did I scare you, old man? Whoopsy! Though it would crack my face if you died from heart attack now-"**

Both of them turned to a resonating cry. Bendy half-backed away, distracted by that sound before he turned back to Henry.

"Kerrin!" Henry gasped, eyebrows drawing together, unable to focus.

Henry couldn't read Bendy's face.  _Not with the ink covering half of his face._  But the demon seemed conflicted, struggling to look at Henry and back at where the sound echoed as if some kind of chains were pulling him back. With a strong effort, Bendy clicked his mouth and left Henry as he paced away.

"Bendy, wait! where are you going?!" Henry called and asked, his echoing voice traveled through the vents. But Bendy never replied.

_-Surely now he won't hurt her, would he?_

 


	49. Memories of Ink

I'm remembering something. A glimpse of foggy scenes... yet they don't seem familiar. Until that monster grabbed me to his insides, drowning me deeply, reminding me of an old incident which I had no idea it occurred.

A flashback from the past in this dire situation. I was mixed up between my past and present. I don't recall what happened. I don't remember why I was drowning. I cried for help, gasped for air and pushed beyond my little body can handle back at that time. The ink was consuming me, I was being drowned by it. My father wasn't anywhere close, I'm going to die-

Something, someone. Someone was trying to catch me. I see a white glove, four fingers, extended in the sea of ink. He caught me, he pulled me up to safety and where I could regain my breath.

I coughed ink and many ink. My body shivered to the sudden chill before I look at my savior. Between my breath I thanked him. He could not talk but he was relieved and happy that I'm out of danger. He hugged me tight, but for some reason I was drowning again. He was melting on me, covering me with ink.  _Stop, stop it! St-_

The ink made its way through to my throat again, he wasn't cautious of what was happening.

Whatever it was, tossed away, making me roll over a shore of ink. My lungs were on fire and I coughed black drops, ink drops, I wiped my mouth and there he was.

.

.

.

.

.

~ While ago ~

He didn't know what he was doing, but one thing for certain. He was looking for her.

He twisted his lip to one side, tsking, stressing and cursing himself. He trailed the Administration halls and found a moving chair. He japed it away before the thing attempts to escape, smashed onto the wall and melted back to ink. He tilts his chin down when he saw a gen-pipe on the ground close by a miracle station. And footmarks of a being he recognizes.

He gnarrs as he follows the trails of a whipping ink.

That creature dwells in certain areas. But at certain events, he would roam around to snatch a victim and drown him in custody within him. Bendy rumbled when he detected him creeping in the dark corners of an inky cavern. The chest- octopus creature froze in alarm before he fled away, the demon chased right after him. The shadows moved like vectors, pressuring the creature and trembling him, slowing him down until the demon seized him and the first thing he did was razing his limbs all together leaving the being to yelp in agony, with eyes that looked towards Bendy filled with loath and hate.

Without a second thought, he spread the chest wide open ferociously like opening a clam. A snapping sound silenced the chest, dissolving into ink except for a body that rolled out of it.

She coughed the things that got into her throat. Bendy looked at her for a second, snarling and prepared his claw to clash.

**"It's your fault, you are in the way! I was so close to get him!"**

Bendy got closer to the laying body who went mute after so many coughing. His arm quivered before he makes a fist, then spread them revealing his needles fingers.

**"Y...you are fragile. I can end you right now and finish with this!"**

_Just move your hand, move it. End it, end her, she's a distraction. She won't approve your happiness; SHE IS IN THE WAY._

_I don't like you anymore, I hate you, I wish I haven't met you, I don't even have a heart, why doesn't my body obey me?! Why did I come here to you!?? I'm not that desperate you are nothing to me, NOTHING!!_

Inner thoughts, invincible conflicts, struggling against a hidden foe. Bendy Held his horns together he felt his head going to explode any moment now. He growled, loathing this decision.

_she is not in the way!_

_No, she is! If she didn't cry, I could have got Henry and dragged him to the ink machine and got my own body!_

_Why didn't you pretend you didn't hear anything?!_

_I tried! But the image of her crying face, calling for help and being lost in the darkness hunted my vision!_

_SHUT UP AND FINISH WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FINISH_

_I WILL GET BACK AT HENRY!_

_NO, FINISH HER FIRST._

"Bendy..?" the girl recalled conscious, her eyes left frozen to his sight. The two-horned beast turned vicious when he saw her.

**"Hello Kerrin,"** he greats with a mischievous smile, **"Are you ready to get hurt? How about a quick pain-less death?"**

Bendy chuckled, baring his teeth. He grew bigger and slimy raising both his hands in the air.

Kerrin looked at him for a moment without a word. Bendy did not like how she wasn't cowering away or at least give him a look of despair, he stepped closer, looking intimidate,  **"But perhaps I'll have a little fun with you-"**

"You can't," she cuts him off.

**"-...I what?"**  he felt dumbfounded.

"Rather, I know you won't," she relaxed her throat, hardly stood up to her feet and looked around. "If I remember correctly, you actually saved me,"

**"I did no such thing,"**

"Yes you did!! I-I was caught by that... I dunno he looked like an octopus and I drowned and then..." she watched him.

" **Don't be mistaken, you are in the way! I could have left you dead but instead, I can make use of you and keep you as a hostage so that old man surrender himself in exchange for your-"**

"Stop it!" Kerrin cries, she reaches for his cheeks, pouring her hands into his inky face and made him focus into hers.

"This isn't you! This isn't the Bendy I knew! Stop acting like an asshole who acts like some kind of evil, just because you are a demon with two horns doesn't make you a bad person! I know you are not!"

Bendy was feeling a sudden panic and worry the moment Kerrin dug her hands on his face. He could not back away or move a muscle but somehow, he sounded concern.

**"S-stop! D-don't touch me,"**

Kerrin smeared away the ink on his face, to reveal his eyes.

"Bendy....you...."

After brushing a heavy mass of ink, his eyes were overflowed with endless ink.

All this time, he was hiding behind the mask of ink to cover his crying eyes.

**"y-you mustn't touch me, p-please unhand me!"**

Kerrin's chest felt tight, she imploded with overwhelming emotions. She cried together with him blurting out all the things she kept inside her.

"B-Bendy I'm really sorry, I want to help you please don't push me back! You are not evil, I know you, we have been together for a while now and I can't help but to think about you... being away from you for a few days I was depressed, I felt empty, Bendy I.......I......."

As she reached her confession, Bendy was muttering all the time that she must not touch him, he even pleaded but her state made her collapse and spit everything to the point she bared her burning hands against the ink and fought it for a while even when it was growing hot, turning her hands cherry red.

**"Kerrin you don't understand, you-"**

"I....." she wanted to confess, how truly she feels. But the sudden burn traveled from the palm of her hands and sent a Shockwave to her heart and brain. Her head swayed back and collapsed on the ground with eyes wide open, her body stirring as if being electrified.

**"No no no no no, she's a human! She- she shouldn't be pulled back by the ink!"**

Bendy tried to reach up to her, to pull her back, he went on his knees but unable to touch her. He watched but couldn't handle seeing her, squeezing his eye shut the demon cried.

Kerrin's body stopped quivering. Within her sea of unconsciousness, she was falling back in an endless black hole, being sucked in, being pulled against the force, she can't defy the gravity. She can't tell if she was still falling or simply floating.

It looks like an ink tunnel, Kerrin outstretched her hand to brush it against the whirling ink, though something told her it was a bad idea. The girl closed her eyes shut,  _none of this makes sense, I don't know where I am, but I also don't feel like doing anything. This place fills me with peculiar serenity._

Like a womb, an inky womb caressing a child with its warmth.

The more she stayed, the more the ink consumed her.  _Maybe I should let it consume me, so I can feel what he feels. The thing is, I can't tell him to endure more than he already did these past years._

She releases herself to the black ink tunnel which was getting thinner the more she embraced the gloom, filled with apathy.

A hundred voices, women, men, adults. Muttered and whispered, resonating the dark tunnel with their union voices.  _What are they saying? I can't hear you well._  Their sounds were directed to her, she was unable to comprehend as if they were behind the surface of the ink, they were calling, their silhouette hands seemed to extend from the surface of the ink, pointing towards the end of the tunnel. The light.

Kerrin watched the light, the tunnel wasn't as dark anymore, but there was a light reflection that showered the ink. It was like a sun with a white halo ring surrounds it, waiting for her to cross over.

The hands gently brushed her body, carefully raised her to her feet and slowly disappeared beyond the surface of the ink.

It's like they are telling her she doesn't belong here; she needs to go.

The voices whisper dimmed, Kerrin takes slow steps towards the sun with one goal in her mind.

"I won't give up, not on you Bendy,"

When she crossed over the lake of the dark into the ray of sun, with a flashing lingering ray, her fragments of memories that were locked in a chest with no keys, was finally breaking free.

.

.

.

.

"Kerrin! Kerrin please wake up!" he shakes her shoulders, raising his voice so she could grasp it and open her eyelids which twinkled softly as she opens them.

"My God, kid, you gonna be the death of me,"

"Henry? Henry!" She clutches his shirt in disbelief, "Uncle Henry you won't believe this, I remember now I remember e-"

"Don't move yet, stay still," Henry carried her after she groaned from a sudden headache, "Did Bendy did this to you? Did you see him?" he questioned, observing his surroundings.

"N-No he didn't do anything! W-wait, where is he?"

Henry brushed the lake of sweat on his bore away as he analyzed around, "I'm not sure, I followed his ink trail and it led me to you,"

"We need to find him! I remember now, I met him before when I was 7 and, and then someone pushed me and-"

A harsh, swift cry combined with a yelp of a wolf resonated somewhere close. Henry and Kerrin went quiet in utmost terror and both said in sync, "Boris!"

"He's in danger! We need to help him!" Kerrin begged Henry who nodded back and took her by the hand, "Stay behind me, I know where he should be,"

He leads the way to a gigantic wooden door with a skull on the center. Kerrin squinted her eyes, recalling that sign back in the games department.

"You probably know by now, this is a part of the haunted house ride from the mini-games section. It descends here and goes up, part of the ride," Henry explains as he makes his way and tries to open the doors. They wouldn't budge an inch.

Kerrin saw a ride and naturally got in. When she slid the protector's bars on her lap the doors opened. Henry looked at her with confused eyes.

"I seriously didn't know it would work," her ride was in motion slowly, Henry followed using his feet, "These doors were impossible to open without security measurements. At least back with my father when we went to similar rides like this,"

It was a slow yet intense ride. To keep the doors open Kerrin had to stay in the cart, but the thought of Boris in danger made them feel in the edge. They passed by tombstones, spooky stalked eyes between the brick wall and a faint reflection of the light covered with spider web. A mechanical sound buzzed with an image of a ghost behind one tombstone made Henry flinch before he looks back at Kerrin who acted like she didn't see it. A leak of ink from a pipe dripped and there was no way for Kerrin to dodge it, Henry covered her with his jacket.

"It's no biggie," she said, feeling bad.

"Don't worry kid, I don't need it at this point,"

"wait a minute... Look! It's Boris!!"

She points at a shadow reflective to his feature. Henry in a hurry paced as he called for him too.

"I'm sorry sweetie.. it's just a doll," he lifts it up from a chair, it was posed deliberately in front of a torchlight illuminated Boris' image.

Kerrin was filled with fear and worry, "We should have walked together,"

"I'm sure he's alright," He tried to ease her. "I know Bendy wouldn't hurt him,"

She jerked her head in a short surprise, "What makes you think that?" she was curious by the sudden change of heart.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked as he waited for the ride to catch up to the next door before it opens.

"No...no he didn't," Kerrin replied. Feeling troubled after regaining her memory.  _He doesn't seem to remember me at all, I wonder why?_

It was only a few meters before another door open, introducing them to a location filled with new wonders, a haunted house-style atmosphere decorated with a chandelier illuminating them the place, creepy paintings of monsters, and some tools. The place appeared to be incomplete and under maintenance.

Kerrin and Henry stood in awe until an unrecognized voice spoke.

"Look who we have here, some uninvited guests. Please take care of them," He was speaking on a top of a bunch of sandbags.

"B-Boris?"

_He looked like one but the attitude and voice are way different._

They were caught off-guard, hideous gloves held the cart and howled at the girl, smashing the edges and carrying it like a feather.

"Meet your friend ... with small upgrades and improvements,"

 


	50. Sacrifice

A mutated hulking beast, appearing to be a friend they all valued. Both eyes were crossed, the overall was half torn, and he was barely in a piece keeping its huge form. His massive hands were not anywhere close to the giant hands back in the river, but it had enough strength to carry the cart Kerrin was riding and throw it away without a single thought.

"Kerrin jump!!" Henry yelled in despair, thankfully Kerrin removed the iron protectors as she jumps outside and landed on a group of sandbags.

The situation was too distracting for both, "Boris, is that you??" Henry asked the wolf with an iron arm and glanced back at the hulky Boris.

"The name is Tom, Thomas Connor. I will appreciate it if you'd call me with my real name," he answered with a gruff-voiced, his slanted eyebrows and grumpy expression showed nothing from their friend Boris. And there was that iron hand and-

"Alice! what are you doing with her?! and where is Boris?!!" Kerrin eyeshot the Angel who was being humiliated by the wolf who calls himself Tom. While Hulky Boris tilted his head in confusion and waited for the order, Tom drew a sigh and signaled him to halt.

"Tom...Thomas....Thomas Connor, I remember you. You are associated with the Gent company. I can't believe this," Henry was shocked as he watched Tom holding Alice by her hair keeping her capitative with his iron strong hand.

"Down here mate, you ought to believe," Tom ruffed, "and you, Joey's little girl, this is not a place for kids, get out of here,"

"Not until you release Alice! and where is Boris!? What did you do to him?!" irritated by his attitude, Kerrin clenches her fist.

Henry was starting to realize while Tom grinned. Alice was weeping whenever they keep mentioning Boris.

"That's cruel of you, he is right there," Tom pointed at Hulk Boris, "Sorry mate, he had it coming,"

Kerrin gasped in awe, her legs were shaking, and she was losing her balance. She doesn't want to believe but Alice's sobbing made her realize this is the painful truth.

"Oh no," Henry held Kerrin's shoulder as she was trying to get close to Brute Boris, "Tom, why are you doing this?"

Tom the grumpy wolf responded his question with a grimacing eye towards Alice. He pulled her hair, ruthless as he grinds his teeth.

"Speak, tell them why, both of you,"

Henry squinted his eyes in confusion while Kerrin lagged with her thoughts.

Alice whimpered and refused to say anything. Tom was fed up, so he spoke, "My main target here is her, she committed a crime, she-"

"S-She made me!" Alice wailed, "I told you I'm really sorry!"

"Shut the hell up when I'm talking," he barked at her tossing her close by.

"This wrench killed my wife in cold blood, just because that Betty told her so!"

Kerrin, bewildered by the two different voices came from Alice. The first was unfamiliar, soft little girl while the second one was the one, she was familiar with.

"S-She told me our career was on danger! That Alison will set us apart and we won't be going to places! I did not understand back then-"

"That you killed for Susie's own satisfaction and convenient? You didn't notice how she used you? You Toons are way too naïve, that's why you should never exist,"

"Don't you dare say that!" Kerrin snapped, "Don't you ever justify their pure nature, what made her do that was none other than humans!"

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying what she did was alright?"

"What about Boris?" Henry interfered, "What did he do to you?"

"Him? At first, he got in the way and wanted to save his angel girlfriend, that's before I discovered something else,"

Brute Boris was like a statue, he didn't move an inch after Tom's last order, it's as if Tom was an Alpha wolf who gave an immediate order that must never be broken.

"His skills, the way he adores Alice Susie, it only means one thing. His host is no other than that asshole Wally, who by the way stole my freaking blueprints and went against my opinion just because Joey bribed him with money,"

Kerrin fell to her knees silently, face whiter than a snowflake in the middle of December.  _Another soul who was harmed by father's plot, and another victim to take the fall. Another friend to get hurt in the long run._ Hulk Boris stomach was split in half, revealing intestines and guts which partly gouged out and ribs that stretched to the outside.

"I'm sorry........" Kerrin whispered her guiltiness, though no one knows who this apology was directed to,  _was it for Tom and his dead wife? Alice being manipulated by someone who thought she was her friend? Or Boris, their friendly friend who was caught in this conflict while wanting to protect the one he cherished._

"He had nothing to do with this, so why would you go-"

"Why would I go that far? Henry, they are a fucking Toons, why would you care for these moving pictures? They are not even real, they are soulless!" Tom noticed Alice crawling away before he stomps her back to the ground, "You are not going anywhere missy, I need to fix something,"

"N-No! please enough of this,"

"Leave her alone!!" Kerrin threatened him with a gent-pipe waving it through the air before Tom snapped his finger, in a flash Brute Boris came to live and jumped, howling on her face.

"Listen now, I don't wish any harm for neither of you. Stand on my way though, and you are my foes,"

Tom dragged Alice behind a wall of sandbags, whatever happened behind there, no one knew.

"Uncle Henry we need to help her! I have a bad feeling about this! We can't... we can't lose them both!" Kerrin backed away hiding behind Henry. Brute Boris did not wait for them to think as he engages with them, his legs shook the grounds as he trampled the floor. Henry was hesitant to use the axe, he can't bear hurting Boris, not after the favors he did for them and how many times he helped out. Henry owes Boris big time. But the brainwashed wolf was not in a term for negotiating.

"Boris! Please! It's us! Kerrin and Henry! You don't have to do this, we want to help you and Alice!"

Tom guffawed rudely at Kerrin's pleading, "Little girl, it's pointless. He is no more but a corrupted ink in confusion inside this body," he yelled after he eardrops. No one knows what he was planning for Alice if not killing her, "If you leave now at least you can be safe! Don't get in my way," he shouted his last warning before he goes quiet.

Brute Boris howled and like a raging bull, he brushed the ground backward with one foot and charged at his targets. Henry jumped while holding Kerrin to the opposite side. Anything that was on the way got crashed right away. Slowly, he turned around and walked towards them again. It was clear that they have no clue as what to do.

"Only if we weren't separate, none of this would happen!" Kerrin felt an itch in her throat, Henry held her shoulder, "Focus kid, we can still help them,"

When Brute Boris got closer, Henry resorted to the same attempt Kerrin did, "Boris, my buddy. It's me Henry, please. Please, you need to snap out of this, you can do this,"

Yet, the wolf's lifeless crossed eyes remained unfazed as he threw his gigantic hands to smash Henry. He lost his axe and was barely grazed.

 _It's no use...._  Kerrin was fully aware of this now.

"Uncle Henry, forget about not hurting him, we need to cripple him first, then we think about how to help him later,"

Kerrin's word and way of thinking did not match a 15 years old girl. She became mature, this workshop made her think like an adult. Henry was disturbed by this fact yet thankful.

"Alright, give me that gen-pipe," Henry took it while Kerrin was looking for something else she could help.

Brute Boris was like a moving robot. There was no strategy on his movements, no deviousness, he was straightforward. They only needed to avoid him when he rungs right at them.

Henry and Kerrin heeded Alice's cries and pleads. As they looked each other Henry assured, "I'll take his attention, you try talking Tom. There has to be something we can do,"

They waited until Brute Boris howled in rage and as he bashes, Kerrin sneaks behind past the barrels and towards the wall of sandbags. Brute Boris immediately changed course and turned around back at Kerrin.

"Look out!" Henry yelled at Kerrin who couldn't mishear the rioting steps as she yelps at the frightful scene behind and imagined Boris fracturing her body if she doesn't act quick, her adrenaline and pure luck made her toss herself away onto the ground, sliding. A couch and a bunch of barrels flew in fragments through the air, Boris wheezed, holding his stomach as the ink burst out of his ripped stomach like a fountain.

"Uncle Henry... he took damage!" he can be stopped. They can try to strain him. Looking back at her Uncle, he doesn't carry the gen-pipe anymore. He is weaponless.

"Where is that gen-pipe?!" Kerrin shouted, "It got stuck in his body don't ask me how!" he replied.

Thanks to that momentarily pause, Kerrin regrouped back with Henry, "What about Alice?" he asks since Alice voice goes up and down across the hall.

"We need to get us a weapon, I saw something we could use of," Kerrin pointed at a small machinery slot machine looking at the bottom end of the ballroom. The appearance reminded her of a machine she read about not too long ago in her father's book.

"No time to explain, I need to collect enough ink for the machine to create something useful for us,"

Henry in concern, blinked two times as he tried to comprehend what Kerrin said, "Come again?"

"Henry, distract Boris. I'll do my thing," she sighs as she fishes from her bag a syringe needle.

"Why in the world do you have that?!" in sheer-shock Henry raised his voice.

"I'm counting on you, uncle!"

Kerrin sprint off away not too close from the sandbag wall fortress.  _Boris responds to Tom's order, he most likely ordered him that no one gets too close._  However, they clashed nearby and there was a puddle of ink remained on the ground.

As she used the syringe to gather the ink and store it within the syringe. Henry was doing a great job so far dodging the raging Boris whose moves were turning quicker than Henry's. Kerrin ran straight to the small gent ink maker machine,  _that's what father called it._

She inserted the collected ink into the upper tray of the gent ink maker, the swooshing sound of the ink going through the core indicated that it is ready to function and create. She turned the handle and waited for the machine to make its magic. The clickety sound was vibrating as it forges the unknown using nothing but ink. The voice dimmed as it tosses a bone from the lower tray onto the floor.

She stares at it blankly with different thoughts,  _a bone? We can't bone him, can we? Oh, perhaps we can give him a bone and he calms down! But it's too small would he be satisfied with-_

"Kerrin anytime now!" Henry's asthma was beating the best of him. She shook her head as she examined the machine before pulling the handle. There was a small lever with a wheel that turned according to one's choices. The first one was a bone.

_What's that?! I can't make out any of these! That looks like a gear, a lock, wait, this one looks reliable._

As she made a choice, the small machine whirled as it functions and spat out a plunger.

"You gotta be kidding me,"

"Kerrin! He's after you!"

Henry's alert warning flinched the girl as she saw him charging. She had to change his direction, or this little machine will shatter to pieces. Kerrin grabbed the bone and threw it on his head.

"F-Fetch?"

Brute Boris stopped and looked for a short time before he snaps at her with a loud growl.

"He's totally offended! this is not how I imagined it!"

Kerrin ran for it and instead of following her, he went to grab another rider cart on the left side of the room where the ride supposed to go. And fling it on her direction.

Henry did not have to yell at it again, Kerrin caught up with the strange sudden cold air, jumping with a crawl to dodge it. Her leg got hurt as she made a short groan.

"I'm okay I'm okay it didn't hurt! Just a scratch," she affirmed to the panicked Henry, "I'm close, just distract him for a bit! I need more ink,"

One more round they waited for Boris to charge again, get hurt by the wall as he goes on his knees. Kerrin hurried to get the ink and flee back to the small ink maker. This time, she picked everything she could use from it and brought it to Henry.

"What do you have here?"

"Pipes, gear, plunger and even wrench. You think they can be helpful?" Kerrin sounded skeptic.

"It's something," he handed her over the wrench, "Make sure you don't overdo it,"

They prepared for their last round. Boris was losing too much ink. They clutched their hands, holding their weapons and wished for his safety regardless of their clashing.

Alice laments resonated the ballroom. They were all frozen on their spots, jolted by her painful cries that even Brute Boris flinched briefly revealing a sealed conscious of what he felt for his Angel. Henry and Kerrin realized this but Angel needed help right here and now.

"Please, bring him back," Kerrin's eyes told Henry something else _. He can be helped, there is hope._

"Boris, I will save Alice and bring her back! You need to come back, we believe you!" she directed her promise to Brute Boris, wither he heard her or not was something she might not know. Henry banged the pipes on the ground, taking the spotlight and distracting him with the sudden sounds. Kerrin made a run for it and was wary when she got closer to the sandbags wall. This time, Brute Boris didn't look back. It was her only chance to pass it, and she did.

What lays behind the sandbag walls, the spot Brute Boris protected at all cost was Tom who strained Alice on a table with straps covering her body. However, Kerrin's coming to the rescue spirit lessened when she saw an unfamiliar woman figure of an Angel on the table.

"Is...is that Alice?"

She did not need to be secretive; Tom sensed her presence with his wolf's ears, "Susie, Sussie Campbell. The woman who destroyed my life," he answered as he makes sure a coat of ink slowly merges within her ripped stomach.

"W-w what did you do Alice? w-where is she?! W-why are you doing this????" feeling nauseated to her core, she had the urge to vomit. Kerrin felt weak and frail _, we were too late?!_  She blamed herself.

Tom the grumpy wolf raised an eyebrow while avoiding looking at her. She wasn't a threat to him, she's just a kid. A lost child.

"Trust me as much as I want to hurt both Susie and Alice, the only one who would get hurt is Susie. Toons always come around, they ain't normal. They are out of this world,"

Kerrin's thoughts of Boris her friend and how his disappointed expression made her with a strong effort stand on her feet. Tom revealed his teeth, gritting, "You are a child, you wouldn't get it. Kid, I've been here for damn long, when there were little walls and fewer pipes. I was here all along on your damn old man's side,"

"I.... I might be a child, I might be a kid.... But I'm still a human and I know darn well what you are doing isn't ethical at all,"

"Well. That's what it's like working for Mr. Joey Drew. You think I don't feel sick of what I'm doing to her? our work was beyond the enraged, everything smells ink, blood, and rust. At first, I feel that bad pain in my gut, twisting and curling.. that what I'm doing is something very wrong,"

Tom pushed Kerrin on the ground after he snatched the wrench from her hand and carried a sandbag with his metal hand and tossed it on her to keep her weighted down.

"But after a time, when the dust settles, and your father has played his cards.... You just learn to go with it," he made it clear with a gravelly mental tone that if she wants to blame someone, it will be no one else than her father.

"Bit of my soul died with each pipe I put in,"

Behind the iron heart of Tom, the grouchy cold face, and the cruel doings. A happily married man who did everything for his soul mate.

The coat of ink was a Searcher entity that oddly obeyed Tom. Taking over Susie's body and swallowing her inwards, she let out a high pitch cry which tone was changing as if a different person was just born. The hallow cracked and fell down from her head, the half-melted face recovered, spurting a brand-new flesh and the slit Tom made on her stomach, knitted itself after all the ink went inside not leaving a single drop behind.

The tough expression of Tom softened, he was gazing with care, calling for her, "Alisson?" low and gentle he cleared his throat.

It was like a fantasy scene, out from a fairytale book. The whole body transformation occurred to Alice right in front of their eyes. Tom noted the physical body size and he can instantly tell this was no one but his wife, Allison.

"Tom..?" The sleeping beauty rises from the table after Tom takes off the straps from her body. Kerrin gobbled at the two lovers who finally reunited, this moment was for them alone, a moment of joy and bound.

 _They can tell each other even in their Toon form._  She knew it was him and he also knew it was her. Kerrin was touched as her heart swayed with them. Tom's expression brightened as he touches his wife's cheeks, tearing on her shoulder. Gently and gracefully, Allison wipes his inky tear with a genuine smile. Tom ran his fingers through her hair, gazing at each other before he rubs her head and she nipples his puppy nose.

"I missed you," Tom whispers, toneless yet clear, loving yet desperate. Allison Alice, giggled faintly girlish but the look on her eyes turned somber.

"I'm sorry Tom, you must...move on,"

She half collapsed on his chest. "I love you," in a low soft voice she stroked his neck before her eyes closed and lost her balance. Tom was engulfed with fright, witnessing his beloved Allison reshaping back to a smaller figure, the real Alice figure. A Toon Alice with her usual short black strapless dress but no halo.

This time, Alice's expression changed into unease as she backs away from Tom. Kerrin was confused but not as much as the befuddled Alice. Tom seemed to realize.

Tom laughed quietly, then he cackled. It was a bitter laugh mixed with tears. Alice was feeling mixed up and uneasy as tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"That's all?!! After all I've been through, I only get to have her for less than a minute?!! How cruel can this get?"

"W...What's wrong?" Kerrin paused her meaningless struggle to break free from the weight of the sandbag, she sought the answer from Tom with eyes that refused to blink so she would witness it all.

"Allison couldn't gain control over Alice. That freak took over and erased Allison's entity!" He rushed his speech as he clenches his jaw, glaring dreadfully at Alice who disagreed as she shook her head.

"T-This is not it! S-she gave in by her own will!" Alice attempted to calm Tom but it was futile with the way he glared at her.

"Shut up! I'm fed up of you, I'll make you pay and feel the pain!" Tom bared his teeth as he pulls something from below the table before Alice detected a figure who climbed above the sandbags growling in a high-pitch to declare his presence.

"You," Tom tightened his eyes as he drew a submachine gun and aimed it at the coming guest.

"DIE INK DEMON!"

The submachine gun blasted repeatedly in a deafening tone,  _bratatatatatatatatatatatatat_  until Bendy took enough bullets and fell down to the ground.

 


	51. ~ Goodbye Good Friend ~

_~ Always hope, but never expect ~_

_._

_._

_._

The rapid automatic sound of a killing gun with its banging fire shots and the rattling of the bullet rained down the floor before Kerrin's eyes made her strongly believe that she was the one who's being shot at. The crack of the gunfire terrorized her but what terrified her are the blobs of ink splattered on the cold floor.

_Whose ink is this? He said something about demon. No, it can't be!_

Tom was not satisfied with the number of bullets he fired. The click of his Tommy gun made his mouth cruel.

"Bendy!" Alice gasped in awe, Kerrin's fear came true, Bendy got shot.

-Thud-

The demon fell down backward on the ground, Tom went over the sandbags after him. Kerrin eyed Alice, pleading to remove the sandbag from her, "Alice, please help! we need to save him!"

Bendy was probing his stomach and chest, wincing until he saw Tom reloading his little toy.

"Still not dead yet?"

The demon grinned yet he was turning red,  **"Fancy meeting you grumpy geezer, I thought you were brown bread,"**

"I'll outlive you for hundred years you lil chum, do yourself a favor for everyone here and just die," Tom aimed his gun again and fired all the way. Bendy assembled himself and like a beast, he rolled over and swiftly dodges. A few bullets were quicker than his moves, Bendy grabbed a sandbag and shoved it to shield him and slow Tom down.

Kerrin finally broke free, she and Alice peaked at the edges of the sandbag wall, Kerrin's concern first was at Bendy.

"He's alright," Alice said, Kerrin shook, disagreed, "For now, he is pushing himself,"

Kerrin looked over at a distance where Henry and Brute Boris should be. Eyes wide-open, the hulk Boris was growing thinner and smaller, back to his original form.

"Uncle Henry did it! Alice, where are you going?! W-wait!"

Unexpectedly and without a warning, Alice hustled her way to Henry amidst her path between the gunfire and battle. Tom could not miss that as he changed his pinpoint at her. Alice, eyes all focused at Henry's direction did not give a care about anything else.

_Why is she running there?! What is she doing?!! She gona get herself killed; doesn't she realize that!?_  Kerrin cried out her warning which Alice blocked it all the way.

-BANG!-

Tom in disbelief shock stared at Bendy who ran to block the fire with his palm hand covering the front sight and the Firehole. Bendy seeped ink from the corner of his mouth to his lower chin, hiding his soft moans and remained his façade tough act.

"Well, I'll be damned," Tom did not see that coming, "Never thought you'd take a literal bullet for her, and after all the things she did too,"

**"None yer damn business,"**  Bendy crunched Tommy gun, making it dissolve into ink below them,  **"Not too tough without your toy huh?"**

"I don't need a gun to deal with you brat," Tom surprised Bendy with a punch on the face, "Real men use fists,"

**"Funny comes from you, did I tell you that you hit like a bitch?"**

Agitated, Tom clenches his iron fist and trade him with. Bendy cried from the throbbing pain, not only his bullet pierced his body but he had to deal with the powerful strikes from Tom's iron hand.

"and you moan like a bitch," Tom grinned wickedly, feeling happy to get back at him. Bendy endured it all, he had to endure, he was feeling humiliated. He had never received this physical pain before.

_This is nothing._  Bendy spat ink.

_This is nothing compared to what JOEY did for us._  Bendy glared.

_This pain was the least thing I ever experienced before._  The demon growled, standing straight with back half bent. Tom's brain buzzed, he could feel his body's shivering in a response of threatful feeling. But Tom knew, he knew what his fate would lead him, and he was fully prepared.

"Stay down or else," despite the grudgeful feelings, Bendy was ready to compromise. Sadly, Tom did not feel the same thing, he felt insulted.

"you can go back to hell, to where you actually belong,"

As Tom bashed for another round to strike, Bendy pulled his iron arm, twisted it and dislocated it from Tom's body. He lifts his skinny body and smashes it onto the ground, punching him repeatedly, splattering the ink across the ground until Tom stopped moving.

Bendy knew he got carried away, the fight came to an end. Tom can no longer move a single muscle. The demon glared at him one more time as he glowered softly.

During their battle, Henry carried Boris while Alice followed them. Kerrin tried to approach Bendy, but she didn't want Tom to take advantage and aim at her just like how he did when Alice crossed by them. Alice was sobbing quietly, and Henry's expression blackened and soured. Kerrin was unable to speak, unable to open her mouth and ask  _what's going on?! Why everyone looked at Boris with grief?_

Henry laid Boris on the ground. He wanted to speak with Kerrin and Bendy.

"h-hey....thank you for everything you did. F-for coming to....m-my....h-help...a-and...."

"w-w-wait Boris you need to rest! Stop talking! We can talk later alright? For now just rest-"

"Kerrin...let him talk," Henry interrupted, eyes dropped down.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I think I will sleep l-longer than usual,"

Boris' limps fell to the ground, the color of his lively Toon was fading and turning dark. The wolf opened his eyes slowly and eyed Kerrin for a word. The girl was crying in complete silence, eyes have gone red, she lends her ears, "I-I'm here," she held his glove delicately.

Boris whispered a few words only before his head jerks back, no one but her were able to hear. Whatever he whispered, made her face pale dry in surprise.

"B-Bendy....I-I'm sorry...I...s-should have p-protected h-her a-and sorry....for...not b-being...a...g-good......friend," Boris was having a hard time breathing, he felt guilty towards Bendy even at his last moments, he wished he could have done better for him.

Alice the Angel, warmheartedly and wreck heartedly laid her hands on his shoulders.

"P-please d-don't cry... I-I meant e-everything I s-said back then. N-Next time....I...will....absolutely do anything...t-to....make you happy,"

Boris raised his hand, brushing her tears away from her chin to her cheek. Alice laid her cheek on his open palm, bite her lips and fought against the lump in her throat. The wolf closed his eyes, his hand fell on his stomach. He could not utter a word anymore.

_It was time._  Bendy approached.

The demon reached his hand over Boris and with a single brush, the wolf melted to liquid ink, all of him onto the ground and vanished.

"Goodbye good friend," Bendy sighed, "Until you come again,"

Alice wailed and wept on her knee, Kerrin cried along with her, "No...no, why is this happening?! Boris... where is Boris Uncle Henry?!!! Where is he?!" Henry hugged her tight without replying to her. Bendy glimpsed cold tears from the Henry he despised and always thought he would not give a damn.

Tom eyed them as he as well, being dissolved into ink, for a spare moment, he was touched, he felt horrible and terrible. But he was lonely just like all of them. He remembers the dark abbeys of the ink, he recalls his days when he was nothing but a swollen ink, crawling and calling for his beloved, while his colleagues cried for help. He was desperately looking for her, until he found her, she was the only one responded to 'that name'.

In order to help her, he needed to get himself a body. There was a failed experiment on the first floor of the workshop, he took the body for himself and used it as a vessel. There were accidents, and he lost an arm, but there was no other body spare for his beloved. The vengeful spirit, the corruption of the ink and the memories of the past hunted them both, as he set the goal to make the wicked witch in Angel's disguise pay. All of that for no more than 10 seconds of union.

These 10 seconds was enough, he embraced the leftover warmth as the ink pulls him back, as the ink sink and faded.

Bendymade sure to see Tom's last moment, then he trailed off to the closest wall, the shadow web formed around the ballroom, the ink seeped in dozens across the floor.

"Bendy, w-wait! p-please don't go!" Kerrin pleaded in his deaf ears as he shot his eyes over his shoulder, and a despise glare at Henry who stopped her.

He walked into the portal ink leaving everyone behind.

 


	52. One Coin Two Sides

He left with a grave injury and did not give them a chance to help him. What was it that pushed Bendy away? Did he find it humiliating to get help from Henry? Or was he grieving over something that could be lost anytime without realizing how valuable he had all along?

When Bendy thought that he had lost Kerrin, he was grief-stricken, devastated and penetrated his lungs in high-pitch cries. He apologized, begged and sought forgiveness, just to get her back. When she showed a slight motion of life, he purposely left hints for Henry to reach for her. And there she was, back on her feet and alive.

This was his first shock which agonized him and made him think things over. The second one did not take long until he heard blasts from another area. To his surprise, the demon's hunch was right. He lost another friend he did not pay too much attention to, a friend who he was asked to give a chance, a friend that he proved him and gave him so much, but barely received anything in return.

 _Back to the ink,_   _Boris._  All he could do is make the process less painful for him and everyone. Boris is no longer.

Bendy doesn't have a heart, but that did not mean he could not feel pain. He might be a devil but even devils cry. He clutches his hand to his 7th ink bacon soup and drunk the second barrel of ink.

"This is Sillyvission, Joey Cartoon Studios. There is me Bendy. Alice Angel and there is Boris the Wolf. This is our team. There has to be one for each of us, there won't be a Cartoon without me around, Boris around and even Alice too! We....we are inseparable,"

Bendy spat half of the bacon as he threw the can away. The taste left a bitter sting on his tongue and no matter how many he devoured, the taste was still as bad.

"We are forever immortalized, I know you will come back around Boris..... but for how long must I wait? and by then.... Would you remember me again?"

.

.

.

.

The ballroom went dead quiet after a long session of mourning. The funeral reached to its peak and at the end of the day, staying around would not bring Boris back. Alice stepped in, as she had a lot to tell and explain.

The place was in a great mess. Everyone was tired to think of anything, Henry accepted to lay on the cold floor while Alice did the same as she confronts Kerrin.

"I have a lot of things to tell you,"

Kerrin, with unchanged expression, shrugged, "Sure,"

"First of all, Boris will be back. Please rest assured,"

"He will?" Henry asked, she got them both attentive.

"Yes. We all come back around, it might take hours, days or even months. It depends on how resolved we can be against the ink abbeys. So please rest assured, our only concern is that he might not be the Boris we all knew,"

Kerrin remembered something similar, the first Boris who Bendy enjoyed being around. This second Boris, the Boris they knew was different than the first one. So that means, Toons will keep regenerating but with loss memory.

"But there was something different, Boris somehow.... Regained the first one's memories," Alice proclaimed.

"How do you know?" Kerrin adjusted her pose, listening carefully.

Alice wasn't sure how to convey her point, so she had to tell them what happened, "When Boris was trying to look for me, I was hiding from...from that guy. But when I got caught by him, and after Boris found our location, Tom and Boris engaged, though our Boris took heavy blows and Tom used the chance to knock him out and experiment him,"

Recollecting the events made her unrestful as she taps her heel repeatedly onto the floor.

"During the experiment, I think.... At least, I thought that Boris changed, his voice, the way he talked, and even when Tom tried to humiliate me and make me take out Boris' heart to show me how wicked I can still be that I still seek a full Angel's beauty," She flinches, recoiling as if it was happening right now before her eyes,  "B-Boris....h-he.....took it out himself,"

Perhaps Henry didn't know Alice as much as Kerrin. He did not have the chance to be around with her for a long time, because Kerrin can see how different this Alice is, she is more pacifist than before.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard for you to go through all that," Henry sincerely expressed his guilt, "Maybe we should have walked together after all,"

"No Uncle, what's done is done. But I still don't get it, Boris's memories have emerged?"

"H-He's not the only one too. I...I have both memories of Susie and Allison. Before Tom made Allison's entity get into me, I was filled with Susie's feelings and emotions. Things that weren't part of me as Alice the Angel. But when the accident occurred, and hell leashed upon the workshop, I managed to get Susie's entity within me. She was half-dead, so I was able to get her voice, Sammy said a voice like hers is enchanting to the ears. But her voice was not the only thing I received,"

"You got her memories and attitude?" Henry concluded, she nods, "Glimpse of her memories, but that was why I...I despised you, K-Kerrin. B-But I don't hate you now! Please don't get me wrong! I-It wasn't my intention,"

Kerrin grimaced with a slack expression, "why would Susie hates me?! I've never m...met....her.....?" the insight was complete now. Alice could see that Kerrin finally remembers.

"Yes you did meet her, Kerrin. She was the one who pushed you to drown cold-heartedly,"

Henry rise in great surprise, "She did not, did she?!"

Kerrin muffled for a moment, with narrowed eyes, she recalls hands pushing her and when she struggled to call for help, a stone-eyed woman watched her drowning before she hides acting natural.

"She did Uncle Henry... and Bendy saved me. Father wasn't around and Bendy was too worried that when he held me, he was melting in me, at that moment Susie brought my father and all the blame was thrown at Bendy who wasn't able to talk and justify at that time, I was frightened and confused I-I tried defending him b-but.....why Bendy doesn't remember any of this?"

"After that incident, Joey had to take you out from the workshop. When he got back, everything changed, everyone was suspicious, he became cold and distanced. Allison tried to reach for him and hearten him and with a sweet-natured woman like her, she did. Susie grew envious, everyone acknowledged this Allison and even Sammy who was all over Susie had a private talk with Allison about a potential career. I'm sure you all know the rest,"

The rest was obvious, the other Toons came to life, there were errors, they used them and toyed them, Susie used Alice to kill Allison and throwing the blame at her, Joey used Boris like an experiment to fix the errors and find a way to keep them stable. Hell went loose and everyone was part of it. Bendy explained it to Kerrin many times that she doesn't need to hear and curse herself with it, and Henry was well-informed through his searching and the little pieces they provided him to grasp all of it.

"Wow," Henry commented, and the room went quiet again. Kerrin's thoughts drove her away, thinking of Bendy and her father. The elucidating was too much to take and there was what Boris whispered for her troubled her for a while.

"Don't worry Kerrin, Bendy will remember. There is a way, I hope he listens to me,"

The girl was exhausted, mentally and physically. She leaned on a recumbent sandbag which wasn't comfy for her neck. Yet she instantly dozed off.

"You should rest too Alice, don't worry, I'll be guarding,"

She felt bad, but he sounded firm. Alice lays next to Kerrin and closes her eyes, "I'll help you both, I'll make up everything....I-I promise,"

.

.

.

.

.

The girls fell silent and it took Henry a while to realize that they had fallen into a deep sleep. He wished he could join and take a rest too, but his mind was wide awake with raining thoughts that showered him one after the other. The train of thoughts was soon halted when he heard a distanced racket. 

He reared back to look at the sleeping girls, a sense of duty called him to take a pipe just in case and check out the noises.

He left the ballroom and went into the opened exit door of the ride, he had his flashlight on as he examined the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, there was the cause of the rackets, in a large group anticipating Henry.

The sound of Henry's pipe clanged on the ground rails as Henry raised both his hands up into the air.

 


	53. Lost Ones

_?????????? POV:-_

_\-----------------------_

_Another day another dollar, don’t forget to punch your card, it can save your job! Remember Joey chekin’ the punch cards. He knows about that extra five minutes from your lunch break. Keep your head down, they said, you know how he gets._

It’s an ordinary story, we hear it every day. We wake up before the birds start chirping and lazily drag our feet to our damn jobs tryin to earn a penny. We hope we don’t run into our boss or there will be DOLLARS to pay.

But have we ever thought that one day, we would miss all the annoying things that occur back in our homes? The cry of our children demanding new toys, or our wives for unpaid bills and even husbands starving for food. They were a beautiful melody compared to here. We did not sign for this! And it is too late to go back.

It’s freezing cold here, yet we are burning inside these shores of darkness. A hell that burns and freezes us all together, we lost our bodies, our souls are not ours to reclaim and we are in forever agony.

Even though we are dead, we are still dying inside, once we are sane and in a less than a second, we go insane.

So have you ever thought that one day, you would lose everything you considered trivial? Because we do, and because of that, we search, search and keep searching. But we never see and we never find, but we can never stop either. We lost our identities, the flood of ink swished our dreams away and there is that demon. He was the beginning of our misery, he unleashed his punishment upon us.

 _“Believe my friends and he will set us free,”_  he said. Years of belief didn’t take us anywhere, Sammy.

What ever did the creator promise us in this inky abyss? We have been down here in the depths so long, we have all but forgotten.

“Aren’t you going to join us my brother? He will be soon with us as we speak,” one of my colleagues thinks that I’m excited for their little scheme.

“No my friend, I’m not keener, thanks. It will get noisy and I prefer the quiet,” I said.

“Suit yourself,”

I love the quiet, and that’s hard to come by around by nowadays. I better get going, by going I mean away from here. There they are, they brought Mr Stien to our hideout. While I respect Sammy’s effort and love his bouncy songs, I need to get away and keep my nose closed. Even if it sure as hell it stinks to high heaven down here. Need to keep my mind a-singin’ or I’ll be like the rest of em. Insane.

The storm will soon begin, but at the end of the storm, a quiet will fill this place. Which, if you ask me, it’s not that bad.

.

.

.

.

\------------------

They dragged him to their own lair. The place where they rested the barge at the bank of the inky river. Even though he surrendered himself and remained calm as he showed no signs of hostility, they mistreated him and were rough, pushing him around.

“That’s not necessary,” Henry said for the tenth time in a row, leaving the girls behind but safe from the ink people. He couldn’t help but feel uptight.  _They bid no good._  Some of them were holding an iron wrench and a plank.  _Our leader demands your presence. So I had to act cool and follow._

“Betrayed!! Abandoned!! Do you know how it feels?!”

The inky people pushed Henry to the center of the lost harbor. All the residents showed up one after the other, and the one who directed his complaints was the only one who wore a half torn Bendy mask on his face.

 _He must be the conductor._  Henry thought.

“I trusted him, I gave him everything! And he left me to ROT! Why? WHY?!”

“I feel the same friend, you are not the only one who has been betrayed and abandoned. Joey… he knew I-“

“SILENCE!” the masked figure yelled as one of the inky people swings the blank on Henry’s back, as he groaned on the ground.

“It’s all your fault! He said he’d save us. He said he’d set us free! Now we have nothing, NOTHING!!”

Henry coughed as he wheezed for a second, “I can’t see how this is my fault?”

The man behind the mask kneeled down to Henry’s level while two inky people strained Henry’s arms and one locked him from his hair, chinning his face up.

“You stepped your stinky feet in this damned place and my lord is all ruined! Your little sheep swayed him, he fell for her, THAT WITCH, she must be burned!”

“Don’t you ever lay your finger on her! she’s just a little child and has nothing to do with this! Anghh!”

They group beat him up without giving him a chance to justify. Henry discerned the tone of the conductor’s voice. Completely enraged and feeling double-crossed,  _he cannot be reasoned with. He lost it._

“My lord, why have you forsaken us? Why have you forsaken me?” he voiced his anguish along with his henchmen. He prepared his axe on his shoulder as all the eyes glared the blames into Henry.

“Come here and put your face in my axe!”

“STOP IT!”

A shock of fear and panic zipping through Henry’s heart. Everyone looked back at the tunneled area where they brought Henry. Two girls were rushing so as to approach their grouped location.

“You,” Sammy nearly dropped his axe in disbelief, “CAPTURE THE WITCH AND THE BAD ANGEL!”

They scattered like ants surrounding Kerrin and Alice who were equipped with a gent-pipe and wrench. They were still in a panicky state when they did not found Henry nearby and grew distressed when they heard the commotion leading them here.

“S-Sammy?! You…you are alive!” Kerrin eyed the man who gave out the order.

“S-Snap out of this! Unhand Henry!” Alice waved her wrench to the attacking Searcher, threatening him.

“You are the cause for all of this! I will get my revenge and make you pay, WITCH,”

“H-his voice. He completely lost it,” it was more satanic and hostile. Sammy’s words affecting the others, causing them more hostile and infuriated bunch of bees working together as a colony.

“He lied to us! He said WE’D be free! But when you came in, he stopped listening, he declined what he promised for us!”

They put on a fight, they were in no state of negotiating. Alice tried to protect Kerrin who was worried about Henry. Sammy kept him in captive and menaced him with his axe on Henry’s neck.  _Watch, and don’t do anything stupid._

Kerrin and Alice managed to send a few Searchers back to their inky puddles, but it can’t be the same with these tall humanoid inky people who not only they were taller than them, but they had their human strengths holding better weapons. They grappled Alice from behind and dismantled the weapon from her.

“You are bad! You deserve death! You think you can be a perfect Angel hurting the other Toons for your own cause?!”

“y-you are wrong! I’m no Angel!”

“Alice!! leave her alone!”

They were too much, they all came in different shapes, but all shared their inky dark color and faceless expressions. And there’s their different voices. And humid touches, as if being touched by faintly sticky rotten slimes.

Henry’s expression went desperate for the girls, he begged Sammy again, “P-please, let the girls out of this, I’m Joey’s friend. You can have my head but leave them be!”

“I’m afraid that won’t do, you see, she is necessary and makes a great bait. While that fake Angel is a sinner that brought bad judgment upon us, all of you are required for our vengeance, atonement and great cause,” Sammy declined and rejoiced with his fellowmen for this great day. They all hallelujah as they prepared planks and many planks on the center of their town. Dropping the girls inhumanly without any sense of amity. Alice and Kerrin held each other while they were being sprayed with gas.

“This is the moment we all were waiting for my brothers! He MUST hear us now, the moment of truth is drawing near,”

They all applaud,  _kill the sinners, burn the witch, set us free, kill the sinners, burn the witch, set us free, kill the sinners, burn the witch, set us free!_ Their cries shook their cottages and cabins and echoed through the tunnels, and the opened doors.

“When I see him, I’m going to cut that smile right off his face!” Sammy promised, arrogant of his own scheme. Grinning to whatever he was imagining inside his inky head.

****“I heard you talking shit Sammy,”** **

The demon crawled out of a ripped ink portal from beneath and directly behind Sammy. It was clear that Bendy was close-by and it didn’t take a while for him to hear their brawling. While the others felt triumphed by Bendy’s arrival, Kerrin grew worried to his sight.

_He did not recover from that last battle._

The inky people backed away from the two girls feeling endangered by the demon’s arrival. Sammy reassured them with a wave from his axe as he carefully steps away.

****“You said you are going to cut my smile, well? What are you waiting for?”** **

Even after his arrogant talk and puffing his chest, Sammy was a coward man.

“Y-You lied to u-us! Y-you said you would set us f-free! We b-believed you! But you turned your back to me and killed me! TWICE!”

 ** **“You are a delusional Sammy, you have always been since that accident,”****  Bendy’s hand flew to the back of Sammy’s neck as he presses it,  ** **“I lied,”**** Bendy made a wide grin which outmatched Sammy’s mask, who gasped hearing the answer.

 ** **“This is the least you deserve considering to what have you done to all of us, all of you here!! no exception!”****  Bendy directed to all the inky crowd who went murmuring and in doubt.

****“I haven’t promised you everything. So the fault lays on you,”** **

Sammy dropped his arms and slanted his head in disbelief. Three ink individuals caught Sammy’s signal and slowly sneaked behind the crowd towards one of the wooden cabin which was the furthest and carried an eerie and morbid air with all the handprints marked all over the sides, boarded doorway as if keeping a monster at bay with a sign and a word that looked doubtful.  _‘NOT MONSTERS”_

“I see.. so our lord turned out to be a fraud all this time,”

****“What did ya expect? That what happens when you follow a Toon as your GOD, yeah,”** **

Henry slipped from Sammy and the crowd meeting up with the girls and moving them away from sights. Everyone was too focused at Sammy and Bendy as if waiting for something. Kerrin was against leaving Bendy to handle it all, while Henry valued their safety more.

“This is a little gift for you, we are going to FREE you now!”

“BENDY! BEHIND YOU!”

Kerrin cried out when the last blank covering the doorway jetted out. Bendy turned behind and saw something he have never seen before.

While the ink people howled and cheered, a large entity crawled out from the hideout. Its shape was outrageous, unholy and frightening. Like a black wave that moved on its will, hands outstretched from above and below. Eyes popped all over the blackness, dead eyes yet they came in different color, some of them blink and others dead fisheyes. Even Bendy was disgusted to the unsightly looking of this entity and backed away.

“We are fully aware that we can’t touch you, we can’t harm you! But HE, on the other hand, can. You two came from the same old ink machine,”

Bendy did not buy Sammy’s words. Nervous, he backed away one step. The entity clapped Bendy’s leg, locking him down as it passed right through Bendy slowly like a slug. The demon felt in danger, it was eating him, devouring his existence. His eyes traveled across the crowd until it met Kerrin and the others.

A slight movement from his mouth, as if he whispered his will to that girl.  _Run, don’t look back._  Bendy was feeling hopeless against the entity as it sucked his will to live.

“Henry! We must help him!!” Kerrin pleaded.

“We will,” Henry took the wrench from Alice as he engages the fight with the other ink people who finally noticed their presence and joining in hands to battle. Henry knocked one of them, securing an axe to his befitting and returned the wrench back to Alice.

“I’ll take the bigger ones, you focus on the Searchers,”

There was no time to waste as Bendy was in a tight situation, secured by Sammy while the entity devoured him slowly. Alice went ferocious to the ink people who were standing in their way, and anyone who were beyond her strength were knocked by Henry who was thankful for his military skills and intuitions still running through his veins.

“They are everywhere!” Henry was stunned by their increasing numbers.

“Go back to your puddle ink!” Alice slogged the Searchers down along with Kerrin who protected her back.

“Alice, I’m afraid we won’t make it in time. Please cover me!”

The entity’s wave reached above Bendy’s knees. The more he fought back the quicker it restrained him. It was a slow cold death, Bendy shivered and for the first time he felt beyond hopeless.

 ** **“Sammy you coward!”****  Bendy hissed at him, Sammy chuckled to how the table has turned around.

“What are you talking about? We know we can’t touch you, it will only send us back to the abyss,” he gripped the axe tightly, ready to finish him off “Perhaps all the time, I’m destined to free us all,” he twits, thinking of himself as a level of a God, he is more motivated than ever “Bendy oo Bendy, why don’t you go to sleep-“

-WHACK-

She managed to hit his head sneakingly but only for his mask to fall off.

“How dare you!?”

The ache on the back of his head thumbed but it wasn’t hard enough.  _Sammy is tougher than any other ordinaries Searchers!_  Kerrin did not back away and on her second attempt and against his axe, she was not even close as she lost her surprise element.

Chocked by her neck, Sammy elbowed her to the ground, shifting his back, he loathed her the most. It will bring him joy to end her right in front of Bendy.

“AHH, AHHH!!”

A sound of snap sent a chilling shock to the ink-folks. Bendy pressed his jaw on Sammy’s shoulder, body stretched to keep him away from Kerrin.

Kerrin acted quickly and grabbed Sammy’s axe as she thrusts it onto his inky skull. The edge of the axe went through and Sammy stopped struggling, coughed out ink, fell down as he dissolved.

The ink-folks from Searchers, miners and workers all together wailed and blindly lost control turning more aggressive. Henry and Alice held them the best they could prevent them to get closer to Kerrin.

“Bendy, hold me!”

****“you idiot! Why didn’t you escape!?”** **

“Shutup and hold me already!”

****“D-Don’t concern yourself with me! Just get away from here!”** **

Ignoring him, Kerrin held both his hands to extract him away from the entity. The hands of the entity were grabbing Kerrin’s feet, but it wasn’t as dangerous as Bendy’s.

****“It’s no use, they won’t budge,”** **

The entity reached his chest, it was swallowing him, and he wasn’t sure if he could feel his legs anymore.

****“Just, go,”** **

Kerrin persisted, kicking the entity’s hands and shouting at it to let him go.

****“Why are ye so damn stubborn!?? CAN’T YOU SEE I’M DONE?! GO AWAY!”** **

Her tears flowed, she shook her head violently. Bendy pushed her away.

 ** **“Don’t let my doing go in vain**** …”

His pleadings were for her sake. She knows too well, he has always been her sweet kind friend who always looked after her. It was that moment Kerrin thought of a way to get rid of the entity. To erase it. Now that she thinks about it, they are all made of ink-

“Bendy listen, there is a way. But you have to trust me,” she stated with eyes that were firm and filled with hope. Bendy couldn’t protest against eyes like hers.

Kerrin rummaged her bag in haste, taking out a jar filled with a liquid substance. She nodded Bendy as she opens the wrap and sprayed a little amount of it onto the entity. The creature shrieked and went frenzy after being intact with the liquid. It was burning the ink, erasing it.

“What the hell is that?!”

“When I tell you to jump, jump as fast as you can alright?!”

She took deep breaths while remaining focused. Proceeded with her plan, she sprays at the edges, the entity shrieked and backed away, then went closer and threw all the jar’s content.

_-Please don’t touch Bendy…_

“NOW!”

The entity fizzed away from Bendy’s the exact moment she yelled, Bendy jumped away with all his might on the ground, feeling all his body back and in one piece. The entity was displeased and surfed back as it opens its mouth to gulp Bendy down this time, Kerrin was on the way and threw another liquid jar on its mouth. The creature wailed, as it shrinks its size, the human parts were left out, ripped hands and eyeballs. In attempt to save itself from the alien substance, it rolled over the ground, sucking the remaining town folks but all dissolved and erupted until the monster was gone.

“Phew, we did it!” Alice fell on the ground, all beat, finally able to take a breath. Henry rushed over to the little girl and before he lends his hand to Bendy, in a sudden swift, Bendy grabbed his wrist and stifled him.

“Bendy!” Alice and Kerrin both jolted by his sudden action. Bendy’s eyes explain it all.

“ ** **Just because you helped me doesn’t mean I will be happy and forgive you, don’t get ahead of yourself old man,”****  Bendy spits shots of liquid, but his hostility towards Henry gave him a boost.

****“I’m not leaving this room without a body,”** **

Just when everything seemed to end, it wasn’t the case for Bendy. Kerrin realized this by now, Bendy was very stubborn. Something had to whack him hard upside the head to change his mind. But she won’t whack him.

Kerrin held his wrist to prevent him from Henry.

“Then take my body,”

The girl sounded firm and determined, everyone ogled her silently in disbelief.


	54. Gainsay

There was no need to drag this any longer he thought. He will end this right here and now. The sudden volunteer announcement on Kerrin’s behalf made Bendy drop his jaw and twist his expression.

“If you want a body that much, take mine!” she said.

Bendy, froze in absurd, anxious expectation.  _Doesn’t she realize why is he going that far for? Doesn’t she know what was the urge to make him do what he did? Why did he save her?_  she held his wrist away from Henry’s and clearly the old man was as shocked as he is.

****“ARE YE KIDDING WITH ME?! TAKE YOUR BODY???!”** **

“You said any body suffice! Take mine! And don’t say things like I can’t host a female body, as far as I noticed, it doesn’t matter how tall or short or physical body inconvenient to you, Alice here is a solid proof for me,” she loosened her grip as she made her point clear.

He can’t deny it, Bendy’s head was solid bold. He was taken back by her determination and sudden choice, but he couldn’t utter his real feelings about his motive.

Disturbed by her wild choice, Henry interfered “Kerrin this is not th-“

“Henry please!” Kerrin rose her palm to hush him, “Why won’t you take my body?! Clearly you won’t stop until you get yourself a host, I’m the perfect choice for you!”

 ** **“And why is that?”**** he cleared his throat in anticipation.

“I have no one back home, you want to hurt father… I understand I can’t forgive father either, and it seems I can’t stop you from hurting him, therefor take me! But please leave Uncle Henry, he has his wife, she is sick and frail, she needs him. That’s why he left the studio Bendy! he couldn’t leave his wife all alone!!”

The lack of drama was shocking because this was a reality. Bendy switched his sight to Henry whose face went gloom at the mention of his wife.  _He’s not denying,_  even Alice looks suggest that it was the truth. Bendy squinted and gritted his teeth, he was fuming from the inside, a rush of ink traveled to his head.

****“You are clueless and selfish, why do you think I always show up and help you?! Why do you think I risked my life for you??! You are terribly dense!”** **

The sudden load within the devil was overloaded until he piled enough. He wanted to reproach her and get it inside her head even if it costed him to lower his pride in front of everyone.

“B-Because you care! we all care! That’s why I would never leave you-“

****“NO, YOU ARE BLIND! IF YOU REALLY CARE YOU WOULD HAVE LET ME HAVE HENRY!”** **

“I can’t! Linda needs Henry! Take me! I have nobody-“

****“YOU HAVE ME!”** **

His abrupt shout silenced everyone, strangling his tears which defied him as they trailed down to his cheeks nonstop as he swallows his pride who were stinging his throat like thorns,  ** **“you have me,”****  he repeated it again and drill it in her head. Wincing, a pained expression sent a pang of powerful guilt into Kerrin’s heart.

Bendy has always been the kind that had a hard time to deliver his feelings, but it was clear as day for Kerrin that he was in pain, rage, disappointed and lost.

“Bu-But..I-I’m doing this for y-“

****“STOP IT HERE,”** **

_Now he is angry._

****“If I take you as my host, all I did would be for nothing! I can never leave the workshop,”** **

“T-Then I will stay! We can stay together here! we can always figure it out!”

“ ** **That’s cute, have you considered our feelings, really? you can’t decide for us Kerrin, wake up! We are sick of this place, we experienced nightmares here! true the creator made all kind of entertainments and play all you want, surely we had our fun times but you can’t tell us that we should stay here! you can’t decide that! Alice,”**** He sharply turned his face and asked her,  ** **“do you really want to stay here?!”****

They all turned around at Alice who couldn’t answer to that, she crossed her hands and lowered her gaze with eyes shut.

 ** **“That’s what I thought!”****  Bendy replied on her behalf,  ** **“none of us want to be here! here I thought I would do the impossible to be with you to be able to experience everything with you and have a happily ever after, eat ice-cream, watch movies, see the world, the sunset and the stars and maybe we would make it under the spotlight together making our dreams come true,”****

Bendy backed away, the fuming anger reached its peak, his shape was unstable. He cast his eyes down, feeling more betrayed than ever. Kerrin’s heart sunk and was at loss for words.

 ** **“You know what? It doesn’t matter,”****  his tone lowered as if fed up as if he had enough and doesn’t want to do anything anymore.

****“Rejoice Henry, I won’t chase your ass anymore, I don’t need your body, you can keep yours too,”** **

Kerrin felt the invincible distance growing further between her and her devil friend, she had to stop him “Bendy please, we-“

****“I’m done, just get out from my sight,”** **

“B-But… we are not done, t-there’s something I want to tell you,” Kerrin stretched out her hand towards the last string of hope, confounded and mouth crumpled, she did not want to lose that last ray of light.

****“GET OUT OF HERE!”** **

He snarled, revealing a mess of ink and the whiteness of his fangs. The string of light faded under the ooze of ink. Henry grabbed Kerrin from her arm without uttering a word. She looked at him as he shook his head lightly.  _He needs space. We can think things over, he is not going anywhere._

He turned his back to them, he was crying a river of ink that ran silently burning on his face. Kerrin was heartbroken and did not want to leave him like this, but even Alice sided with Henry and assured Kerrin with a whisper,  _let me handle this, you go._

Kerrin sobbed and walked away with Henry who held her tightly. He doesn’t have children, so he doesn’t know what he was supposed to do _. They love each other. It was obvious, but that’s that. He can’t let go and I can’t do anything about it._

As they left the lost harbor, it was only Alice and Bendy who remained there.

“Bendy, I know you don’t trust me that much, I know my previous actions have been undutiful. But I really want you to check something for your sake,”

Bendy exhaled with force of annoyance. He walked off but Alice followed right after him.

“Please, you won’t regret this. You need to go back to the musical department, check my booth, you will find something-“

Bendy paused and sighed heavily with exaggeration as being interrupted  ** **“blah blah blaah, go away Alice, unless you want me to deform your whole face this time,”****  arm-twisting, he flashed his fingers with ink she feared the most. But Bendy forgot that wasn’t the old Alice who prioritized her looks over everything else.

Alice made a strong eye contact without revealing any sign of doubt. She was in his personal space, standing solidly, ready to be attacked if things went wrong. The strike of her sudden strength angered Bendy with a soft click of his mouth as he is feigning disinterest.  _This is not the usual Alice,_  this new form of hers, even without her fake halo, made him feel a little duped with this new persona, he could almost see an invincible bright lemon of halo floating above her.

“Please! Go to my booth! You must know the truth!” She insists, not adding any further explanation.

She informed him again and again, before he travels past his inky portal. She wasn’t sure if he would do it, she clasped her hands together and prayed that he would.

“You need to know the truth…”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kerrin POV:-

\--------------------------

Wishes are thorns, they do us no good but give us hope that things will go the way we wanted to achieve the ending we desired. I did not want to wish for the impossible, but I hoped that after we fought together and helped each other that perhaps, things would go back to normal. However, Bendy answered me clearly and I can’t say that I did not try.  _Should I have been more persistent? What am I missing? I was close on telling him about us, but the timing… everything went terrible._

What If so far I made the wrong choices? Starting from that time when Bendy embraced my body and instead of pushing him back and crying, what would happen if I held him and kissed him that time? probably we wouldn’t leave that room and we would have been making out until we were satisfied, snuggling and cuddling, enjoying our presences close to each other. Maybe we would have left the room holding hands together laughing about it and maybe, we would run into Boris who brought Henry with him, there might be a conflict, we might be shocked, Bendy might leer and shout at Henry, but things wouldn’t go out of hands. I would still be holding Bendy’s hand tight and maybe Bendy would be more listening than he is right now.

If I changed my options back then, maybe just maybe…

_-We would have been together by now._

“You are terribly quiet, are you alright?”

My Uncle’s hand brought me back to reality. I need to nod and smile, I can’t have him worry about me, I already caused a lot of trouble.

“Yes, just feeling dead beat with Sammy’s going mad,” I flipped my hair back, then I spotted Alice approaching. I took the opportunity to change the topic because Henry’s gaze still locked on me.

“Hey look, she’s back,” I said, waving at Alice.

Uncle Henry sighed as he let the topic slide, we pressed on forward. Even when Bendy took care all the Searchers and inky people, we somehow didn’t feel safe being around here.

Alice didn’t mention anything or what did she say to Bendy, I was dying to know but there was something that have been bothering me for a while and I couldn’t find the time to tell them. Henry and Alice were setting forward, looking for new paths and doors. But I can’t stay quiet about it any longer, they need to know.

“Hey… I need to tell you something,” a cool sensation swarmed around my body when both of them turned and looked at me.

“What is it?” Henry asked, content like always.

I took a deep breath “I think…. I know where we should be going,” I casually stated as I avoided their bugging eyes.

“W-what do you mean? Where?” Alice was the opposite of Uncle Henry, her face tensed.

“We should…no, we must go to the ink machine,”

Boris whispered me these words before the moment he melted away.

_If you want to find the creator, head towards the ink machine._

 


	55. The Plan

_What's the point of living, if all hopes were muddled?_

_What's the point of living, if you are going to hate the world?_

_What's the point of living, if you don't belong anywhere?_

_What's the point.... of living at all?_

_I tried.... I failed.... I'm tired...  of this all._

_I don't live in darkness. It is DARKNESS that lives in me._

_._

_._

_._

 

There was nothing to do, all lost its meaning. The blackness of the workshop appears to reach its end and it was dead quiet.

_Well, I kinda sent em all to their ink puddles, it sure is peaceful now._

Bendy was walking and roaming aimlessly, from floor to floor, department and into the next department. He doesn't want to see the outside anymore, he won't look for them anymore, won't chase Henry and he absolutely doesn't want to look at her face again. Yet, the image of her face, her muffled tears that cried for him hunted his vision.

"Bitterrrrr, very bitterrrr, aghhh, these things expired already?" Bendy tossed the bacon soup can away as it splattered half of the content on the ground.

"Bad food tastes funny," he chuckles, then weaves his path as he knocks against cardboards and walls.

"stupid wall, watch where you are standing!"

No motivation and no goal, nothing to hope for. The world outside didn't impress him anymore.  _Why did I hope things would get better anyway?_  Bendy tripped over something on the ground.

"stupid book, are you tryin to pick a fight too?!" he picks it up with harsh fingers, it wasn't any book. It was the book Kerrin shoved at him when they broke into a fight, the beginning of it all. He arched back, squinting as he instantly scans the cover.

"The plan?" he rose an eyebrow of interest, Bendy decided to check the book properly.  _This is her writings, her font, and sketches. I remember now, she often sketched on this book when I wasn't around, and she never gave me a chance to check it out. What is this all_ about _?_

He leaned his back over a miracle station, chest swelling with hope.  _What the hell am I hoping for?! Let's get over this quick._

 

_ The plan _

_This unfinished book will serve my rough outlines to be preserved until I achieve all the mentioned goals._

_-First things first, our company name will be changed into something (I'm still thinking about it- I need Bendy and the others to help me on this!)_

_-The logo and the face of the company will be a red ribbon, all of us will wear it, this is necessary! Everyone here is a family and as important as the others. (PS: this logo hold a special meaning for both me and Bendy >.<) and I won't put a face of anyone to represent the whole. We are all for one and one for all!_

_\- The Toons have their own voice, characteristic and personality. I won't force them to act different than their own nature. The episodes will go by drawing a specific theme and leave the act to them! (Kids not gonna see this coming!) Life is a cartoon but more colorful than reality!_

_\- Which means I will buy a fair large land for our new home studio, it will be an open area, we can enjoy the sun and the blue sky, we can extend our work to the outside! (We just need trustworthy friends to make this happen! I must extend our resources somehow)_

_-Areas I came up with so far ( I still need to discuss this with them eventually ): bar ( where Angel can make her late-night performances) Blue lagoon ( the trio gangs perhaps would like this one) haunted park, safari forest, Haunted mansion for a brand new friends, Night disco club and many more! (I wonder if we can make them all close to our home?)_

_-I have an idea of how to make a colorful cartoon, this will be a blast! I need a lot of experiments for this one._

_\- Most importantly, I need to make sure how to interduce the Toons into the world. No more hiding, no more being secretive. No need to reach for the spotlight, they ARE the spotlight!_

In a dazed manner, Bendy blinked, all baffled and in wonder. Loads of pain within him was beginning to lessen.

He flipped the next page; it was a rough sketch design of the places and entertainment Kerrin thought of. There were sketches of him, Boris, Alice and other characters he recognized from her sketching book, written with a small notice  _'one day'_

Every time Bendy flipped the page, he would feel better. Lightened and more cheerful.

"These are crazy ideas, what were you thinking in that head of yours?" he scoffs, leaning forward to get a closer look. "This part is brilliant!"

_-When we don't have T.V to watch our favorite cartoons, or when children hangout outside, what they can do? They can read comics of short humorous stories! Another alternative universe kind of comics, I need to keep the world of drawing running, the Toons need to rest and vacation too!_

There were nine-page panels filled with drawings and short uncompleted stories. One was for Bendy who was passing by and saw a child crying trying to reach a water-fount. Bendy feels sorry and pity, so he turns the handle and the water floods out at both of their faces. He got chased out by the police.

"She planned it all.. not only for me, but for all of us,"

_-Cartoon is not meant for children only! There has to be a way for the adults to enjoy it too!_

"She really planned everything...." He repeats again, leaning his head onto his palm.

The rest of the pages were blank white, except for the last page of the book. There was a small message.

_I will find a way to make our dreams come true. Even if they can't leave this workshop, there is no way in hell I will leave them alone. Even if I stay behind, I just need to make sure Henry reaches out safely, Linda is a lovely woman._

_There is a possibility that the Toons don't want to go on with this anymore. I understand I can't blame them. At least, I want to grant their freedom._

A drop of ink tainted the white sheet of paper, Bendy rubbed it away in haste before the paper ruined. But the last thing she mentioned made him gasp as he clutches his mouth.

_Laughter is timeless,_

_Imagination has no age,_

_And dreams are forever._

Bendy shed hundreds of tears of remorse, how foolish he was, repulsive and an idiot.

"I s-said all these terrible things to you... yet you were persistent, you never gave up on me, I'm really a terrible friend,"

_-I dunno how to face you after the terrible things I said..._

Alice's message ringed his head and sounded like a far distance message.  _'Head to my booth,'_  Bendy just thought about this _, why would she want me to go there? What did she say again?_

.

.

.

The musical department.

 _When was the last time I came here?_ Bendy ran his four fingers on the dusty white keys of a piano, vibrating with faint dullish sounds. He averts at every image crossed his mind and brushed it away with his hand or shutting his eyes tight.

"It feels like a dream.. I'm sure as hell I'm wide awake though,"

He wants to lie to himself, but it was futile. The piano lessons, the drawing session, the scouting and all the things they did together here, he remembered the time when they didn't get along at first. How these memories seem far yet it felt it happened just yesterday.

"That's a hecka long road we crossed together, right Kerrin?"

Bendy looked left at the direction of the musical instruments and the cardboards he gathered before to make Kerrin smile when she was withdrawing herself.

 _-Focus... I came here for a reason._  Bendy looked above, to the Angel's booth.

There was nothing out of the ordinary here. The recording booth simply had a hanged microphone and a stand with a written dialogue of Angel's role that nobody has heard about. Bendy turned the pages, serious, looking for something, puzzled  _what does this paper have anyway?_  Nothing but words and phrases.

His eyes then stumbled up to a few boxes on the corner of the booth. Bendy brushed the ink away from his face, sensing peculiar towards it. It only had a date, exactly fifteen years ago. Bendy drew a long eye stare as he narrowed the possibilities.  _Alice probably wanted me to check this... but why? And what am I hoping for anyway?_

He can't go back now and ask her, he regrets how he was too stubborn to turn around and question her, but that won't be necessary. He pulled the boxes from the corner, as he opens the sides, and eyes went round and wide.

"I...I'm....this...."

Bendy's eyes beheld brief silence and a sudden shiver. Fingers quivering madly, mouth dried up as he collects the pieces of the puzzle of the past, listing it on the wooden ground one by one.

His breath caught as he started. They were papers and drawings of a small young girl holding hands with what appeared to be someone who looks like him, a black small two-horned figure with a goofy smile. Other drawings he almost never recognized was filled with messy black curls of ink, and fail attempts to draw. It had two names on all the papers in the drawings, which he could not believe, baffled yet startled and stunned yet shaking in utter silence and at a loss for words. He touched the names, he gawked his eyes and nearly slapped his face.

**_Kerrin and Bendy, BFF_ _😊_ _!_ **

Bendy lost his grip and looked up to the roof, fixated, the memories seemed to rush over his brain, taking over his sight. After he thought there was nothing here to reminisce, here he is, reminiscing the precious memory of a child who crossed her small toes into the workshop. The first person the creator has introduced to him, his first and precious friend.

"The creator's daughter...."

He was scared and all alone. The creator tended to lock him away from sights, but for some reason, he brought this little girl and saw him smile so genially for the first time.

_Kerrin, I want you to be the first one to meet him, his name is Bendy! Bendy, this is Kerrin my daughter! I'll leave you two together, there is a meeting I need to attend! Will you be fine my Angel?_

_Yes papa!_

A powder of nostalgia engulfed the booth and embraced Bendy. The pieces of the puzzle are connecting together, breathing deeply as his tears flooded again but gently.

The memories didn't stop, the dam couldn't handle to hold them back anymore and he can't pause it even if he wanted to. He welcomed it all even when it was driving him mad and throbbing his head.

This new girl the creator left her with him as he headed out. He did not know how to communicate, and she was as he remembered, eager, too excited and noisy.

_Hey Hey let us be best friends! Hey why are you hiding behind that door? Come over here I have some snack! Don't tell papa about it!_

It didn't stop at that, she had to win him over. But the sight of a new delicious looking cookie caught his interest as she waves it through the air, his eyes followed, she then sniffs it, he took two steps forward before she bites it right in front of his face making the happiest grin which made the little demon curios. So he approaches, and little he did know that they became so close. She noticed her new friend mute and unable to express his words.

 _It's alright, there is that kid I know who don't usually talk. Instead, he writes! Here, you can use this to write!_ The little demon blinked a few times, looking at the empty blank papers with a pen before he gave it back to her.

Bendy spread the sign of papers from his memory, they were filled with expressions and emojis, happy face, sad face, confused face, question mark, mixed signs. Then remembered the following events.

_Hmmm, perhaps they didn't teach you the alphabet yet! Hey, try drawing, look at my face! I'm happy right now, draw it like this and if you don't understand, draw a question mark, if you are confused, curl the mouth a little like this._

After hours of instructions, the two became best friends. They played tag and the floor is on fire, they made the room messy before they finally dozed off at each other sides. And when the time came for the father to pick up his daughter, he was pleased to see them holding into each other, snoring softly, he nearly felt guilty to take his daughter away from his wrapped hands.

The little devil put up a struggle, knocked the creator's legs a few times, while the girl was awaking to rub her lazy eyes drowsy and sleepy.

 _Now now Bendy, behave yourself!_  The creator would say. But then the girl woke up and reassured her little friend.  _Bendy! I'll come back tomorrow! Let's play a lot!_

The creator would often bring his daughter to the workshop often. He would entrust Bendy with his daughter and leave for more work, meetings and plans sessions. He was surprised by the creativity and thinking of his daughter and how Bendy now started to respond with the paper signs,  _she taught you well!_  He began to get ideas while he rubbed his chin in deep thought. At that time, the tiny devil was as pure as a 7 years old child.

Bendy then was struck by the sudden unpleasant memory. He gasped, holding his head tight, feeling lightheaded, there was a lot of things to reminisce.

Days and weeks have passed being together with the little girl, the workers in the workshop grew suspicious.  _Joey, where is your daughter? Is she going to be alright alone?_  They would ask,  _don't worry,_   _she is not alone. Rest assured!_  So sooner or later, he brought Bendy to the spotlight, introducing him to the others. There were chatters, whispers, and gasps in the air, but the little devil was eager as he raised his hand and waved at them. After all, the creator's daughter taught him to be polite in front of people. Sooner after that, a wicked attempt came from one of the female workers with ill thoughts had caused harm for his only friend. She sunk and shouted for help, he took her out from the dangers of the black ink, only for her to meet with another danger. From him.

"I....I didn't mean to," unconsciously, feeling remorse, he voiced his inner thoughts.

The girl tried to shake him off, to tell him to stop, to assure him that she is fine, but he was too scared, frightened to his core, this new terror he has never experienced before made his body melt, soaked her and engulfed her with the ink. Luckily, the creator arrived before a tragedy befell and the one behind it was right behind the creator. Little Bendy screeched ferocious as he dashed at that women's leg and attacked her.  _That freak! Mr Drew! Stop him!_  She kicked him away, wrinkled her nose, Bendy expected back up from the creator but all he did was giving him a glare, throwing the blame while carrying his daughter away.

"I didn't see you after that incident... I waited behind that backdoor, the creator would come and would never talk to me after that incident. I remember that I even called for you, pulled the creator's hem and voiced for the first time  _Angel? Friend? Where?_  They were broken words, I remember him being shocked about it, but then he ignored me saying ' _soon_ '. Only later to interduce me to Alice Angel, forcing me to forget about you,"

What followed was history. The workshop grew, his band grew, Bendy grew, but as he grew, the memories seemed to fade, his best friend was replaced, and he couldn't remember her face.

Slowly, Bendy stood up from his feet and in quick steps, dashed out from the Angel's booth seeking for his real friend.

"All this time I thought I was looking for a friend. It appears to be I was looking for you! You only and no one else! I don't know what you are planning right now Kerrin but here is my plan! I will find you and I will do absolutely anything to make it up for you,"

He teleported slowly, from floor to floor. Unexpectedly he met up with Edgar who was carrying something unusual.

"Hey you, what are you carrying?"

The little spider Toon rolled his eyes left and right before he bolted in panic.

Bendy jumped right ahead of him and blocked, "Hey, I'm asking nicely here, what the hell are you carrying?"

Bendy stretched his hand at the bottle Edgar refused to give in and shook his head in fear. The devil grew impatience and was fed up with the Toons attitude,  _before Alice and now him?!_

"G-Ga Garl, n- need, t-tis," Edgar pulled it together to inform Bendy who in return jerked his head in surprise to his speech ability.

"The girl needs this? Kerrin need this? Let me see it,"

For some reason that thing lured him, he stretched his hand again. The spider toon stressed his mouth in doubt. Then he remembered, Bendy can always kick him and take it by force, this time however he didn't. He was asking nicely, he waited until Edgar was willing to give him. So he did.

"Thanks," he said as he observed it. There was a heart inside soaked with ink, he saw this organ before but this one is no like other.

"T,Tak, gal?" Edgar wondered.

"Yes, yes I'll take it to her. Though I wonder what this is about, I really need to find her now!"

And so Bendy departed back to track down his childhood friend.

 


	56. Last stop - The ink machine

Everything started with a letter, a one that Bendy faked in order to lure Henry and bring him to the workshop, and somehow turn on the ink machine. So many things happened, they lost the track of time, they believed time has frozen after they stepped their feet into the Workshop of Joey Drew Studios, searching for the man who thought the one who wrote him the letter. Searching for a father who left home for a long time. Searching for the creator, who brought the Toons to life. To that individual who was sitting in the dark, watching and observing the show. The one behind it all.

Kerrin told them about Boris last whispers, "I know where we should go.... I know where father is,"

So many questions, doubts showed in their unblinking eyes, "H-How come Boris know where the creator is?" Alice was the first to break out with questions, "and why did you decide to tell us now? Why haven't you told us sooner?!"

 _-Why indeed,_  Kerrin reflected the question within her conscious and gave it a thought, "I was shocked, and so many things happened. I didn't intend to hide it. Uncle Henry, you know we have been looking for father and it was the reason why we came here in the first place, but now I know where he is, I just... I don't know how to act when I see him,"

Henry strained a smile, patted Kerrin's shoulder with a slight nod. He then faced Alice and with a calm tone he asked, "Do you know the direction to the ink machine?"

"Y-Yes... it is not that far. We need to cross over Gent Office and into the Film vault, there will be a passage which will lead us to the ink machine," Alice replied, reluctant by the calm air coming from Henry, "Are we really going there after all?" she adds sounding conflicted.

"You don't have to follow me Alice, but I need to see Joey. Same goes for you Kiddo," Henry turned at Kerrin, still feeling guilty for bringing her up to this.

"No, I want to go. I need to settle things with father, perhaps it was a good thing that Bendy isn't around,"

Everyone couldn't agree more. If he was by any chance heard about the creator's location, he would lose control and go berserk right after him. Kerrin remembers how many times Bendy gritted his teeth, stressed his mouth and his eyes twitching and flaring whenever they mention about the creator.

 _-Maybe it is a good thing after all... I need to interrogate him calmly without any troubles._  That was another reason why she did not bring it up any sooner.

"Well then, would you please lead us the way Alice?" Henry politely rushed her.

"Certainly!" she took the lead ahead of them.

.

.

.

.

The road of walking into the Gent home office department and stopping by the Film vault department felt forever. Every time Alice points the way, Henry takes the lead, checks if the place was cleared and everyone moves on.

Kerrin glanced over the crowded pipes on the walls, they looked like a drawing made by one of the Gent staffs,  _Thomas Conner worked here_ , who was the head of them. Kerrin knew nothing about these pipes or anything in this department would make sense to her, but if Boris was here, perhaps he would know and explain, his tail would wiggle, and he would always put on a warmest smile. This place was his expertise after all.

 _-But Boris isn't here..._  she presses on.

There was a round looking safehouse which implied the looks of a bank vault. A bank vault that went wrong, covered with a mess of ink and out of place. Alice pointed at Henry and talked to him to push the round door away from the entrance. As they were doing, a stall muddy stink emerged to their noses, Kerrin blocked her nose in attempt to prevent the stink to travel any further. It was more of a sewer than a Vault that keeps Joey Studio Films.

Alice escorted them further in, Henry brushed the spider webs away for Kerrin who wasn't even bothered by them as she was sinking deep, reverie whenever she enters a new path. The image of Bendy scooting around, investigating, or pointing at a specific door.  _We should check this, Kerrin!_ And as they walk, they would find boxes filled with Bendy cartoons. Again, she imagines Bendy rifling all the scattered boxes, finding old reels, junks and perhaps a cartoon worth watching together. Even if it sounded not worth it, Bendy would still announce victorious making things worth it.

 _-Bendy isn't here.... stop this daydreaming Kerrin, I need to focus. I will meet up with father soon._  She exhaled faint secret.

Perhaps Bendy and Boris aren't here with her in this last stop journey to the ink machine. But deep within her heart, she held a belief that they will all reunite together.

"This is it," Alice lead them out the last corridor of the Film Vault department and into a spacious area both Henry and Kerrin in amazed consternation, automatically stepped back by the mountainous size of the ink machine right before their eyes.

"This... This isn't the same machine I came across to at the beginning," Henry commented in blank confusion.

"That machine was nothing but a small part of a bigger mechanical complex. It was down here all along," Alice explained.

"So, we need to go inside this?" Kerrin sounded a little terrified. This large machine, square and combust in shape and in a constant function, not stopping for a second, and the closer they approach, the louder it got. The ink rained down the entrance filling the floor with ocean of ink with no way to tell its deepness, as if the machine dared anyone to come inside with their own risk.

"That's what Boris told you, didn't he?" Alice asked to verify their goal.

"Yeah he did but... haven't you wondered how does he know that? How can we be sure about it?" Kerrin still sounded uncertain for all of this.

Alice thought about it since the moment Kerrin told them about Boris' message, "I believe there was something in his memory. It could be the old Boris memory or the memory of Wally Franks. Whichever it was, he must have known the location because of it,"

"There's only one way to know, let's wade our way and check inside," Henry prowled and sunk his leg into the ocean of the ink. It wasn't as deep as they were afraid of and only reached below his knees.

"It's safe to go," He added, while Kerrin moved forward, Alice remained, glancing left and right.

"Wait I.... I can't find anything to build a raft with," Alice thought of going back and break a few planks together. Henry backed away and carried her to his arms.

"E-excuse me?!" Alice cheeks tingled as she gawked at the calm Henry.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'll put you down once we get in there. It's not that far," He carried her carefully and smiled genuinely yet apologetic for his rush act. Henry did not want to waste any unnecessary time.

 _-Real smooth Uncle..._  Kerrin shrugged, following behind them.

They wade across the river with relative ease. Emerging on a small flight of stairs to a new hallway. Henry put down Alice on her feet as she sets her dress. On the other hand, Kerrin hesitantly followed with heavy steps. The moment she saw the ink machine her pulse increased its pace and made her feel lightheaded.

 _-I'm not afraid of meeting father but this.... This thing feels so alive._  The steam that bursts every few seconds was its breath, the ink pumping through the pipes were its veins and blood, Kerrin couldn't shake the thought that they are inside a living thing. A mechanical living thing that had its own source of nutrition.

"Don't look," Henry's hand stretched to hide Kerrin behind him, but it was too late. As the girl gawked at the half-living ink-people, caged inside in a windowed tube, some were filled with half ink while others were waiting, other windows were shattered and empty.

A sound of a howling wolf echoed the hallway. All ears lifted in anticipation as they looked at each other.

"Could it be?" Alice clutched her chest before she bolted.

"Alice, wait!" Kerrin yelled, the place was like a maze of corridors, with more caged people the machine was keeping. Henry took her by the hand and went after the Angel.

"Boris...Boris...Boris where are you?!" The Angel called in a haste, monitored her path then she saw him.

An unstable wolf figure was taking its shape at the end of the corridor, right next to a shattered tube. Alice pulled the confused wolf in a warm embrace, crying on his shoulder. He did not have his usual overall, clearly, he was recently born. His ears were still shaping, and his tail was half sprouting.

Kerrin and Henry beamed when they identified their friend. As they joined to reunite and welcome Boris, an unexpected door opened wide revealing a hidden secret room.

Something in the room intrigued Henry, an invitation to get inside. Henry passed by his friends and stepped inside the new area looking at the only thing in the center of the place, a throne-like chair decorated with chains, a step of gears to reach the seat of a kind of a leader.

 _That's Joey's missing chair from the office._  Henry cleared his throat as his eyes explored around. Kerrin followed inside, gazing at the projections that were functioning and projecting different cartoons of Bendy shows throughout the place. Alice was still holding Boris who didn't utter a word, but she was more focused on the sudden invitation.

A lingering sound came from behind the throne, a constant rolling sound of a wheelchair, with a voice so familiar for Henry and Kerrin, who gasped before he reveals himself.

"They say if you want to achieve something, and you seek for success. All you have to do is believe with hard-working," A blue-eyed man on the wheelchair spoke as he showed himself, "Hello Henry, and who do we have here? my little girl,"

Joey spreads his arm at the sight of his daughter who she forgot everything that has happened and rushed over her father for a hug, stiff but heartfelt. He stroked her back, "Look at you, you grow up so fast!"

"I....I missed you. I was worried sick about you," Kerrin sobbed still in a state of disbelief, she sniffed his usual Faberge Brut perfume her father always called it ' _the perfume for the successful people'_. It was still lingering in his clothes.

Boris, as if he was murmuring something from the back, Alice tried to catch his words, but they were too vague and audible. Henry frozen solid when his eyes laid on Joey.

Joey noticed the awkward silence and his friend sweating cold, "What's the matter, old friend? Come and great your old pal,"

Henry didn't move an inch, Kerrin turned around and watched Henry's expression mortified, dripping sweats, clutching his axe.  _Why can't she see his eyes, why can't she tell?_  Henry was feeling too hot and unable to blink his eyes. The pitch-black eyes like pits of the deepest night. Henry feels like he will be dragged to the depths of hell just by gazing into Joey's eyes.

"Uncle Henry..?" the girl called him, tensed yet low.

"It's alright, Henry here is having a lot of questions. He even started to doubt his friend," Joey explained to Kerrin who snapped and stepped back, feeling the same thing.

"Yes father, we all have questions," Kerrin reflected on the whole story that was taking place in the workshop. The Toons, the workers, the experiments, the horror, and the fallen dreams.

"Why of course, I shall answer them all," Joey replied with confidence and a smile that did not leave his face, wheeling his chair away he chinned up to the animating cartoons above their heads.

Alice brought Boris inside, she was waiting for this day to confront the creator. But her wolf friend was too frail to stand with his own feet, she made him lean on her and while he persisted to utter something, Alice couldn't fathom his murmurs.

Joey brushed his grey hair, switching his eyes from one animating into the other. He voiced his thoughts, "It's simply Awe-inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands. Who would believe that a lump of clay can turn to meaning... if you strangle it with enough enthusiasm,"

The defenseless look on Kerrin's face showed, yet she was eager to be the first one to confront him "Yes... but... I heard things father, and I also have eyes. The idea of Toons come to life is incredible, I at some point h-have dreamt of my characters coming to life but.... The things you've done to them, to the people who worked under you, to your creations....to your family. How could y-"

Joey butted in with a sharp turn from his head, "Everything has a price, my little girl! Dreams are not for free you know! They desire, fame and money, I simply found something more desirable,"

"Where are you getting at Joey?" Henry finally spoke, as if he was waiting for the conversation to turn around. Only Henry knows the real face behind the mask of dreams that Joey wears and was waiting for the mask to crack and show its true color.

Alice interrupted, lashing out all the interior feelings she has kept for so many years. "We were thankful, grateful to you! we LOVED you! but you hurt Boris, Bendy and all of us! Is this the price you had to pay for your desires?!"

"Alice, Sweet Alice. You mean a lot to me, all of my characters do! It was my desire to see people able to shake your hands, spend an afternoon with you and love you all! But I'll get straight with you," Joey scratched his slim mustache, exhaling as he finds difficulty to cool down the angry mob.

"I let my creations become my life. To reach this goal, I spent my life and soul for this. Here you are, alive and immortalized. You will be loved by the people; you will grow fame and live happily. But for me? I grew old, I can barely walk on my feet to some extent,"

Joey got on his feet,  _heeve a hoo_  He lost balance for a moment, but Kerrin was there to support him before she realizes something was terribly wrong on those feet of his. Her father gave her a stare and chuckled at her terrified reaction.

"Haven't you wondered about my sudden disappearance whenever I came home, Kerrin? Perhaps you noticed something else too. Something, very important,"

The girl recalled her memories in a flash, whenever her father comes back home. The way he talked was slow, she believed that he was tired, exhausted from work. But then he suddenly disappears without notice, only something remained when he vanishes.

"A...puddle of ink," She lost her grip, covering her mouth in a complete disturbance. She never knew why, but she believed from the bottom of her heart that her father left quickly and caused a mess like usual.

Joey cast his eyes at his friend Henry, who was prepared for battle, raising his axe at the person who found him a stranger.

"Wishing for the impossible is just human nature, I gave it a long thought, I already brought them to life, they don't age, they don't follow the physical laws of nature. My belief made me accomplish the impossible and made it possible. So why not cheat death itself?" Joey waved his arm around as if he was speaking casually. It raged the Angel as she defies him.

"You...you are mad, you are beyond madness!" a hard lump obstructed in the Angel's throat.

"So you decided to use the ink machine to make yourself immortalized?" Henry questioned.

"That's not the only part, I'm going to turn us into Toons! Be immortalized and have fame all to ourselves!"

The conversation was taking in a sharp upturn Kerrin did not see this coming.  _Is this really my father? What the hell is he saying?!! This can't be him._  Slowly she backed away from him, feeling endanger from this stranger, someone must have taken the shape of her father and playing the game of God.

"This can't be... this is not my father, r-really...stop this... this isn't what you taught me! You taught me to be honest, you loved cartoons, you wanted to put a smile on the children's face! That's our goal...that's our dream...wasn't it?" Kerrin's brows drawing closer, face tightening, a slight heaviness disturbed in the stomach to the cold stare of what she thought of a father and a smile that did not carry an inch of sincerity.

"Trust me pumpkin, it been the goal all along! But instead, we get to be the center of entertainment together sweetie! I gotta thank you, Henry, for bringing her along,"

Kerrin stepped back, pursing her lips while Joey remained his grinning face and reached out for his girl whose doubt was growing. Henry warned him, "Stay away from her,"

Boris the wolf finally was able to stand up on his feet, "He...he is not the creator....s-stay away....from him!" he barked before he yelps, "eep!" the wolf Toon fell down abruptly and bumped his chin onto the ground.

"Boris!" Alice freaked out before she realized what just happened. She quickly eyed Joey who raised his hand towards Boris who was in awe and agony, whining low and damnably insistent, Henry pulled Kerrin away from Joey regrouping with Boris.

"W-what are you doing to him?!!" Kerrin's pain gaze went from Boris and to her father. Alice grew red like crimson and ferocious as she takes the axe from Henry's hand and dashes towards Joey.

"Stop hurting Boris!!!" she flapped the axe with adrenaline that rushed within her to take the man out who brought nothing but nightmares and pain. A few inches away from his head and the years of pain and agony will be erased along with this man. A few inches away yet the axe stopped, disobedient from the Angel's desire. Alice forced the axe again which overpowered her as if having its own will.

"What the hell..?" Henry lost his composure as all of them witnessed Joey's confidence paying off.

Joey, smiled at Alice, his hand fiddled with the Angel's wavy black hair, examining her up after he pushed the axe slightly with the back of his palm.

"You are perfect. You will make a great figure for my girl,"

With a snap, Alice fell onto her knees, in awe just like Boris. Both of them were mutating, the ink was extending from the bottom of Joey's legs and like a viper, they zigzagged targeting the Toons. Their sudden cries, excruciating to the ears as they were reshaping, changing and growing bigger and eerie.

Their two friends evolved right before them into a monstrous form, ink splattered from their eyes and dripped from their mouths. Claws extended as their wolf friend kneeled down on four feet playing half-dead and neck twisting, and jaws half-opened breathing rapidly. While Alice back bent, her hair grew longer to the level of the ground mixing with the ink, melting and mutating. Her rugged breath echoed through their ears as she slowly eyes Henry and Kerrin.

"Now my sweet creations, capture Henry and Kerrin alive! Our dreams await," Joey drew gave out his order as the two monsters who were friends just a few minutes ago turned their back to their creator and obeyed.

 


	57. The Man Behind The Monsters

It only took a few moments for them to change their appearance after their long painful cries which turned into a maddening howl and a high-pitched shrieking of a banshee. The wolf's black fur mixed with ink, spiked sharply with a loud snarl. While The Angel's uniform ripped apart, swallowed by the ink below her black heels, taking over, becoming one, their eyes splattered with ink and mouth dripping blood.

Kerrin and Henry felt a rush of cold air when both of their friends motioned their heads, facing them. The wolf exposes his teeth and the Angel hisses undertone.

"Capture them both, alive please!" Joey ordered, taking control of their two puppet friends, the two monsters submitted, the wolf howled and leaped while Alice floated with the ink, like a widow black ghost, holding the axe seeking revenge.

"Run, RUN!" Henry couldn't face forward, but his shoes pounded heavily across the ground, grabbing Kerrin's forearm roughly so he wouldn't lose her behind these beasts.

"You don't have to say it twice!"

Their calves burned, but they could not stop. Their breath forming clouds of fire in the air but stopping even for a moment wasn't an option. Their friends were controlled by the creator who they hated the most, and here they are taking orders from him to hurt their friends, unable to fight back.

"Boris! Alice! snap out of this, guys, please!" Kerrin looked over her shoulder, trying to knock self-conscious into them. Alice responds by throwing her axe which whirled behind their heads. Henry ducks immediately as he jerks Kerrin away. The wolf opened his jaw and jumped to snatch them altogether. In a quick reflex, Henry pulls the axe and shoves it at the Wolf's mouth which snapped it into half. The girl shivered, picked up Henry and run away for it.

"How did father take control of them?! They don't seem to listen at all!"

"So it seems, that's why he looked confident and in control. I just wish there was a place we could hide from their sight,"

Within the ink machine, it was as big as they gave credits from the outside. They got lost in the maze of the mechanical pipes, the caged pipes rows, and columns, wither they went left or right, the beasts were after them.

"Listen kiddo, we need to split up. We will try through them one more time," Henry regretfully set this plan. Cold air bit into Kerrin's lungs and Henry could sense her slowing down.

"The chances are odd, but let's do it!" Kerrin nodded and at the end of the maze, Henry took the right route while Kerrin took the other one.

The Beasts as if their heads were connected, each of them went after the other. Boris followed Henry and Alice went after Kerrin with a lingering shriek, wrenching the girl's ears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Koff...Koff, Alice, please stop this. I'm Kerrin! Your friend!"

Hiding behind the mechanical operating gears, Kerrin begged. Alice was ruthless so far and did not show a slight of mercy. The ink below her flooded away, seeking for her target. Her long hair solidifies before she pierces it randomly at every slight noise she catches. Kerrin had a different plan which Henry did not know about. She planned to go back to her father's throne room after losing Alice and talk thoroughly with him.  _Or that what she thought._  Until the chase cut short which lasted five minutes before the little girl got grazed by the thorny hair.

The girl winced, nearly slipped, her sight was too vivid, she did not see the dead-end in front of her. She reached at the end of the road and looked back at the fierce, merciless fallen Angel whose eyes goosed with ink, but the edge of her mouth revealed a satisfaction wickedness as she cackles like a witch. The black floating widow approaches, her hair swam through the air, Kerrin steadied her breath and tried to calm the panic.  _I need to talk to her through, I need to stop her, I need to bring her back!_

'Alice this is not what y-"

The black Angel stopped halfway when she instantly span around and hissed. Something caused her trouble, her hair was moving in frenzy manner, Kerrin cowered and shuddered on her spot before something hurled the possessed Angel at a side with great force, crashing into the empty windows tubes.

"B...Bendy? Bendy????" stumped, she brushed her eyes, hoping the view still remains the same.

The devil friend rushes at her for a passionate, hopeless embrace. She returns it with a sudden sobbing, little joyful, little scared and more confused. She threw her hands around his neck, blurting unclearly, "I'm happy you are here, I'm really sorry, please don't leave, Boris and Alice, I-I-I... Bendy, I don't know what to do-"

"Kerrin, please," Bendy stroked her hair, eyes deep-dark and thoughtful, "I have a lot of questions too, but I need to say this before I regret it. I'm sorry about everything, and.... I remember everything too,"

Despite the situation and the questioning. Bendy smiled faintly as he reveals a drawing of them together years back. Kerrin's mouth fell open as she gapes at the drawing. Bendy kept his smile momentarily before his expression twist in a ball of confusion, "And what the hell happened here?! why are you here? what happened to Alice?!"

"y....you remember? You remember me?" Kerrin stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes! Every single thing, golly.. I'm shocked with myself, but a lot of things happened. There was that accident too, but here I am," Bendy half shrugs, scratching the back of his neck, looking all flustered.

Kerrin threw herself against him, cheeks shining after her tears went dry.

"I wanted to tell you too back then, I remembered just recently,"

"We are equal now! Though, what in the world happened here? why are you here anyway?!" he asks again, the situation appeared urgent and they can talk about their feelings another time.

The question brought her back down from cloud nine, Kerrin's face paled when she remembered her father and the fate of her friends. A mechanic sound startled them, as a hidden gate opens wide close by, it was the same throne room but from the other side. Bendy witnessed the unforeseen. Unpleasant voice made him go speechless before he even gets to ask anything.

The man didn't say anything, he just whistled a song. A melody brought nasty memories for Bendy who suddenly clutched his horns and smile went upside down.

"S...Stop.... Make it stop!" Bendy kneeled down, yielding in anguish to the unholy melody that man was whistling. Kerrin holds into him as she grimaces at her father, "Stop this father!!!" she yells, though she had no clue how her father's whistling is causing Bendy in this state. She only remembers long ago back in the music department when she whistled, Bendy grew annoyed and told her to stop it.

"What's the matter Bendy? don't you like your Bendy melody anymore? I find it pleasant," Joey approaches closer with his feet this time, the surface of ink was stalking him under his leather shoes.

**"You... no, it makes sense. Where else would you be hiding? After all these years, I should have concluded.. nowhere is as safer for you as here, the place I keep it so hard secured,"**

Bendy never saw this coming, he would go every floor and every room, every possible area he might overlook. Looking at how this throne of his was tightly hidden and shut, but the creator easily revealed himself before him. The demon didn't question Kerrin and instead, he was happy for this opportunity.

**"Too bad for you old codger, it would have been better for you to keep hiding. Now I won't show you mercy,"**

Bendy collected his strength after he went over the shock, the ink was unnaturalizing and melting over his face, his eyes squirmed, scornful as he recalls all the pain, the hurt, the despair, the unfulfilled promises, the betrayal, the fallen dreams. He recalled it all in an instant, those burning ink of his was causing him to shiver uncontrollably. He dashed, screaming and cursing at his creator.

Kerrin cried and called him to stop, "Bendy wait! you can't hu-" the warnings fell deaf to his ears, the irritation and anguish were too strong for him to listen and observe his surroundings. But the beginning of real dismay started with a strong force holding Bendy back away from Joey who smiled on his face before he grins.

 **"W...what's that**?!" Bendy couldn't claw Joey who was a few inches away from him. As if Joey was surrounded by an invincible protection field that can not inflect harm into him. Joey with laughter that raised made Bendy feel dumbfounded.

"You can't harm me Bendy, tsk tsk, I can't understand why all of you are being so ungrateful? Do you really think that you can HURT ME?? YOUR CREATOR?!"

 **"I..It can't be... it has to be s-some kind of trick, you found out something,"**  Bendy backed away, setting the throne into a darkness blaze, the webs extended all over but it still defied the barrier and the one behind it, Joey.

"Now excuse me, I'll be taking that! After all, it was made because of me!" Joey's eyes blackened like two pieces of coals, while the ink surface below him took control, sucking the ink out of Bendy, sucking in all the webs, the dark blazes, the inks, and Bendy's own ink.

Bendy falls back, covering his face but the ink was leaving his body, growing smaller and smaller, the closer Joey approach, the large amount the tornado of ink sucked.

"No hard feelings little buddy, we both have the same goal! I will turn Kerrin into a Toon and you? I will be you! isn't that swell?"

Bendy's tearful face, feeling despair and gasped after he heard the creator's real goal from all of this. He shook his face hard, backing away and denying,  _we are not alike!_  is what Bendy wanted to say. Until two hands snatched him away before Joey claims him.

The girl squeezed tiny Bendy onto her chest with everything she got. He was at the size of a doll, yet Joey doesn't look like he appreciates what she just did. The tornado calmed down and went back to his feet, but it was darker and thicker with the amount of ink it sucked out from Bendy. The throne brightened up after she middle in and grabbed the little devil.

"Kerrin, dear, give him back please. I'm not done yet!"

"NO! you are crazy! Have the ink finally got into your head?! I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

A beast hurled in from the other gate and dropped something on the floor with a loud thud. "Uncle Henry!" Kerrin cries, eyes bugged out and clenching her mouth. Joey turned back to look at Boris Beast finished with his job.

"Ahh! My, you managed to get him? Atta boy, can't say the same for you Alice dear,"

Alice raises up slowly and joins next to Boris looking ashamed, screeching in anger.

"It's alright it's alright, you have one more chance to redeem. Bring them both to the transformation room, don't be late! I need to start the ritual," Joey exclaimed before the ink drags the unconscious Henry whose bruises were all over his body.

Bendy grimaced a mixture of fear and worry, clutching with his small white gloves into Kerrin's shirt as he looked up to her.

"K-Kerrin..." droplets of ink formed in the corner of his eyes.

"D-Don't worry, I-I won't let anyone harm you anymore, they can try over my dead body!"

Boris and Alice bolts at Kerrin in the second round of tag before Kerrin hits it off and looks back at the unconscious Henry.

_Henry is out of reach now._

_Bendy has lost his power and shape._

_Alice and Boris are purely controlled and cannot be negotiated._

Kerrin thought to herself,  _perhaps... this is the end, and we are just stalling our doomed fate._

 


	58. Inktopia

He feels the ground moving and rubbing his face. A smear of cold ink flicked his cheek as he opens his eyelids. He turns his head around and realized, it wasn't that the ground was moving, he was being dragged by his feet.

"You must feel impressed to witness my greatest achievement so far Henry. You see, belief made me succeed, rich and powerful! I made the impossible possible, just a few steps and I will cheat death itself! Isn't that a beautiful and positive thought?"

Henry tried to adjust his cloudy vision to make out the man who's been talking frantically. He groans as he narrows his eyes to what left of his old friend. He stared slightly at the imperial horns which sprouted on the upper side of Joey's head. The hand that was dragging his legs was slimy yet rough, covered with ink along with every limp of Joey's body.

"Okay, I'll stop it right there, I can only do so many takes of this trash dreamy talk back at the old times. People just eat up that kind of slop, it doesn't work for you Henry, or does it?"

"That's the Joey I knew," low and wistful, Henry commented.

Before going into the transformation room, Joey pushed Henry into an open lid of a round glass pipe, he fell down on his back and met him down at the transformation room with three empty pipes excluding the one keeping Henry. The man tried to knock the glass and knuckled it, but it was tough as it made his hand red.

"Who are you? the Joey I knew doesn't look like anything like that," Henry pointed out. Joey changed a lot thirty years ago, but even now, he looks like someone else.

The mess of ink spotted Joey's face did not bother him at all, the build of the old man has reshaped as his size grew fairly bigger and looked younger. Instead of the gray shade of hair, he had a while ago, colored with ebony black.

"Who in the world am I? that's a great puzzle,"

He went over and turned a valve against the wall, a mechanical sound rustled above before the impure ink overflew and rained down at Henry.

"Who are you, you say, when you should ask yourself Henry, who am I? the real myself or the one I believe to be. An Angel? A devil? Or a sacrifice? Know yourself and new doors will open,"

The process of filling the ink was going faster, it reached above Henry's shoes. He knocked the glass pipe again and again, even when it ached his hand, he did not stop. Joey Drew is beyond the help, he realized it and felt terribly sorry for Kerrin.

"I believed, that I'm more than that. After all, I am the leader, I'm the one that steers the boat guiding to my destiny. Our destiny. Looking at the big picture,"

"At the price of the people? At the price of your friend?? Your family?? Your own daughter?!"

In abject expression, Henry awaited Joey's response, his breaths quickened and nearly lost to despair. Joey watched without batting an eye, even at the mention of his little daughter.

.

.

.

.

Bendy sunk his face on her white shirt feeling vulnerable with his tiny form. Kerrin has been running for a while but her rapid breath warned him that she is at its limit.

"We have to weaken them,"

"You have to get out of the ink machine!"

"And leave Uncle Henry behind?! He is in danger! God knows what my father is going to do to him!"

Kerrin clawed her neck from the itchiness of her quickened breath. Boris Beast was more troublesome than Alice. Using his four legs made him more agile, it was a matter of seconds until he catches up. He bares his teeth dreadfully, preparing to snap them altogether. Alice Beast was out of sight when Kerrin looked back to observe the distance, Bendy shrieked, "Kerrin, she's here!"

The girl tripped when she looked ahead at the black widow Angel who spread her hair and flung her thrones. Bendy fell down from her and rolled over the ground and onto the iron pipes, he yelps. Luckily Beast Boris clashed against the black thrones while Kerrin on the floor ducked, mindless and terror-filled. The two beasts crying went louder as they clash at each other.

It was saddening to her eyes, how her very own friends, Boris, who loved Alice too much, now is baring his teeth and growling at her.

"Bendy!" she whispers, her hands were empty. She traces her hands around her as she explored. He was a few meters away, unconscious and bleeding ink. She baby crawled quickly yet silently, calling for him again, "Bendy! wake up! Hold yourself together," in desperate anxiety, she held him tight, taking the chance of the two beasts fighting among themselves and get out of here.

The black Angel glimpsed the targets escaping on the last second before slapped Boris' face and pointed at them. Boris followed her hands, then revolted back at Kerrin, ears behind his head snaring.

Kerrin entered the other corridor maze with the long hallways of glassy cages and shoved herself inside one to catch her breath. She hoped to buy more time to recover and think thoroughly.

 _Henry is in trouble, Bendy is unconscious, I can't ask him for help! what should I do?!_   _Alice and Boris don't seem to snap out from it and talking to father, he doesn't listen! No, he doesn't act like my father at all. I... I dunno what to do, if only-_

"Destroy...t-the...m-machine,"

Bendy coughs dry and weak as his small eyelids barely opened.

"Bendy! you are alright!" she holds him carefully, "Shhh, we are hiding for a minute, I think we lost them-"

Alice peaked at them her hand on the broken glasses before she hisses. Kerrin jumped, startled and in a reflex, she kicked her on the stomach as Alice falls back. She slides out of the cage and sprints again, the howling sound of the Wolf flinched them when he leapt from above a large metallic pipe.

"W-we need to destroy the machine! It's t-the only way!" Bendy repeated again, straight and serious, looking up to her.

"We can't do that! And the machine is vital for you all, even to you!"

"It's....it's the only way!"

"No! stop this, we just need to seize them both and go back to where my father and Henry are,"

Kerrin heard the uprising sounds of operating mechanics on the right corridor, she took a turn and with a confident smile, "I think I know what to do!"

As she leads the way, she slowed down momentarily before the wolf jumped with rough bark, that's when Kerrin dodged as he bites the solid metal pipes which ached his teeth, and the high pressure steam invaded his nose. Boris Beast whimpered, backed away and stumbled upon an operating gear, one after the other, he hollers, the ink was splattering out of his body and his limps were fighting the machine.

"We did it! I hope this holds him down and- AAH!"

She was wrapped by a black ivey when she turned around, Alice menaced the girl, tossed her onto the other side, back arched against the pipes.

"Blagh!"

"KERRIN!"

Bendy tumbled down, when he chinned up. Alice and Boris joined forces before stepping closer to Kerrin. Boris' legs shook and he hardly stood on his feet. They weren't concerned too much about the tiny devil, he can't go anywhere with his little toes. But the troublemaker girl is cornered at last.

A new force joined, rushing over by Bendy's side. Kerrin recognized these little figures with a gasp, "The trio!"

The three troublemakers stood aside, shouting gibberish words. Alice turned her head and the wolf only eyed them daringly. The three of them bashed forward when their leader, Charley raised his wrench.

Sadly, the outcome was clear as gem. Alice pierced Edgar before he could touch her and stomped Barely on the ground repeatedly and finished him off with a heavy smash on his head, splattered all the ink from his neck. Charley froze, witnessing the death of his comrades. On the face of the wolf, the beast smirks, tail waving in a sickening playful manner.

Kerrin watched in a tonless response. The intense, traumatic scene, holding her head, quivering as she begs, "B-Boris...p-p-please s-stop...y-you don't know w-what are you d-doing,"

Charley summons his courage and limps rapidly at Boris. The wolf toyed with him by leaving him to go all the way and whack him with the wrench. Before he gets clobbered, Boris ripped his healthy leg and the hand with the wrench. Amidst Kerrin's cries and pleading, Bendy watched his fellow comrades, they were smaller but put up a fight. Boris the wolf gashes Charely than spits him. The blood of ink dripped between his fangs, Alice waited for him before they turn back to Kerrin.

"Bendy, run while you can! Please!" Kerrin grovels away, the crimson red tainted her white shirt, she clenches her sides as she endures the pain. Her eyes carried a mixture of shock and despair, begging Bendy to go.

"I-I can't leave you here! w-we are team-"

"Please," Kerrin pleaded her expression stressed against Boris gnarring at her, "My father can't hurt Henry without you, he needs you for the process! Get away for now and recover! It will be alright....I...I can't afford to lose you too, please,"

Alice nightmare plugged a broken pipe like a piece of branch from a tree and equipped it on her hand. Just in case things go out of hand she will strike again. If she gives them more trouble, Boris the Wolf glared at Kerrin's legs. It's okay to disable her limps so she wouldn't give them a hard time.

The defenseless look on Kerrin's eyes while sounding tough, the hopeless expression on the tiny devil who felt he will lose his friend after they truly reunited. How those three troublemakers came to the rescue and did not budge at all, made the little devil loath himself. Bendy can't recall the hate and the grudge, the senses of weakness, helplessness and how powerless and small he was beat it all.

 _Is this our fate?_  Bendy clawed his head, eyes refuse to shut, he forced his eyes to watch the beasts claiming Kerrin, his face tensed.  _What can I do?! What can I do??!! I-I don't have enough ink! I..._

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he squeaks as he rushes desperately without given thought, facing danger head-on.

Boris Beast countered back with a swift rotation, snapped Bendy and flung it towards the mechanical equipment. Bendy slipped down into the surface of a tunnel looking pipe.

What terrified Kerrin how ruthless and brutal Boris Beast, "BENDY!!" in a mournful high-pitched cry, unconsciously she wanted to follow him and help him, a sudden blow on her back stopped her as she falls over the ground, the pain throbbing all over her.

Motionless she was, Boris carried her body into his mouth and growled at Alice to go back and pick Bendy. The black widow floated as she headed to where Bendy ended up. She gazes down the dark tunnel, mind was frayed as she hears an echo of a beat, enclosing the distance.

The grinding machine screeched, earsplitting after loud stomping drew closer. Alice who was peaking at the tunnel was being wrapped by four inky fangs which tossed her on ahead of Boris. The wolf swiveled around, Kerrin still on his mouth, a hand was making its way back in.

Kerrin's eyelids faintly opened when the ruckus was getting louder. A deep different growl, with a struggle of breath, she heard that monster calling for her, the sluggish sound of the ink taking formation around this beast. It didn't have eyes, it was monstrous, intimidating the wolf with his enlarged head, and the horns that have been extended. The eyes were absent there was nothing to look at besides the two rows of fierce sharp teeth flashing before him. The beast was taking his form before Boris drops Kerrin from his mouth and snarled at the new threat.

"Bendy...?" Kerrin, wide awake after laying on the ground examined the beast, he had the two horns of a Bendy, but no eyes, not even the red ribbon he always had. If this beast was Bendy, he lost his cartoonish shape and was more beastly than the others.

The demon monster roared a hurricane and rain of ink in the face of the wolf who felt alarmed as he jumped at him. The monster ended him with one slap, tumbling him down and lost consciousness.

"Holy crackers..." the girl flinches when her eyes met his face, she was uncertain as she crawls away. Using his two massive hands, he knuckles-walk and faces Kerrin. She looked at the silent monster before he leans his head and nudges her face.

"It's... really you, but how?"

He whimpers a soft sound, then licks her red-stained shirt before nuzzling her again. Kerrin held his head, exhaled, feeling relieved above all.

"Hey... that sound. Is this a heart?"

Due to the close distance, she looked down on his chest. Bendy's lower body is surprisingly smaller than his upper part. The sound was too clear, and she noted a small part on his chest was pulsing.

"This is the heart I've been working for you! I don't know how you got your hands on it, oh.. you probably met Edgar on the way,"

The beast nodded with a grin on his face.  _He lost his ability to talk._  Kerrin thought. Looking back, the trio was completely destroyed, their forms melted on the ground leaving nothing but a puddle of ink and their mutant equipment. The girl was engulfed by grief and sorrow.

Bendy helped her to get onto her feet as she examined Alice and Boris. They both didn't move after they engaged Bendy.

"I'm sorry guys... I promise to get you all back. We need to go back to my father and help Henry,"

Bendy closed his mouth, looked back as if in thought. Kerrin tilts her head, "Hey, I'm fine! That's nothing, let's rescue Henry!"

Bendy then looked at her then pushed her tummy up to his head, nudging her to climb. She  _oofed_ , holding his two horns and adjusted herself on the back of his head.

"Whoah.. okay, sorry for the trouble BENDY WAIT AHHHHH!!"

Bendy sprinted with his two knuckles, charging his way from hallways to the other corridors, drifting and bashing. Inwards to the transformation room.

It's time to reach the end of the workshop.


	59. The Garden of Fallen Dreams

A thin layer of sweat covered her nape as she calms the darting Bendy who was in a haste. They passed by the throne room, which was to be expected, empty. However, the trails of ink were visible, Kerrin pointed out and Bendy marched again after the marks.

The trail leads them to a second layer within the ink machine. Bendy doesn't recognize the path so he slowed down. The hidden passage within the ink machine was right above the pipes and the mechanic gears, the further they go, the distinct grinding sound of the machine was fainting.

"Henry!"

They saw the man, stiff and blue inside one of the inky pipes. The sight of the lifeless body floating in the barrier of ink, jolted Kerrin with a panic gasp.

"Hmm? What is this? You came by yourselves," Joey perceived the situation before he grins it off, "Look at you Bendy, you don't look like a Toon anymore!"

Bendy gurgles as he displays his fangs in response. As much as they wanted to Help Henry, in stunned horror, they questioned the creator.

Joey's veins were throbbing visually, the eyes are madly bugged out and there were the horns and a sudden change of what used to be a grayish hair. He was like a monster in a figure of a human.

"A...Are you really my father?"

He was taken back by his daughter's frown of painful indecision. He ignored the question and looked at Bendy who charged to help Henry, then immediately appeared right before him He carried Bendy's gigantic hand and threw him the other side. Kerrin flinched back to how powerful her father suddenly become, to be able to do that. And he looked unpleased by something.

"Odd, really odd. Why are you defying the creator's will?"

Joey raises his hand as he tries his little trick back then. Bendy shakes his head and faces forward before he declares his war cry.

Kerrin took the opportunity to sneak and help Henry. She knocked the glass pipe a few times, Joey caught her red-handed, "What do you think you are doing?" he stops her. Her mouth dried, yet she noticed something which changed her whole view about her father.

Bendy slapped him away from her until he hit off the wall. Joey stood up as if it was nothing and brushed the dust away from his shoulders. The beast looked at Kerrin, gave her a nod then went after the creator, occupying him.

Their quick movements were intense, their clashing was ferocious, the place was in a wreck, if they keep it up, they would fail into demise.

 _We need to get Henry out quick and fast, but how?!_  The girl observed the room away from the demons, there was a wall with handles and valves, she turns them all off, but nothing happened.

"It's no use, Henry is far gone now! Now the process of ink-molding shall start soon," Joey persuades his little girl to give it up, but she didn't and Bendy did not stop as he knuckles the creator down to the ground, raining him punches one after the other. Joey feds up, holds his punch back and throws him away.

"I also figured out why you are able to defy me, you have a heart, haven't you? bestowed by someone else," he eyeballs Kerrin as the only suspect behind it.

"And I completely know by now you are not my father. You... you are just taking his shape. You are the entity behind this all. My father, Joey, had a birthmark on the left side of his neck, I know this very well. You... whatever you are, you are connected to the machine... because the truth is.... My father was long dead, wasn't he?"

Kerrin had this assumption for a very long time, and seeing how things right now, seeing how madly he has gone, the birthmark, the things he was doing, the way he reacted, that robotic voice of his and how he can't leave the ink machine even though he was aware that Henry and herself stepped inside the workshop. The least he could do is get them as soon as possible instead of waiting for them to come to him.

The dark eyes radiated a fierce, uncompromising intelligence.  _But the truth hurts_ , as the tears took the better of her. Because the truth, she was preparing herself for this moment for what felt like decades.  _What was the odds that her father would be the only one safe and sound behind all the incidents and the accidents?_ The figure of Joey blackened, he deformed after she drop the bombshell. 

"N...no. I am Joey Drew! W-what are you talking about?! IT IS ME! YOUR FATHER!"

Agitated, he ripped up one of the empty pipes from the ground and slanders it at the girl's direction. Bendy fitches it mid-air and throws it back at him.

"Bendy! can you crash Henry's pipe??" she wipes away her tears and shaking her head, Henry's can't struggle any longer without air.

Bendy nods before backing away to charge at the pipe. Joey stops him as he jumps on his head and opens his upper jaw hard enough to tear it.

"Bendy!! no!!"

He was spinning along, being tamed by the corrupted man. The vipers of ink oozed from Joey as he controls it around Bendy's body, an arrow shape formed onto his chest to where the heart was throbbing. The devil, feeling endangered, sprinted at Henry's pipe, and flung his back at the pipe, leaving the hard impact for Joey to take.

The pipe shattered, the body swam out of it, still motionless. Kerrin rushed and shook his body and smacked Henry's face repeatedly.

"Henry?! Uncle Henry??? Wake up! Please," she puts her ears on his chest, his heartbeat was weak but there was a little hope. She turns his head to the side, allowing any ink to drain from his nose, then turned the head back to the center and stomped his stomach and chest.

"Ahhhh I dunno, am I doing this right?!" confused, she remembered the steps of reviving a drowned person from the movies.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" corrupted Joey yelled, "No more playing around!"

The ink machine stopped functioning after his last cry, "All of you, back to me!"

The ink from living entities within the ink machine swiped, carrying Alice and Boris on the way and everyone on the way to the creator. A massive storm of ink blasted at Joey, who swallowed it all into his mouth.

"You get yourself a heart, cheat your size and power and you think you can defy me?! I'll show you real power! YOU WILL FEAR ME!"

The ink machine hummed back, Joey's appearance was growing like a phantom. Kerrin and Bendy froze looking at the giant black creature with the appearance of a wolf and the face of a man, the jaws of a demon that can tear flesh from the bones.

Just then, Henry coughed the ink from his mouth, gasping for air before he witnesses the terrific sight.

Bendy roars at the face of his creator, defending his precious friend and Henry. The beast takes one last look at Kerrin before he determines something.

 _-Bendy.... what are you up to?_  Kerrin, can't shake the feeling of insecurity, she holds Henry by the hand for comfort.

He remembers Kerrin's words, before dashing with all his might and headbutting the core of the machine, the pipes and everything available. He aims to destroy the machine.

"I-Is he alright?" Henry fathomed somehow that he was Bendy, concerned it was as if he is running blind. However, Kerrin knew what her devil was up to.

"Bendy! No! cut it out!!"

"What do you think you are doing?! You little brat!"

Joey jams his way through, odd noises came out from his mouth his abnormal size with all the ink he sucked nearly swallowed everyone in the room and crashed more things on his way. Kerrin and Henry run for it while Bendy covered their back snarling at Joey. Unaware of the mounting frustration that caused him, he darts his hand on Bendy's chest, grabbing the heart and clutches it until it was nothing but ink and dead skin.

"GHAAAAAAAH!"

The rising growl of anguish after his heart been snatched away, Bendy fell on the ground in awe. The chest sears with electrical jolts of pain he has never come across to. It left him crying, gasping for air, unable to breathe and completely stiff and twitching.

"Oh no.... no no no no!!!" Kerrin, shell-shocked. Dropped down onto her knees, coupled with dread. There was nowhere to run or hide.

Bendy has lost.

 


	60. Escape The Workshop

Kerrin POV:-

\------------------

I still remember the day I stepped into the workshop with Henry.

It feels like... it was just yesterday. Everything feels surreal. Feels like we have all been affected by a wave of caterpillar smoke.

Meeting Bendy, arguing with Henry, escaping the flood of rushing ink, and falling into the depths of the workshop.

Though there was a feeling, I can't really describe it. Thinking about it just makes things more confusing and confounding. But I know for certain, we cannot relive the past. We cannot change it.

But sometimes, just sometimes... it feels like I did more than what I did! I'm talking about other possibilities, different routes I've taken, things I haven't said and events that seem familiar, yet it never happened.

I said so, the more I think about it, the more puzzling it gets.

But then there were those writing on the walls. Not the black one, Alice told me it was them, and the lost ones, a way for them to deliver their message.

For a long time now, I have been seeing those white writing on the walls. Bendy and the others can't see them, and the moment I avert my eyes from the wall, they just.... Disappear.

It is like a one-time message, for less than a minute. Or it could be that the ink has gotten inside my head...

When I met Henry. I told him about it. To my surprise, he too saw these white writing on the walls.

I couldn't see what he sees. He couldn't see what I see. We saw things that were different than the other, but the contents were too familiar for us.

It is like I'm the one who wrote it, for me!

They were random, sometimes stupid, and most times sounded like tips.

**_You will meet him now._ **

**_You need to remember._ **

**_Uncover the past._ **

**_Feel familiar yet?_ **

**_The Angel is on your bad side._ **

**_Don't be afraid of the wolf, he is friendlier than you think._ **

**_The wolf likes apples!_ **

**_Don't worry about Henry, you will meet him again._ **

**_Bendy is lying, he is afraid._ **

**_Don't hide your feelings._ **

**_Avoid this door._ **

**_Don't look back._ **

**_It is alright, don't cry._ **

And many, many more. There were my own sketches too, but the ones that got me the most were...

**_His own feeling destroyed him._ **

**_They are in pain._ **

**_Be honest._ **

**_He is not your father._ **

**_Joey Drew – Deceased._ **

And the last one, just when Bendy lost to my father and fell before me. I saw this writing so clear even in the middle of the darkness. It was meant for me, to make a move.

**_Free Bendy, escape the loop. Free them all._ **

The truth is, all of these were familiar. I don't know how long we have been doing this, how long have we stayed in the depth of the workshop, or how many times I met Bendy, but what will happen now is everything will be the same if I don't do anything about it.

This story of deep sorrow carried by the train of destiny was uncontrollable. The past, and the present and the memory of pain will last forever,  _Why would they have to endure this pain?_

Bendy's form crumbles, he went back to his regular Toon size. He grinds his teeth, a mass of ink tunneled his eyes my little demon struggled to stay on his knees.

_We are stuck in this chapter, everything is the same. Everything will be the same. The last piece of the puzzle, the answer to breaking free is from the message that revealed for me._

Corruption took over what looked like my father, and he was losing control. The ink machine is falling apart.  _I....I need to do something._

"Bendy," I put my hand on his shoulder, surprised, he looked back at me, concerned about my sudden calmness.

The suffering they've gone through is undeniable. I can't just tell him 'don't hate him, forgive him and let go,' after that hatred comes out, one cannot stop it. It keeps growing steadily. It's a cycle of hatred with no end. This cycle will destroy us all starting from the host.

"You can't start the next chapter of your life if you keep reading the last one," I simply hugged Bendy, calming him from this living nightmare, keeping him from the endless agony. Making him feel safe, wanted and loved.

I looked up to that monster who stole my father's face. I smiled against his predator eyes, "I'm sorry papa, for not being there for you. It has been hard, hasn't it?"

While Bendy sunk on my chest feeling soothed and pacifist, my father was taken back by this moment of mental weakness. He suddenly goes loose, brash while spikes of ink sprouted out of him.

"S-Stop it, stop it you! you two are mine!" my father yells,  _not sure who is he talking about?_

"Boris and Alice!" Henry grabbed me with Bendy. In utter disbelief, I stared at the two entities of our friends escaping from my father, until they were completely separated from him.

"Guys!" delighted, I called. Henry hurriedly, took my hand avoiding the falling pipes and gears, the ink machine is in disarray and it was unsafe to remain around with all the things falling above our heads.

We went beyond the monster, our fallen friends were conscious and Boris pointed the way.

"Over here! there is no time to waste! There is a back door exit behind the ink machine," he shouts, his breathing was unstable.

We followed Boris lead, Alice supporting him handled the talking, "Follow us!" they went ahead of us.

Bendy paused, looking back. My father was holding Uncle Henry's leg. But, he doesn't look intimidating.

Hendry didn't break free even though we were in a hasty situation. My father had a difficult time uttering. Though even at the given distance and the noises and cries of the broken machine, I heard him.

"H-Have you found the answer...to your questions?"

_-What...?_

Uncle Henry was still looking at my father. I couldn't fathom what was he thinking, he gave us his back and looked at my father, breaking the safe distance.

"Yes, I'm Henry Stien from Pasadena, California. 35 years ago we had dreams. 30 years ago, I worked as an animator for your studio. We had two paths, but I was selfish to put my dreams down for the sake of my family,"

The ink machine was wreaking havoc, everything was a mess, a few boulders collapsed meters away from us.

"We need to go now!" Alice and Boris stopped when they noticed our missing presence.

"The truth is, you were right old friend... I let our creation become my life, our life. I neglected my daughter and focused on succeeding in this empire. In the end, nothing lasted forever. You tried so hard and moved in a different direction.. I wish you pushed me much harder... Henry,"

_This voice. This tone. Father....?_

"Father...?" I called, it feels different than before.

"Please, take care of my daughter for me. You too Bendy....sorry for everything,"

"Wait, father???? Father?! Henry wait!"

Uncle Henry nodded, carrying me by force, he dragged me away from my father. Just when he sounded like him, they took me away from him, Henry put me on his shoulder and retreated, following Boris and Alice. I saw him, for the last time. He looked at me with eyes filled with sincere and smiled genuinly before he melts away when the boulders fell on his head.

I almost forgot that my father was long dead.

Bendy held my hands, feeling the pain from my eyes. He mustered a smile on his face.

"Shoot, we can't use the elevator!"

Alice cursed, even when we left the ink machine, the place was still quacking.

"The ink machine is connected all over the workshop, hop on me everyone,"

Boris went onto his four, and transformed himself into his beast form, but friendlier than I remember.

"Come on!" Alice jumped first before grabbing Henry who pulled me behind him and Bendy on the top of Boris' head.

"hang on tight! It will be a rough ride," The wolf leaps above the broken elevator while the boulders showering down on our heads. He struggles jumping at each edge all the way to the first floor. Whipping his tail at the falling planks and others taking the hit for them.

"Be careful Boris!" Henry tightly gripping the wolf's back with everyone else. We made halfway through so far and when things were getting better, I on the otherhand was fighting my traumatic experience, feeling lightheaded, I lost my grip and tumbled from his back.

"KERRIN!" all three of them in sync, cried in dread. I barely grabbed the tip of Boris tail.

"No matter what happens hold still, PLEASE! DON'T LET GO!" Bendy, squinted desperately, Boris was climbing the edge of the floors, our bodies fought the gravity and a single error means our doom.

My palm itches me with the burning sensation that grew, it was too much for me to bear it. So, I let go with a smile, falling to my doom.

_-Perhaps I will join you pa.... you won't be alone. We will be together with mother._

Everything suddenly began to swirl into darkness, the falling boulders were far from my reach, dashing down I closed my eyes.

"I won't let you be!!"

I opened my eyes to his voice, Bendy was falling right after me, _again!_

"W-W-What do you think you are doing?!"

"Saving your butt!"

"This is not like the last time! how many floors have we passed before the ink machine?!"

"I KNOW! BUT I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU BE! I PROMISED MYSELF AND BESIDES! YOU TAUGHT ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"

We argued mid-air, shouting our lounges against the storm of wind. Eyes wide open, I couldn't believe what I'm seeing!

Two waves of ink emerged from Bendy's back, they looked like a hand with five fingers. He was groaning before they reshaped to full-fledge pair wings.

He spreads his wings back, zooms at amazing speed then held me.

"Y-you did it!" I yelled.

"I did it!" he repeats, "the power of imagination is unlimited!"

He flies me to safety, everyone was waiting for us.

"Thank God you are safe!" Uncle Henry was as white as a ghost, we flew past them before Boris leaps again.

The boulders stopped falling but we never dropped our guards. Until the last stop.

"T-This is the exit! This is the floor!" I rejoice, when Bendy put me on the floor, his wings melted and evaporated.

Boris dropped Alice and Uncle Henry, we wanted to take a breather but Bendy rushed us outside the workshop.

"Just because it is safe here doesn't mean it won't be ruin later, we need to secure you guys!"

Scrambling to the direction of the exit, to the place where everything started. The smell of freedom was getting nearer, I was filled with hope,  _finally, they are going to be free!_

But Bendy unhanded me and so all the Toons stepped back from the entrance into the middle room they watched.

"Guys? What's wrong? The exit is right there,"

Boris and Alice were dejected. The bitter smile on the faces made me have a difficult time breathing before they hug each other as if they are bidding farewells.

"Bendy?" he didn't say anything, the little devil scratched his horn awkwardly.

"You guys can't come, can you?" Uncle Henry claimed, I looked at him then back at Bendy who didn't comply.

"Hey hey what are you talking about?! They are free! We can leave! The exit is right there-"

"Kerrin," Bendy interrupted me, stepping closer to me and held my hands.

"We can't, you know this. We don't have host anymore and.... The ink machine,"

_-I knew. But I won't accept it, I won't acknowledge it.... I, I thought they would be free....? I, I can't!_

"No!" I shouted, denying all the things they told me before, "We won't know until we try!" I pull him forcibly by his hand, and before I face the exit door, Bendy pulled me back to his level and pecked his mouth on my forehead, his hands gently held my cheeks.

This single peck overwhelmed me, I refrained as I watched him hugging me for a while.

"Y-you are melting,"

"I guess you are too hot-"

"Bendy!" I sobbed, frightened to lose him, "G-guys, I...I'm really sorry, I thought you would be free! I wanted you to be free! I promised you spotlight, I promised to make your dreams come true! Honest! P-please.... Please don't leave me too! My father is dead, and I can't handle being alone again!"

I wept, this  _is not the ending I wished for us..._  Alice and Boris patted me and we all pulled ourselves for a long group hug, Uncle Henry was behind us too.

"We don't need a spotlight, we don't need a crowd. We don't need the great world to shout our names out loud. The fame, the fortune, we don't need those! We got all we need, and that's you my rose," Bendy merrily replies, poking my nose before everyone steps away.

"You were a great fan for us," Boris sniggered.

"We did more things together, we got to experience how it feels... that's enough for us. Thank you Kerrin," Allice added before holding her Wolf and leaning her head to his shoulder.

They were all melting away. Alice and Boris embraced each other until the last moment.

"Take care Henry, and Kerrin,"

"I'm happy that you were my friend for a while, stay safe Kerrin. You too Henry,"

 _Bendy, I can't bear it..._  I remembered the white writing on the wall.

**_Be honest._ **

I pulled him by force from the red ribbon, pecking his mouth passionately against mine. His face tensed at first as I take a peek before he grins at me and kisses me back slightly exaggerated passion. We collapsed at each other's embrace, before pulling back, I had the taste of ink from his mouth.

"you taste ink," I scoffed, I had to say it.

He chuckles the sweetest laugh, "Well, I guess that's normal for both of us! I'm made of ink and artists....should taste ink?" he was giving it a thought.

I looked up to where Boris and Alice was, they vanished. Nothing but their own dolls and a mass of the ink. Seeing them brought me to reality.

"B-Bendy!" with a desperate tone, I sobbed again, not wanting to accept this reality.

"I love you, please don't leave me!" I confessed my feelings, I meant every part of it.

"I love you too," Bendy with a bashful charming smile replies, then held my hands gently "It's alright. Please keep smiling and, don't forget us. Draw us a lot!" he cheers me up, melting, melting. I need to hold him tighter, I must keep him intact! in one piece! But moments it took before there was nothing on my lap but a small plushie of a devil with a red ribbon.

"Bendy?.... Alice.....? Boris...?!!!!"  _It hurts, it hurts a lot and my eyes stinging me and I can't stop quivering._

"H-hey.. someone please... please..." I looked around, with this chaotic inky mess. Only three stuffed plushies are laying on the ground with a load amount of ink.

"Kerrin...." Uncle Henry calls for me.

"Haha.. I see.. you guys are pranking me aren't you?! it's funny... haha.. we will all laugh and remember how you fooled me and laugh it off... so... please... answer me..?"

  
I crawled to where Alice and Boris were. Searching for their traces.

  
"Alice, please talk to me! I-I promise you I will create your angel wings like you always dreamed of! you will be a superstar that every girl admires and loves!" I grabbed her toy. Talking to a lifeless doll hoping that she replies to me, or laugh at how pathetic I am.

I moved to the next doll, Boris. I was crawling with my knees not minding the ink which tainted both of my hands.

"Boris, Boris please! you and Bendy are finally reunited together, a-and Alice! she needs you, she loves you she has been looking for you... Boris..." I hiccupped. I covered my mouth, but I was still in a shocking state.

"Bendy.... Bendy is..." I looked back, to where we both hugged, confessed and.... kissed.

"Bendy.. you can't. I-I have a lot of things I want to tell you..."

"Kerrin..." Henry was as shocked, but my ears and mind don't belong to him for the moment.

"Bendy you can't do this!! you can't!! My...my father just died and I.." I leaked dozens of bitter tears.

Holding the three dolls together, I cried so hard to this misfortune.

"I lost my father, I can't lose you too......"

Even with the tears, cries, and weeps. Bendy, Boris, and Alice were gone forever.

.

.

.

.

.

We stepped outside the fallen workshop. The first thing we did was looking up at the sky. It was night, dark, and filled with candles of stars. The moon crosses the night sky, and the clouds of uncertainty lazily floated.

_-The sky was the same before we get into the studios. It was night by then when we entered, and it still is as we just left._

I heavily walked behind Henry who kept asking me if I was okay, I replied with a nod, holding the three dolls tightly onto my chest. He opens the door for me into his car but I went to sit at the back seat. Henry silently drove and checked me from time to time through the rear-view mirror.

"Don't worry kiddo, you got us," Uncle Henry hints me our destination before I fell asleep.

 


	61. ~Passage of Time~

_THE ERIE DAILY TIMES_

_12 September 19xx_

_Breaking News- New York NY- The former old Joey Drew Studios which was shut down 15 years ago due to financial problems, overdue and unfulfilled projects found collapsed this morning. The fire brigade and the police gathered to find any possible trapped victims._

_It was believed the building collapsed midnight and there was a fire the following morning and there were no eyewitnesses were seen in or out._

_They found no victims, nor bodies, but the question of the fate of the former missing workers from Joey Drew Studio and Joey Drew himself remained a mystery to the world._

_"We will do our best, we are still carrying a heavy investigation." said an officer._

\------------------------------------------------

After that incident, Henry fostered Kerrin and welcomed her to his house. They had a long talk that day. He told his wife everything and promised to keep it secret from the police.

Kerrin sunk in depression, refused to eat, refused to socialize and the only thing that was keeping her sane was papers and pens. She drew non-stop, she sketched her friends for days, to the point she strained her hand.

"Stop hurting yourself...they wouldn't want you to do this," Henry tried consulting her but her dull eyes and emotionless face made him feel terrible.

"God, I don't know what to do Linda,"

"Leave her to me," his wife pushed him away from the door as she closed it behind her.

Kerrin went back to sketching Bendy and the others, adding more themes and places. The three dolls she brought with her were laying in front of her desk.

"What are you drawing there?" she sits by her, observing her drawings.

"My friends," she murmurs.

"You draw nicely! But are you alright my dear? The doctor said that your hand is injured, shouldn't you take a break?"

Kerrin paused her sketching, the pain from her injured hand was nothing compared to her mind.

"I'm fine,"

The woman smiled patiently while Kerrin went back to her sketching. She took out a paper from her pocket and passed it to her. Kerrin pauses again, with questioning eyes, she looked at Linda, "what is this?"

"Read it,"

Kerrin sighs then back away from the desk and unfolds the paper. She skims it thoroughly, a few seconds she raises an eyebrow. She reads it again while straightening her posture.

"What the...?"

"This is a start, don't you think?" Linda giggles at her funny expression.

"A start..?" Kerrin shakes her head, confused.

"My yes! I know you have bigger plans than damaging your hands here and giving up. I say, this must be fate,"

Kerrin looks at the paper, her face brightened up a bit. She gave up into a smile before hugging Linda, "Thank you," she says, "I know what I should do now,"

"What are you planning to do?" Linda playfully feigns ignorance, leaned her face onto her palm.

A wild growl interrupted her answer, demanding for food. The two ladies laughed it off, Linda offered, "The dinner is almost ready, get ready," then left the room.

Kerrin read the paper one more time and chinned up at the three dolls.

"Guys... I hope you will wait for a few years from now. I'll do my best, I'll work hard. Don't give up on me just yet, alright?"

Henry opens the door and peaks at Kerrin who greeted him with a smile, "Uncle Henry! I'll help Linda right now," she leaves the paper on her desk before joining them.

**_Certificate of inheritance Individual name: Kerrin Drew._ **

**_After deducting the amount from selling the property of Joey Drew Studios land and paying the debts of other sectors including fines and taxes, the only family member Kerrin Drew to be received the rest of her rights and money._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Years have passed and Kerrin grew with the Stien's. She finished college, majored Drawing, animating and Studio art. Seasons passed, snowy, cloudy, and sunny. It was spring by then when the Stien moved into a modern rural area.

It was a small city with a lovely and quiet neighborhood. Kerrin convinced them that she needs to move out and follow her dreams, but Henry was more protective than she can remember.

"It's a lovely place and the smell air is refreshing!" Linda takes a long sniff.

"It is 15 minutes walking! Linda, sometimes you exaggerate," The young animator was carrying her bags and language. Henry takes it from her and heads out, "That's Linda for you,"

"No breakfast for you~"

"I'm kidding sweetheart,"

Kerrin rolled her eyes with a scoff before she jumps into the car. Poking the horn repeatedly.

"I'm right here! we just arrived yesterday and we are already noisy! you don't want to annoy our neighbors now, do you?"

Kerrin merely looked at him with a grin, she whispers to herself, "Oh, it will get noisier alright,"

"Don't forget to visit us three times a day," Linda yells in the last second before Henry drives away. Kerrin gestured her the peace sign, then looked forward to her new home.

.

.

.

Henry lefts her off with her luggage. The road was not that far and she can see them anytime she feels lonely. Kerrin didn't unpack her stuff, but hurridly she fished out the most important thing right now. Three dolls.

She holds them tight and went outside the house, waded through the green dancing grass. It was a beautiful day to reunite with old friends.

The barn belonged to her small land, it was deserted and empty. Nothing but empty space and a few barrels.

"Perfect," Kerrin places the three dolls in the middle and drew a round circle.

The operation took her hours, she waited and waited. Anticipated. She wetted her dry throat and almost dozed.

"Ah!"

Like magic, out from the fantasy books, the circle flashed, a beam strikes her barn and lights came out for a few seconds. And there was them.

The Toons, confused, looking at themselves, at their figures and at their surroundings.

"Bendy!!" she glomps at the little devil who was as happy as her. His eyes glowed, they squeezed each other momentarily, before Boris jumps in and wet their faces with salvia.

"Boris! Gosh I missed the tail," she holds him and reached for the tail

"Oh boy," the wolf chuckles, wiggling the fluffy tail on her face.

Alice the Angel observed herself, and them.

"you... but how? M-machine?!" she searches the room and every corner. They were standing on a round sign but there was no pentagram. The floor was filled with drawings of them and nothing else. Kerrin reassures her, "No machines, no worries guys. I would never bring you that way,"

"We are... Perfect," Bendy examined his body, impressed, not a single ink drop, not melting even when he felt distressed by Alice mentioning the machine.

"You have always been perfect guys, I told you no worries,"

"But it doesn't answer our question Kerrin, h-how did you do it?" Boris the wolf shared the same concern.

The young animator tilts her head,  _hmming_  while everyone waited eagerly for her answer.

"That's secret!" she shrugs, then pulled them all together. "What's important now that you guys are here with me! I know you have been waiting for years, but we are here! and today will be our first day to fulfill our promise,"

She extends her hand, waiting for their approval. Bendy was the first to touch her hand, followed by Boris and lastly Alice. She opens the gates, sun rays invade and shine upon them.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you see that light? In the middle of the night too," Linda raises a suspicious question.

"Hmm, yes, they have been talking about it everywhere in town,"

"The timing is too convenient," Linda throws hints in the air.

"Mhm," Henry flips the newspaper, diving into the news.

His wife sat next to him as she pours him a cup of tea. She pours her share and takes a short sip, throwing glances at Henry who noticed her attitude and laughed it off.

"What can I say? Like father, like daughter," he sheds her the news on her lap.

**_A fresh-graduate animator strikes to the studio art business! Special projects are incoming!_ **

It was a rainy day when two figures decided to hangout first thing on the morning. Wearing their heavy coats and staying warm and cozy. They waited at the bus station momentarily before one arrived. They hopped in and took the back seat.

Their hoods were on. The front seat ahead of them sat a mother with her child. The child was eyeing them before they climbed the bus. Curious, he lifts and peaks behind the chair. The smaller figure chinned up, under his hood, he grins at the kid offering him a handshake. The other person, a girl with the hood, giggled when the little child shook their hands, a windy blaster sound of a fart surprised everyone in the bus.

The little children fell down laughing while the adults, shook their heads and some murmured, disapproving this attitude.

The bus reached the desired destination for the two individuals with the hood. As they were taking their leave, the little kid waved goodbye to the one who pranked him.

"Bye bye Bendy," the kid saddened as he waves.

"Very original trick you did there," the other lady, Kerrin holds Bendy's hand, sloshing through the puddles of water as they cross the street. Bendy chuckles, revealing his face and pushing his tongue out to enjoy the rain dripping on his tongue.

"Hey it's funny! And it never gets old," he shrugs.

They were enjoying their morning stroll together even amidst the heavy chilling rain. The Television store projected a recent hit cartoon show, presented by Bendy, Alice and Boris. The children were watching the show enthusiastically. They crossed by them and on the other side, a parent with his kid insisted to get the latest comic of this very cartoon too.

They went into the coffee shop, ordered six cups of coffee, latte and vanilla cappuccino and take out.

"You didn't count the trio this time?" quizzingly, Bendy wondered.

"Pshhh no, nope, won't order for these little rascals again, last time we did they robbed a bank! We had to return the stolen bags secretly,"

"Ohh, forgot about it! Fair enough,"

"How about we walk our way to Uncle Henry this time?" Kerrin fidgeting the cups while holding the umbrella suggested. Bendy smiled before he looks around.

"How about we sit there first?" Bendy pointed at the park, "This is a shortcut and it's close by their house too,"

They made their way into a fairly timbered park. There were barely people there since most were running for cover from the drizzling rain. Kerrin and Bendy sat over a bent and placed the coffee next to them. Silently, they were enjoying the view, and unconsciously they reached each other's hands holding and tangling their fingers.

"It's been a few months since you brought us back," Bendy softly sighed. Looking at the leaves of the trees that got overweighted from the rain.

"Mhm," Kerrin nodded, feeling satisfied from all of this, "Are you alright?" she raises an eyebrow, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

He was staring at her for a while now, "Yes, yes... I've never been great, thanks to you, you made our dreams come true,"

"Someone is getting sentimental, is it because of the rain and place?" playfully, Kerrin teases Bendy while the little devil continued his competition of eye-contact without replying.

It made her feel awkward, flustered, she turns her face and observed a small pond of water, a paper boat was sailing through.

"This... This is only the beginning, remember I have more plans stored for us all,"

"So it seems," Bendy replied, Kerrin still feeling him looking at her.

"H-Hey, we should get go-"

"Hey, may I do it? Free of charges," he chuckles, then stands on the wooden rows of the bench, facing Kerrin.

"d-d-do what?" takin back by the bold move, she stutters, the umbrella tilted letting drops of rain wetting their faces.

"Can I kiss you?" Bendy asks as he takes a step closer, she did not answer but the gentle gaze of the black pearls of her eyes made him confident that they both feel the same way. Their lips disconnected, Bendy leaned making a move and as their eyes shut, he playfully kisses on the tip of her nose.

"Eh?" disappointed, Kerrin opened her eyes, but the cheeky devil pulled her firm yet gentle into him and burned her lips with his warm mouth. Time passed slowly, the rain poured them but the warmth of their love kept them from the cold.

As Bendy parted, he caressed her cheeks lovingly, "We don't get to do this back at home with everyone around,"

This was their second time kissing after the incident of the workshop. Kerrin cleared her mouth, they were too busy after she summoned the group. But her feelings were the same, regardless. She opens her mouth to say the magic word but-

Bendy placed his finger lightly on her lips, "I know you feel what I feel, and I feel what you feel. Our emotions are never black and white, they are clear even in the middle of this rain. Whenever we walk by each other, my skin tingle and when you stand close enough, I feel your breath, my heart beats faster. You opened something on me, and I'm forever yours,"

"S-shut up! H-hey, we should get back home before their coffee go cold,"

"Actually this is the part where you kiss me again and tell me you-"

She pecks his mouth, preventing him to talk, her lips captured him before she backs away and stands on her feet.

"S-silly you... you know that I love you,"

Bendy grins like a goof, sighing with love breath, he jumps off the bench and followers her, "I love you!" he yells it out, his heart pounding with drums of happiness, the young lady flinched in embarrassment before they held hands again.

"Let's go before Linda gives us the talk," Bendy winks, drifting away.

Alice and Linda were baking an apple pie, Boris was peeking behind the kitchen's door, tail waging roughly. Henry was the talk to the three troublemakers Charley and Barley while Edgar was playing with his cart.

 The rain has stopped as the sunshine makes its way to spread the warmth and promising happy days.

"Hello, we are home!" Kerrin and Bendy barges in.

 

_~The End~_


	62. A/N

Hello there!

I just want to say Thank you all for reading Beautiful Black and sticking so far to read my book. I hope you enjoyed the ride and loved the plot!  
There is part two for this book which I'm uncertain if I'm going to publish it someday~ I'm working on a dark fantasy novel project.  
Wish me good luck and please share this book to your friends if you would like to support me! Thank you again and have a great day!

 


End file.
